Silver Dunes
by Shinigami-Sama1
Summary: AU. Harry has been sent to a world where nothing is as it seems, and he is the only one able to put it to rights. Sad thing no one trusts him. HBP spoilers. Time Travel, Family, Powerful!Harry. Hiatus ATM.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters and such, I do not gain any money from this so do not even think about suing. J. K Rowling the all powerful witch of the Wizarding World owns all Harry Potter characters but any others are mine.

**Silver Dunes**

**By: Shinigami-Sama1**

**Prologue**

Blood.

The coppery metallic smell reached his nose, while the rest of his body was either covered in some one else's blood or his own. The wounds on his body deep gashes running angles and burnt marks all but the reminder of the bloodied battle he fought for those he knew without knowing. Those that were related to him, their faces swam through his glazing emerald black rimmed eyes, his broken glasses laid not but a few feet away from his left hand. He could not die that he knew, he knew it like Voldemort knew he could never be immortal unless that Ancients granted it so.

Blood.

It covered everything from the once deep emerald walls now looking brownish with the blood and the redwood floor now a deeper red. Pools of blood covered the floor from those that died defending the Dark Lord a Dark Lord who would leave them to die if he had a chance. Bodies covered the floor and their blood making the floor one inch deep where if anyone to walk would slip and fall into the sea of blood. But there were no one to stand, everyone laid slain; there were of course those who were let go freely and those who at first smell of fear ran for all that they were worth. Cloaks and masks scattered amongst the bodies of dead Death Eaters, who they once belonged to. A few scattered wands were visible through the blood where they had fallen.

Harry James Potter smiled not for the first time since the death of Lord Voldemort, it was poetic irony when he had slain Voldemort from his world and now had to do the same in this world where everything was much darker. . . much worse. Sure the first time he'd never forget as he tested his true power to its extent. He had more power than anyone alive. . . and all those alive combined could not even begin to touch the tip of the iceberg. Sure more than once during his stay with the Order of the Phoenix he had wished for death more than once. . maybe a hundred times, but he knew he couldn't die not with his power level. He, Harry, was beyond anything anyone had ever seen.

Harry's magical reserve was far from depleted and he wanted nothing more than to take off his elven power limiters and let his magic was over him and cleanse him of all the pain he felt yet he had weaken and his magic had yet to fall back on it's reserve, so he laid there wondering the thoughts of those who reach the doors of death and have yet to cross them.

How did all this blood came to be on the floor was no mystery to Harry as he had been the one to do just about the whole thing. He had no allies, no one to help him in this mission of to watch his back except Emilia but she was else where with the Lestrange. The Order of the Phoenix was a joke in the world Harry had come to know as the New World. Where Voldemort had all but stamped out the entire congregation of the light side in the present day Wizarding World and their only savior as it turns out is a fraud of a stuck up spoiled brat with a higher than thou personality. So close had Harry come to death doors many times since he had first entered the world, making his impact while releasing a tremendous amount of magical energy that was felt world wide and trans-beings. Many just knew the horrible night they were awaken at twelve a.m with thirteen seconds or where shocked out of their jokes and partying as they felt the shock of magic traveling through time and space. A wormhole in the space and time fabric of the universe, January first nineteen ninety-six would live in many people's memories.

Harry turned to the side his sight all but gone as he heard noises to the left, it was his snake Jewels as she slithered her way to him on silver scaled belie and black opal covered back. Harry had thought himself lucky to have a snake that spoke both English and Parseltoung. Jewels was a rare type of snake as she grew precious stones, gems and metals on her body, she also could expand her self to the size of a two hundred foot Basilisk but had yet to decide to go over a hundred feet. Jewels had very color changing eyes as to why she loved to change them to suite her moods and such. She was Harry's number one supplier of stones, metals and jems for his custom made jewelry.

_/Harry sweety can you get up/_

_/No. . . I. . m. .too.o . . .we..ak. /_

_/Do you wish me to try and get some help/_

_/I. . .do. .n't. . know. .w/_

_/I'll see if someone is around, . .or something, do not fret my child I'll get help./_

Jewels slithered away, out the slightly opened door and the away from Harry's sight. She was very cunning and reliable she love Harry like he was one of her children which she never had any so Harry's an only child tough Jewels loves him like a mother.

Harry's eyes glazed over and he gazed at the ceiling seeing yet unseeing, it had been two days since the defeat of Voldemort and the smell of death and blood was starting to get to him. He had yet to rise from his position by Voldemort's body which he was happy to note was still run trough with Godoric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin swords through the chest. He had used both swords to teach Voldemort that he was not the only heir to Slytherin as Harry was given the right by the Killing curse the Voldemort of his world had tried to kill him with yet had failed to do so regardless.

As the light of the only window dimmed, Harry knew he would have to lay on the same spot for another evening in hopes of someone coming to check the commotion in Little Hangleton in the Riddle Manor. . but then again as it was renamed Drows Deep for the darkness that leaked through the ground and the army of inferi wandering the streets without cause for their master had been slain. The Dementors had one again returned to Azkaban as per Harry's imperial command over their life forms. Death it seemed was everywhere Harry walked, and he could do nothing to alleviate the pain and suffering of others around him but to Sacrifice himself to the kill the Dark Lord before more blood be shed. . .yet had not Harry shed so much blood of others? Is there a difference between dark and light? is there no shade of grey for those few who wish to not affiliate themselves with ignorant people who chose sides and became targets for many people on both sides of the coin?

Time froze for a split second as it stretched for hours and days in Harry's mind. The truth of the realization that he would never see his family again, even though he only seen them for a few months to him it had been but minutes. The cure to Lycanthropy and Vampirism will never be brought out to this world and he would never find love a second time in his life nor have the child he promised Ginny.

Ginny.

Like soothing rain her name ran through his mind calming his aching soul. The Ginny of his world had died on Valentines Day of his sixth year, after he proposed her to be his wife, the mother of his children, and owner of his heart. Voldemort had Killed her not with a spell but with a redwood arrow aimed at her heart through the back it had come in and the front the tip came out. He had promised her many things, many things for her sake. Yet he had also promised her he would not die till he had a child and a family of his own. . .that he would die and join her when he died warm in his bed with is family surrounded him and his children's children would know of him and would love him for who he was.

Tears.

Harry had not cried for many years, not since the death of Ginny and yet he felt the stinging saltiness of tears as they ran down his cheeks to mix into the blood in the floor. He now cried for the fact that he missed Ginny and wanted her more than anything else in his life. More than to see his parents and siblings or to see Sirius and his family, more even than the possibility of being able to go home to his world and hope everything returns to normal. The pain of his wounds were numbing to his feelings and for once he really wanted all his emotions to mix and never find the right one to express himself.

The Potters.

They were his family in this world and realized that everything everyone ever told him about his parents was total bullshit. His parents weren't madly in love. . they were obsessively in love or more like insanely in love as they did answer in each other's place should the need arise, with a look they confirmed their decision in everything everyone asked them of. Aside from the fact that his parents were alive, Harry realized that he had siblings as well. His suppose twin Jezebel Azazel Potter, messy black hair sticking out everywhere and hazel eyes, Leonardo Alexander Potter, messy black hair and hazel eyes, the twins Alice Thalia Potter and Daniel John Potter both with red hair and hazel eyes and the youngest Lily-Anne Rose Potter with red hair and emerald eyes. . as it seemed the emerald eyes of his mother was rare to the Potter family. Leo was three years younger than Harry, Alice and Daniel were four years younger and Lily-Anne was twelve years younger as it seemed. Jezebel as his twin was the same age, but from what he heard was a total and utter snobbish, dumb, spoiled, stuck-up and arrogant bitch; which in Harry's opinion was way not his type of person to associate with.

As he laid there in the cold dark room on the blood filled floor contemplating the past Harry reviewed his memories of what had transpired the past couple of months. There was nothing else to do.

There are a bit of things many people would like to know about him, after all no one could say they know who Harry Potter was. In this world a death eater and in his world the Hero of the Wizarding World, The Riches, most eligible bachelor and a Mage like no other. He was powerful the people of this world would give him that, but then again they didn't know HOW powerful he really was. At twenty-four in his world he had everything he wanted, a growing enterprise, friends, girls by the millions, a great sense of style and a fortune. . the only thing missing was his love Ginny, but he had promised her to stay alive till a ripe old age. He could never refuse Ginny anything even her dying wish of him finding someone else to love and children by the dozen.

The first month of his imprisonment in this world had taught him not everyone was what they seemed or everyone told you about and the reality that he might get stuck in this world began to set in as Harry fell into a very memory lane sleep, waiting for the Auroro's to arrive and see the damage of the town or to see the commotion of the past couple of days.

Outside the moon sunk behind the dark cloud as the sky darkened more and it began to rain, as if god knew what had transpired in the hellish town and wanted to wash away all the blood from the ground. Ashes of many Vampires and other creatures that were burnt to a crisp washed away into the sewer as the rain increased in tempo. Nothing was moving outside the house of Riddle and inside only three snakes slithered into different rooms trying to find something or someone to help Harry with his injuries and other problems.

* * *

**January 1, 1996**

The whole Wizarding world was celebrating the New Year and many of those that had to work the next day, for their jobs did not permit a leisure day with the happenings of the Wizarding World, were most likely sleeping. Most of the people celebrating were shop keepers as they were going to be closed for New Years and those employees working for said shop keepers. Just about everyone near the Diagon Alley shopping center were gathered in the Leaky Cauldron sipping Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, Champaign and other very colorful spirits. They were waiting for the huge countdown from the radio on the Wizarding Wireless Network. There was a Weird Sister's song playing on the background as many danced and joked with those present

A couple of Auroro's were in their offices minding their business and enjoying the egg nog and champaign as they counted down to the New Year, each wishing for a better dawn. Auroro Tonks was one of those still working on New Year's Eve, she was wearing her dyed bubble gum pink hair in two ponytails and her blue eyes were flipping through a stack of Witch Weekly magazine as she chewed some bubble gum and tilted her chair backwards to lean on it. She too was waiting for the New Year in hope of finding some guy that liked her for her not for who she could become or look like.

In Hogsmead there was a huge celebration outside as many lit their wands in the air and threw firecrackers into the air. The Three Broomsticks pub was completely filled with party goers and more than many of the much older men were bloody drunk. Some of the girls present held on to their boyfriends with one arm as they sipped their drinks held in the other. There of course were no children present, all put to sleep or left at a babysitter's as the parents who wished to joined the celebration with total strangers did so without worry.

Hogwarts had the Professors sitting in the Teacher's lounge drinking Egg Nog, Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, Spirits of every flavor. There were a couple of snacks shared like scones and biscuits, but all those present were waiting for the big countdown. The students were in their dormitory a sleep or playing chess while listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network as they waited for the countdown in their common room.

Professor Severus Snape sneered in disgust as Professor Sibyl Trelawney the Divinations Professor tried to get some of the people believe her in her foretelling of their future. In Severus opinion it was a waste of time and effort as the witch had yet to foretell the future correctly, that anyone knew of and they all thought she was a fraud. . that is all except Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. For some reason he was the only one who indulgently believed Trelawney's idiotic and inaccurate predictions.

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat drinking her Butterbeer as she watched the rest of her colleagues try and play a guessing game as they waited for the big countdown. She herself was wishing for a brighter future, or for a soon finish for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his merry crew of henchmen. It was sad to see so many of her Gryffindors worried of their families being next on HIS hit list.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat sipping the Egg Nog in his mug. He watched silently as his professor's intermingled with each other and what not. His mind wandered to the war and his Order of the Phoenix, it seemed that the war was turning darker and nothing could make it anymore even for the light side as it was out weighted by wizards joining the dark forces. Jezebel Potter the child of the only prophesy Sibyl Trelawney had made sixteen years ago was yet unprepared for the defeat of the Dark Lord, she was much too young in Dumbledore's opinion. It was a pity that he himself could not defeat the Dark Lord, it had been proven far too many times that the Dark Lord had power that only he could dream of, and it was starting to dawn on many that maybe there was no light at the end of tunnel.

_/Okay people it's one minute till New Year's so get your glasses and party cheers ready. . . /_

The Professor's turned to eye the little radio in the corner as they grabbed their glasses and quickly refilled them. It would do no good to toast without any drink to toast with.

_/. . .Thirty seconds to go people, better start making your wish. . . /_

The Professors closed their eyes as they nodded to themselves rehearsing their New Year's wish.

_/Ten. . .Nine. . Eight. . .Seven. . . Six. . .Five. . .Four. . Three. . /_

The Professor's raised their drinks to toast, counting down themselves.

_/. . .Two. . One. . HAPPY NEW YEAR 1996/_

Glass clanged to each other as the Professors toasted as one in the center of the table. Hugging and congratulating each other as the grandfather clock in the corner ticked away the seconds of the New Year. When the clock ticked thirteen seconds time froze.

Elsewhere all over the Wizarding community of England and the whole world time stood to a silent still.

Then as if released by a rubber band it speed up.

**BANG!**

With the feeling of a giant dong hit right beside them everyone stood still, not because time froze again but because of tremendous magical outburst that startled many party goers and those who were asleep woke in a cold sweat. The magical surge flew through the air and earth, touching and sinking into anything and everything it touched. Waves upon waves of raw magic speed through everything and continued onward, flowing like water over the whole world till every magical being, witch and wizard included felt the raw magic of someone very much powerful enter their world.

Albus Dumbledore was on his feet the moment the last wave of magic had passed, his wand was out and the ready to fight some invisible foe as his glasses were lopsided and his beard and hair looked like it had been electrocuted. The rest of the professors faired the same way, Minerva's hair had come undone from the tight bun, Filius Flickwick's beard and hair was much the same, Severus's hair was actually smoking.

With a sudden thought that the attack might be on Hogwarts Albus ran out the Teacher's Lounge and down the corridor to the Entrance Hall out the Door. He stopped as he spotted a body lying in the snow face down and smoking. Tendrils of magic leaked off him, but not enough to suggest he was the culprit of such power.

"Lumos"

Lighting his wand Albus walked towards the now identified a boy lying in the snow. He had black robes and his hair was very much messy even though it was starting to be very long just bit past his shoulder. Turning the boy over he got the first glimpse of the boy laying unconscious in the snow. The startled gasp of Professor McGonagall and the sharp intake of Professor Flickwick had it confirmed that he also saw who their visitor was.

The Lightning bolt scar on his forehead confirmed their assumptions. Messy black hair and long dark lashes that hid emerald eyes to the world, though he looked a bit frozen he still looked like the boy that once was from a light family who joined the dark side and was known for the killings he had done. He was the second most feared wizard in the whole of the Wizarding world, maybe number one as he was properly named the Dark Prince.

"Tie him up, and we'll take him to the Order's headquarter's for interrogation and detainment. It would be best to get him to respond as soon as possible. Oh and make sure no one absolutely no one see's him." Albus looked at the two Professors with a grim face, this year was not turning out to look like they had hoped for, and it had just started too.

"Yes Albus do not worry about it." McGonagall answered before levitating the tied up boy who Flickwick put a notice-me-not and disillusion charm. They trotted back to McGonagall's office and stepped into the floo network calling out their destination in a clear voice.

"1969 May Madness Way, Cat, Dwarf and Cell."

* * *

On the dawning day of New Years many of those who were awake for the countdown would come to tell of the magnificent power surge felt through out the world wide community of the Wizarding world. As for the muggles who felt the surge or noticed the slight hum in the air thirteen seconds after midnight and the seven after waves that followed they would count it off as a New Year's excitement buzz of sorts.

In Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry the Professors would write it off as unimportant to the students when asked. For the few students that had stayed in the school it was the most horrible thing that could have happened, second only to HIM coming to invade the school on New Year's Day.

Professor Severus Snape on the other hand would not believe the cock and bull story that Professor Dumbledore had come up with; That of Hogwarts resonating for New Year's, it was pathetically unbelievable. So with a sneer at some Gryffindors and flap of his black robes he stalked to his chambers in the Dungeons near his House of Slytherin, as he was the Head of House of Slytherin, and entered the gloomy adobe.

Fifteen years of being a Professor at Hogwarts had done nothing to his private suite. Decked out in emerald green rugs with silver designs, black couches with silver lining, a cherry oak wood covered floor (Under the rugs that is), many cherry oak shelves lined the whole room leaving only the fireplace and two paintings on unoccupied walls. Stalking into the adjoining room he glanced at the ancient grandfather's clock which sat on the west side of the room next to a table littered with books and notes. Entering the black marbled room and towards the writing desk he quickly wrote a note to the Dark Lord highlighting the events of early New Year's day.

_This might interest the Dark Lord,_ Severus thought, _after all if the Professors are keeping it very hush hush, it has to be very important and besides who is powerful enough to create such a power surge. There was no body powerful enough to do so, . . well maybe Dumbledore or the Dark Lord but neither I think is powerful enough to do one with such power._

Leaning back on his black velvet covered chair Severus thought._ If there is a new player on the field. . . may be it would be better to see if there is and if the new player might provide a bigger beneficiary to this war, who knows there might be a new dark lord_. Smiling a very dark smirk, Severus sealed his letter and told his black hawk Sir Michael to deliver it to the Dark Lord.

Turning to his wine cabinet he took out a Red selection then took a glass to the living room with the fireplace to drink away and ponder the happenings of the wizarding world in whole.

* * *

_**POWER SURGE HITS, IS IT CONNECTED TO HIM?**_

_**Hogsmead- There had been a report of a gigantic power surge in the early seconds of New Year's day, as it was felt by all those awake and a sleep as well as world wide. I, Rita Skeeter, decided that the case is worth investigating as many people are wondering the same.**_

_**When asked about the power surge in the twilight hours of January 1, 1996 Auroro McBergison answered, "The matter is still under investigation and there had yet to be any evidence of the power surge having had been a warning from HIM." after being manhandled towards the front lobby of the Ministry of Magic I of course went in search of the direct location of the incident. **_

_**Hogsmead, yes as many people are wondering why the power surge was in a remote location and so near Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where Headmaster Albus P. W. B Dumbledore resides I had to investigate further. Professor Dumbledore answered in request to a comment about the incident, "It was just Hogwarts Wards resonating after a much unused time, just checking and making sure the wards and enchantments were still in place. Hogwarts is a living castle and as such is enchanted to resonate and collect energy for an emergency so it is very logical that she was just stretching her senses as I say." Professor Dumbledore the only one HE fears, was just giving everyone the heads up of Hogwarts defense system in which had been active since the four founders: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, had laid in the foundation's stones.**_

_**Many believe the wizened wizard, but still the incident does leave some questions to be answered. Why now did Hogwarts decide to resonate? Is it for a reason? Or is there another logical explanation for the incident of the power surge? Dear readers I will continue to investigate and keep you all faithful followers of the news today up to date.**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

Mr. Arthur Weasley put down the paper and turned to his wife Molly Elena Prewett as she put the pot of oatmeal on the kitchen table. Arthur took a good look at his wife, she was a bit thin not like those anorexic girls or thin enough to be a Veela, yet she wasn't the slightly plump woman he had married. Molly's caramel colored eyes held a haunted look as she walked around the table to sit and eat. Red hair was flaming behind her beautiful face. She did not look a year over thirty yet she was almost fifty years of age.

"Any interesting on the paper's, Arthur?" Molly said buttering a roll.

"Ah. . . uh. . . The. .paper uh talks about the power surge of last night." Arthur served himself some oatmeal, the quietness of the house tugged at his heart. Ronald his youngest was at the Potter's with his friend Jezebel, the girl-who-lived. Percy lived elsewhere and was spending New Year's with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. Bill was in Egypt as a curse breaker, but came when an Order meeting occurred. Charlie his second oldest was in Romania containing Dragons at the Romanian Dragon Reserve, he rarely ever came home and he really didn't much bother for the Order meetings at all.

Molly surveyed her husband with sad eyes. Arthur Weasley was a man that valued loyalty and the good of the light. His flaming red hair, almost like her own, yet he had blue eyes which he had passed to his two sons Bill and Charlie. He was thinning yet he did his best at work, not wanting to be promoted because he loved what he did in the Office of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, dealing with enchanted muggle items.

"Oh. . yes dear, have they found out anything about the power surge?" Molly finished her oatmeal bowl and took some grapes and two flapjacks.

"Uh. . nothing much dear, just that it went world wide and everyone is still investigating the event and what could it have been. . though Dumbledore states it was Hogwarts preparing and recharging her wards." Arthur finished his oatmeal and grabbed an apple. "Well I'm off to work dear." with a kiss to Molly, Arthur get in the fireplace and threw some floo powder and called out in a clear voice.

"Ministry of Magic, Lobby."

* * *

For the next two weeks the Ministries all over the world were trying to put order back to the communities, yet the fear of someone with so much power frightened many into hiding in the muggle world or moving to a different country or city. Yet the young man that looked so much like the Dark Prince was being held captive unconscious to the new world around him, yet when he will wake up he would be muttering about the bloody bludger that hit him and wanting to sue the Appleby Arrows beater Markus Melflinger. He would be question at least once by Albus Dumbledore and ten times by Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He would be held captive in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, Moody's Residence at 1969 May Madness Way under the Fidelius charm, and being questioned for the next couple of days by every guard that took their turn.

And so we find that Harry, dubbed the Dark Prince by those ignorant to realize the attitude of both youths are as different as night and day; and that Harry looked way better than any fifteen year old could as well as that it had been three years since the death of Harry James Potter, the Dark Prince.

"So your new guard will be in in a couple of minutes, so I say you are going to like this guard." The crackled voice of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody in all his horrid glory said from the chair by the table by the door.

"Really? Who would it be?. . . Santa Claus? The three kings? No wait Cupid? Tell Cupid he owes me those chocolates I bought last year, they sucked." Harry happily said eyes filled with mirth. . .It had yet to sink in from the tremendous amount of shock, that he was no longer in his world and in a rather new and twisted one. His long black hair was tied at the nape and some bangs covered the horrible scar, lovely square glasses adorned his beautiful emerald eyes which made his face far more attractive than it should be.

"Think it's funny, kid?" Mad-Eye growled at him with his good eye narrowing and his electric blue replaceable eye swirled round and round, up and down.

"Of course. This is some cock and bullshit dream I'm having at Hogwarts Hospital Wing courtesy of Madame Pomfrey who would love to keep me forever in her bloody hospital, strapped into a bed." Harry growled.

"Hate the Hospital Kid?" The evil crooked smile of Moody had Harry backing up till his back hit the back wall of the cell.

"Of course not. . just hate the fact that I always end up in one and under Madame Pomfrey's tender care and devotion. . . yeah right more like torturing bed. Things never change." Harry turned to the door that was opening to let in the new guard.

In walked the spitting Image of Harry, except for the lack of lightning bolt scar and emerald eyes replaced by hazel. James Potter was carrying a newspaper and he nodded to Mad-Eye who got up with and evil smile and left the room. James flicked his wand towards the door and it locked into place. Turning he was shocked to see the prisoner.

Harry was stunned. . . _My Father?_. .

"Well, well look was the order dragged in. A bloody little Death Eater,. . .who by all logic and reason should be dead." James lips where thin and his hazel eyes turned to ice when they saw Harry. Turning to put the newspaper down on the table he turned to really survey his son.

He wasn't thin just wiry, healthy and the same emerald eyes that Lily had. He wore a Quidditch uniform, black and yellow with a wasp on the front and POTTER 80 on the back. His glasses weren't the one he remembered Harry had worn, and there were earrings on both of his ears, three on each side. The scar on his forehead to the side was still the same one he remember seeing he had. . .probably from an accident back when he was one or something. The necklaces though he had never seen before in his life. One contained four little boxes, a key, a broom and other little charms attached to it. The other's he couldn't really see. The thing that had him more worried was the awed expression on Harry's face.

"Got something to say Death Eater?" James growled and took a step forward with his wand out. His red Auroro robes and dragon hide boots not really moving at all as he stepped forward.

"I'm no Death Eater and would never be. . besides they're dead or under probation-" Harry didn't even get to finish as his father put him under a series of spells that left him unconscious for the next couple of hours. And so Harry from his first encounter with his father learned to treat everyone as a Death Eater, for they sure did treat him that way. For the next couple of weeks he would learn to trust only after many visits and to differentiate from his family and the Potter's of this world. For ever time Mr. Potter would enter the cell room, it was sure to be a most painful experience which left him wishing to never see his family again. Constant Vigilance repeated it self over and over again in his mind as well as the question that has been bugging him since his first waking day in this world.

What was his purpose in this dark and forsaken world?

* * *

**Shinigami-sama1:** Okay done with the first chapter, and I would like to thank well all those Author's who written the Alternative Universe type of stories, and all type of Non-CANON type of Harry Potter. . They will later be mentioned. On another note I'm in a desperate need of a BETA, which is willing to try and keep me in track and correct all the mistakes in my story.

Anyone who is interested in becoming my **BETA** please email me at: thank you very much.

Thanks to all those people who read this story and review. . I really would like feed back. . .on another note I do have the next chapter done and the story sightly planned out. I need some reviews so I may be encouraged to write faster and such, and update soon. Thank you all very much.

Later.


	2. A World in Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters, nor anything affiliated with the novels. I am just a working girl trying to entertain my self and other people with something worth reading. I do on a second note own any new characters that are of my creations. Thank you.

**Silver Dunes**

**By; Shinigami-Sama1**

**Chapter 1: A World in Darkness**

James Potter was a man of great achievement, but never in his life would he have thought that he would be presented with a problem such as this. James supported his wife as she became a medi-witch and an unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic; supported her as she gave birth to their children two sets of twins and boy and a girl a couple years apart and in between the sets. James never questioned his wife's logic and all that had to do with being a woman cause for one thing she was always right about things.

James was a battle hardened man throughout his short life he has seen death far too many times at the hands of the very Dark Lord no one ever mentions by name anymore, he is just referred to as 'Him'. The Dark Lord was known to kill random people and so no one mention's his name for fear of provoking him into attacking their families of relatives even their friends. It is dark times when one lives in fear of being the next victim of the dark lord or even worse being unable to shop outside for fear of attracting attention to one's self.

As an Auroro for the Ministry of Magic, James has to battle Death Eaters day and night and is always on call, as to many Auroros are being killed daily. The Department of Law Enforcement is unable to recruits enough people to fill the slots of all the dead and dying Auroros. In recent times the census for the year was so low of population in the United Kingdoms wizarding world that its in doubt that they're not going to be many Wizards in England for much longer.

It's been nine years since the resurrection of the Dark Lord, nine horrible years of death and destruction, where the only safe place is still Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Gringotts Bank. The wards around Hogwarts protects the inhabitants from harm but only from outside spellage should the battle erupt from inside of Hogwarts it's a wonder if anyone would survive. Gringotts Bank has so many tunnels and goblin protection spells of old that no one, not even the esteemed Professor Albus Dumbledore could figure out the connection and such. Yet in recent event's it is rumored that the Goblins will side with the Dark Lord soon, yet no one knows how soon.

As a man of Combat his true hatred aside the Dark Lord and His followers was his son, his first born, Harry James Potter whose emerald eyes showed no emotion for the longest that James had remembered. Harry whom had become the follower of the Dark Lord before he turned ten and at the tender age of twelve was the Top most ranking Death Eater next to Bellatrix Lestrange who was the most faithful follower of the lot. Harry, who had murdered more than his fair share of Auroros and civilians alike. The fateful day of October the thirteenth will never be forgotten in the minds of those who arrived at the scene of the crime. Before Thirteen Harry would be dead at the hands of an Auroros whom was escaping from the dark fortress of the Dark Lord, the Auroros later would be found hanged from a tree with Harry's wand at his feet.

James Potter only bright spot was that his daughter the 'Girl-Who-Lived' would one day kill the Dark Lord and bring peace to the Wizarding world once more. His precious daughter who attends Hogwarts as a student yet is the ideal heroine of the wizarding world. Jezebel Azazel Potter was the light at the end of the tunnel so to speak and the wizards really wanted to get to the end of the tunnel. James just hoped it wouldn't end in bloodshed of his offspring. Though he never considered Harry his offspring since the October the thirty-first incident with the Dark Lord when the twins were nearly a year old. Sure Harry was injured and such but it was revealed that Jezebel must be well protected and loved so she may be able to kill the Dark Lord on his next rising; but the rising came and he had yet to be defeated by the 'Power he knows not', which neither does anyone knows what the power is.

Movement at the corner of James hazel eyes made him snapped to see what the movement was, the Prisoner of the Order of the Phoenix was awake again. A grim smile shadowed James face and he turned with his wand in hand. Albus Dumbledore had forbade anyone from killing the 'Prisoner' but didn't mention anything about not torturing him. The old man always leaves a loophole in his orders that could be interpreted in many different ways. Many of the guards totally agreed with him for the fact that they may damage both mentally and physically the prisoner and no one could do a single thing about the fact. Madame Pomfrey was all for the mental but not the physical for it may need some of the potions in the little supply the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts had. Sure Hogwarts had the best Potions Master but he only re-stocked the cabinets once every term and with the battles going on the potion supplies where very necessary and in short supply.

The Bloody Traitor back from the dead he should have stayed dead. Now the Order was sure he had lost his mind or didn't remember his past 'deeds' so to speak, well now he must be praying to die sometime soon but with the best Medi-Witch around in attendance that wasn't happening anytime soon. The Prisoner was always going on about no having any recollection of what had transpired before his death on June the Twenty Fourth and he kept on about some things different from his world and such. James really was beginning to doubt the mentality of his back from the dead first born. Yet he did not much give a flying rats arze for he had no love lost between his first born and himself.

James happily entered the cell and threw his first spell at the 'Prisoner'

/ CRUCIO/

* * *

Sirius Black laid happily contemplating all the Dark Arts that were grilled into him before his first year at Hogwarts, the Dark Arts which his parents had made him practice with his father's wand. It had been years since the Death of his Father and only his brother Regulus Archival Black remained in his immediate family, not that he cared for the little runt but couldn't there had been another way than to bare arms to the dark side of the war, even if he was a Slytherin. Yes as you may guess the Blacks were Dark Wizards and the only Light wizards of the family were the Tonks, and Sirius Black.

The Malfoy line was connected to the Blacks by the marriage of Sirius cousin Narcissa Black to the Malfoy head Lucius Brian Malfoy. They were also very much purebloods and dark arts activist, yet they had yet to find evidence for the capture of Malfoy in his involvement with the Dark Lord. Their son was nothing but the stuck up ponce of a prince he was breed into just like the parents.

The Lestrange were married into the Black's by the marriage of Rudolph Lestrange and his cousin Bellatrix Black. It was a very known fact that the Lestrange's were complete supporters of Dark Lords and none was mistaken when they pointed fingers at the Lestrange for the Death of more than ten thousand muggles. The Lestrange had escaped the Death at the hands of the most foulest creatures known to wizarding kind. Azkaban had been plundered and the Devil had rescued his minions from immediate death.

The door to Sirius room opened and in walked in a lovely lady with honey-golden colored hair and a beautiful set of violet green eyes. The beautiful blue robes accented her eyes and gave her hair an ethereal glow. Lovely cream colored skin kissed by the sun made her the loveliest thing any man could have met, like an angel fallen from the sky.

Sirius turned and stared at his wife, Victoria May Black a full Veela, with gray-blue eyes. Tucking a strand of black hair from his face, he turned smiling at her with his eyebrow raised. It was a known fact the Sirius Orion Black behaved very much like a child and as such was never to be trusted with anything other than the duty of watching the kids as he was an expert from with his eldest and the twins bellow and another set of twins before his last son.

Victoria narrowed her stunning violet green eyes on her husband. She knew for a fact that there had been something planned for the upcoming meeting that most likely involved her husband and his best friend James Potter in the deal.

"And you thought I wouldn't do it."

* * *

Remus Lupin did not even think of what he was doing as he sat in the small couch in his own room. It's been ten weeks since the arrival of the prisoner of the order that not once hasn't he thought of how anything like this could have happened. His anger arose at 'Him' the Dark Lord, he must have brought his servant back and sent him to Dumbledore and Hogwarts with no memories of his past and false ones inputted to confuse everyone even worse than fear of the death of another family member or known acquaintance. Yet it would have been useless to have done so for the Order of the Phoenix and Albus Dumbledore were not ones to be fooled into doing things and much less accepting people who were traitors to their own blood and kin.

The Ministry of Magic was doing all it could but with the Werewolves and Vampires having joined the Dark Lord the casualties were getting higher. The Giants, Trolls, Banshees, Ghouls, and even the dreaded guards of Azkaban the Dementors were on the Dark side. It was rumored that he dark Lord had found away to make the pain bearable for all Lycanthrope and all those tempted turned their face from their beliefs. But it had turned out by one that had escaped that the potion was controlling so the wolf would be controlled by the dark side. It was a fearful night every night of the full moon for the fear of a werewolf coming to the door with Death Eaters at it's side being commanded to do many things.

The only key to defeating the Dark Lord and his horde was through a fifteen year old that was a pompous little bitch, though Remus would never say that out loud for fear of losing his friendship with James, but not powerful enough to go against the Dark Lord and thing was that after all the years now Dumbledore was beginning to lose his head, Dumbledore was now beginning to fear the worst possible scenario and was beginning to fear the Dark Lord much to everyone's horror. That last part alone was enough to make anyone rethink of sending their children to Hogwarts yet none have been taken out for fear of not being able to protect them properly.

Running a hand through his golden-brown mass of hair, Remus decided that he needed to talk to the Prisoner, He needed to find out the reality of things and how insane, in his opinion, the prisoner was. Golden eyes narrowed in concentration, but if what the prisoner said was true . . . then . . . impossible no one could bend the strands of time and the discovery of dimensions was just a theory from muggles books nothing else. Even if the prisoner had arrived from a different dimension he wouldn't be exactly alike like the person from here, something must be different but what Remus though.

And all the things accountable he was exactly alike like the Dark Prince follower of the Dark Lord and mentioned future heir to the Dark Throne. So many things alike. From the hair to the eyes, nose and lips to the skin tone and dark looks it was all there even the blasted lightning bolt scar that he had had ever since anyone cared to remember. It was too complicated to understand at the time.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was completely stunned. . . at the fact that he had just run out of Lemon Drops to suck on and ponder the happenings of the world today, was just one of the down sides on his world. Albus now felt that perhaps it was the sweets that kept his mind off the prisoner of the Order that was residing in a most secure place in the country of Wales. Not only that but that the facts did not add up, these last two months had done nothing for his peace of mind at all. Mad Eye Moody's residence was the only secure place for any prisoner as it had many dungeons and such. The residence was protected by many intertwined wards and other traps for anyone trying to apparate, portkey, fly or floo in to the residence from any side or angle.

Voldemort's rise to power was almost complete, there had been records of Auroros sending the Killing Curse at the Dark Lord but none had been able to kill him. Jezebel Potter had fired it herself at the tender age of Fourteen yet he did not die, this did not adobe well for the Wizarding world at all. The death toll was an ever increasing number and the number one profession at the moment was a mortuary who attended the dead. As they say, the killer never kills the one that cleans the mess.

If the one that was suppose to be the savior failed then where was everyone left? Who would remember those who fought for the Light? Who will be there to pick up the pieces when the world came crashing down around everyone? The Dark Lord's dark power was invincible yet there were those who still tried. It seemed like the quote from an old philosopher was to come true in this world and in this time "In the absence of light, Darkness prevails."

Dumbledore rose to his feet from behind the desk of the his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His violet robes, just one of his tastes in life did nothing to for his mood. Sparkling blue eyes hidden behind half-moon glasses, now lost their sparkle as he watched his phoenix, Fawkes, crouch in his little stand. Not once since the bird heard of the Prisoner has Fawkes been in a better mood. It seemed that the poor boy was ill or something. Yet it couldn't be so, nothing could hurt a phoenix one of the purest forms of light.

"Fawkes, tell me what ails you? What is it that makes a phoenix ill? Is there anything I could do to make you better?" Dumbledore petted his faithful phoenix as he contemplated his knowledge of the magical creatures. There was nothing in his memory that clicked about a phoenix and it's ailments.

The phoenix only shook it's head before disappearing in a burst of crimson and sunshine flames.

Albus never had received such a reply from a dear friend and companion such was Fawkes. The silent perch was witness to the only thing in this world that still resist the call of darkness, and in the halls of Hogwarts, Fawkes was the brightest star on the darkest of nights.

The portraits talked amongst themselves often and it was a known fact that the Professor's were the only ones that really payed attention. The portraits were a grapevine of information and only those smart enough knew how to use the information to their greatest advantage. At the moment the portraits of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses were buzzing with the news of Fawkes illness and so by noon the next day every student would know of the great catastrophe.

"I wish that you could tell me what it is ails you, so I may help."

* * *

The town stank of Death and the color just as bleak, yet that was not why many were gathering in this place most muggles wouldn't even step foot or hair into, or where from a far everyone feared the darkness leaking out of the very earth. The town of Little Hangleton now known as the Drows

Deep was not a place for innocent school children, it was a place where nightmares were born and all that dared enter were lucid or insane. For through this town walked the dead their graves abandoned in the onslaught of grave robbings in the early years of the Dark Lord's second takeover of England, now nothing was safe from the Dark Lord's dark grasp. Corpse were desecrated and their soul bound to serve the new Dark Lord and aid in their ever afterlife in the war against the light side.

Many dark shadows floated through the burned town, over dead bodies of women, men and children; over the leftovers of the inferi whom were the living dead. The Shadows gathered at the tallest building in the distance on the only hill of the city, in they crept to the House of Riddle where it was now called Slytherin's Den as many of the most noble house of Slytherin dwelled for lack of better word in the home and throne room of their master, the Dark Lord. The Shadows weren't just mere shadows they were Dementors the escaped guards of the infamous Wizarding Prison of Azkaban. Soul-Suckers for a better definition of their work. But the Dementors were the most feared of all the creatures under the Dark Lord's command for there weren't that many people able to vanish or even stand up against the Dementor's dark power of sucking the every happy feelings from their victims before administering the Kiss which is the worst punishment for all. A life without a soul. Living in body yet not in conscious thought. They of course weren't the only servants of the Dark Lord.

Death Eaters from the higher Wizarding society known as Purebloods, those who's ancestors have been of witch and wizard decent not mixed in with regular Muggle-borns and muggles; these were the elite followers of the Dark Lord and what made up the majority of the Inner Circle of the Dark Lord. Purebloods the believer's of the cause to rid all muggles and muggleborns from the face of the earth, and that they are superior to any and all people. The Inner Circle itself are extremely important beings in the group as they contribute something or another to the rise of the Dark Lord and they are the most loyal of followers as well.

Bellatrix Lestrange-Black, top most ranking for her work as the best Dueler and other services rendered to the Dark Lord. Rudolph Lestrange, husband of Bellatrix one the best in retrieving information in countries like France, Spain, Germany and Italy. Rabastan Lestrange, Brother to Rodolphus and tactician for the lesser followers of the Dark Lord. The Lestrange most loyal followers of the Dark Lord and those who believed their cause to be the right one. All three all the same insane gazes as they fall on their victims as the glee of the battles soaked their minds and dulls it from reality. Insane blood, blood breed with blood of the kin even if many times removed. Dark blood of the Dammed.

Lucius Malfoy, Politician and inside information on the workings and ideas of the Minister and the Ministry of Magic. Lucius had the Minister of magic wrapped in his finger and paid good gold to those for they stay out of the way of the Dark Lord, he flaunted money left and right. his wife may not say anything of his doings but that was what he had wished for a meek and obedient wife, a puppet which he could control and bear him his heir. Lucius was slytherin to the core and had many ways of getting out of sticky situations which he was the best informant in the Ministry as he was always lobbying.

Ivan McKain Auroros and key player in keeping one step ahead of the Department of Law Enforcement. Ivan had a knack of learning many things that were top secret and as such was able to prevent many of his betheren from being sent to Azkaban for most and all of their crimes. The Law Enforcement office knew there was a leak but there was never enough time to try anyone for the constant skirmishes with the most active Death Eaters.

Evangeline Yaxley owner and collector of many books and most ancient library known to wizarding kind. Yaxley was a scholar and one of the known wizard with the most ancient texts in the magical arts in which so much of the dark arts were hidden away from view or burned in the fire of the sixteenth hundreds. The scrolls of Shiva are the most precious items in the collection so it was known that only Yaxley was the only able to enter her house much to the displeasure of the Dark Lord and her fellow brethren, yet she was forgiven for the valuable information shared upon translation of the many set's of scrolls.

Augustus Rookwood and Avery were Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries, who kept the Dark Lord informed of any new spells and other happenings in the secure facility. Rookwood as well ad connections all over the Ministry and kept the Dark Lord informed of any new happenings or rumors that ran through the Ministry of Magic.

Severus Snape Hogwarts Potions Professor and International Potions Master. No one was finer in making even the most complicated of potions, an expert at creative brewing in which he exceeded in the poison department. Many sought out the service of Potions Master's but the Dark Lord never settled for the lesser ones only the best. Especially in the times where potions were the only thing keeping you alive and hanging on to dear life and Potion Masters where the only people in such urgent needs for brewing without a mistakes, the fact Severus was the spy in Hogwarts he couldn't afford to lose or replace, his position as Professor was invaluable.

Antonio Dolohov a master at dark Arithmancy ,which created the worst spells known to wizards, and an Unspeakable a most dangerous foe in battle. A most faithful follower and had always provided very creative entertainment for his sessions with the muggles they decided would be entertainment next. Dolohov was an artist at the dark arts and none could beat him at it except Bellatrix Lestrange and Dark Lord himself. Wherever he went destruction was sure to follow. As an Unspeakable he has access to some of the most valuable information and discoveries in the Department of Mysteries.

Orion and Regulus Black, the Blacks were invaluable with family heirlooms of old with much power and books on the dark arts out of print. T had connections in the Americas as they were always trading with the Brazilians and Peruvians. The name Black was a very dark wizarding name and one as dark as the name it self.

Theodore Nott another invaluable sever of the dark arts. He traded all over the world and was the best business man known to the wizarding kind. Many artifacts of the ancient arts lay hidden in his home vaults for none have trusted the goblins as they are inferior to all wizards and such. The connections were irreplaceable and never would anyone find someone so well connected.

Walden Macnair Executioner for the Committee for Disposal of Dangerous Creatures and one with a flair for the most excellent methods of torture. He was what kept the Dark Lord informed of any new laws which affected the Magical creature community in which he could pursue many to his side by pointing out the new laws affecting their children and their kinsmen.

Peter Pettegrew also known as Wormtail and rodent animagus and a very useful spy in the mist of the Order of the Phoenix. So well served in the first part of the war that in the second it was he who was honored with the pleasure of bringing back his master to the next life with the help of his deceased follower Harry Potter.

Amelia Valevich from the English Vampire Coven, Nine hundred year old Vampiress with a taste for blood born out of bloodlust. Amelia was invaluable to the fact that she ruled the Vampire covens across the continent and was irreplaceable to the coven till the next rising. Although many thought her beautiful with clear blue eyes and raven black hair and the fairest skin known to all mortal kind.

Fenrir Greyback Leader of the Werewolves of the SilverFur Clan and Ruler of all Werewolves. Feared by all wizards and witches as the most ruthless werewolf next to Lucian the ex-Lycan ruler, the joy of the hunt on a full moon terrifies everyone and as such makes the deaths of many muggles and muggleborns a work of art in blood, skin and bone.

Ivanna of the Silver Eyes, Seer from the Depths of the Alps Mountains in Italy. One of the dark seers of the legendary Isle of Delphi, cast out for the assassination of higher ranking priestesses she vowed to kill all those who defiled her all seeing blind eyes. The seer Ivanna is the most essential to all successful attacks on both muggles and light wizards alike.

Emilia Rosemary Evans but for the muggle name she would be perfect as a bride. She was beautiful everyone would give her that. . but it was a cover to the darkness that lurked behind her emerald eyes. She was the deadliest Death Eater the Dark Lord had in his service and that was that she just entered the game and had become number one favorite to the Dark Lord. The lull of the blades strapped to her slender hips, knives hidden from view and expandable silver sticks all tipped and dipped in Dragons venom. Her mask was adorned, yet the Dark Lord did not reprimand her as he had given her favor to her every exploit.

In the Dark throne sat the Dark Lord overlooking his loyal Death Eaters, all fanatics in the torturing arts . Red eyes shone a bit brighter when they landed on Emilia, the epitome of beauty and quite the catch, as his eyes traveled lower.

The Red eyes then focused on his other servant Wormtail or Peter Pettegrew traitor to the Light side one of the few that the Dark Lord trusts the most. Wormtail was cowering in the corner of the room trying not to draw attention to himself as the Vampiress and Werewolf Leaders walked into the room, Wormtail may be a coward but he was a very useful coward.

" My Liege I have news." The silky voice of Bellatrix rang through the room as the Death Eaters stood in their semi-circle around the throne.

"Very well Bella, tell me what news do you bring me." The Dark Lord glinted with his red eyes at the black haired violet eyed beauty before him, she may be a getting well into her years but she is still as beautiful as she was when she first joined him in his followers and in his bed behind her husband watchful eyes.

"There is rumor that the Order holds a prisoner of great importance and have yet to realize him from the cell, something or another about being dark and coming back from the dead. My Lord." Violet eyes looked up the Dark Lord with a gleeful stare.

"And pray tell do you know whom the Prisoner is Bella.?" The Dark Lord asked, he had a very bad feeling at the back of his mind of something very dark aside from himself.

"No my lord, the member's I had overheard did not say his name, like it was an abomination of the flesh and their waste of time. I am Sorry my lord." Bella bowed her head and backed back into the circle of followers.

"Ivanna do you foresee who might this Prisoner be?" The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes at the blond white eyed seer. Ivanna may look like a Veela but she was far from it, she was petite and creamy colored but she was blind to everyone with her eyes but her third eyes saw all.

"My Lord I do not see his face but I see clearly a Lightning bolt streaked across on his forehead. I do not know whom he is my lord but his presence is disrupting the currents of fortune and victory from our side, he must be destroyed at all cost." Ivanna said from the misty depths of her voice, it was known fact that that was how she scryed and saw the unseen.

"Then the Prisoner is to be Killed."

Silence rang through throne room, many turned to look at each other with glee. The though of death overrode the logical thought of the fact that it might be someone they know who may hold valuable information, who they will be killing once the Dark Lord decides the date and such.

"Severus see if anyone at Hogwarts let's slip of who the Prisoner may be. Lucius find out if the Minister knows of the Prisoner and if he doesn't subtly tell him and see if the Ministry may be able to do our job before the first of April. Emilia search Knocturn Alley for information on anything happening with the Order of the Phoenix and see if there is a bird invading our territory. Rookwood I need a spell to Disable wards, for when am I going to invade Hogwarts successfully? Regulus, Theodore I need more recruits offer them whatever but increase the number of my lesser followers, even if we have to hire mercenaries. Dolohov anything useful in the Department of Mysteries and for Morgana's sake try to get that blasted prophesies. Avery, McKain each to their own. Lestrange start recruiting world wide we wont just stop with the English Isles but the whole world." Voldemort crackled with glee and his red eyes blazed with a fire unheard of. The Dark Lord had a plan a very possible and maybe successful plan.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was in utter chaos after all the Dark Lord had yet to attack in one week and that meant that the next big hit was to be catastrophic and all the dead were to be horrible. Like the attack on Saint Mungo's last month, it was just a raid but many patients were killed and the nurses were left to try and save those they could. Auroros were dwindling in number and it was starting to dawn on the people of the wizarding world that there may not be a light at the end of this tunnel, no hero to save them all. Jezebel Potter and Albus Dumbledore were doing all they could but was impossible to kill such a powerful Dark Lord. Many of the inhabitants of the English Wizarding world were leaving to different countries like the States, France and Spain, to try and avoid the Dark Lord.

Cornelius Fudge was having the worst day of his life. From what he had heard the Unspeakables were having problems in the Department of Mysteries and that was unheard of. Something or another was going wrong in his day. Now he was walking to go talk to Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Law Enforcement about something to do with getting more Auroros and asking the other Ministries for help, Preposterous he thought. Running a hand trough his brown hair he stepped on to the elevator of the Ministry and began his trek one floor down.

"Maybe I should have quit while I was ahead." Cornelius spoke to himself as he though out loud. Then the chime clicked floor two.

Getting of the Elevator Cornelius was faced with the reality of the situation. The Department of Law Enforcement was nearly deserted, as just about every available Auroros was in the field of service somewhere in the country. Walking to Amelia Bones office never been as quick and quiet, knocking before entering he stepped in and sat on the small but comfortable chair.

"We had a meeting to discus the current situation of the War and how it pertains to the Ministry of Magic." Cornelius began before wringing his green bowler hat he raised his brown eyes before stating in a very sad voice.

"I think we should surrender."

* * *

Lily Potter never had a tougher time than that of the last two months. The Department of Mysteries was going haywire with all the mysterious happenings. It was utter chaos in all the sub-departments and many Unspeakables were running dry, ever since the out burst of magic on January first that revervirated through the whole of the Wizarding world.

In the Time Continuum Chamber things disappearing and others appearing, the paperwork was enormous not to mention all the other departments suffering with the same fate. Glasses that held mixtures that many were working on to cure Lycanthropy were shattered and the liquid burned the notes so none who didn't have a copy were asked out. Time Turner dust changed color to mach that of a heartbeat, going through the whole light spectrum. The Unspeakables were in snit to say the least, everywhere things were going up and down the scale, many Unspeakables were quitting from the stress.

The Power Surge Room for all wizarding communities, the spheres had all exploded on January the first and on the register for the most powerful wizard in the world a new name had appeared, yet the Unspeakables from that section had refused to say anything. They were keeping the case tight lipped and none ever knew of who the scroll spoke about, there were only Four powerful people in the world known to all, the Flamels Perenell and Nicholas, 'HIM' and Albus Dumbledore, to have someone added so quickly with out rising from the bottom of the list is unheard of in all the history of the Wizarding world.

The Prophesy Room was little different than a ticking time bomb every hour one of the prophesies vanished or another one would change. So many prophesies were destroyed daily that no one could foretell the after effects of the magic floating in the air. Many avoided the Prophesy Room if they could, the colorful gases, glass littered floor, and swirling colorful floating magic it was suspected to cause damages to one's senses.

The All Seven Experimental Rooms for all sides of the magical scale, ranging form Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Creatures, Spectrum Spell work and Miscellaneous Magical Items, were in a snit. Everything was beyond the normal or even abnormal and those that entered quickly ran out the room in fear of the rebounding spells, overflowing potions, raging creatures and out of control plants and magical items. More than ten Unspeakables were sent to the Infirmirary with major injuries and other accidents. Only the Unspeakable personal offices were still very safe from any happenings from the other rooms and chaotic magical spells run wild.

The Field Unspeakables, or those who went with the Auroros on special assignments were scouting for the source of the most powerful power surge, since Merlin himself and the Light Mage Ramsey the Great, in the whole world in the past history of wizarding kind. Many Unspeakables were going haywire to the all the things going on and happening to all affected to the magical objects and such and that they had yet to find a lead to the cause of all the problems. There had been no residue magic and in so it has been a very futile search.

Lily moved a bit of her flaming red hair from her face and tilted her head to the side before narrowing her emerald eyes on the map that stood in her office. Lily like every Unspeakable was trying to find the exact location of the first power surge felt on New Years day. The range was a bit off but it looked like it had come from somewhere in the Scottish region of England and had stretched as far as they could tell to probably world wide range. She herself had felt burst of magical energy at the wee hours of the morning on January the first, New Years day. IT had shaken everyone out of their holiday joy and had woken up all wizards everywhere in a cold chill.

Emerald eyes glanced over pictures and graphs about what little the Unspeakables had discovered about the power surge. One, it was neither Light or Dark magic; that very much ruled out the Dark Lord or the hope to the Light side having had created it. Two, it came out in seven consecutive waves; so the person or object must be very powerful indeed. Three, there was no residue left in the areas affected just the surprise of the people it touched; that ruled out any and all types of spells, wards and curses.

Turning over a page on the report she was reading Lily didn't like what the little hairs at the back of her neck were telling her. All of this was somehow connected to the Prisoner of the Order. He had been found in a heap at the doors of the Entrance Hall to Hogwarts, and he had appeared without disturbing the wards. The Professor who found him was Minerva McGonagall herself on her way to breakfast, and the shock of the encounter urged her into haste to the Headmaster's office. The news was kept amongst the Order of the Phoenix members in the school and the Prisoner was immediately sent to the secure place where he now resides.

Lily stood and walked over to the map of the major-ly affected area to where the Unspeakables believed it had originated from. Eyeing it closer Lily was struck with a sudden realization. The very center of the affected area was near Hogsmead and in so. . . The surge had come from Hogwarts that meant,. . . but it was impossible.

"It can't be true, he couldn't have done that. Its Impossible."

* * *

Jezebel Potter sat with her best friend Lavender at the center of the Transfiguration classroom, was out of her mind bored. While most of the students paid attention Jezebel didn't like to at all, her Father had been the Best at Transfiguration while her mother had exceeded at Charms neither of which Jezebel had received any high marks in. Jezebel did only one thing right and that was Herbology like many other students, most which were Hufflepuffs.

Running a hand through her Black hair she narrowed her hazel eyes at the little bitch named Hermione Granger who had her hand raised to answer the question asked. Jezebel was very jealous of all the girls much prettier than her, she knew she wasn't such a looker or gorgeous. Many of the girls had already developed quite nicely, yet she on the other hand was still on the small side in the chest area and she hopped she developed soon or she might be doomed to look like a female version of a boy.

Miss Little Perfect was just that, a Prefect at Gryffindor for this year and the Know-It-All of the school, top in her class everyone didn't like her at all. Bushy brown hair and brown eyes as well. She was buck tooth but she still had some attention from the male population on contraire to what most people would think of her defects. Granger was well developed at the age of sixteen, but she wore her robes loose and many could never figure out why the little know it all hid her body from view if she was attractive just as she showed it from the Yule Ball back in fourth year when Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player himself, asked Granger out to the ball when there were more beautiful and willing girls available for him.

Jezebel just wished she could do pranks just as good as her father and his friends or even Lee Jordan and his friend Terry Miller from Ravenclaw, so she could prank the little twit good. Both seventh years and the best prankster's that Hogwarts had seen since her father and godfather attended back in the seventies. Though there had yet to be anyone creative like her father and his friends back in the day, but Lee and Terry were getting somewhat close.

Turning to the side she glanced at Ronald Weasley the little red head of her dreams. Ronald may not be cool or great or anything but he was sure as hell nice to Jezebel and that was a point in her books, plus he was becoming very tall. He was keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and he played well though some of the passes did get through but he had potential and such and was from a light family as well, though they were poor. . . unless the other Weasleys' and kinsmen died but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Ms. Potter is there something far more interesting than paying attention in my class?" the stern voice of Professor McGonagall came from behind Jezebel.

"Actually Professor I was admiring the fact that you had yet to turn into a cat lately." Jezebel answered tartly.

It was a known fact that Jezebel Potter did not like Professor Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration Professor at all. It was also known that Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, the Potion's Professor did not treat Jezebel Potter like she was a god or at least better than all of them and with much respect and so it was why Jezebel didn't like them and they didn't much care for her.

"Detention for that remark Ms. Potter and I will be sending your parents a letter regarding your behavior. Stay after class to find out the date and time of your detention and to find out with whom you will be doing it with." McGonagall walked away leaving a fuming Jezebel at her seat.

"Uh I think Professor McGonagall is probably going to set you up with Professor Snape or worst Filch, I just cant believe you would respond to the professor in that manner." Lavender turned to their friend Pavarti, whom was just as disappointed in their friend as she.

"I don't get, why you cant stay respectful to the Professor. Well anyway has anyone see what the Slytherins been up to? I heard they have a brutal play set for the finals with us Gryffindors, but I hope that they lose the next mach so we may be able to play Ravenclaw instead of those idiots." Pavarti was well know for chasing after the Quidditch players and had for a known fact slept with just about the whole male Quidditch players in both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw House Quidditch teams. Pavarti had an exotic look about her that had most guys asking her out. Raven black hair and dark brown eyes that looked like chocolate on her own creamy brown skin, to say the least Pavarti was beautiful as is her Ravenclaw twin Padma.

Jezebel was very jealous as her only attraction was fame as the girl-who-lived and being a Potter meant that she was rich, well at least when her parents died which she knew for a fact they will because they are both active in the order. Oh well, she'll just have to get rid of her siblings and her grandparents and she will have all the money to herself. Jezebel was very ambitious and she wanted most in life was money. Family did not matter to her when money could buy her everything.

Getting up she waited till Granger was past her before sticking her foot out and tripping the bushy brown haired girl. Hermione flew and landed amongst her books and spilt ink, the students laughed at her and Jezebel smiled.

The students filed out of class and Jezebel was given her Detention with Filch at eight o'clock in the Trophy room where she would spend the night polishing trophies.

Jezebel hated Professor McGonagall and she knew there had to be away to get back at her if she just knew how to brew a decent potion to poison her or at least take her out of commission for maybe a month or so would be nice. Jezebel smiled in her daydream of taking over the world and being super powerful. She knew everyone was just waiting for her Magical inheritance when she turned sixteen so she could beat the Dark Lord and his followers, but Jezebel had a plan she wanted to be a Dark Lady herself and what better way than to strike a deal with the Devil himself to get what she wanted.

"Soon I'll have everything I ever wanted and more."

* * *

A lone figure sat in the darkest corner of the cell in the Moody residence. Apart from the mold eaten blanket and the bucket used as a chamber pot the cell was bare. A total of nine by five by seven feet was all that the prisoner occupied. The darkness though seemed to comfort him as he curled into a ball near the corner muttering under his breath half insane already. None could understand the muttering as it was done in such a low tone that it was a wonder how anyone could hear it at all.

Past the cell door made of thick iron bars in laid with nine steel bars, impregnable like the cells of the fortress of Alcatras in the muggle world, sat the guard and today's shift has Kingsley Shacklebolt as watcher over the prisoner.

Kingsley was a tall African Auroros with a couple of ear piercing and a very bad temperament when pissed off, he usually took his time and was very calm most of the time. A deep brown colored skin and sharp black eyes kept watch for anything and everything that could be around him. Though most of the time outgoing, he was one of the few top Auroros in the field of combat, having fought his fair shares of battles against the Death Eater hord.

Kingsley sat reading the Daily Prophet where a picture of the dark mark was seen in the front page with the headline reading " Dark Lord attacks muggle orphanage." Another article with the headline "Werewolves and Vampires to be killed on sight" was spotted to the side. The war was spilling out of control and it seemed like there was going to be no other conclusion but that of the Muggles discovering the very existence of Wizards, which to everyone it seemed would be catastrophic. Kingsley turned another page after reading the article about the Ministry and its debate of taking the gold vaults unused from the Goblins saying if there were no family left of the owners of the vaults then by right it would belong to the Ministry of magic for having have been citizens of the nation.

"You'd think the DLE would have already been able to do something about all that yet all you get it bullshit." The raspy voice of the prisoner sounded off the silent walls and on to Kingsley surprised face. It was a known fact that the prisoner never really talked about anything, just insults to the guards that where more than hellish to him.

"Sadly the Ministry is in a bit of a . . . snit is it not Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley got up off his chair and took out his wand, he was not like James or Sirius fanatics about torturing the prisoner, but he was always cautious about things. Looking down at the Prisoner with deep black eyes he motioned for the prisoner to continue. Not that he wanted to admit to himself very much but Kingsley really did enjoy the short bouts of conversations with the prisoner even though they kept it at the very platonic and safe topics of the political wizarding world.

"Well I mean the corruption in the ministry runs very deep like for example, the minister of magic accepts bribes from known Death Eaters or not so known Death Eaters and yet he ties the Auroros hands by saying that they cant use the Killing Curse in self defense or in last resort of not being able to halt an attack right?" The Prisoner sat up straighter.

"Right." Kingsley pulled up a chair to hear the philosophy of the Prisoner. Not to be surprised or anything but he understood the kid better now. He was either a genius or an insane cracked person with a bit of wisdom. The Prisoner understood most of the government better than even anyone did and Kingsley had his theory that maybe the Prisoner was from an alternative universe, but anyone had yet to ask any real questions about his home origin.

"My time is almost up. Thanks for the conversation." Kingsley said before scooting his chair back near the table and sat down to finish reading his news paper.

"A pleasure." The Prisoner responded before sitting down to rest his head on the wall. As it would happen often the prisoner would fall asleep at best he could, avoiding the cot and instead sleeping in the crunched up form of a ball at the right corner of the cell.

* * *

The Dark Prince was beyond the most horrible villain to have ever walked the face of the earth in recent times. Sure the Dark Lord himself was pretty bad and everyone feared him for he is very powerful but none had feared him as he was bellow the Dark Prince. The Dark Prince in appearance was not much when introduced but he more than made up for it in skill of assassinations and escape. The Dark Prince was the epitome of Darkness as it revervirated around him in the light of strong spells. Darkness was what was in his soul the bleak abyss that he threatened to keel over so his sanity disappeared for completely in the most horrifying battle to have been known to wizard kind and which is viewed by both sides as the step of no return.

The Dark Prince was Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, twin to Jezebel Potter, Firstborn to the third generation of Potters still in the realm of the living.

True Dark Wizard at a young age of nine, when he first joined the death eaters.

The night of September the ninth of nineteen ninety-two at the age of twelve he cemented his reputation as being the devil's incarnate more so than Voldemort himself. The night that will live in infamy for all those who suffered and had family members and friends attending the annual Hogwarts Reunion ball for all the graduates of the year pasts to come together for their reunion and greet old faces. It was held at the Merlin's Hall which was a house more like a castle where many a parties and reunions had been celebrated. The Class of eighty-two was to be reunited with the students and family in attendance.

A Blue moon shone out in the clear night sky and many had walked over to the gardens to enjoy the view and such. The stars had shone bright and many had thought it was the most romantic night of their life. Pity it were to darken in a most unexpected way. At Ten till midnight the Dark Prince had attacked bringing with him the massacre known only as Darkest Blue, for its blue moon was witness to the atrocities preformed on the many people present. Blood splattered the Merlin's Hall high arched windows and the freshly painted cream colored walls. The crystal chandeliers and pristine white silk curtains and table cloths were left with so much blood it ran into the fabric that it has yet to turn back to its proper color.

The Auroros and reporters that made it to the scene after it was over, more than one fell to the floor in shock, while other's past out in absolute horror. Nothing of this magnitude had been scene since the Bloody Countess Carmilla back in the Hungarian territory, bodies and corpses littered the many walkways of the garden. The roses were the only flowers left untouched as they had already had their natural tint of red. Pictures could not have described what many felt as they saw the littered body parts of many people never knowing which belonged to who as it looked like a puppeteer had taken his dolls and ripped apart limb by limb.

It was truly Darkest of night and many agreed with the most memorable name given to the saddest day of many wizards and witches lives, of friends, families and all just together.

Darkest Blue.

* * *

Harry James Potter sat at the corner of his cell contemplating the happenings of the world he found himself in. Not only was he no longer in his world but he found himself being a dead villain in this one and a Prisoner of the Order of the Phoenix to boot. Emerald eyes were looking around in silence at the cell as he muttered to make it look like he was insane, he discovered from early on that when he was muttering to himself people would tend to ignore him which gave him time to think on what to do.

From what Harry had gathered he was in a totally different dimension in which it seemed his parents where alive and well and he had siblings! the thought he could help but think about the most, a brother or sister he had to watch out for because he was the oldest it was something out of a fairy tale for him who had just wanted his parents, not really getting the fact that there was a possibility of children. His parents who looked like he had just imagined, but the similarities just stopped there, everything else was just hell for Harry and he began to beg whatever deity to return to his own world and he will never wish for his parents ever again.

His parents were the most respected of the Order members aside from Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody, but there was a flaw in this fairy tale. The Potter's where as vengeful as the Malfoy's. Not one day has gone by when a family member had come by and insulted him and his intelligence. His father, James Potter, had taken the insults to another level and actually enjoys using curses of the dark nature and Harry now realized that these people may look like the people he knows and everything but they are much darker and not very much a like except that in looks.

His black hair though it was dirty it had been more out of control than lately and had grown longer to where it was a bit past the shoulders when it hung, and his skin was paling each day. Harry would grudgely admit that he hadn't yet eaten anything that they had brought him or drank anything either; he didn't trust the guards bringing his food not to poison it or something. It were days like these when Harry cursed his luck with high metabolism, as being that he had to eat or he'd look like a skeleton, which he was heading towards recently in the weeks he had been there .

There were days when the Auroros on duty would play with him using all types of dark curses and even the Crutacious curse which was the most painful, and days when they showered him with icy cold water just for the fun of it. The Auroros were under strict order not to kill me, as per Dumbledore who had said it was for the best. The best his arze not many would know it but the oh so kind exterior of the Headmaster hid an expert chess player and that was what this war was all about. . . who was the best.

Dumbledore had only come twice so far to question him, yet Harry had given no answer to all the questions Dumbledore had asked even under severe pain from the Auroros present at the time. Dumbledore was not the innocent, grand fatherly figure everyone had respected and loved in his time, he was a manipulating old fool in many's opinion including Harry's, to which many people failed to notice the subtle way of controlling people and making them do as he wished.

Today they had Nyphadora Tonks guarding the cell and she was busy looking in a mirror to properly look at him. Her hair kept changing from one color to the next in circles and her eyes stayed the same deep blue of sapphires. Her Auroros robes were thrown over the chair next to her in a messy heap, she was wearing form filling jeans and a loose tie dye shirt with a happy face in the middle. though why would Tonks would wear something of that sort that probably belonged in the sixties or seventies was far beyond his comprehension.

Harry for the most part kept trying to keep from laughing at her and the damn happy face.

"You know looking like you are a club light doesn't make you look any better right?" Harry raised his eyebrows as Tonks tripped sitting down and took out her wand before it fell to the floor when she did the said action, over all it was very funny.

"Oh be quiet Death Eater, how would you know about a muggle club and such?" Tonks huffed before sitting back down with a bruised pride. She was an Auroros and for gods sake she trips on her self, most people wonder how she got to become an Auroros with her clumsiness. But not many knew that it was all for show and her clumsiness saved her many times as well as made her opponents underestimate her in battles. She was superior in better aspects of her training such as camouflage, and investigating work but at the rest she was better left somewhere else.

"Actually in my world I was raised by muggle relatives, and have been to a night club often enough since I graduated from Hogwarts." Harry responded with a flicker of light in his emerald eyes. Though most would think it would be about mentioning his relatives on another note it would be about the night clubs.

Harry might not look it now but he was one of the most hottest eligible bachelors of the Wizarding world not to mention filthy rich to boot too. Owner of Pirate's Booty and co-owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, both very successful enterprises, supplying the Hogwarts students with jokes, candies and more. He was also the founder of the Lycanthropy and Vampirism cures which is world wide used, the ministries actually pay for it if it's a registered Lycan or Vampire and is applying for a job somewhere in the wizarding or muggle legal worlds. Quidditch player world wide, and other little things that earned him a very well over done income from each and everyone.

"Oh yeah which side of the family would take you?" Tonks asked with a raised green eyebrow. She would never believe that someone could take such a troublemaker into their homes. Besides everyone knew that what ever he said he was lying through his teeth, everyone knew what he had done even if he claims no such knowledge of the deeds mentioned. Hell, the Order knew he was raised by Lily and James bregrudgely as they had seen him as a bully to his sister Jezebel the girl who lived.

Harry on the other hand was really not caring to answer Tonks question as no one believed him, for what ever reason not that he cared. He had learned the hard way that this was a very cruel world he had entered and there might be possibility that he might not be able to return home ever again. The thought a very bleak and dark spot in his happy thoughts.

"That would be none of your business, as it would pertain to magic hating muggles and to which I rather not have to disclose my past about. Believe me if you want, all I know is you fucken hypocrites wont believe Jack Shit of what I say and you know what I don't really care at all if you do. I know the truth, and its what makes me me. So shove off." Harry answered with a sneer that would have made Snape very much proud. Not many knew it though but Harry had been in the company of Snape for a while in his world so he picked up plenty of intimidating tips and tricks for just about any occasion.

Tonks was taken aback for a second. The little snit of a death eater had told her off for asking such a simple question. Yet the answer was very suspicious. / _I know the truth, and its what makes me me./ what did he mean? _She would have to take it up with the professor when she saw him at the next meeting tonight. For a second the though of questioning him some more was a very tempting thought btu she dismissed it as she didn't like to be told off. There were rumors about the doings of the Dark Prince, the Prisoner, of what he could do with out a wand, with his bare hands.

"Well excuse me for breathing Tonks retorted with a huff, she sat down stiffly on the chair by the table.

"You are excused the restroom is outside." Harry's sly grin had Tonks a bit mesmerized. The shine in his eyes and the way he grin made her a bit dissy. . . like looking at a Veela dance or at the Unicorns run through a field of flowers filled with fireflies, it was very captivating. It made Harry look young, made him more into the light and youthful young man; instead of the sad shell of a deranged man.

"Right. My time is up. The next guard will be a moment. Your father would prefer it if you cooperate with everyone." Tonks gathered her things before proceeding to the door.

"That man is not my father. My parents died protecting me when Voldemort attacked them on Halloween, why doesn't anyone believe me of that." The voice held so much anger that it was a worry to Tonks of what would happen to James if Harry were to be let out with these thoughts in his insane head.

"As you say." Tonks walked out, and the door closed behind her with a thud.

* * *

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Well how did you people like it? I thought it was okay I mean I introduced many of some of the most important players in this story in this chapter; So I thought I did good.

I would like to comment that I expect at least five reviews for this chapter so I may be encouraged to upload the next installment and chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** It's very important for any author to hear if people like the story.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters, nor anything affiliated with the novels. I am just a working girl trying to entertain my self and other people with something worth reading. I do on a second note own any new characters that are of my creations. Thank you.

**Silver Dunes**

**By; Shinigami-Sama1**

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley**

March twenty-eight rose with the beautiful pinkish red dawn, and the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley paid it no more attention than a flea. The wind blew some of the spring leaves onto the drying snow on the cobble stone covered street, and some kids ran in front of their mothers to Gambol & Japes joke shop peering into the windows to look at the new toys and treats. A couple walked towards the Leaky Cauldron and some more witches and wizards entered and exited Gringotts Bank, while more apparated in and out of Diagon Alley.

Auroros leaned against a shop by the apparition spot and watched everyone coming in and out, while other auroros dressed in the red robes of their profession walked the busy street of Diagon Alley. None dared enter Knocturn Alley as many of the unsavory type of deals happen down there and it was likely to cause some trouble if an Auroro was found in the less respectable alley.

"Mommy, mommy look the little birdy." A little girl with caramel color eyes and sun dyed hair said pulling on her mother's magenta robes.

"Yes sweety now come along." The mother not paying attention to the blue jay that sat on the apple tree in by the bench in Diagon Alley. There were many benches scattered about the alley as to allow some reprieve for those shopping and walking for a long period of time during the day.

"But mommy. . " The little girl was lead away from the blue jay that sat on the apple tree.

". . .As I was saying there is too much destruction with that new Death Eater everyone is calling Blade. I think that the Ministry should really do something about that one. I mean no one is going to feel safe with HER running around and. . "

". . .Too bad the Ministry has such incompetent Auroros or this war would have been over along time ago with that Potter girl. . "

". . . Surge. I mean if they were able to find the wizard or witch that has that much power it would change the outcome of the war and then we would . .. "

"I told Daniel to keep look out for his little brother but he didn't listen to me. I mean wandering the hillside without someone with a wand would be inviting Greyback to dinner, and. . "

". . .Nope Dumbledore knows no more than we do on the possibility of the war ending this year. . ."

". . . Chances are next year there might be a restriction on who could buy where, and when. . . "

Amongst the chatter of the people of Diagon alley hidden in the shoppers were many in dark cloaks waiting,. . .watching abiding their time as they watched the people in Diagon Alley talk and wander about their business. White masks held in their hand the Black cloaked figures window shopped as they waited for the appointed time.

At noon many shopkeepers took to eating their lunch while the shoppers went to the little eateries and food shops about the place. The noon crowd began to thicken as the clock struck Twelve at noon.

Those trying to apparate found that they couldn't and the Auroros went to investigate the commotion. Some others had problems using the floo system in the Leaky Cauldron or getting out the Leaky Cauldron towards muggle London. The shops had worse luck as many tried to floo out through their connections as well and failed. Portkeys were useless as well.

BOOM!

The explosion knocked many to the floor and those still standing were blown to bits as the people in black robes donned their masks and began firing spells all over Diagon Alley. Over the smoke and screams bellowing out the Alley a lone figure emerged with a swagger to their hips.

_/On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round _

_And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found /_

The figure had not a black robe on their body, but a white mask with designs. The black boots had five inch soles and was belted to the knees where the boots stopped. Fishnets went up from there and where held by a garter belt. Creamy milky white legs in black fishnets in black boots with belts.

_/The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone_

_She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone/_

Many of the Auroros present dropped their wands in the presence of the figure in front of them. The mos beautiful thing they had ever seen. They of course were blasted with many Crutacious curses and Avara Kedavra on the spot the next by the Death Eaters behind the figure with the tude.

A shredded black latex skirt with one side long covered the garter belt that peeked over the edge. A wide three inch belt hugged the narrowed hips tightly as two swords, four daggers, a battle axe and a whip held on to the spiked belt. Creamy stomach led up to a small corset covered chest with a shredded fishnet covering over it.

_/I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you_

_I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through_

_I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone_

_I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone /_

Small slim shoulders strapped with an inch belt going across the chest held more weapons and bottles of potions which many speculated were poisons for the unlucky fool. A black choker with spikes and a silver cross adorned the figures neck up to the face framed with bradded black tresses, all clasped with gold. The mask that covered the face had red lips and the eyes were covered in green cloth making it look like emerald eyes. Through the right eye an emerald diamond ran from atop the eyebrow to an inch from the jaw. On the left side the eye was adorned with a butterfly wing design with diamonds as stardust. A single star graced the left cheek

_/I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal_

_I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young girl squeal _

_I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone_

_I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone /_

Emilia stood over the fallen Auroros that stampeded out Gringotts Bank, her black braided hair fell over her shoulder. She had killed many of the Auroros with her daggers and those that got to close with her sword. In her mind a song played as she poured one of the vials on to the dead or wounded Auroros in front of Gringotts bank.

The Death Eaters were told to cause havoc, and so they were killing many and torturing others into insanity. Children laid fallen next to strangers or parents others hid crying by the shops that had closed their doors and refused to let any take refuge in their shops. Blood coated the cobble stones as the death counts increased with each swipe of her sword and other blood exploding spells the other Death Eaters were using.

Emilia stepped back as she let another explosive vial rip into another shop, some of the witches and wizards still alive and wounded cowered when they saw her masked face. She had earned her reputation at once entering the Death Eater circles, and was topside in less than three months. Blade was what they called her, she used blades but was just as quick with her hands and body parts as many Auroros trying to bring her in for questioning found out, just as flexible too.

_/Now when I walk the streets, kings and queens step aside._

_Every woman I meet, they all stay satisfied. _

_I wanna tell you pretty baby, what I see I make my own._

_I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone/_

"Stop right there Blade."

Emilia cocked her head to the side as she turned. There in front of her was none other than Auroro Potter and his mutt Auroro Black. She knew who was their prisoner and what they were doing to him. She also didn't like them at all with their cocky attitude. There was a bet to see who would get the pleasure of killing these two idiots and it seemed Emilia might just win this time around.

"What do you think you were doing you Death Eater scum." Black's bark of a voice said in a sharp tone.

"Bad to the Bone."

The startled look on Black's and Potter's eyes was all she needed as she threw her self at them with the force of a raging dragon. The silver stick that elongated in her bent arm cracked with a force as she struck them both on the right cheek leaving blood running, a rapidly showing bruise and a cracked jaw.

"I believe it would be what would you BOYS be thinking, to be trying to touching my sliver rod stricken." Emilia held the stick like a training stick before proceeding to beat both of Potter's and Black's sides black and blue. They of course couldn't preform a spell because they dropped their wands and couldn't speak.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody stumped over the body of Emilia that laid on the floor and looked at his two top Auroros still standing but with soaring ribs and body parts.

"Be happy the little bitch didn't see me and couldn't avoid the spell this time around." Mad Eye growled at Potter and Black. It seemed he had been trying to kill Blade for a while.

"Yeah well she got us good for our stupidity." James Potter picked up his wand, Mad Eye had a done a quick healing charm, though not permanent.

"Let's go there are more to kill, they're destroying Diagon Alley." Mad Eye trotted away.

James Potter and Sirius Black proceeded to hurry the people to a near by shop, that opened for the Auroros and connected the floo network for a while.

In the background the clock chimed one o'clock in the after noon, and a body began to flex after ten minuted of stiff immobility. Black braided tresses fell covering the masked face as the person got up. Those close to the body turned to see the person rise with horrorfied terror filled eyes.

Emilia got up from the debris covered ground and got a twitch in her real eye. She was beyond ticked, beyond pissed. Anger rushed her every vein, adrenaline began pumping her heart like a nitrous filled engine in a racing tuned car.

"POTTER! BLACK!"

The roar broke many shop windows, and the magical wave after the scream was felt by those present and threw those nearest Emilia down creating a crater where she was. The wind about her picked up, throwing many to the floor making debris fly. The emerald eyes of the mask glowed and gave Emilia an eerie demonic look, as her braids flew suspended in the invisible wind.

James Potter and Sirius Black turned from the duel with the two Death Eaters they had just incapacitated. Their eyes widened as they saw Blade standing and with an aurora of magic very much powerful than anyone present. The emerald light glowing from the eyes of the mask scared them even more, but they hardened their features and began to fire spells at a rapid pace towards the cause of their distress.

"DIFFINDO"

"STUPIFY"

"TARANTALLEGRA"

"AGUAMENTI"

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

"INCARCEROUS"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"

"CRUCIO"

"EXPELLIARMUS"

"FLAGRATE"

"FURNUNCULUS"

The spells were fired in a rapid succession. James and Sirius smiled besides themselves, the girl would be hard pressed to block all spells. Yet when the spells were about to hit their mark Blade waved her hand and they disappeared. Both Auroros and those present were flabbergasted as they saw some of the unblock able spells disappear into thin air, and the target with a hand on her cocked hip.

"Is that all you little boy scouts could do?. . .My turn." with a wave of her hand Emilia conjured burning whips that flew towards the shops and those present, be they Death Eaters, Auroros or civilians. The burns left third degree burns on those it touched. A cloud of black dust picked up and unfurled to those present and at that instant many Death Eaters took their pre-designated portkeys and disappeared into the blood red after noon sky.

Many of those present covered their noses trying not to breath in the black cloud.

A spiked silver rope wound about both Sirius and James chest bounding them both. Their gaze followed the metal rope to Blade as she held on tighter to it.

"Just so you know payback's a bitch."

The cord tightened before small spikes about an inch long expanded from the rope and inserted themselves into their captives. From the tips dragon blood leaked into the freshly made bloody wounds. To top it all off an electric current passed trough the rope and struck both James and Sirius making them both scream in agony.

"MAXIMUS EXPELLIARMUS"

Emilia flew through the air and landed near a broken down bench on fire. Her masked eyes landed on Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody which both preformed the spell at the same time. Her ribs hurt like hell but she was strong, she ignored the pain.

"Well well what did the bird drag in. A couple of turkeys."

Emilia's cocky attitude did not sit well with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore narrowed his blue eyes behind his half moon glasses. The girl he did not know and he did not like it one bit the aurora surrounding her slim figure.

"I'm sorry I do not know your name young lady. May I get your name again, miss?" Dumbledore asked with his goody-good grand fatherly persona.

"Emilia. But people tend to call me Blade. Sorry to say but need to go, it seems my comrades have left me to finish the chaos." Emilia smiled and put her hand in the air, palm pointing upwards.

"MORSMORDRE"

The skull with a snake sprouting from its mouth rose to cover the sky over the destroyed Diagon Alley.

"Sorry chick, got to split."

With that strange and witty remark Emilia disappeared in black smoke that cleared to reveal nothing of the former girl that stood there. The Auroros tried to restore order to the more than chaotic Diagon Allay as they delivered the injured to Saint Mungos Hospital to be treated for any injury attained during the battle.

As for James Potter and Sirius Black they were taken to the Order's Headquarters for treatment by Madame Pomfrey. There was no better Medi-Witch in the world than Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry's own healer in attendance. As she strongly believed that this war had to end she would be the one treating the wounded with the potions and spells at her disposal.

"I would really like to know how that little girl survived the Killing curse." Moody growled out, he was in a ticked off mood for the fact that there still lurked a very deadly opponent in Blade.

"Yes it would seem so. Miss Jezebel Potter should be the only one to have done so in record history and it seems unlikely that the Death Eaters have figure out a way to disperse the spell and all other spells that are suppose to be unblock able. Maybe in the next round." Dumbledore turned to survey the damage done to one of British wizarding communities favorite place to shop.

The roof of many shops were caved in or burning. All glass was broken, wooden objects were burning as well as the bookshop Flourish and Blott's. Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions shop was on fire and many Auroros were tying to salvage the fabrics and robes. Ollivander's Wandshop was on fire and many of the wands were lost in the burning flames, before the fire was put out by a squad of Auroros and unspeakables working on damage control.

"Alas a sad day when one cannot shop without death."

* * *

Harry sat happily contemplating the new guard that was introduced as Alice Longbottom, as in the mother of Neville Longbottom, his best friend and personal Healer. Harry's emerald eyes narrowed slightly, he couldn't really see because his glasses were broken three days ago by James Potter his supposed father from this world. From what Harry could squint was that she had longish blond hair and a slightly filled face like that of a Geisha, yet with beautiful sparkling crystal clear blue eyes, unlike Sirius whose eyes were more like grey-blue of a mirror. She had the red robes of an Auroro, just like her husband Frank Longbottom who had taken guard not but two hours prior.

Alice Longbottom was reading the latest issue of Medi-Witch Weekly which was a bit strange as she was an Auroro not a Medi-Witch. Tucking a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear she continued browsing through the pages of all the latest developments and commentaries of the healing world. She had wanted to join her friends Victoria May Black and Lily Marie Potter in becoming Healers and the later into a Healer and Unspeakable, yet she decided on a more exciting career as an Auroro following her husband Frank into battle.

"So you're Neville's mom?"

The slightly cracking voice startled Alice from the column about the latest potions that helped those with a certain curse effects. Looking up Alice stared at the wondering face of the prisoner of the order and she thought to her self. _Should I answer him?. . He didn't know Neville and Neville had been dead for many years yet how did he know about him? My son was killed before this kid joined the death eaters. . yet how does he know about my son?_

"That depends about who you are talking about? My son's been dead for many years and he had never met you before." Alice answered with a steely tone of voice. It still hurt her to know her eldest was dead at the hands of death eaters at the age of seven.

"Neville's dead? Well what a surprise, isn't that some shit. He's alive and well in my world, though probably worried about me. . . and damming me to hell and back too." Harry gave a crooked smile before adverting his eyes from the questioning gaze of Mrs. Longbottom.

"Damming you to hell?" the timid voice of the Auroro a starting contrast to that which was spoken with earlier.

"Yeah. Me and Nev go way back from Hogwarts, room mates and all that. Best friends too and Top Healer at Pirates Booty Medical Center. Me and him where close like brothers ain't nothing that I could get past him after the war." Harry smiled a bit at the memory of Neville's plump face telling him with his sharp blue eyes and dirty blond hair that he had to take care of himself or else.

"You knew my son?. . In that world you say you come from?" Alice looked curiously at Harry with a tilt of her head, with the look of either not to believe him or do.

"Yeah, well you and Mr. Longbottom where in Saint Mungos Hospital because you guys were tortured to insanity by some death eaters, and Neville's Gran had to take care of him. It was okay I guess, or well he always said. It was better than never seeing his parents like me, mine were dead and buried when I was a baby." Harry stopped playing with the loose string in his black robes.

"I was insane?"

"Yeah well the Lestrange had taken an irking to the thought of you guys still alive after the down fall of Voldemort and took to torturing you till you lost your mind and ended up in Saint Mungos in a ward. It was sad too cause after years you were starting to remember people before you were murdered by an attack on Saint Mungos by Voldemort's henchmen." Harry sighted as Alice sat back and picked up her magazine again.

"I don't believe you. It has to be a lie, you never met Neville and you are not from another world but brought back from the dead." Alice's steely yet whimpering tone told Harry all as she tried to hide behind the magazine.

Alice was pinning for the son she never knew or saw grow up and it tore at her that there might be somewhere where her some might feel the same. Harry relaxed against the cement wall getting lost down memory lane.

FLASHBACK

In another world, sitting by the tree that stood by the lake at Hogwarts were two boys of same age and about the same family history. One dirty blond hair with blue eyes and the other raven black messy hair with emerald colored eyes. Their robes laid thrown to the side in the summer sun as it dipped lazily over June cloud covered skies.

Neville Longbottom had lost most of his fat and was getting quite handsome with his six feet of height and his most noticeable feature of sparking blue eyes. His dirty blond hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and his white school uniform shirt was unbuttoned and spaying open over a white wife beater. His grey slacks were getting grass stains but he did not notice or care as he starred at the darkening sky above.

Harry James Potter was just as handsome as any actor or movie star in the muggle world with his roughed looks of a bad boy persona. Emerald eyes no longer framed by thick black wired glasses but by a more sophisticated small rectangular square like glasses that gave him the Lordish type of look. Black messy hair fell well over his shoulder blades and his black bangs covered the lightning bolt scar that had been given to him by his Arch-Nemesis Voldemort the now very dead Dark Lord. He was dressed the same as Neville with white unbuttoned shirt over white wife beater and grey slacks. Yet he has earrings three in each ear and three necklaces that were hanging over his wife beater.

"You know Nev, that when next year comes its all over right?" Harry's voice interrupted the silence as they watched the sun dip lower.

"Yeah. . well we'll have to make sure it's the best year of all, maybe something to liven things up." Neville nodded to himself before gazing sideways with narrow eyes. "Though Professor McGonagall would not like it one bit if there are far too many pranks on a certain group of people. It would have to be well planned out next year."

"I'm a Marauder's son, I can do many things." Harry's response was carried on the wind, yet not lost on Neville.

"Yeah well Marauder's son or not, if we get caught doing something anything rule breaking like we could get in big trouble." Neville's level headed response was all that was needed for a couple of minutes.

"I'm a Pirate and I can do everything without getting caught. Watch me." Harry's cocky grin had Neville rolling his eyes.

Ever since the end of the war back in February, Harry had been more depressed yet still held a strong front, even when the Ministry wanted to either arrest him or ask him for advice which in the end Harry had to reform the Ministry of Magic to his laws. Too many hours spent making a law book that touched every single conflict and anything wrong within the Ministry of Magic ancient laws and rules. Four months later and there is still conflict between the main Department of the Ministry and the Wizarding world making Harry begin to divide the book into three sections. The date for the Public Conference that would help many civilians express their concerns and other problems with the Wizarding community and population in whole. The three books titled: **Laws for the Light, Laws for the Dark and Laws of Engagement.** It was a beginning start for the new future that was starting to look brighter with Harry leading the way, and it seemed like all Magical creatures were in agreement with whatever Harry decided for them.

"Sooo. . .Seen the Twins lately?" Neville referred to their friends Fred and George Weasley who had been engaged to Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Yeah I heard they were awaiting their wedding days with trepidation I mean Marriage is such a big step, I myself don't even know if I'll ever get married any time soon." Harry laughed and laid to watch the night sky rise from the east, the sun was behind Hogwarts and sinking into the horizon.

"Yeah well since Luna has died I have yet to figure what I'm going to go now, I highly doubt that I'll be an auroro but healer is the same." It was well known through out the school that Neville Longbottom fancied Luna Lovegood the slightly dreamy eyed Ravenclaw a year younger than them and at her funeral he had the worst of time.

"Luna would want you to come around and live life again to its fullest. I think Ron has got it into his head since he was my best friend everyone should treat him like HE saved the world. Hermione has left him. . hopefully for the better. NEWTS coming up next year, I think I could pass the classes asleep if I wanted to." Harry smiled looking at a passing flock of birds.

"Yeah, probably. I think Professor Snape might actually be better next year don't you think? I heard Professor McGonagall has yet to assign a Transfiguration Professor and is doing both the Headmistress and Teaching Transfiguration duties very well. Though I'm going to be happy to get rid of Professor Arkwick for Defense Against the Dark Arts don't cha agree?" Neville looked over to gaze at Harry with his blue eyes.

"Yeah. Snape was actually surprised I got in to Potions but then again I did retake my OWLS and received a higher grade than the first time around. I mean gaining so much magic for my Magical Inheritance and then obtaining knowledge through an ancient tradition of the Potters and bonding with some Ancients was a really big boost for my Knowledge skills. I have yet to tell Hermione how I did it." Harry turned to look at Neville that was gazing at him with an interested look.

"Well, I think you should enjoy life to the fullest who knows when you end up somewhere where there is a hard luck life and then you would be reminiscing the good old days." Neville turned to look at the stars as they began to shine through the fading light of the sun.

"Yeah the good old days when life was peaceful and loving. . . .wait I NEVER had some good old days. God my life really sucks." Harry smirked.

Neville rolled on his stomach and began to laugh. "True YOUR life has never been normal, well time to get introduced into it."

"Snort Yeah right, MY life will never be normal, but that is okay I like it that way, it adds some flavor to it." Harry snickered before throwing out a full blown laugh.

"We aught to get inside. Worst be it if Professor Snape decides to take points off of Gryffindor for being outside." Neville got up and stretched his hand out to Harry, who took it and got up.

"Yeah. Be it worse if he decides us laughing would mean something disastrous for him." Snort.

"I never got to thank you Harry for helping me with Potions this year." Neville turned to smile at Harry.

"Yeah well what are Best Mates and Brothers from another mothers for?" Harry smiled in return.

"My brother indeed."

END FLASHBACK

Harry sat up abruptly as Remus entered the cell room. Alice as well looked up from the magazine in her hands.

"There was an attack on Diagon Alley, some of the Order members are wounded and they need those with Healing skills to attend to them while we contact Madame Pomfrey." Remus gasped out before turning to look at the prisoner then back at Alice. "I'll take over for you."

Alice nodded before leaving her magazine on the table and running out the door, that slammed shut once she was out an Remus in.

Remus Lupin sat down on the chair and rubbed his face. His worn robes hung a bit loosely on his frame and his greying honey-brown hair was in disarray. His oxford shirt was un tucked and his trainers where a bit worn as well as the vest and greyish black slacks he wore.

"Was it bad?"

The voice of Harry startled Remus out of his sad state. He turned amber eyes to look at Harry that was grasping the bars to the cell. His face was a bit dirty and his glasses where on the ground beside him. Unshielded emerald eyes sparkled with worry, and for a moment Remus saw Lily reflected in them.

"Why should I tell you? For all I know you'll think its great that so many where hurt and killed and the shops burned." Remus snarling remark answered Harry's question.

"I'm a healer, if the are needed then I should be doing something." Harry's sad answer had Remus sneering in a very Snapeish way.

"You a Healer? Ha tell me another one."

"I'm a Healer, and I have so many potions, I can help. I'm a Potions Master and a Healer and I have to help those I can. I don't want to be stuck down here knowing that there are people dying and I couldn't do anything because some hardheaded people wouldn't listen to me about what I could do to help." Harry's burning emerald eyes, made Remus start a bit before trying to put his two knuts in.

"Yeah right for all I know-"

"You don't know. I'm from a different world were the war has come and gone and where the potions are so advanced they take minutes instead of hours to begin to cure people. There's a cure for YOUR problem as for many others. I can do so many things to help if only you people gave me a change instead of accusing me of being the person you call me Dark Prince. I'm not evil, and I will never be. I am my own person and who should know me best but myself." Harry turned very pleading eyes onto a shocked Remus. "Please. Let me help."

Remus looked at the sad boy before him. _Could it really be true about him having a cure for Lycanthropy? Yet there has never been anything that even suggested a treatment. The war has come and gone. . .could it be true?. . . yet they need as many Healers as they could get. James and Sirius are fighting for their lives and there is nothing anyone could do the healers present don't know about the affliction that ails both he Auroros and civilians have to deal with the rest of the Order members present and those that wished treatment from Madame Pomfrey.. . . If he could help. . . He could help. . .Sirius. . James. . . _

"Very well but if you do anything bad to anyone you'll be killed on the spot, got it?" Remus opened the cell door.

Harry quickly got up and out of the cell. Brushing his black robes for dust he took out his necklace with charms on it pulling on a little charm that looked like a treasure chest. He slipped the necklace back into his robes and picked up his glasses from the floor.

"Could you enlarge this, it's my potions case and fix my glasses please Professor."Harry turned to Remus.

"Professor?" Remus stepped back, before taking out his wand and enlarging the chest and fixing Harry's glasses with a quick '_Reparo'_.

"Uh. . yeah you were one of my Professors back in Hogwarts. Best damn Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor I ever had." Harry cracked a grin before putting an emotionless face and nodded to Remus.

"Right this way."

* * *

The hospital wing at Moody Residence was packed to say the least, ten Healers ran from bed to bed checking on the wounded and trying to help them to the best of their abilities. Blood covered the floor, from those with bloody wounds and with missing limbs. Children cried over parents and vise versa. The pristine hospital wing was in pure chaos. Auroros laid next to civilians whom where wounded or dying. Those healers whom were present were getting names and names of relatives for in case of an emergency. The wounded were detailing the accounts to any who listened.

Madame Pomfrey had arrived mere minutes before and was attending to many giving pain relieving potions and spells. Bandages flying and giving instructions to the other healers present for what they could do to the wounded for her.

On the bed farthest from the entrance laid James Potter and Sirius Black being attended by Victoria Black whom waved her wand and the wounds have yet to stop.

"I have no idea what could cause a wound not to seal. I hope Poppy comes over soon, the Bandages are bloody and I'm going to need to give them a blood replenishing potion soon again. They are losing far too much blood and the fever reducing potion I gave them is not working." Victoria told her best friend and confidence Lily Potter, who sat by her husband's bedside doing the same. . trying to save his life when it seemed there was no hope.

"Poppy HAS to help them. . I don't know what I would do without James." Lily shed some tears as she gazed at her husbands pail and sweating face.

"Yes.. . .oh here comes Alice. I heard Frank was also wounded." Victoria raised her violet green eyes to look at the other blond, who went to the bed across form theirs, where her husband laid with bandages up and down his body. "I heard he took a steel ball to the chest and it broke some ribs, and his leg was broken with a curse. Though it seems bad, but at least he responds unlike James and Sirius." Her eyes turned to look at said men.

Mad-Eye walked down the many beds getting statements about the battle and if anyone they knew was missing. There were two rows of beds with twenty four beds on each side. Both sides were filled and some chairs in the middle held some more people sitting down waiting for medical help. _Saint Mungos must be fairing the same or worse with all the wounded and dead going into the hospital._

"What's you name?" Mad-Eye's voice startled the little girl clutching a burnt teddy bear.

"Mya Redbird sir." The little girl muttered.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know." the little girl began to cry.

Turning to the side Mad-Eye motioned for one of the nurses to take the child to someone who could help the little girl. Chances were she was going to go to an Orphanage if they could not find any living family. Walking to the next person on a chair he continued writing down information with a Quick-Note Quill.

Albus Dumbledore walked by many of the wounded and showed his support for their survival, yet his blue eyes saddened for those who suffered from the battle with wounds that would not heal. Dumbledore's long white beard was a bit in disarray, and his eyes were shadowed by black bags that hung with gloom for the lack of sleep he's had recently. His hundred plus year were beginning to show through the wrinkled robes, and tilting half-moon glasses on his long crooked nose.

"How are they holding up?" Dumbledore's kind voice startled Lily and Victoria out of their gloomy stare at their respective husbands.

"There is no reaction. The Fever Reducing Potion is not working and the fever we tried to avoid has climbed and settled in. The wounds won't stop bleeding and they are losing a tremendous amount of blood. They look to be tinging green and white with infection and venom but of what origin we do not know. Their nerves are on edge and their muscles twitch even with the Muscle Relaxant we gave them." Victoria turning to look at Dumbledore with piercing violet-green eyes and said with tremor. "When I find that Blade that did this to them She will pay dearly for the trouble she has been causing many."

"You'll have to await your turn." Mad-Eye's gruffy voice said from the other side of the room. "I got first dibs, and so do many other Auroros and people, there's a list so just sign on."

Madame Pomfrey quickly walked over to Lily and Victoria at that moment. Her greying brown hair was trailing some hairs and her kindly blue eyes where looking a bit horror stricken. Madame Pomfrey's healing apron was stained with blood and other unidentified liquids.

"Move aside ladies, I'll take a look." Her kindly voice was a bit stained in the chaos of the Moody Hospital wing.

Waving her wand with a long incantation, Madame Pomfrey narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in frustration. Repeating the same motion again and again and again. With a Horrified look on her face she turned to stare at the two witches and wizard.

"I. . I. . can't do anything. This far beyond me. The poison has set in and is flooding their systems. The Fever is too much and the Blood lost is great. . .I'm Sorry Lily, Victoria but I can't do anything about it. Best choice would be to move them to Saint Mungos. . .to see if they could cure them. . .But." Madame Pomfrey's sad eyes and quivering lips made the two girl break down on their husbands limp forms and cry.

"Thank you Poppy. It would be best if you attend to Frank." Dumbledore's calm voice told the nurse everything. He was saddened at the lost of the most joyful gentlemen in the wizarding world and two of the best Auroros around since Mad-Eye.

Poppy Pomfrey Turned to the isle across from where she was and trotted over to see to the bandaged figure of Frank Longbottom. The rest of the patients were being taken care of for minor injuries attained during the burning buildings and wandering spells.

At that moment the doors to the Moody Residence Hospital Wing opened to let in two people.

Harry entered the Hospital Wing and surveyed the damaged attained by the people at the battle at Diagon Alley. It was utter organized chaos with people in chairs and up against the walls, blood coating the floor. He saw with his emerald eyes his first view of his mother at the end of the wing.

Remus stood by Harry's side and gently motioned for him to step forward, which seemed to have caused a reaction.

At once when the first person spotted Harry with his messy long hair and emerald eyes with lightning bolt scar chaos erupted. They started to scream drawing attention to the open doors of the Hospital Wing. Soon everyone except those in the back who had yet to see what all the commotion was about. . . That is all except Moody.

"Bloody Lupin brought the runt." Moody's electric blue eye was fixed on the figure that was being dragged by Remus to the back of the hospital.

"WHAT?" Both Lily and Victoria turned their eyes to the parting crowd.

"Hey Lily, Victoria." Remus casual manner had the girl blinking before turning Hate filled eyes on Harry.

Lily looked at the young man that stood before her. James had told her the identity of the Prisoner of the Order and she couldn't believe that the monster she had bore was brought back to life. Yet there was nothing mistaking the emerald eyes much like her own that stared at her through rectangular glasses with wire blue frame. The messy black hair was longer than James wore his and reached Harry's shoulder blades, the lightning bolt scar was still very much present hiding behind the bangs that fell over Harry's eyes.

"Why did you bring HIM here?" Lily's own growl was met with a growl by Moody.

Moody gruffly spun Harry from his arm and turned him to look him in the eyes . .er. .

"You think you could convince Lupin to bring you so you could cause more death? Hu, boy! Well think again!" Mad-Eye Moody threw Harry to the floor and took out his wand.

Harry stared up at the people around him before focusing his attention on Moody whom was the biggest threat yet. His emerald eyes narrowed behind his blue framed glasses. "Put the wand down. I'm only here to help."

"HELP! Help in what you little shit wad! Kill more people? Ease their suffering by killing them?" Mad-Eye's voice rang through the back of the hospital wing.

"NO. I'm a Healer and I have to heal people not kill them. Killing them would be your doing Mad-Eye." Harry's own growl was met with Remus's growl behind him.

"I brought him here to heal. He said he had potions in his chest box that could cure many things. I thought James and Sirius were having problems being cured. . If they are alright then I'll take Harry back." Remus raised his nose in the air for a second before looking down and extending his hand to Harry who took it and got up, picking up his potions chest.

"If I'm not needed. . . ." Harry turned to look at the sweaty prone forms of James Potter and Sirius Black with a sad look before turning to look at Moody and his still raised wand.

"I think we should give Mr. Potter a chance." Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore that was analyzing Harry with a very pointed look in his eyes. "If he could cure Messrs. Potter and Black it would do us a great favor."

"What is wrong with them if you don't mind me asking?" Looked up at Dumbledore with a curious look in his emerald eyes.

"You are the Healer, do your thing and see for your self." Victoria sneered at Harry with distaste, like that of a Pureblood gave to a Muggle.

"Right. I don't have a wand." Harry looked pointedly at the wizards present.

"Well tough luck." Mad-Eye growled.

"Well then its my turn to reveal an ace up my sleeve." With a shrugs Harry waved his hand to the side.

A pinkish light settled from the top of both James and Sirius heads, before in a line it proceeded to descend till it reached their feet before disappearing. A scroll opened over both the men and Harry stood in the space between both beds. A look of interest in his face as he rubbed his jaw line with thumb and index finger of his right hand.

Lily, Victoria, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore and Remus stared wide eyed in shock as they saw the pinkish glow of a spell pass over their friends and then the scrolls appearing over each body.

"You know wandless magic?" Remus asked timidly.

"Yeah. I'm powerful but I don't like to show it. It seems they have Dragon Blood in their veins. . .but not just any dragon it's a Norwegian Ridgeback, highly deadly on its own. The electric shock that is shown on the Nervus System worsened the seriousness of the blood by itself. The Fever that has set in is doing nothing more than spreading the blood faster and it's effects." Harry turned to look at Lily and Victoria each pointy. "The Blood Replenishing Potion did slow the Dragon Blood down for a bit. I can treat it, MY potions work in seconds and they would be okay in half an hour or less unless something else arises."

Lily and Victoria looked at each other. Harry it seemed was asking their permission to cure both James and Sirius. He had figured out what was wrong with the guys and said he had a cure for the ailment. . .yet he was a death eater or was in his past life and wasn't to be trusted. With a look Lily nodded her head, Victoria nodded as well hoping for the best.

"Right. Well any of you guys a nurse?" Harry asked over his shoulder while opening his potions box and moving the bottles from the four pull out shelves and picking up to medium size shot glasses.

"I am. . .and Lily has training." Victoria walked closer to see the many sparkling potions in their labeled bottles. . _LycanMagus. . .Vampyright. . . ?_

Turning to look at the Veela nurse he handed over two little tubs of cream. "Rub these in their wounds. It's SanaPoma or a Healing balm. It gets rid of bruises, cuts, deep wounds, infection and begins the process of mending the skin together. It would help with their wounds and make them heal faster from the outside. . .The Dragon Blood is delicate with spells and you might just injure them more if you tried one."

Victoria passed the second tub to Lily who began to disrobe James to get to his bloodied wounds easier. Victoria was doing the same to Sirius, trying to hope that what Harry said was true about the balm they were rubbing into the wounds of their husbands.

"Kay, now they'll have to drink these lovely potions. . .unless you guys want to add flavoring to them they are rather tasteless as is how I produce them." Harry held both of the shot glasses with different swirling colors. He gave the girls a pointed look that they understood immediately.

"Uh yeah. . what flavor can you give it?" Lily looked away from the emerald eyes that were so much like her own.

"You mean what potions are in there and what do they do?" May-Eye decided it was time he entered the conversation while Remus stood back with an agitated look and Dumbledore sucked on a Lemon Sherbert.

"Any flavor, except meals. It's mostly sweet candyish or some sort of drink flavored. The potions is the glasses are: Super Healtropicana, which has all healing elements to heal any spell work and any liquid that has entered the blood system, muscles or coated the bones. Armilla, one of my personal favorite, it strengthens the body's immune system and creates a fluid that combats any poison that enters the body. Draconis Drought, it nulls any dragon ingredient that has entered the body." Harry smiled at the awed looks of Remus and Lily.

"You invented those?" Lily asked with a slight show of pride in her eyes. _My son a Potions Genius?. . its amazing._

"Yeah well I needed to practice my potion work, and it turns out I have skills. So what type of flavor or not?" Harry looked away from the look his mother was giving him. It was unsettling that she quickly went from evil glare to awed look and maternally pride.

"Maybe Chocolate would be better. I mean it cures many things, and would remind them of chocolate frogs." Remus answered before he was nodded as acceptable by the girls.

"Kay right chocolate." Harry took a small thin vial with a tear dropper and dropped three drops into each glass, before putting the vial away and getting out a metal rod to stir the flavor in.

"Here you guys give it to them. I would rather they not know it was me." Harry said with a sad look in his eyes before closing his chest and turning to look at both Remus and Dumbledore expectantly. "So anything else or I have to go back to my cell?"

"Actually can you look at Frank?" Alice came over to where Harry stood with his Potions chest in hand.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked immediately, as the two figures in the bed that he had just treated began to stir with soft moans.

"Uh. . .Broken bones. Madame Pomfrey does not have her Skele-Grow with her and so is unable to cure him. I was wondering if there was something fast acting that you had. . .That you could give him fro the pain. The Pain Reliever charm has worn off and there is no Pain Relieving Potion available because his ribs are crushed. . and." Alice tried to explain with a sobbing voice, she feared her husband was going to die without immediate help and was suffering from the crushed ribs and other injuries.

"Right lead the way." Harry muttered and followed Alice and Dumbledore to the bed across from James and Sirius, whom were waking up and trying to see who was around them but being held down by Lily and Victoria.

Frank Longbottom was a tall man with about a six feet ten figure and dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He was eyeing Harry with slight doubt from in between the many layers of bandages covering his entire body. Frank, it looked like, doubted Harry had anything better than the regular Healer.

"Uh yeah I see you too." Harry smiled before waving his hand. A pinkish light began to decent from his head to toes before a scroll appeared before him. Taking the scroll Harry read to Alice muttering his two knuts while at it. "Six broken ribs, the rest fracture. . even I never had that. Nervus System damaged badly. .uhe I never had that happen to me before, Probably will not have movement if I don't help. Broken wrists and ankles, . .Damn wow. Fractured skull and jaw line. Punctured lungs, and kidneys. . .Oh my god and you're still alive? Stomach acid leaking trough tear in stomach lining and it seems to be hurting the rest of his organs. Multiple bleeding wounds not to serious but the amount and blood lost is staring to strain, . .I have never-"

Alice looked horrified as Harry read the scroll. The readings she got weren't that specific just that there were some organ damage and bone breakage. Madame Pomfrey had the same result with her spells but Harry had every single bloody detail.

"Can you help?" Alice timid voice interrupted Harry's commentating about Frank's wounds, whom Frank was looking just as Horrified as his wife.

"Uh yeah give me a sec." Harry put his chest on the side table and opened it. Rummaging through many of the bottles he took out five bottles and giant shot glass with lines. Turning around he presented Alice with the glass before telling her the purpose of each bottle and why Frank needed it.

"This lovely silvery pink is Armilla, it strengthens the body's immune system and creates a fluid that combats any poison that enters the body, it'll get rid of the stomach acid hurting the other organs. . and cure any infection or poison that has entered the body. This brown one is Skele-Grow, my modified version, it'll fix the bones and everything without the nasty taste as it is tasteless. This nicely reddish one is Blood Replenishing Potion, again tasteless. This other golden-creamy swirl is my personal called Nervus Relief, it cures the effects of the Crutacious curse with no after taste of effects of any kind. This Purple one is Brain-age, anything wrong with the brain it will begin to cure, such as a tumor or concussion caused by an injury to the head. Well that's it I think he needs to take." Handing the now filled shot glass to Alice he turned to Frank. "It'll be five minutes to ten before those bandages should be removed. It's ten for the potions to finish their jobs, unlike the regular overnight instruction for the Skele-Grow and the Blood Replenishing potion. But hey the faster it works the faster you could get out of here. Right?"

"Very nicely Mr. Potter I believe we should have some of your potions in our cabinets if they are tasteless right?" Dumbledore's smile had Harry grinning and blushing. "But you forgot to ask Alice if Frank wanted some taste into the Potion like James or Sirius."

"Oh right. .Forgot."Harry turned to look at Alice as she was leaning to pour the potions from the shot glass down Frank's throat. "Does he want any candy flavoring or not?"

Alice stopped to look at Frank who blinked twice.

"Yeah sure what flavoring do you have?" Alice smiled at Harry whom was showing her the bottles of flavors. "I'll take the Pumpkin Juice flavored one." After Harry dropped and mixed the contents of the shot glass, Alice turned to Frank and gently poured the potions down his throat stopping to let him taste the flavor before pouring some more.

"Well my work here is done." Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore whom was watching him with a smile.

"So Mr. Potter how much for bottles of all the potions in your chest box for both the Hogwarts Hospital Wing and Moody's Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore offered Harry a Lemon Sherbert from His little candy sack.

"No thank you. Well I need to find out the income of average people and the calculate about how much do you want? You want it in: vials, bottles, quarts, gallons, kegs, or barrels? Also what type fo potions do you need? I have Pirate's Booty catalog and would gladly let you pick from the list there." Harry tool out a little card with Pirate's Booty in the center in big letters and _where it is Our Duty, to do Your Booty, _at the bottom of the card with Harry Potter and Owner at the bottom. "Just write 'Catalogue' on the back or tap it twice and it'll turn into a catalogue which appears for one hour before turning back into a business card which you can carry in your pocket and such."

"Well Thank you very much Mr. Potter. I'll review the catalog and if there is anything I would like I'll come to you. In the mean time Remus would escort you back to your cell and You can ask him about the economy and such questions that he may be able to answer." Dumbledore eyes twinkled merrily as he turned to look at Sirius and James whom were rubbing their eyes and asking their wives something or another.

Without a backward glance at the people that were his blood relation in this world Harry walked away, his black robes billowing behind him much like the Hogwarts Potions Master.

Remus followed at a leisurely pace after he waved James and Sirius good bye.

The Hospital Wing doors closed and Harry let out the breath he was holding, smiling slightly at Remus who looked at him weirdly he commented.

"Well. . . that went better than I expected, hu Moony?"

He turned and walked away missing the look of surprise coming from Remus's face or the lax-ing of his body. Harry waited to feel the connection between himself and Emilia connect as he wanted to make sure she was okay and what she wanted to report about the happenings in the Death Eater hoard. He knew there was probably going to be trouble later on and he didn't want to have to deal with it.

* * *

Jezebel sat on the Gryffindor table next to her was Ron and Lavender, across was Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Pavarti Patil. Her little brother was seated to the end of Gryffindor. Jezebel eyed her friends before filling her plate with food of all type from the Dinner plates and choices. Her black hair was hidden under a cap as she had been a victim of a prank from some Slytherin bastards, whom had turned it Slytherin green.

"Did you hear? That Parkinson Pug was telling Millicent that Her mother had told her that sooner than later the Dark Lord is going to be attacking here at Hogwarts, but then Malfoy butted in and said something about the walls having ears and eyes. Padma heard it from Abigail whom heard it from John and Jack whom were told by Hanna whom heard it from that painting on the fourth floor where the mother from the first floor with that ugly violet gown heard it from Lord Barmy near the dungeons entrance." Pavarti said sipping her pumpkin juice. Her long dark hair was cascading behind her ivory skin.

"Well we'll be ready for her." Ron said shoveling food in his mouth, he had such a messy tendency to eat with his mouth open and talking with his mouth full.

"Yeah besides, I'm more than able to take care of him by myself even without Dumbledore's support." Jezebel said with an air of arrogance as she herself shoveled food into her mouth much like Ron.

"Jezz sweety shouldn't you be watching your weight?" Lavender said. Her eyes narrowing on Jezebel's slightly rotund stomach just waiting for it to expand with the amount of food Jezebel was eating.

Jezebel looked at herself then at Lavender, she knew she wasn't beautiful but she wasn't ugly like that Millicent girl from Slytherin. She wanted to loose some pounds but she couldn't resist the extra helping each night or her nightly visits to the kitchens.

"I don't see a problem." Jezebel said with a snap at Lavender before returning to her Shepherd's pie.

Just then a herd of owls poured from the ceiling all clutching newspapers for the Daily Prophet Evening News. There was a scramble while many reached their subscribers and all those that read the Daily Prophet. Once everyone had received their copies and the owls from the Prophet were paid the Great Hall cleared of birds. Many sat reading the news before spitting out their food or drink, many choking in the process.

Jezebel eyed the Daily Prophet with narrow eyes, there was a picture of that new Death Eater at the front, strutting her way through Diagon Alley in the background fires burned and Death Eaters roamed freely. She didn't like the new Death Eater, she was beautiful and from the picture was very shapely. From the corner of her eye she saw Ron drool a bit looking at the Daily Prophet. She looked at the rest of the guys, they too had a bit of a glazed look in their eyes.

"See Jezz, this Blade Death Eater has a very nice figure, like the type you see on a Veela." Pavarti commented earning a glare from other girls for stating the obvious and a nod from the male population.

"Well that Blade is a Death Eater who knows what dark potions and spells she had used to look like that. Bet you anything she was an old hag till she met the Dark Lord." Jezebel said eyeing the picture with distaste as Blade flipped her off before kissing her hand hitting her chest and slapping her ass in the 'Kiss My Ass' signal. Jezebel's scowled darkened.

"Well I still think she's gorgeous even if she is a Death Eater." Dean sais followed by nods from the male population around the Gryffindor table.

"She may look good but she's probably a murdering whore who sleeps with all the Death Eaters, and that's very immoral." Jezebel glared at everyone daring them to say something otherwise. When no one responded she folded the newspaper and continued to eat.

Around the hall many noticed the empty seat of Professor Dumbledore and some others while Professor Snape dared many to look at him with a sneer and a loathing look. Some muttered about him, but not by much, he rarely left his dungeons and when he did woe is he whom crossed him.

The students trickled out of the Great Hall many going to their dorms or common rooms to finish their homework or study chatting all the while with their friends and roommates about the Evening Prophets news and what that could mean to them. Many where wondering whom died and whom was injured waiting in Saint Mungos for medical help.

* * *

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Hey you guys thank you for you patience and everything. On note this story should already be written or in process of continuing with it, and everything and I'm just posting chapters once I see people like this story very much.

I would like to thank:

**jessika black**- Thank you, for the review and for reading, really thank you for being my first reviewer.

**itchi stiches**- Thank you, for the review

**DanielHimura**- Thank you Locked up he may be, but there is a reason for that and that's because he's in an unknown world wouldn't you prefer to be where you know the place than where you have no idea where you are and who's your friend or foe?

**Coiling Death**- Thank you, Who would like someone like that? But that's the whole point anyway.

**B. Lyke Thism**- Thank you I am still undecided on the pairings.

**patronuspotter86**- Thank you, for the review

**newdarkflog**- Thank you, but there are reasons for the views in the story.

I was going to mention a story that I had liked and suggest many people to read, they are my inspiration and I love the way the Authors writes them. So without further ado I present Two of my favorite stories you could find them in my favorites cause I like them very much:

**A Second Chance: The Rewrite** by: **S.L**.

And

**Harry Potter & The New Life** by: **SilverAegis**

**Please Review,** it is appreciated by all authors and its feedback on what you thought is better than just silence. It helps us update sooner if there's a review.

**Please Review.**

**Review**

**Review**

It would make me very happy to get a review from people, just a 'good' or 'great or 'it sucked' will do. Thank you all for reading.

Later.


	4. Emilia the Double

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters, nor anything affiliated with the novels. I am just a working girl trying to entertain my self and other people with something worth reading. I do on a second note own any new characters that are of my creations. Thank you.

**Silver Dunes**

**By: Shinigami-Sama1**

**BETAed By: ominix**

**Chapter Three: Emilia the Double**

Emilia sat on the steps leading to the throne chair where Voldemort sat eyeing the green eyed beauty as she sharpened the swords at her feet. Her skirt had risen when she sat down so the Dark Lord had a good view of her creamy white legs. Her black braids fell covering her face, her mask laid on the floor shining with the light of the torches in the room.

"Why do you sharpen the blade when it is not needed?" Voldemort swung the red wine in his glass a bit, his red eyes had yet to leave Emilia on the steps next to him.

"Why does it matter? If I sharpen my weapon then outcome is instilling fear." Emilia's emotionless voice answered back softly. Her emerald eyes fixed on the blade she was sharpening.

The blade was silver in the shape of the Turkish curved sword. The handle was inlaid with rubies and emeralds in the design of a dragon and a phoenix. The sharpening stone never missed a beat as she put it to the hilt and pushed the stone towards the tip of the sword sharpening the side of the edge.

"It would do better for you to remember whom are you speaking to, _Emilia._" Voldemort smiled as Emilia stopped sharpening to remove her hair from her view as she looked at him with her emerald eyes darkening and swirling as thunder clapped in them.

Getting up with the movement of a snake she swayed her hips in a hypnotizing way she swaggered to the Throne Chair. Sitting on the left armrest she curved her hips to the side as she took the wine glass from Voldemort. Drinking it in one gulp with her head thrown back she threw the glass to the far wall and heard it shatter. Curving her head like a snake she watched in satisfaction as Voldemort took a sharp breath.

"And it would do well for you to remember I'm your best-" Emilia leaned forward her chest captivating the lusting red eyes of Voldemort before they swerved back to her own emeralds. Licking her lips in a seductive way she continued. "Fighter, _your_ best Death Eater, _your_ best spy. I am you in a female version and-" She leaned till her lips were near his. "I rule you as nobody else has."

Lips crashed and thunder rolled before the Dark Lord passed out on his throne.

Emilia casually got up and retrieved her swords from the floor, the Dark Lord would be passed out for a while in his lustily slumber, waking only to think he slept with his best Death Eater. _I gladly do not take anything but the best_, Emilia smiled,_ Let him think he had me, let him think he owns me, yet the truth is. . . . I own him._ With an enchanting smile Emilia exited the throne room. Walking down the hall she stopped. Turning around she sped up the stairs to the main floor before looking to see whom was about.

Lucius Malfoy was talking to Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange; Avery, McKain, The Blacks and Nott were all gathered around in the Foyer talking about one thing or another. Yaxley and Rookwood were no where to be found but that did not bother Emilia, she was fine with not seeing Evangeline for they had gotten in an argument that ended having them both Crucio for their disobedience to the Dark Lord.

Running up the second set of stairs to the Second floor she halted when she reached her own suite. It was second largest, only to Voldemort's master bedroom, but she kept the suite well organized with her toys on one wall.

Exiting her room she walked to the next door suite where, if she were correct, Bellatrix, her friend and fellow Death Eater was with her daughter; whom was the spitting image of her mother down to the violet eyes. Knocking twice she waited for Bella to open the door.

"Hello Bell, I see you took off your ring, glad to know you're up to yourself again. . .at least for a little while." Emilia smiled at her friend.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood with the doors open, on the chair sat her daughter Delia who was watching the door with interest. Bella had been put under the Imperio Curse when her family engaged her to Rodolphus Lestrange, and so the wedding ring served more than one purpose when she got married. The ring gave her a different personality of more obedient wife and malicious servant of the Dark Lord. Only Emilia had ever found out the truth about the ring her husband kept her prisoner with.

"Lady Emilia, please come in." Bella stepped back.

"I had just come from the throne room with the Dark Lord. My method of scaring people is earning me favor, one which my dear friend will help when Lord Bolt comes to power." Emilia sat on the other black couch in the room.

Bella's room was decorated in green, silver, cream and black furniture, with the floor being creamy white marble, the walls emeralds with silver trim and the furniture black with mixture of silver and green on the edges and throw pillows. The bed sat by the wall that she shared with Emilia, as her room was next to hers. It was a four poster cedar wood bed with emerald silk sheets and silver pillows. The curtains were emerald with silver trimmings and ties.

"Lord Bolt will wake when?" Bella asked. Her scared face was pale with fright at what her husband would do to her for the treason she was planning on committing. Her Aunt Wulbarga would be rolling in her grave for her betrayal to the Pure-Bloods.

"Lord Bolt will wake, when Harry first confronts Voldemort and then it's all down hill from then. Lord Bolt hates competition and that is what he'll think of Voldemort; besides Harry can control Lord Bolt when the time comes. So there will be no problem for them both to defeat the Dark Lord." Emilia's tone signified that she was done with the subject.

"Emmy do you think I could get a dolly from you?" Delia asked her small child voice sweetly just as her four years signified. Her innocent violet eyes danced with the light of the torches lit in the chamber.

"Of course dear. I'll let you borrow Miranda. She misses you too." Emilia smiled with her emerald eyes shining.

"Will you speak in my favor should. . .should there be anything?" Bella asked, wringing her hands in a nervus manner before walking to the liquor cabinet where her husband kept all the wines, whiskeys, brandies and vodka. Serving her self a cup of Firewhiskey she sat on the only other seat in the room.

"Of course dear." Emilia watched as the fires burned, her eyes glazed over and she sat and watched the flames consume her mind connecting her to whom she shares her soul with.

_Harry. . .I know you are there I can hear you muttering about Black and Potter. Don't you dare think of me that way I'll smack you across the face when I get my grimy paws on you, you little runt._ Emilia smiled. _Nope. It was not my fault those two thought they could handle this beautiful piece of human goddess flesh. . . . no don't smile like that people are going to think you are insane.. . . .Yes I know Voldemort was not present at Diagon Alley, it was MY task to cause havoc and disorder for the day and I passed with flying colors. . . . He thinks I'm in love with him and his power. . if he only knew the truth.. . . Look that is not why I called, I was just trying to say that Bella is under. . .yes as in Bellatrix Lestrange, well she's under a modified Imperio,. . .yes I checked it out it's in her wedding ring which Rodolphus Lestrange_. Emilia glanced at Bella whom was reading a book to her daughter Delia. _Will you help me protect her and her little girl Delia. . .yes she has a daughter she's cute and loves me very much. Bella thinks it would be wise for me to become Godmother to Delia because We could protect her if the Dark Lord decides to kill the little girl.. . . Yes she would love to meet you.. . oh. . okay I'll see you later then._

"He will speak to me later, he is occupied at the moment talking to Mr. Lupin." Emilia smiled before getting up off her seat to walk to the door. Turning she said "It would be best if you put the ring back on, least be Rodolphus decides to come visit and see's you conscious to the world."

"Thank you very much Emmy, as for the decision about Delia's guardianship, have you thought about it yet?" Bella looked up to her friend's emerald eyes.

"I thank you for the opportunity and I will talk to Harry. Personally I would love to be Godmother to Delia as she is the most beautiful little pixy I have ever seen." Emilia smiled and walked out the room, before Bella could delay her.

Walking to the Sun Room where a roof garden busted from many flowery pots, she seated herself at the edge where the balcony of the room over looking the streets of Drows Deep where the corpses of the Inferi walked without a purpose but that to frighten and attack anyone not allowed in, while the Dementors floated throughout the houses and sky. They stayed very clear of Emilia for they felt the presence of Lord Shadow in the young lady, and they did not wish to be destroyed for attacking their binding Lord for any reason.

Emilia looked at the darken sky and sighed for she longed to see the sunlight once more, like during Diagon Alley. She knew if Harry were to defeat Voldemort many of the servants would love to kill him and she, Emilia, would not allow it. She had her own people amongst the Death Eaters, mainly the Blacks, Bella, Cissa and Severus whom were willing to give their lives for her. She had earned her own reputation as Dark Lady but she was anything but dark as she was the middle soul of Harry that had to balance both the Light Lord and the Dark Lord.

Emerald eyes looked towards the lone figure in a black cloak and white mask walking towards the entrance of Riddle Manor, a figure whom she would recognize anywhere.

"Sevy Baby, I got a bone to pick with you."

* * *

Severus Snape entered the Manor where the Death Eaters usually gathered, his onyx eyes glared freezingly at anyone that dared look at him twice. His black cloak billowed in his trade mark move. He walked towards the lower level where the Dark Lord surely awaited his news on the happenings of Hogwarts and the precious potion he had found at his Dark Lord's request. _What would the Dark Lord need a rejuvenating potion_, Severus thought._ It would only reverse the snake like face of the Dark Lord, but whom am I to argue with the Dark Lord. And what could he possibly want with the Hair Growing Potion and the Moisturizer Potion? Has he finally lost it? Okay Severus time to clear your mind of all thoughts, wouldn't want to be put under Crucio again, of course not._

Entering the throne room he saw that the Dark Lord was blinking at him sleepily as if he had taken a nap on the Throne, _but that was impossible that would have meant he had been vulnerable and no one was the wiser. _Kneeling and kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes he addressed his Dark Lord.

"My Lord I have brewed the potions as you have ordered and I have news from Hogwarts." Severus held his head down, even behind the mask he was worried the Dark Lord would see his servant disgusted at his scaly hide. . er. .skin.

"Speak Severus and tell me if you brewed enough as I had instructed? And do tell me what news would be important enough to gain my attention." Voldemort eyed his servant before looking for Nagini, whom had been absent for quite a while now. Settling his attention to Snape he leaned back reminiscing on the feeling of satisfaction and the memory of Emilia.

"Yes it is as you had instructed and all three potions had been brewed to perfection as I do not brew anything but the best." Severus emotionless reply carried an air of haughtiness and pride of his brewing skills. "As for the news well it has come to my attention that there is a Gryffindor willing to join your services, and she will be very powerful coming this July."

"How so Severus?" Voldemort's curt reply had Severus breathing to keep his heart rate down, least he alert the Dark Lord of his unease within his presence.

"The Gryffindor in question be none other than the Gryffindor Princess Jezebel Potter. She has requested to meet you my Lord to discuss her initiation and titles for her entering the Death Eater circles. She explained that she wishes to be the Heir to the Potter Fortune and in so she will need the favor of the death of many of her family members." Severus Snape sneered his favorite sneer. "I believe she has a taste for power and being protected and pampered will no longer do for her. None know of her ambitions and everyone still believes her innocent of ill will."

"Very well. Give her note that on a later date we shall meet. I would very much like to kill the whole Potter clan for their traitorous ways to the Purebloods. Leave the potions on the platform and you are dismissed till further notice Severus. I will send word if there should be needs of your services." Voldemort waved his hand in a dismissal manner and waited for Snape to kiss his robes and disappear before eyeing the shining bottles of liquid containing his treatment for a more pleasuring image that he wished to portray to win his Lady Emilia.

* * *

Severus walked out the throne room and closed the doors. When he turned to walk up the stairs he was startled to see Emilia with her mask on. He didn't really hate the girl who had gotten to be the top Death Eater in no time at all, and the girl had offered him a second chance for a better tomorrow if he followed her lead. He would be a death eater in service of the Dark Lord and follower of Lady Emilia in exchange for when the Dark Lord was taken down he would be able to live his life in peace.

"Lady Emilia." Snape bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Severus I have a bone to pick with you." Emilia answered, her mask giving nothing of the nature of the conversation. "Lets retreat to the Library, I have much to discuss with you."

"As you wish my lady." Severus followed Emilia as she made her way up the stairs and to the second set of stairs to the second floor. Her body as graceful as a panther.

Entering the Library which was located on the other side of the stairs, they entered before closing the door and locking it. Silencing wards went up and they got comfortable on the couches available in the room. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with all types of books, the shelves were made of redwood and the floor was white marble covered with an emerald green rug. The sofas were a deep green with silver lining.

"My lady as you were saying?" Severus said tipping his head to Emilia for her to begin saying what she wished to say to him.

"The shit is going to hit the fan, on April Fools. Voldemort wishes to give a joke to the Order of the Phoenix and Harry will be ready to battle . . .at least for a little while. He should be able to handle anything thrown at him with stride. We will need to get Dumbledore to realize Harry is here to help or this war will extend till there be no more blood in this world." Emilia traced the emerald line that ran from her right eyebrow to the bottom of her right jaw in a diamond shape. "This war should be done by June should all go according to plan and you and many others will be rid of the Dark Mark and no one will be able to have any real proof of you guys being Death Eaters. Any news on Hogwarts Severus?"

"Jezebel Potter wishes to join the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord will write a formal invitation later in the month. She should be very powerful when she gets her Magical Inheritance when she turns sixteen." Severus looked at the girl next to him; her braids cascaded over the sofa and fell to cover her face. It made her really look like a fallen angel. . . one with a defiance for death if any of the details of the battle was anything to go by.

"She will be trouble, but worry not she will get her own in life. As for her getting power, none will be as powerful as Harry when he gets pissed off, that is a given fact." Emilia eyed the grandfather clock by the window to the right of the left of the room. "I will leave you, but the potion for the disappearance of the Dark Mark I will give you later, at the moment it would be best if you followed Voldemort's wishes. Have a good evening Severus till we meet again."

Emilia got up the sofa and exited the room. Opening her door to her room she changed her clothes to that of a short black night gown. Her hair she unbraided and combed out till it laid in waves and curls, its black silkiness retaining its shine luster. Her mask laid on the vanity in her room as she opened the jewelry box and took out a ring. The ring was silver with rose gold winding, an emerald laid in the center as the edges that held it were snake heads. It had been a gift from Harry.

Standing Emilia walked over to her bed. Her room unlike the others was a deep blue with violet shadows and silver trimmings. The floor was cheery oak as were the furniture in the room as well. The rug was a small circle and was a deep violet with blue swirls and yellow stars. Her four poster cheery oak bed was covered in violet silk curtains and blue silk sheets with silver, blue, violet and green pillows. Laying her self to sleep she connected her mind to the other part of her soul.

Harry.

* * *

Harry walked down the hallway to the cell that he had been contained during the last couple of weeks. Remus followed keeping a close eye on him. Harry had been silent since his comment outside the Hospital Wing. There was nothing to be said about the fact that the boy had saved some lives yet everyone still thought him evil. Yet there was nothing Harry could do to change other people's minds on what they thought of him, but then again when did he care what everyone said.

Opening the door to the room with the cell, he walked to the cell door and waited for Remus to let him in. When he did he went and sat down on the little corner he loved, the potions chest was set next to him as he relaxed the muscles he didn't even realize were cramped and tense.

"So, you did a good job." Remus started his amber eyes on Harry as Harry closed his emerald eyes to the world and let a sigh leave his lips.

"Yes well all in a days work. I'm not the best Healer in my world, that title goes to Nev and he was a damn great healer. No one could out do him at it, he loved healing and healing is what he did best. I did do a good job, after all I am the best Potions Master. Don't tell Snape he would be after my blood for saying I'm the best." Harry's smile was strained as his mind was else where. The watch on his wrist read nine in the evening. The strain of healing people and listening to everyone criticize his work while ignoring them was starting to make him cringe.

"The potions you gave them, will it really help?" Remus asked.

"Yes. SanaPoma was one of my first, as I always got into Quidditch accident, I needed something that would get rid of the bruising and the pain. It is widely used and sell the most as many mother buy it for their children when they get hurt playing at the park or something. Super Healtropicana was another invention of mine. It heals just about everything, be it in a person, magical creature or animal. It heals just about any spell damage except those caused by some of the darker curses and the Unforgivables. Armilla is one that most Aurors use now a day because it prevents them from being poisoned and it expels any poisons that had entered the body, sometimes rather ungracefully. It is also used on people whom get sick easily or children that have a weak immune system. Draconis Drought was one of my more ingenious inventions. I created it when I visited the Romanian Dragon Reserve, it seemed that many of those there die if they don't have a dragon injury treated, mainly because of the poison, and so it took me a while but I was able to create the Draconis Drought for the purpose of nulling the poisoning effects of dragon ingredients. Some of those ingredients are blood, powdered fangs or nails, venom." Harry paused and opened his emerald eyes to stare at Remus whom was captivated by the way Harry spoke of his achievements.

"Many of those potions will be very necessary during this war. Please continue." Remus nodded his head from the chair where he sat by the table on the far wall.

"The Nerve Relief is a known cure for the Crutacious Curse and its purpose it to help heal any and all nerve damage done to the person. It was completed unfortunately at the ending turn of my world's war and the Longbottoms died before they received the cure." Harry sighted remembering the events that decided the fate of Frank and Alice Longbottom from his world.

**Flash Back**

The entrance to Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies was empty on the night of Christmas Eve on December 24, 1996. Those that had been seated were being treated and sent to the Cafeteria for a Christmas Eve snack and drink. The halls were empty except for the occasional Healer on their way to check on some patient or doing a routine hall check. It was roughly an hour till midnight, and all was calm and quiet with those in all the rooms and wards a sleep and checked on.

Thirty to midnight was when it happened.

Fifty Death Eaters in black robes and white masks, fifty werewolves and another fifty vampires accompanied by five mountain tolls bursted in through the muggle London entrance to Saint Mungo's and began to wreck havoc.

The trolls began to tear the walls, slamming their clubs at the receptionist desk and the waiting chairs. Decoration plants and paintings went flying and shattered in the onslaught by clubs.

Vampires and Werewolves alike separate, less they decided to forsake the truce and try to kill each other while they had the chance. Tearing into the rooms and killing many of the sleeping patients and healers whom got in the way.

A lone healer by the name of Alicia Ferguson sat the receptionist desk at the second floor and was the first one to hear the commotion down stairs. With fear in her brown eyes she pushed the button to alert the Aurors to the skirmish at Saint Mungos before flooing to the fifth floor and warning all those present at the Christmas Eve celebration in Saint Mungos to the danger presented by the Death Eaters.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the skirmish Dumbledore arrived at the scene with some members of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter accompanied by Neville Longbottom. When they arrived they separated Harry to where the Death Eaters conjugated and Neville to the Permanent Spell Damage Ward on the fourth floor, where his parents the Longbottoms stayed from their Crutacious Spell Damage, from the first war.

* * *

"Oi Death Munchers come out to play!!!" Harry called to the hoard of Death Eaters that slid into the patient rooms on the second floor, the for first floor it was sadly too late.

"Potter! Fancy meeting you here." the voice of Marcus Flint, ex-Slytherin Quidditch Captain said from the Death Eater to the right door.

"Hey Flint, ever find the brain cells to think? Don't hurt yourself though." Harry smiled a ferocious smile before waving his wand and firing a series of spells bordering dark.

"Baby Potter seemed to have got a taste for the dark? But you're not as good as I am. AVARA KEDAVRA." The jet stream of green light flew by Harry's ear as he tilted his head.

"Funny you should work on your aim Flint. Then again those bludgers during Quidditch should have knocked some sense into you by now." Harry smiled before waving his wand again and binding Flint with a binding spell. "Ta ta love, gotta run."

Blasting Death Eaters left and right Harry made his way to the stairs to ascend on to the third floor. He wanted to reach Neville and his group of people while trying to clear as many Death Eaters as he could.

* * *

Neville skidded to a stop out side the door to the fourth floor. Several Death Eaters had taken this floor accompanied by a troll and ten werewolves which turned in his direction when he skidded into the floor.

"ARGENTEUS SAGITTAIS" Neville pointed his wand at the approaching werewolves. Silver arrows flew from his wand embedding themselves in the flesh of the werewolves impaling them to their death, as the wounds festered and burned until the corpse of the werewolves were burned and charcoal.

"AVARA KEDAVRA." The green curse and sailed past Neville as he threw himself to the floor to avoid the killing curse.

"CRUCIO." The spell hit its target and Neville began to writhe on the floor in pain.

Two death eaters entered the ward were the Longbottoms were residing to see that one of their own had already dispatched the ex-Aurors. With a smile they left the room in time to come face to face with four Order members which started another heated battle.

* * *

Dumbledore twirled his wand as he fought the many Death Eaters crowding the third floor hallways. He had lost sight of Harry when he had arrived, around the corridor many bodies laid dead and Dumbledore's blue eyes dimmed in sadness for those that had lost their lives. With another twirl of his wand he conjured many animals to attack the death eaters.

A lone vampire creped through the shadows cast by the shattered and flashing lights. The hallway was dark yet Dumbledore continued to battle his way to the more crowded areas never once looking back over his shoulder. His blue eyes glinting in madness, as a dribble of blood escaped his lips. The pale creature framed by chocolate curls creped closer to the prey's head, it was his black clothes that helped him hide his presence during the skirmish.

With a battle roar the vampire launched himself at the Headmaster and sunk his fangs into his throat before closing his jaws and jerking his head ripping the Headmaster's throat in the process.

Dumbledore fell to the floor with a look of utter surprise and realization as blood flooded the floor, gushing from his ripped throat. His purple robes stained red, his half moon glasses fell to the side as his white beard colored with the blood. His blue eyes showed acceptance as they began to loose their light of life.

"See you in hell Professor." A death eater that he had been fighting earlier smiled from behind the mask before leaving the agonizing professor to his fate of dying in blood.

* * *

Luna Lovegood had accompanied the many people to Saint Mungos when she noticed Neville and Harry leave the school. She had wanted to help, aside from the fact that many people thought her weird but it was better in her mind to act like nothing bothers you than let others know it really did. She had perfected that skill with the reputation of her father and his magazine the Quibbler.

Her long blond hair swayed to the side as she rounded a corner with her wand out and at the ready to attack and send some borderline dark curse at someone who thought they could get her. Her clear blue eyes took in the gore on the walls and the limbs lying on the floor as she entered the first room to check for survivors.

A lone vampire stood feeding on the body of a child whom twitched as the life drained from his body. His dark hair framed the vampire's face and that to where it was attached to the child.

Luna stiffened her back before shooting the first spell on this floor.

"MAXIMUS SOLEM."

A light so bright illuminated the room and the vampire screamed as did the other two whom were feading on someone in the open bathroom doorway. It incinerated them to ashes and Luna lowered her wand before sending a prayer for the fallen. She exited the room continuing to kill as many Vampires on this floor whom were feasting on patients and healers.

* * *

Harry fought his way through death eaters, werewolves and vampires never once halting his constant barrage of spells that wounded many death eaters and killed many werewolves and vampires. His black robes were stained with blood but it hardly showed from the color of his robes. His hair stuck to his head with sweat, and his glasses hung to his face by the side. Then all at once the Death Eaters grabbed their left forearms and disappeared with a flash.

The skirmish was over and it was time to account for the dead.

Turning around Harry began to limp around the third floor, through the corridors and the rooms, and began to seek out his comrades in arms. By the receptionist desk on the third floor Harry stopped in horror. There covered from view turning the corridor was a hand covered in blood, but that was not what caught Harry's emerald eyes. No, the edge of the robe which was a deep purple with moons and stars was what made him fall to his knees and drop his wand.

There lying not six feet from him was Albus Dumbledore with his throat torn out, the blood had flown over his white beard and purple robes that he so much loved and treasured with a passion. It was no doubt from the healers that would arrive later to check the floors and the fallen, that it was a vampire whom had done the deed.

With tears of sadness for his mentor Harry folded the arms of his ex-Headmaster over his chest, and took a bed sheet from the room next to him and covered Dumbledore in it before holding on to the walls for support continued on his way to the fourth floor.

* * *

Neville stood from his fallen position on shaky feet. His blue eyes unfocused for a second before focusing again in panic, eyeing the room where his parents had resided in. Clinging to the wall for support he carefully made his way to the room with trepidation. The fallen bodies of the werewolves wiped from his mind as he hoped beyond hope for a miracle.

Upon entering the room he first saw the old woman that had wrongfully cast a grass growing charm for her garden and it had back fired. Her body was covered in grass but at the moment was scorched to the flesh whence in grew. The eyes of the woman had a blank surprised look, as she laid against the wall of the room to the right. Many of the patients in the room where here for Spell Damage as it was said ward.

Mr. Hornwed was another patient as he had the misfortune of a confounding charm spell damage that left him always confused and disoriented. His brown hair laid to the side of his face and his black eyes were pit falls with the look of death across his face. It seemed he had knocked out a Death Eater, whom was still on the floor with the metallic hospital toilet bowl lying next to him. Someone else had killed him for his action to the other death eater.

Walking over the fallen body Neville encountered the curtains shielding him from his parents' side of the room. There were blood stains, and rips along the curtain signifying that his parents had fought. Neville's eyes filled with unshed tears as he dropped his wand and nearly stumbled to the falling curtains covering the side of his parents.

With a trembling hand he reached without really seeing the curtain, pulling it apart to let the falling light of the hallway illuminate that side of the room.

Blood was splattered over the one sterile white bed sheets of the hospital, shredded were the pillows and feathers lay scattered clinging to the blood on the walls and the beds. There behind the beds were the bodies. Torn limbs, and scorched marks marking them. Blood covered their once white hospital wings, marking their passage to death.

Neville fell to the floor in tears and let out a resounding roar of anguish, pain, suffering and sorrow. The halls resounded the pained sound through the hospital, till those still present and arriving felt the pain of the soul in anguish.

Neville closed his eyes wishing that the nightmare would end, and that this had all been a dream. Opening them again he turned to look at the determined face of his mother, her blond hair falling to the side, it too like her clothes was splattered with blood. Her blue eyes open in recognition as they lay sky blue and blank without a sparkle of light.

Turning to the side he looked at his father, whom was face down on the stained white tile floor. His brown hair was splattered with blood and had some missing parts, his hospital clothes much like his mother's. The blue-green eyes facing the floor laid blank, his face pale, and the right cheek torn from the looks of it with a shredding spell.

Neville lay on the floor with tears of sorrow and lost on his face holding the hand of his mother, he had lost what he treasured the most. His parents hadn't had the chance to defend themselves against the onslaught of the Death Eaters that had entered the hospital on this joyous day of Christmas Eve. Time past by and yet Neville rested beside the fallen body of his mother, haven given up all hope in life.

* * *

Luna heard the scream of anguish from somewhere in the Hospital as Saint Mungos had fallen silent. She removed some arrant blond hair from her face and eyed the darkened hallway before her, the lights had cut off some time back and she had no other choice than to light her wand.

Luna whipped her blood stained hand on her blue skirt, she had taken to covering with sheets the fallen on the floor where she resided. She was trying to remember where the stairs where when the lights had cut off. She walked forward as she heard movement to the right and in the Healer's office on this floor. The healers had either fled or where dead lying in puddles of blood as vampires and the Death Eaters that had cleared this floor had left or where still feasting on the remains.

Luna was worried about Neville and had known his parents where in the Permanent Damage Ward on the fourth floor of Saint Mungos. She may not have showed it, but she had liked Neville very much, he was nice and everything that she wanted in a friends. Many people had underestimated her for her dreamy style of being but Neville knew how she was and what she wanted from her future. They had gotten closer after he had asked her out on the last Hogsmead weekend. Many had speculated on the date but they had been blissfully ignorant of what people said about them. Clearing her head of those thoughts she continued though the floor.

Luna treaded through a very pitch black corner of the hospital when it happened, a hand reached out from behind her and a Death Eater fired a Crutacious curse at her from behind. She fell to the floor withering in pain before a jet green light replaced the red curse and she stopped moving all together. Her blue eyes deepened to a cerulean blue in the deepest blue of that color. Her blond silver hair was splayed on the floor and the Death Eater left with a grin on his face, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

Harry had heard the voice of his friend when he had screamed his anguish, but Harry refused to scream, to kick and yell to the world that it was not suppose to be this way. That they deserved a second chance that it should be this way. Yet he had no choice what so ever. His emerald eyes became jaded in color with the sorrow cursing though his body, through his mind. . . bringing back memories of the Department of Mysteries where that fateful night six months ago he had lost his Godfather to the death veil.

The trip up the stairs took forever, more so that he couldn't see with the flashing lights, the tears running down his face and the lopsided glasses that he had yet to right. Opening the door to the fourth floor he stepped into a horrifying scene.

Bodies of werewolves laid on the floor, mixed with patients and healers with few death eaters. Marks on the walls showing that the battle on this floor had been less tedious than on the floor he had evacuated moments before.

Harry careful made his way to the door and room that held his friends parents and the people whom were friends with his parents. His eyes unfocused as he entered the room and saw his friend on the floor. He was covered in blood, but the room was a bloody mess that had him wishing for a better dawn.

"Neville?" Harry's voice carried many emotions but the sadness was the strongest. The loneliness and helplessness of the situation was drowning both of them in waves of blood and tears.

"Harry. . . they are okay aren't they?" Neville's broken voice answered his call. "They are happy right? They are okay, aren't they Harry? Tell me are they okay where they are?"

"Yes Neville. . . . " Tears bunched at his throat, as Harry tried to express himself in the helplessness of the situation. "They'll be okay. They remember now, and. . . they'll watch over you. . .and see you now. Just. . . promise them. . . just promise. . .them. . future grandchildren. . .promise them. . Your life.. . promise them. . your happiness. . .and. . .Neville. . . never forget them.. . . Never you hear me. . . "

Harry's broken voice soothed Neville's broken heart. Tears came to him in a tide, but he never said a word or screamed, he just laid there with his hand holding his mother's and his blue eyes blank but with tears cascading from them like a river.

"I promise. . .Harry. . . Never. . to. . forget." Neville answered as the Aurors with their wands raised entered the room, and all sound left both the teens' ears as they were escorted back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Not a word was said during the funeral proceedings for the Longbottoms and Dumbledore which they both attended. The clouds sprinkled a blanket of snow covering those at the cemetery where the Longbottoms were buried, and at the Hogwarts Great Lake where a white tomb was erected for Dumbledore's burial ground. Friends and family of the dead mourned Christmas Day when the news of the happenings at midnight on Christmas Eve, the Wizarding world had fallen hard and long that day when news spread long and wide with the wind on wings of sorrow. Both deceased Longbottoms were well liked and respected in society even after their misfortune had fallen, and Dumbledore was after all the reverend grandfather to many whom had passed through Hogwarts doors since his initiation as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The students still present and the Professors had attended along with many people whom rode the Hogwarts Express to attend the funeral.

Luna's Funeral was another thing, her father had cried till he was sore and many of the people from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw mourned the happy go lucky girl whom had died at the hands of the enemy. Neville was the one that mourned the more, his tear stained face pale as he watched the one he wanted the most lowered bellow ground as the first shovel of dirt was poured on the grave. Harry had stood next to his dear friend, he had liked Luna as a sister but her death was not her fault and he had promised then and there to avenge her.

Harry had stood holding Ginny as she cried for her best friend. Her eyes were puffy and red as well was her nose, her red hair was covered with a black veil and she had worn black robes buttoned to the top. She had liked Luna like a sister and Luna has been the only one not to judge her when she had come to Hogwarts and they had fast become best friends since first year.

That day Harry stepped up to take the beacon of light, issuing a challenge to Voldemort. A challenge which was met with the union of many magical creatures, witches and wizards under the new command of Harry Potter. Many had vowed to follow Harry till the end and would support his decisions through thick and thin of the upcoming war.

Tears and blood mixed that night, and they stayed embedded in Harry's mind for all time to come and pass.

**END FLASH BACK**

"They died? How?" Remus asked, his amber eyes narrowing at Harry.

"They were put under the Crutacious curse when Neville was a year old, after the first fall of Voldemort. The Lestrange and Crouch Jr did it, searching for clues about the happenings of their Dark Lord. Their minds snapped and were put in a permanent damage ward at Saint Mungos.. . . Neville was later found in a hidden room with a house elf attending to him, when the Auror arrived. The Lestrange and Crouch Jr were sent to Azkaban. They escaped during my fifth year only to be captured again at the end of my fifth year. During the battle of Chirstmas Eve during my sixth year, they were killed. . . as was Dumbledore. The Longbottoms died of various pain curses and the killing curse." Harry's eyes unfocused and a lonely tear ran down his cheek.

"Dumbledore?" Remus prompted feeling the sorrow emitted form the boy in the cell.

"He had. . . He had his throat ripped apart by a vampire. . . I . . was the first to find him. . . I covered him with a sheet. . .and left to find Neville. . . whom had already gotten to his family." Harry's eyes were leaking tears and he had yet to clean them. "I had to take the mantle, be the leader for the light. We won in the end. And Neville and I became brothers in all but name and blood. But tell me what does a name and blood mean if you can trust someone like family?" Harry turned to look at Remus.

"Nothing. It means nothing." Remus said, tears had begun to fall down his own cheeks but he wiped them away, just as Harry did the same.

"Nothing. He has his Gran whom loves him very much, and she accepted me as another grandchild at the bequest that Neville and me have about the same past and had claimed each other as brothers from another mother. I back him, he backs me." Harry fell silent thinking his own thoughts and talking to Emilia.

A moment of silent followed before Remus checked his watch and noticed it was to be midnight soon.

"I will leave, it is Hestia's turn to guard you and she will be in five minutes. Thank you for. . .for talking to me Harry and for saving both James and Sirius's lives, even though they haven't been the most accepting in your case. I'll see you tomorrow night. Thank you. Good night." Remus walked out the door and into the hallway deep in thought.

_Brother from another mother. . . true family.

* * *

_

Emilia stretched and walked into the bathroom in her room. Showering and slipping into a gothic style dress with black corset and ruffle skirt. She belted her boots and fixed her black and white stripped knee high socks. Sitting at the vanity she combed her black hair with a jaded silver brush. Applying a layer of foundation and out lining her eyes with kohl and mascara she applied a smoky shade of green and grey. Applying a light shade of pink lip gloss she slipped on a pair of emerald chandelier earrings and a diamond studded necklace with a hanging emerald pendant with a royal cut.

Standing she retrieved her mask and slipped it in her Louis Vuitton black and white leather purse. Walking out her room she walked down the stairs and out the door into the darken light of Drows Deep. Passing Dementors and Inferi without a pause, towards the apparition point she went, the buildings very dark even in the shaded morning light.

Emilia concentrated and apparated.

The city of Tijuana Baja California Mexico, was illuminated with lights from all the night clubs in the Revolution Avenue. Emilia walked out the bathroom from Animale Club by third avenue. Swinging her hips to the side she walked out and down the stairs into Revolution strip. Going into a crowded private parking and looking both ways she took out a miniature Nissan Skyline R34 and flicked it into the empty parking spot.

The car enlarged till it was the size it had to be. It was colored chameleon with a picture of a phoenix in flight from the front tires leading to the back disappearing in shredded flames. The rims on the car were diamond studded spinners. A silver wing graced the back.

Emilia took out the keys from her purse and clicked the alarm disactivating it. Slipping into the right driver seat she started the engine and slipped out the parking spot. Speeding down Third Avenue and to the last stop before turning right and turning left at the light, taking Second Avenue to the Mexican I-1 to Rosarito via toll. A pair of Chanel glasses graced her eyes as she speed through the Mexican road.

Arriving at the Rosarito district she veered off to the free toll road, and passed many buildings, ignoring the view of the sea to her right she sped through the night into the mist. Two hours later she arrived at a fork in the road, either to continue to the tourist place the Abufadora or towards San Felipe, which she turned to San Felipe. Another hour she met a dirt road veering off the paved road, which she took with her high lights on.

The tall three story building rose from the mist and the hills. The Hacienda walls rose and fell in waves made out of adobe bricks, and the gate was woven iron painted in a lovely white shade. The walls stretched for miles before turning into wood and wire gates made for the cattle that slept in the fields. A collie came running into the driveway barking madly.

Emilia waved her hand and the gates opened, she drove the Skyline to the front door and turned the engine off. The lights in the house blazed from many rooms illuminating the house, like a beacon in the dark. Slipping from the driver seat she walked towards the front door ringing the bell.

The door opened and a serving maid in a green dress led her in to the living room where she admired the views from the ceiling high windows. The room expelled warmth and invited her to sit on the caramel colored couches, fire burned in the fireplace and the Persian rug began to shine with its silver and gold woven threads. The white marble reflected the light thrown from the chandelier above and from the fireplace.

"Emilia." The silk voice reached her ears from the foyer.

Turning around Emilia saw her friend, a vampire of England, whom had fled her homeland with her lover, a hybrid half-vampire half-werewolf, leaving behind a wave of hatred never before felt in the underworld of magical creatures. Her black hair was cut to brush her shoulder in a silken waterfall and her hazel eyes glowed silver before settling on a grey-blue complementing her pallid features. A black leather corset with skin tight black leather pants and black belted much like her own graced her feet.

"Selene a pleasure to see you again. I have a favor to ask." Emilia said with a very serious tone.

"Ask away, I will not guaranty that I will involve myself and Michael in any danger." Selene walked to the liquor cabinet before pouring two vodkas into their shot glasses. Turning around she handed Emilia the second glass.

"I will need leaders for the clans when the shit hits the fan coming June. The Vampire and Lycan leaders will be dead and there will be a civil war. There will need to be a solution to the problem before hand. Harry and I will back anyone whom we think would move the clans and covens to the future. With the power Alexander Corvinus gave you, you and Michael would be the perfect candidate. In exchange Harry will help with your problem about birthing a new life. There will also be a cure for those wishing to be more human on both scales." Emilia finished her drink and looked out to the darkened woods beyond the hills. "It would make Day-walkers of the Vampires and Wolf-shifters of the werewolves, without the influence of the moon. No more blood, no more pain because of silver, no more prejudice if we get our way."

Silence continued for minutes and Emilia knew never to rush her friend, as Selene knew she had to think about the future for both herself and Michael. It was no use to run forever, not with the immortality they possessed and the power they had. Someone might want them dead. . . okay everyone wanted them dead but that was beside the issue.

"I will think about it and discuses it with Michael. I will write you by May on our decision." Selene answered, before escorting Emilia out the door and back to her car. "You don't know anything about me or Michael."

"Right." Emilia drove off into the darkness once more trekking back to a distant place to apparate back to Riddle Manor and the ever evening meeting that was bound to take place for the up coming attack on the Order of the Phoenix.

"The shit is going to hit the fan."

* * *

James and Sirius were released an hour after their recovery with the potions given to them by Harry. They were told the truth in private by their respective wives. Remus had joined them later telling them about the bit of information given to him by Harry when he had been in his cell. Neither James nor Sirius wished to believe what they were saying and the conclusions they were coming up with.

* * *

_Harry was not from another world, nor was he a genious, nor was any of the stories he had told true. It was all fake, not real. That boy was his Death Eater son, nothing more nothing less, and no deed of saving his life would change that. No It wouldn't be like That. _

James paced the living room of his Godoric's Hollow home. The wood floor was wearing thin again from his pacing. He had not slept a wink, nor did he wish to join his wife in bed with his train of thought. _Lily does not need to know what I think of this bull shit. Nor will I worry her with my murderous thoughts on that Death Eater scum. He deserves nothing but contempt and _

_punishment. No Lily is blinded but eventually she'll see that its all a lie, and that. . . he is here to divide this family. I will not let that happen._

James threw himself on the red couch in front of the fire that he had burned all night. The pictures on the walls and the mantel place were waving sleepily and some looking concerned.

The pictures of his children from their early age to now. Many were of Jezebel with her friends, and with Sirius and her Aunt Victoria, with Him and Lily, with her brother Leo and then the twins Alice and Daniel and last with the whole family Him, Lily, Jezebel, Leo, Alice, Daniel and Lily-Anne.

Turning to look at the fire his eyes widened before he walked through the room inspecting every picture, looking for a familiar face. _He's not here. There isn't a picture of him, why?. . . Harry where are his pictures? His baby pictures with Jezebel and Leo. . .and Alice and Daniel? There aren't any pictures of him why?_ James sat back down on the sofa with a look of pain. There weren't any picture visible telling of the eldest twin. None what so ever.

"Why?"

* * *

Sirius leaned on the chair in the kitchen of his Bristol Home, a mug of Black Columbian Brew laid forgotten for a bit of time as it cooled. The mug read '_The Puppy eyes is my move, so back off.'_ It was a gift from his friends back during their sixth year Christmas. He ran his hand through his shoulder length black silk hair. His blue-grey eyes unfocused and red rimmed for the lack of sleep.

His wife Victoria slept upstairs in their bedroom her golden hair splayed on the pillow and her elegant soft body covered with a French doublet. Their youngest Alex, Mary and Thalia were sleeping in their rooms, their sleep undisturbed.

_Why can't life be a bit more simple?_ Sirius smiled. It had been a though night re-evaluating his decision to follow James in torturing his ex-dead son Harry, when it was their turn to guard. Yet the tables had turned and here he was trying to make heads or tails about what he was going to do come his next turn. He owed Harry a Life Debt for he saved his life an inch away from death.

"Could be worse, I could be dead." Sirius quirked his lips before taking a swing of his coffee mug. Victoria had told him not to worry about it, Harry would understand and he was forgiving. . . from what they had seen. Yet the news Remus had gave them about the death of the Longbottoms in Harry's world, and including the death of the esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore it was kind of hard to swallow.

Sirius was not like James, imbedded in the ways of the Light, no he would rather think about the possibilities of the happenings of reality. The potions were miracle workers and his wife wished to purchase some from the boy, hell he would like to too. They were far more advanced than anything anyone had been able to come up with during the war. Yet the fact is that inter-dimensional time travel was unheard of except in muggle fiction books.

_Was I his Godfather, and what would be the difference than here,. . .aside the deaths of the Longbottoms and Dumbledore. How powerful was the Dark Lord in his world? And more importantly how was he defeated, and by whom?_ The thoughts gave Sirius hope that maybe there will be a possibility of the Dark Lord's demise in the near future if they got the information needed to be able to take down the bloody bastard and his crew of merry munchers.

_I'll have to ask next time and probably apologize for my earlier behavior. I might also need to ask him if he could brew the healing potions for a price, Victoria might be ecstatic if I got her a deal._ With a smile Sirius finished his drink and left to get ready for bed.After all it was getting to midnight. Even though he and James had rested for the day, they still had work tomorrow.

"If only time would move a bit faster."

* * *

**Shinigami-Sama1:** thank you all for reading and hopefully reviewing. I would like to mention that Selene and Michael are not my characters but come from the movie 'Underworld' if any one had seen it, toot for you. Also since there is no defined space of time in J. K. Rowling's world (please see Harry Potter Lexicon for more information as to why it is considered out of time order.) I can mix and match styles from all eras,. . also because it seems wizarding fashion is a bit behind schedule. I would also like to thank my **BETA ominix** for Betaing this chapter and finding some things. . that will later be explained in more detail.

Now I'll like to thank everyone whom reviewed last chapter and encouraged me to write more. Thanks to those for the simple words:

**Silver Slytherin, fufuakaspeechless, patronuspotter86, Cerveza -Por Favor, Since When, and funky-monkey-93.** Thank you for your supportive reviews.

**yesterdays-angel: **I spell Auroro well with an extra o but I guess I should change it. I checked Lexicon for it. Thank you very much for pointing out my error and it seemed my BETA didn't catch it either. Thank god for reviewers whom do.

**javacap:** Thank you for the review, and he will get out. . .eventually after all, it wouldn't be a Harry Potter story if Harry stayed forever in a cell right. Missing out on all the action and fun, right?

**Coiling Death:** Thanks for the review, and they will eventually but after some whops on the road, but hey you can't ride a dune without the whops right?

**Blizzard Phoenix:** I'm not planning on abondining this story cause It has been bugging me since forever and every story I happen to read brings me back to this one. Thank you for the review by the way.

**MingShun:** If you are talking about Neville being a healer, then it's simple and he wanted to help everyone once the war was over and wanted to make sure nothing like his parents ever happened again. As for Harry a healer well it was more because he always ended up in the Hospital wing and should really get acquainted with the potions and spells in that department. As he was always in need of a few healing spells and potions. Really interesting as no one has really pictured Harry as a healer, and none had commented on it but yourself, glad the theory behind it.

**Thank you all again.**

This chapter's suggested read are:

**Shadow Play** by **Thor Nairda**

And

**The World Without Me** by **Eternal** **Cosmos**

Love you all for Reading and Reviewing my Story thank you.

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**


	5. April Fools

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters, nor anything affiliated with the novels. I am just trying to entertain my self and other people with something worth reading. I do on a second note own any new characters that are of my creations. Thank you.

**Silver Dunes**

**By: Shinigami-Sama1**

**Beta-ed by: Ominix**

**Chapter Four: April Fools**

The darkness in the cell was only swayed when the torch on the wall flickered as it barely threw any light but it was enough to see the prisoner in the cell and the guard that guarded him. Today Mad Eye had the job of guarding Harry with his magical eye spinning all the while he muttered about the indignation of watching a brat.

To Harry it had been the longest eight hours of his life,. . . not counting the day he proposed to Ginny and how agitated he was about having everything perfect that day. His raven hair fell to his eyes and a bit of grime covered his skin, his robes were getting bigger each week, while his figure thinned with each passing day of starvation. From the recent events, Harry had gotten a delivery of treats from Victoria (Sirius's wife) and Lily, not to mention from the Longbottoms and Sirius was coming in half an hour to take his turn. Harry didn't mind the small snacks as they where the only food he trusted and it didn't look like the gruel like substance that they had been trying to feed him since his imprisonment.

He had known from last night about the attack from Emilia as she had told him about the meeting. He had watched from the Dark Lord's mind as he flirted with Emilia and told his Death Eaters to be ready for the upcoming battle on the dawn of April Fools when they would attack the Order's Headquarters and they wouldn't even know what hit them. At request of Emilia, Voldemort decided that the Killing Curse was not to be used for he wanted the Order of Phoenix to feel the pain and the suffering. Voldemort wanted as much damages done so the Order of the Phoenix would forever fear his powers and that of his faithful.

Harry didn't give a flying rat's arse about what happened with the Order of Phoenix members but mostly what would happen if Voldemort decided to invade Hogwarts and the students that where defenseless within the walls only trusting in a senile old fool of a headmaster. Only time would tell if there were going to be higher consequences after the attack. He didn't want to find a way home without first defeating Voldemort for these people, whom in his opinion had let the war go on for far too long and it was his job to end it.

Sirius entered the room with the latest issue of 'Quidditch Quest' and the Daily Prophet tucked under his arm. He threw his Auror robes over the table in front of Mad Eye whom glared got up and exited the room. Dropping the newspaper and magazine he sat down and stared at Harry whom was eyeing him with a veiled expression.

"Hi." Sirius started with a hesitant smile.

"Hi." Harry curt response had Sirius look at him with and irked expression.

"What has your knickers in a twist? No playtime last night?" Sirius smiled before lifting his Quidditch magazine and opening it settling for the article on the newest broom the Ceres 360 from the Comet Company.

"Sure I have more skill than you in a bedroom and more bang for my Jim." Harry smiled as he took the shocked expression on Sirius face to mean he had shocked him. "Too bad you take a Veela for a wife, at least she has some skills she could teach you. And humping legs do not count as a skill mutt."

"Oh and you would know more than me? I am twenty years your senior and-"

"You have the mentality of a two year old spoiled brat." Harry finished.

"Oh and you aren't anything you pathetic little Death Eater."

"Oh how original, you bitch whipped dirty old arse licking mutt. Now that is originality, thank you very much." Harry dove out of the way when the red beam of the Crutacious Curse sailed past his head but he couldn't avoid the second one that hit him a second later.

Sirius watched as Harry writhed in pain from the Cruciatus Curse he had sent his way. Forgetting the fact that he owed Harry his life and that he had also helped James too. He wanted to listen to his wife's wise words and caring demeanor but he couldn't forget that James was his best mate while Harry was a total stranger from another world. . .if everything proved to be true. Sirius never liked people cracking jokes about him especially people whom he doesn't know or has any relationship with.

"Originality has nothing to do with it you bloody boot licking Death Eater!" Sirius smiled before lifting the spell and letting Harry recover form the prolonged time under the Cruciatus Curse.

Harry laid there panting he knew he would never trust Sirius and James. They were not the people he had known and heard so much about in his world. The fact that he had saved their lives mattered very little to them it seemed. But it mattered not because he was going to find his way out of here if it killed him, then again it was a known fact that he couldn't die because his soul was divided. He wanted to get to know Sirius but it seemed every time he tried to look past the dark exterior of the war worn people they pulled something out of their arse and kept him on his toes.The people of this world were getting hard to predict and he didn't want to end up dead from a misunderstanding. He also didn't want to reveal his powers till the final battle and even then not much to give people an idea of how powerful he really was.

"I heard that you make many of the potions that you gave those that were injured, I wanted to order some potions for my wife but I don't trust you enough to do so and I have no idea where you will be getting the potions from aside from your little potions chest. I will just tell Victoria that you refused to sell any and that is that." Sirius smiled before picking up his magazine from the floor where it had fallen. "I want no interruptions or questions, and I don't want to know what you were telling Remus of your past or your imaginary world where you said you come from. It is disgusting how you are trying to change people's minds about things. You may have Alice and Frank but that is going to stop. Now not another word."

Harry sighed and laid back down on the floor turned away from Sirius to calmed his nerves. It was going to be a long shift.

* * *

Sunday arrived and the Order meeting was set to begin at roughly eleven at night. Moody's residence was bussing with people. The table was cleaned over and over again by Molly as she tried to organize the kitchen where they had enough room to fit the many members that were going to be present. Her sons Bill and Charley were going to arrive a half hour before eleven for the meeting, and Arthur was trying to get as much sleep as he could to be well rested for tomorrow's work load at the Ministry.

Lily Potter was busy tucking in her children in one of the spare rooms at Moody's Residence where they were allowed to stay for the school year while her two teenagers where at Hogwarts. James was still working so he may be able to get to work tomorrow with some time to spare. Alice and Daniel, her second set of twins, were still too young to attend Hogwarts were bouncing up and down on the beds making a ruckus, and little Lily-Anne was happily sitting in her crib eyeing her siblings.

Victoria Black was wrestling her own young children into their beds, Alex and Mary arguing with each other and Thalia was already in her bed asleep with all the commotion. She couldn't wait to be home and being able to silence them with a threat of no Quidditch . . .which she did to get them hurriedly into their beds. Sirius was in the living room with a couple of the other Order members discussing something or another.

Alice sat on the chair in the kitchen busily trying to get her youngest child Anna Longbottom with the blond curly hair and blue-green eyes to stay still for a moment as she combed her hair. Her other children where in school, John in his third year and Jasmine in her first. Richard was asleep at her mother-in-laws house. Frank was conversing in quiet tones with Remus whom was sitting on the now very shiny and spotless table while Molly busied her self with arranging snack bowls and refreshments.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall walked into the kitchen at five till eleven, their grave faces now plastered as they have been for the past couple of days since the Diagon Alley attack. The Wizarding world was thinking of giving up but because of the influence from Dumbledore and the hope of the Girl-Who-Lived being able to save them again the decision had yet to be made.

"Thank you all for being here. It has come to our attention that the new cause of terror comes from the new renown member of the Death Eaters named by everyone as 'Blade' for her weapons and the quick way she dishes out her attacks." Dumbledore looked at everyone with his blue eyes twinkling and straying to James and Sirius whom were sitting side by side. "She gave her name as Emilia, but we have yet to connect her to any of the wizarding families of England and so must assume she is from another country and place of birth."

Everyone sat looking at the old Headmaster nodding their heads at the truths that he spoke about the severity of the situation escalating at the moment. The Death Eater Blade was first introduced on the scene when she set fire to several acres surrounding the small town of Glaisdale in the North York Moors area and killing the residents of the town leaving the Dark Mark burning the sky so all muggles and wizards alike would know whom she was associated with. The news was plastered on all wizarding and muggle newspapers and had gone international with some as it seemed to the muggles there where some terrorists on the loose.

"Now on with what everyone has gathered. Is there anything happening at Gringotts Bank Bill?" Dumbledore turned to look at the eldest Weasley child.

"Actually a new account was opened that was given first priority, Sir." Bill paused for the nod of continuation from Dumbledore. "It was opened under the name of Pirate's Booty with the initiating monies of two billion-galleons, not to mention all gems and other items that were inputted into the nine chamber vault guarded by an imported dragon that won't let anyone through, even the goblins in charge of the dragon." Bill stopped for a second while he watched everyone's shocked looks.

"Did you by any chance get to see who was opening the account?" Dumbledore asked, before the realization of the name of the vault came into play. "Did you say Pirate's Booty?"

"Uh. . .I saw a young lady with black curly hair down to her waist wearing Gothic style muggle clothes and black demonia stud combat boots. Uh yeah it was called Pirate's Booty, I thought it was a funny name to give a vault with that much money in it." Bill said with a slight chuckle. "I didn't get the name as only the Goblins were in charge of that vault and I was sent to attend another customer."

"Do you know something of this 'Pirate's Booty' that no one else does, Albus?" McGonagall asked her employer.

"Actually the card that Harry had given me had the title of Pirate's Booty which is supposed to be the store he owns. I would like to know who is putting money in a vault that has the same name as Harry's shop." Dumbledore muttered.

"Sir. . .Harry told me about the potions he used and has invented. . Is it possible he might be telling the truth about his situation?" Hestia asked smiling slightly.

"Well. . .that depends on what the subject might be. The Potions he used were far more advanced than that which we use and so I have yet decided to purchase some and…" Dumbledore was interrupted by the indignant voice of Sirius Black.

"He won't sell!!!! I asked him yesterday, but the little turd said he rather kiss HIS boots than sell us anything and he was hoping many of us die in this war and I quote 'That has so indulgently been given time to grow and expand till the darkness is the only thing left in the world.'" Sirius huff-ed and sat down to the urging of his wife.

"Well. . . he had given me a card, but if he refuses to sell to you then I guess there is no doubt that he tell lies of many things or is still very untrustful in these times when the medicine he carries may save lives. Sad really when he could be helping us do so many things…" Dumbledore tilted his head down in sadness as many of the Order members argued about the innocence or lack of it from the most guarded prisoner of the Order of the Phoenix." It has also come to my attention that the spy we had planted in the Death Eater ranks has been killed before really being initiated and the other spy had been found out and executed as well… So there is no real way for us to obtain even the minimal amount of information about the happenings of the Dark Lord's circle of followers. We lose more people every week for the lack of spy and the wounds inflicted by the Death Eaters when we try to protect those they attack. The Ministry is too slow so it is up to us to pick up the responsibility of keeping the light burning no matter how dark the times seem and when there but little hope to survive we must keep fighting for what is right."

* * *

Voldemort smiled at Emilia as she fidgeted next to him, running her hand up and down on the hilt of the sword, a very suggestive move in Voldemort's opinion. She was like everyone else nerves with excitement at the chaos they were going to cause. Wormtail had snuck in to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and had gathered much information as to their next meeting and such non-significant things. Now he and one hundred death eaters awaited the midnight stroke on their watches signifying the signal to attack the now very un-warded home of the most elite Auror Mad Eye Moody.

Emilia smiled she had deactivated the wards without giving notice to anyone inside and had also undone the Fidelius Charm without alerting anyone. The dark magic she had used was completely undetectable and had originated from the Seven Books of Kali which she had taken time to gather in the beginning months of this world. She now waited with Voldemort for the exact time which they were suppose to attack the residence and kill all the prisoners no matter what affiliation they were associated with as Ivanna the Seer had told Voldemort to do so for their plans to take over the world to come to fruition. There where no giving insight whom the Prisoner was that could ruin their plans and so all prisoners of the Order of the Phoenix where to meet a very unfortunate ending in minutes.

Nine. . .

Eight. . .

Seven. . . .

Six. . .

Five. . .

Four. . .

Three. . .

Two . . .

One. . .

"ATTACK!!!!"

The command was given and the many death eaters scattered to block all exits of the residence and help their Dark Lord break open the front door (with Avery's axe) and enter the meeting with a bang.

The kitchen door burst open and in flooded Death Eaters by the dozens soon filling the kitchen with screams as mothers ran to retrieve their children through a side door. The Aurors began their fight with the Death Eaters whom were already sending dark curses at those present but most noticeably absent where the Unforgivables.

Ten Death Eaters flew down the stairs to the holding cells, blasting the guards across the hallway with spells. Five flew through the corridor opening the cells as they continued with the next level before arriving at the last door. The last five Death Eaters with their wand in their hands began dispatching the people in the cells following their Dark Lord's command: No prisoner was to be left alive, even if they were from their side.

The five Death Eaters flew down the stairs dispatching the guards in that level before leaving killing of the prisoners to the other Death Eaters. They opened the last door to find a cell and a guard.

Harry stood up when he felt the spells from the upper levels fire, he was very magically sensitive and knew at once that the battle had started. An Order member he didn't knew was guarding him that evening and he eyed him up and down.

"You better get your wand at the ready." Harry said in a dead serious tone.

"Why?" The Order member said dumbly.

"There's a battle on top and the Death Eaters are here to kill the prisoners." Harry commented fixing his robe and picking up his glasses fixing them with a flick of his thumb. Running a hand through his hair he eyed the door.

"A battle?!" The Order member said as he took out his wand.

Just then the door burst open and they came face to face with five Death Eaters.

* * *

Emilia crept up the stairs to the next level; she had put a notice-me-not on the stairway as she went up. The upstairs was going to be her territory. She knew for a fact that children were up these stairs and that sooner or later the Death Eaters were going to try and kill them. She may be a sadist but never a murderer of innocent children and she never wished the death of children. She always left them alive just tad bit traumatized.

"Thalia hold it, if we sneak out mom will get us."

"Mary look I just want to talk to Lily-Anne you know you want to too."

"But Alex is going to go tell mom if we leave."

"Of course I will mom would kill you and me for not taking care of you guys."

Emilia smiled before hiding in the shadows as the three children came out the room they were in previously. The older one was black haired with blue-grey eyes and the two youngest were opposites one with black hair with blue-grey eyes and the other blond with violet-green eyes. The eldest was a boy that looked about ten or eleven and the other two girls looked about five. Emilia smiled before following them through the shadows thrown from the darkened lights. They went to the last room down the hall and entered the door located there by the mirror and the rose vase.

"This will be a piece of cake." Emilia smiled before getting ready to weave a complex spell, should the kids come out the room they will find themselves in a forever going corridor with no ending and the door as the beginning. The rest of the Death Eaters would not notice the door, it would just seem like a wall, as well to everyone else except her and those who know where the door is. Turning around walking back down the hall and to where the commotion was beginning to get dangerous with the spells being fired, Emilia smiled behind her mask.

"Lets party!"

* * *

Dumbledore concentrated on Voldemort whom was firing bone breaking spells and other nasty curses that had put down more than half of the Order members. Then again most of the Order members had taken their fair share of Death Eaters, but they were revived or dragged away for more to replace them beside their leader whom was standing next to a woman dressed in white.

"AVIS"

The plumage of many doves flying from the wand of the old man halted and intercepted many of the spells being thrown around in the expanded kitchen that still seemed small with that amount of people in it. Many of the Order members that had yet to go down were edging towards the back of the room, it seemed they were being cornered and there was nothing they could do about it.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were next to each other watching each other's back but still throwing as many spells as they dared to throw without injuring their own comrades. Both Sirius and James wives had gone to get the kids and take them to Hogwarts where it was very safe and away from the fighting less they get hurt. Yet all three were beginning to feel the strain as the fighting was beginning to take its toll on them the hour that had gone by was leaving them exhausted.

"We need to end this soon or we will all be dead and then where would the girls and the kids be? Dumbledore seems to be doing as much damage as we are, which is nothing! IMPELLERE FURIAE

!" Remus retorted wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his faded grey robe.

"Yeah, if there are going to be injuries Madame Pomfrey is going to be killing everyone, you know what she asked for and Dumbledore denied her." Sirius sent another Death Eater on his way with a banishing charm across the room he went over everyone's ducking head, those who didn't duck were hit by a flying limb.

"I do hope the girls got the kids out the here." James told the other guys, the kids were very precious to many, as the Dark Lord seemed to take great joy in killing children. The rumors told of the Dark Lord having a child raping fetish which made many parents panic at losing their child to the maniac, only to be raped and killed.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!!!!"

* * *

Harry flicked his hand at the Death Eaters once they had entered the room. Many of them had been over came with shock and horror, upon seeing him. The guard had been cowering behind the over turned table, he had dropped when the door burst opened. The five Death Eaters had been quickly over powered, and tied up with wandless spells, courtesy of Harry.

"Open my cell." Harry eyed the guard that he had; it seemed the Order of the Phoenix was getting desperate if they let sniveling idiots into its membership.

"Why shou. . should. . I do such. . thing?" The guard said sniveling, his eyes wild with terror.

"Because if you don't I'll blast out of here and leave you and the Death Eaters in the cell." Harry answered very coldly at the Auror.

"Yeah. . right. .you can't., .you can't do such a. thing." The guard stood up before glaring at Harry in challenge.

"Be it your way then." Harry eyed the lock on the cell and it cracked and melted before unlocking it self and swinging open. He stepped out side to look into the eyes of the terrified guard whom began to whimper. "In the cell, and you won't get hurt."

The guard practically flew into the cell, before Harry wandlessly levitated the five bounded and unconscious Death Eaters into the cell and fixed the lock. The guard looked at Harry before settling down to watch the unconscious Death Eaters.

He walked through the dungeons with a purpose in his stride as the air around him crackled with contained power and his eyes glowed emerald with white and black lightning. His black robes billowed much like Snape's but the sleeves were cut off showing his black shirt that lay underneath it. His black Goth style boots carried him to the battle on the first floor which he could feel and sense every spell being thrown at each other and both sides of the war. Not really caring who was getting hurt, he could feel Voldemort above and that was his purpose that was why his magic swirled around his form, like a deadly lover caressing his body fueling him for the up coming battle. The last five death eaters in the corridors killing the other prisoners froze in fear before trying to get away when they where hit with a backlash of magic that incinerated their bodies to ashes.

The light falling through the door that lead to the dungeons, which Harry was climbing was changing colors, a testimony to the spells being shot beyond the door. There were people blocking his way, people whom he knew were both Order members and ex-family.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT."

The Marauders jumped out of the way of the door leading down to the dungeons as an aurora more powerful than Voldemort or Dumbledore raised and flexed towards all those near the doorway. They looked in unison, shock and wonderment as the form of the person that shouted emerged from the darkness on the stairs. His eyes glowing and an aurora flowing they could not recognize the person till Remus paled more and whispered.

"Harry?"

* * *

Emilia emerged from the stairway to see Lily, Victoria, and Alice,whom had gone up to get their children and to portkey out of the battle ridden building come out from a seemingly solid wall.

Alice was the first one that saw her and stood stalk still, her husband had told her of the high ranking Death Eater with the decorated mask. She froze like a deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming semi.

Lily looked to where her friend had frozen by the secret passageway exit and stood in shock at seeing the woman everyone referred to as 'Blade'. Yet she reached for her wand as Victoria realized the same thing that was running through Lily's mind. Protect the children, and try and get one over the woman whom tried to kill their husbands.

"Hello ladies, fancy seeing you here. Avoiding the battle?" Emilia twirled one of her braids on one of her fingers, the other hand was caressing the hilt of her blade strapped at her hip. She knew what they were thinking, but she was suppose to play the part of the dark girl just for the fun of it. Only Harry knew she was not that dark but then again she loved to play with people.

"Death Eater scum." Victoria growled as her features changed to that of an enraged Veela turning harpy-ish, the fireball already forming in her opened hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. . . I did after all trap your children in a room, and should… lets say something happen to me, they will die." Emilia smiled as the girls paled; she dropped her hands to the side. "I heard that one of you is Harry's mother, which one would you be?"

Lily looked at the other girls, before sticking her chin out before her and taking a step forward with a determined air. "That would be me."

Emilia looked over the woman that like Harry was her mother as well. She saw the eyes that she her self had behind the mask, and the slight heart shape face and full lips like her own when she wasn't changing her features with her developing metamorphmagus abilities. She saw what she wanted to see she herself was like her mother in some physical features and she would not deny her anything. Emilia took of the mask and held it to her side.

"That is nice mother."

Lily looked in shock at the same eyes as that of Harry, Lily-Anne and herself looked at her. The same shape of her face, and the lips and high cheek bones. "Mother?" She asked confused.

"Yes. I am a part of Harry…The kids are okay. Just slip inside of the room by the vase and the mirror. It's spelled so no one that doesn't know about the room would notice it." Emilia looked down for a second avoiding the look of wonderment of her mother as she stepped forward towards her. "I, am a piece of Harry, and my job is to make sure Voldemort is ready to be killed when Harry decides it so." Emilia looked into the wondering eyes of her mother, as Lily stood not two feet away from her, her hand raised.

Lily stepped forward, looking at the girl that looked so much like her first twins. Harry. Jezebel. The eyes of herself. Lifting her hand she gently touched Blade's cheek, it was smooth and so much like her own, except she was creamy white instead of a more tan color like her own.

"How?" Lily asked eyeing the girl before her whom could pass as her daughter.

"An accident. I was created from Harry's blood, and now I spy for him. We keep in contact by the mind connection that we share. It is so easy for me to manipulate Voldemort into doing anything I want." Emilia gloated as she took her mother's hand into her own. "You have to help Harry. I can't stay; I have to be next to Voldemort less someone tries to get my position. There are things no one knows about Voldemort, but Harry does." Emilia looked at Lily's eyes, so much like her own. "He is my brother by blood; you are his mother by blood."

"I. . ."

"Go see to your children, stay with them. If you come out before we have left you will walk through a maze for a long time, a spell I created but Harry can undo it. Or just spin three times and sing a lullaby it's a Pirate's thing." Emilia slipped on her mask and turned around walking back to the stairs. "Take care of Harry for me, because he has the tendency of ignoring his health for other's well being. I'll see you again Mother, till then." She slipped into the shadowy darkness of the stairs leaving Lily thinking on what had just happened.

"Lily lets go. If what she said is true, we could ask Harry about it." Victoria said as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulling her towards the hallway leading to their children. Alice following with wondering thoughts.

_If they came from another world. . . then did my baby live there? Is he well? Is there a possible way for him to come like them? Harry had told me about him yet. . . I'll ask next time.

* * *

_

The fighting stopped for a minute as those Death Eaters closer to the doorway leading down to the dungeons dropped their wands and clung at their throats as they began to suffocate from an unknown source. Their bodies dropped to the floor with a look of utter confusion in their glazed eyes. The figure emerged from the darkened hallway, he had everyone around whom were able to see him, gasping in surprise, shock and horror. Many stepped back and startled all those that had yet to notice the new arrival.

Dumbledore was trying to get one over the Dark Lord, but it seemed he was just wasting his magic as the Dark Lord seemed to be countering just about every spell Dumbledore was throwing at him. Dumbledore was getting tired in his old age he shouldn't really been fighting; not with a shattered right wrist and wounds all over him losing blood while trying to fight.

Voldemort on the other hand was enjoying the little victory he was having over the Order of the Phoenix, he knew if the Order went down then he would be able to take over the British Isles and then the world unchallenged. He smiled, Emilia would really love him now with this victory. He could already imagine the look upon the world when they would discover that not only a terrifying Dark Lord would be taking over the world but a Dark Lady at his side as well.

Both Dumbledore and Voldemort felt the spike in power being used on the battlefield. They stopped for a second in their barrage of spells to look and see whom, it would seem, would be a challenge and on which side was the person fighting for. To their shock they saw none other than Harry Potter emerge from the darkness of the door leading bellow ground, the immense power emanating from him.

"What in the Seven Hells?! You are suppose to be dead!" Voldemort shouted over the silent room, then his eyes burned a deep red before he turned to Ivanna the Seer. "Is he the one?"

Ivanna for the most part was being shielded by the many Death Eaters , and had just stood to watch the events unfold. Turning towards her Dark Lord she said with a nod of her silvery blond hair. "Yes, he carries the lightning bolt over his right eyebrow. He must be killed for the future of our conquest."

But through the silence many heard the declaration of the Seer, many of the Order members and Dumbledore started in surprise. Dumbledore looked to meet the faces of some of the Order members whom with a nod understood the message being sent. Protect Harry at all cost and get him out of here. The Marauders nodded to each other before standing in front of Harry to make sure he wouldn't get hurt by any spells. The Order got ready to defend the Prisoner whom until now seemed for the other team, now they knew why the Dark Lord had been at the scene of the battle. The Dark Lord was after the Dark Prince.

Harry glared at the Marauders that stood before him before unfolding his magic to move them out of the way which it did by pushing them to the side. He walked forward with the gait of a stalking Lion, his black hair flowed on his magic and his eyes glowed. Raising his hand into the air he fired lightning at many of the Death Eaters standing near him and his way towards where Voldemort and Dumbledore were furiously trying to gain the upper hand upon one another.

Lightning bounced off the ceiling before crashing back down on the unsuspecting Death Eaters as they were too distracted by trying to hurt as many Order members as they could. They fell to the floor withering in pain dropping their wands as they began to burn and dissolve into ash. The Order members stood shock at the show of power by Harry and moved out of the way as he walked by them.

Harry mean while was getting tired of using his magic wandlessly for his magic was the only thing sustaining him alive without any food. It had replenished his strength and mind shields yet now he was running out of all his energy his power limiters holding the rest of his magic in check less it leave his form in raw form. He took off one of the earrings on his left ear and felt a rush of magic spread through him re-energizing him. Harry walked forward when Emilia slipped from the shadows by one of the sides where the Death Eaters were holding their own.

Emilia pranced forward with the gait of a relaxed panther. Her hair flowed behind her like a waterfall and her mask was firmly in place with her swords at her hip she smiled behind the mask. The Death Eaters and the Order was going to be getting the surprise of their life when two of the most powerful wizards were go head-to-head.

Emilia lifter her hand and flicked it at Harry. When Harry saw the blue light materialized out of thin air as he side stepped it he raised his hand and twisted sending around fifteen stunners which bounced off the shield Emilia slipped up. With a wave of her hand three killing curses said towards the Marauders whom were standing behind Harry. Releasing a burst of magic that intercepted the killing curses it threw many of the Death Eaters to the floor and got everyone else's attention, as they stopped fighting in favor of watching the battle between Harry and Emilia.

"Bring it." Emilia tilted her head to the side motioning with her hand with the come hither signal.

Harry shrugged before stepping forward and spreading his legs apart. He knew if he and Emilia went head-to-head there was going to bruises when he was done with her she knew she could beat him but they wanted everyone to believe Harry could out do Emilia. Harry dropped the robe he was wearing and flexed his arms while Emilia got the hint and took off her swords that hung at her hips, giving them to a nearby Death Eater.

"Lets go." Harry motioned for Emilia to come at him, which she did before bringing up her right leg and swinging at him with her left fist.

Harry back flipped and landed not a foot away before crouching down and sliding his left leg through the ground sliding Emilia's feet out from under neath her. Emilia dropped her right hand before doing a cartwheel with the motion of falling, landing on her feet she launched herself at a rising Harry whom blocked the fist aimed at his head. Harry and Emilia became an array of fist and leg hits, not really landing any on the other opponent. They danced around each other eyeing one another for a slip up or a weakness of any sort.

Everyone else was in awe of the spectacular fighting technique and many were hoping for the person on their side to win and began to speculate how good each one of the fighter was.

Dumbledore stood near the Order members as everyone from the light side stayed near the dungeons and the Death Eaters more closer to the exit of the kitchen. He speculated on the possibility of Harry being the one able to defeat the Dark Lord and if the girl could be swayed to the light side of the war it would be a great boost if she did join the Order.

Voldemort was never prouder in his decision of accepting Emilia in as a Death Eater. Her devotion to fighting a war which she really didn't belong to was awe inspiring. The way her body moved like a flowing waterfall and sharp as her blades, reassure him in his decision of turning her into his bride when the time came. He had no doubt that Emilia would win one for the Dark side.

The Marauders were awed in the ability of Harry and the way Harry and Blade moved with a fluid motion to their strikes. They saw how Harry blocked and dodged the hits that were too close for personal comfort, and saw how skilled he seemed to be at hand-to-hand combat. Sirius and James were both rooting for Blade to get her arse whooped by Harry even though they really didn't believe what Harry was saying; even more so with the fact that he was really good at fighting.

Harry knew the exact moment Emilia was going to be giving him a kick with her spiked boot tip and flipped and let his own boot collide with Emilia's masked face, right under the chin as an upper cut with his boot. He flipped and landed in a crouch position as Emilia lifted off the ground with the motion of the kick and landed sprawled on the floor three feet away from where she started. Harry stood up dusting his shoulders before cracking his neck. His emerald eyes narrowed on the rising form of Emilia whom he could feel was on the verge of tears from the upper cut he gave her.

Emilia swore underneath her breath as she focused her magic into numbing her pain before getting up and motioning for the blade which she loved the most it was time to up the bet. The Turkish styled sword inlaid with emeralds and rubies flew from its containment on the belt the Death Eater in charge of her things held. She twirled the blade for a bit before she got in a fighting stance with the tip of the blade pointing at Harry and the hilt by her ear.

Harry saw what was coming and with a clap opened his hand and out came the form of a sword made of silver, inlaid with rubies that burned bright. If anyone noticed the name engraved on the blade all ignored it in favor of watching the battle between the two. Harry flexed his shoulders and twirled the sword before throwing back and forth between his left and right hand.

Both fighters flexed their shoulder blades for a second and then got ready to fight, in a silent one two three they launched themselves at each other blades humming in the foray as they attacked with the force of a hurricane. They both became a blur as they rounded on each other, their blades sending sparks of fire when they met, the emeralds and rubies glowing.

Harry sliced Emilia's right side of her thighs and then turned the blade up to slice all the way to her navel. It was a long and shallow cut but it bleed freely as they danced away from one another. He avoided the left leg kick Emilia threw but stepped into the way of her blade as she trust forward like a snake, embedding the blade into his left eye. Pulling back Harry had the sensation of an explosion happening with his now ruined eye, but he did not stop to check his ripped eye. He thrust his own blade at Emilia as she retreated and impaled her just bellows her rib cage with his blade.

Emilia stopped to look down on the blade that had entered her form just bellow her rib cage were there were no organs to be damaged, with a growl she stepped back away from the retreating blade. The mask showed no emotion but behind it she was furious. Swinging her blade down in a chopping manner she graced Harry's left thigh leaving a shallow cut running from thigh to knee.

"Blade, enough." Voldemort's voice cut through the foray of moving blades and bodies, and both fighters moved away from one another.

Voldemort stepped forward intent on killing Harry. He knew the boy was losing blood so he would slip up and give him the opportunity to kill him. Emilia had gotten hurt and he would not stand for some little shit trying to replace her or harming his love. Pulling out his wand he fired three killing curses when Emilia moved out of the way.

Harry sensed the killing curses but didn't avoid them. He was getting tired and fast it's been too long since he had exercised and now he was now paying the consequences. Harry narrowed his eye at the approaching killing curses as they shone brighter when they touched him. He flew seven feet back and slammed into the wall and fell to the floor with his eye open, the other bleeding profoundly and a mess of mucus and veins.

Voldemort smiled as the Order looked on with horror in their eyes. He walked or more like glided forward with an evil grin basking on his snake like face. His robes billowed slightly and he fondled his wand behind him the Death Eaters were smiling behind their masks. Their task was done, the Prisoner of the Order of the Phoenix was dead and no longer a threat to their ideals. Except for a few Death Eaters whom held their face emotionless they glanced at Emilia whom moved her mask enough to wink at them then they relaxed.

"It would seem this little . . .boy, thought he could handle me, funny thing is I handled him." Voldemort stopped in front of Harry and lifted his leg to kick him in the ribs when Harry's hands shot out and grasped his foot half a foot away from his ribs.

Harry smiled at Voldemort. "Did you miss me?" Harry rolled with Voldemort's leg still grasped in his hands and took down the Dark Lord with him. Bouncing up he laid his own kick on the Dark Lord before grasping the fallen wand and shooting a very dark bone breaking spell on Voldemort's ribs. Dropping the wand he stepped back as the Dark Lord stood with an enormous amount of pain.

Voldemort growled at the back of his throat before getting up and facing the little shit that had knocked him down. "How are you still alive?" His red eyes glowed dangerously, and he wandlessly called his wand to him. "You were hit with the killing curse three times, how are you still alive?"

Harry glazed coldly at the Dark Lord in front of him. He didn't really have enough energy to try and take him out at this point in time. He could take out a couple of Death Eaters but it would be very difficult and the chances were that he could end up hurting someone from the Order if he tried one of his spells in this confined space. "That is for me to know and for you to find out Tommy boy."

With a growl from his throat Voldemort launched himself at Harry, his hands out stretched to latch on to the little runt's throat but Harry escaped him ducking before picking up his fallen sword.

Harry grabbed his fallen sword and crossed his hands over his chest so that the sword was positioned to stick out from his left side. He twirled on his feet till he picked up speed and became a blur of silver and black, like a tornado on ground he spun and headed towards the Death Eaters on the one side of the room. He sliced a couple of them before he was launched back with banishing spell. He flew and flipped in mid air to land crouched and sliding a couple of feet backwards. He then launched himself at Voldemort whom grabbed his wand and muttered a spell.

Voldemort grabbed his wand and muttered the Crutacious spell, but when nothing happened he muttered it again. To his surprise and many others, the wand exploded in his hand and ripped the flesh off the bones all the way to the elbow. Frustrated and angered beyond reason he back stepped and with a nod to his Death Eaters retreated for the day. It wouldn't do to be killed before his ideals were completed, and he knew when to leave to battlefield. The tables had turned so it was time to run while he and his followers could still stand.

Some of the Death Eaters did not like the fact that the little runt had hurt their Dark Lord so decided to linger around for a bit of time to try and kill the boy and maybe get some praise for destroying the thorn in their ideals and future.

Harry had already anticipated the act from the stupid bunch of Death Eaters whom had yet to clear the kitchen and was ready and prepared to defend himself. When they launched their killing curses and other darker malicious spells he blocked them with a shimmering shield an invention of his own, and waved his hand in half an ark. The Death Eaters were thrown to the wall and tied down by the arms appearing from the walls.

Harry fell to the floor exhausted beyond reason, his torn eye socket still bleeding and the wounds from the battle as well their own collection of blood dripping from his body to the kitchen floor. He tried to stand from the crouch position he had fallen to but then slid completely to the floor with a yelp. It seemed he hadn't missed the bone breaking spell that had hit his leg bellow the knee. He laid there for a second trying to keep from passing out from blood loss.

"Harry?" The timid voice to his left had him turning his head slowly to stare with his good eye at Remus whom had approached his fallen form. Sirius and James were behind him with awed and shocked looks. Harry just grunted before laying his head back down to the cool floor he was getting a headache and the room was beginning to feel a little warm.

"I believe we should get Mr. Potter to the hospital wing immediately." Dumbledore's voice startled those watching Harry with morbid fascination. "And the wounded should as well be treated, can someone please contact Madame Pomfrey she will be needed for the wounded that were hurt during the unprepared attack."

"Constant vigilance bites people in the arse." Harry's muffled voice had Moody growling in embarrassment. Harry had hit a cord as it was his home that was attacked and they hadn't practiced his motto.

The Marauders hid their smile at Moody's disgruntled face. Remus conjured a stretcher and motioned for Sirius and James to lift Harry up from the floor and load him on the stretcher.

Harry tensed when he felt hands grabbing his shoulders; he then in a move that startled many rolled to the side kicking out before jumping up. He had knocked down Sirius and James and at the moment was trying to stop the world from spinning. He closed his eye and tried to concentrate in cooling his temperature and clearing his mind of the shadow fussiness that signified unconsciousness.

Everyone was startled at how quickly Harry seemed to react and Moody seemed proud for a second before masking his expression. Remus waited for a second before looking at Dumbledore for any form of action they should take. Sirius and James stood up with care rubbing their heads, before moving to stand near Remus whom was giving them sympathetic looks.

Dumbledore stood pensive for a second before raising his wand and sending a stunner to the still disoriented Harry. He sighed when Harry knocked down made to get up unaffected by the stunner. He motioned to Minerva McGonagall to try and bind the boy. When he saw that full body bind failed to bind the boy, he said with a sigh. "Don't hurt him much boys, but Mr. Harry Potter must be contained for treatment."

Harry having heard this knew what was going to be happening, and he did the only thing he could at a time like that …scream like a banshee and run for the kitchen exit, much to the surprise of everyone present.

Every one of the Order members, including Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody stared in shock before the realization that Harry had run away hit and many grinning like idiots took out their wands and gave chase. The Marauders of course in the lead with huge grin on their face. Harry it seemed may be able to take on a bunch of death eaters and get wounded without batting an eyelash but he couldn't stand the thought of facing the school nurse for his injuries.

Harry made it to the front door before someone threw a banishing spell at him making him hit the door instead of positioning himself to open it. He slid to the floor with a groan before drop kicking the first person that came up on him which just happened to have been Sirius whom suffered hitting his head on the table near by. Harry managed to get up when two bodies collided with his grabbing his hands and holding them behind his back. Harry tried very hard to get Remus and James off of him twisting and turning never realizing he was just hurting himself more and more with each movement of his body. With a final effort at getting them off he head butted James with the back of his head breaking James nose in the process. He finally gave up with groan and held still as Remus and James hauled him up off the floor.

"I think he is down for the count." Sirius said rubbing the forming bruise on his head. Looking at James with stormy blue-grey eyes he said with a grin. "What happened to you? Got introduced to the door?"

"Ha ha very funny. No he head butted me and broke my nose. I say we leave him like this, it's what he probably wanted anyway." James answered helping Remus hold Harry up. His nose was bleeding much that it had already soaked through his Auror robes and shirt.

"Lets levitate him it's be easier." Remus suggested as all the Order members gathered departed to the Hospital Wing to get their injuries treated. As they walked Sirius and James started on Harry's case starting with his Dark Arts tendency and the way he defeated Blade and guessing how many rituals it took to get to the way he was. They stopped to check on the girls when they knocked the girls came running out. The kids straight to their father's and asking about what happened and who won and lost and for forth till Remus reminded them they still had Harry floating horizontal off the floor.

The kids for the most part look perplexed for a second while they eyed the person they had never seen in their life. To them Harry was a stranger, and to see him bloodied bruised and with a missing eye they decided they probably didn't want to know who it was anyway.

Little Lily-Anne immediately found the figure floating above her irresistible, her lovely little emerald eyes shined with recognition. She may be three but she knew most people were not like her a natural born seer with the ability to recollect anything and everything. Everyone thought her incapable of knowing what everyone was talking about but she knew the person before her was a mage and she like any children five years and younger were attracted to them like bees to honey. She wiggled a bit and her mother put her to the floor as she watched the figure before them floating and wounded.

"I really should be taking Harry to the hospital wing, fighting the Dark Lord and Blade tired him out." Remus smiled to Victoria and Lily as they eyed the figure before them with awe. The children of course were awed for the fact that someone had stood up to the Dark Lord and was still alive.

"He fought the Dark Lord?" Victoria squeaked, holding little Thalia's hand before her daughter pulled and she let her go.

"Yeah it was bloody cool too." Sirius announced with humor in his eyes.

"Yeah, and then the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters retreated and when we tried to help him stand he knocked us down-" James said motioning to the motionless Harry.

"Dumbledore said to not hurt him but he must be taken to the Hospital Wing-" Sirius continued.

"But he got up and took off to the front door and-"

"He almost made it, but I knocked him out. And he kicked me-"

"Making him fly and hit the table nearby-"

"And James and Remus grabbed him, till he stopped fighting but not before-"

"He head butted me and broke my nose, but-"

"Remus decided to levitate him to the hospital wing, but we wanted to-"

"Check on you guys and the kids, so now-"

"We're off to take him to Madame Pomfrey so she may take him into-"

"Her loving and tender care." James finished with a grin.

Victoria and Lily both shook their heads in annoyance at the way both their husbands act like twins and idiots more than half of the time. They smiled a bit to look at Remus whom was the voice of reason among the Marauders, Remus was shaking his head and looking to the ceiling like 'why me'.

"HARRY!!!" Little Lily squealed and tried to reach the floating form above her. Her two companions from the Black family ran too to stand underneath the floating form trying to reach the person above her. All three little girls ignorant to the startled and horrified expression of their parents kept jumping as high as their little bodies would allow.

"Lily-Anne!!!"

"Thalia!!!!"

"Mary!"

The little girls gave themselves a one last time jump and latched on to Harry's robes and help on for dear life. When their mothers tried to get them off Harry they just clung tighter shaking their heads in a no manner. They waited to see what would happen next when their father's grabbed their hands and pried their little bodies off the hanging robes.

"Noooooo!!!! Daddy, Whay?!!!" Little Lily cried as Remus led Harry away from them to the Hospital Wing. Little Lily seeing Harry moving away began to cry harder and pouted. "Whay? Har– Harry nice, you. . whay I not see him?"

"Flower sweety, he's bad. You can't hang out with Death Eaters." James said in a slight growl, it seemed he still didn't believe Harry innocent of anything.

Little Lily pouted for a moment before turning in her father's arms and looking at her mother. "Harry not bad, mommy. I wanna see Harry, he no bad." Little Lily commented, before tearing up again when her mother didn't respond to her. Thalia didn't fair as well either as she was crying and hitting her father and kicking him while pulling his hair till her mother calmed her down with a promise to see Harry when he was well.

Remus walked Harry to the Hospital Wing only to enter and find it in utter chaos Order members lining up and down the walls sitting down and the beds seemed to have all been taken. He stood pensive as to what should he do, as he saw Madame Pomfrey run up and down the isle giving potions and waving her wand sending healing spells left and right.

"I. .wanna cough . . .go back.. . . to my. . . cell." Harry's soft whisper had Remus turning to look at Harry with a doubtful look on his face.

"You need to be healed, and Madame Pomfrey-" Remus started telling Harry shaking his index finger at him.

"-can't do anything for me that I can't do by myself." Harry finished with as much strength as he could. He was trying to sit up in hid floating position. "I have… my potions."

Remus stared for a second before nodding and levitating Harry back down the hallway, passing the arguing voices of the Blacks and Potters coming from the door to his left. He walked down looking over his shoulder at Harry to make sure he wasn't going to do something to make himself more injured than he had already been. He went to the dungeons and walked down the first set of stairs, as he entered the first holding cell hallway he was shocked to a stand still.

There in every cell were three to four Death Eaters, the Death Eaters with their eyes opened in shock and surprise; their blank irises was all that told Remus that they didn't know this was what was going to happen when the Death Eaters entered the room. Most fallen to the back he saw many with their hands holding the bars of the cells, and some fallen forward with their face pressed up against the bars.

Yet aside all the death in the cells Remus paid them no heed, he needed to get Harry to his cell to help him lie down and recover. As he went down the next set of stairs he saw the same thing he saw before the second floor of dungeons. Knocked out guards and dead Prisoners that were Death Eaters. He reached the end of the hallway and opened the door that laid there, when he opened the door he saw the guard that was suppose to be guarding Harry and ten Death Eaters unconscious and bound.

"Are you here to let me out?" the guard asked from the corner of the cell he inhabited.

"Yeah, levitate the Death Eaters to the other cells and I'll take over for you." Remus said when he opened the cell door with a wave of his wand.

The guard nodded and waved his wand to levitate the unconscious Death Eaters before walking out the room with them floating one by one behind him.

Remus turned to look at Harry whom was breathing a bit hard. He levitated him to the cell and to the old dirty cot that stood in one corner with a dirty and mold eaten blanket. He threw the blanket and laid him down on the cot. He saw how pale Harry looked and how he had developed sheen of sweat over his skin. To Remus he looked like death warmed over, and the way he was breathing had him worried.

"Harry?"

"I'm. . ..okay." Harry said, snapping his fingers his potions chest flew from the chain around his neck. It spun and enlarged and then sat still full size next to Harry's cot. "I'll open it, you'll need to give me the potions as I direct it. Okay?"

"Yeah sure." Remus murmured as he saw Harry speak Parseltoung and the chest opened and expanded till it showed most of the potions it carried. "Okay which one first?"

"Reach in where there is nothing and feel out a long glass." Harry muttered, and Remus did so with shoving his whole hand and arm all the way up to his shoulder blade. When they had the long glass labeled 'Wamy' Harry continued. "My potions are labeled. I'll need the Super Healtropicana and the Armilla potions. Add the Blood Replenishing potion and the Skele-Grow and The Pain Reliever plus the Dreamless Sleep Potions, plus I might need the Sanapoma which I can't remember if I ever got it back from Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Black. I have another one, a bit bigger, you have to scavenger hunt for it. I will also need the Torus Sanare Potion for my eye."

Remus dug into the Potions chest box and found the tin tub that read 'Sanapoma' on top of it, finished with that task he waited for Harry to tell him how much he needed to pour into the glass for each potion. He was starting to like everything he was seeing, potions wise, from Harry's world.

"There are lines on the glass, each a shot glass measure away. Fill up to each line with each potion, it should be enough." Harry coughed a little, he was getting tired of talking and just wanted to sink into the abyss that lay in the back of his mind. "It would be best if I took them as soon as possible. I don't want any flavoring at the moment."

Remus hurried as much as he could, taking into account precision pouring of each and every potion. As soon as the glass was filled he lifted Harry's head and tipped the glass to his mouth. He watched carefully as Harry drank the potions swirling in the glass, and hoped he had done everything right. He began to feel sorry for Harry, he was his cub Moony could feel it. Moony could smell the connection and accepted Harry, and so Remus was beginning to trust Moony's intuition as it never led him wrong. Remus didn't like the fact that he had a separate being within himself, a separate personality that come out only during the moon but what could he do Moony was more of an instinct type of personality while Remus was just human.

"Have a good rest Harry, I'll see you when you get up. Hopefully sometime soon." Remus whispered as he covered Harry with the poor excuse of a moldy blanket. Walking out the room he waited to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Lily paced frustrated , she had tried explaining to James and Sirius what was happening and yet they went off with their all knowing knowledge that Harry was evil and it was proven with what the girls encountered with Emilia. They had decided that there will be nothing that would make him light in their points of view. Even though he had defeated Emilia and Voldemort, the fact that Emilia was related to him was a traitorous act in their view.

Running a hand through her flaring red hair she shut her emerald eyes and stopped to take a breather. In her mind Harry was fighting while being held behind bars by the Order, and that earned him points in the fact that he could be making a dent in the back door of the Death Eaters without Voldemort really finding out. Yet the thought of Harry having a separate part was insane it only meant Harry had killed or done something that was worse.

She sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace in her Godoric Hollow home. Lily hadn't really gotten along with Dorea Isabel Potter who did not like Lily much for being a muggle-born and less so because they favored Jezebel and ignored Harry most of the time. Dorea had resented Lily and blamed it all on her, while her husband Lily's Father-in-Law Charlus Brian Potter, preferred not to take any sides and stay out of any argument that occurred among his wife and his daughter-in-law. Lily thought for a moment, her mother-in-law would like to know anything that had to do with Harry, yet Lily was reluctant to tell her anything till Lily herself had come to terms with what was happening in the Order Headquarters.

"I'll have to tell her soon, she'll hate me for not telling them sooner but it would have to do." Lily said to herself. She was still sitting looking at the fire that burned merrily in the fireplace. James was asleep in their bed, and the children in their rooms. "I wish something could be done to help Harry, something wonderful and unexpected." With a smile Lily got up off the couch and walked up the stairs to the second floor. Taking the left wing she walked to hers and James room to sleep. Tomorrow would be another busy day in the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Thank you all for the Reviews and I hope this chapter was better than the last as it seemed that maybe you guys didn't really like the last chapter so much as to why you didn't review or anything like that. I did ask some of the Authors which some ideas originated from for their expressed permission to use them, and it was granted so I shall continue with my story ever mindful of what I read on my spare time.

**Special Thanks to:**

**yesterdays-angel:** Glad you liked it and it'll get deep before they right it all out again.

**Calasky:** A very special thanks to you my dear for making that one question about more characters what hit me like a ton of bricks and got me slightly out of Writer's Block I was entrenched in. I love you very much for your commentaring and everything. You would figure it out as you read it. . . it's really when the shit hits the fan type of thing that would have you really evaluating some ideas, and it would be a huge flashback to everything the Potters have endured and why they became and act the way they do. Thank you very much again I do hope you like this chapter and everything.

**patronuspotter86:** Thanks for the review, and for being a faithful reader I do hope I hold up to your expectations as I continue with Silver Dunes like it's intended to be.

**My Anonymous Reviewer Liz:** Thanks for the review your opining was appreciated even though it upset me. I have accepted that there are some critics out there and everyone is allowed their two cents in life.

This Chapter's suggested stories to read are:

**The Destiny I Never Wanted** by **Silver pup**

And

**An Alternative Universe **by **nitwittie**

**Spells used in this chapter:**

**Avis:** Creates a flock of birds.

**Impellere Furiae:** Translation "Striking Furies", I made this one up using a Latin Dictionary.

**The Web sites where I got some information from:**

Harry Potter Lexicon: The best site to find book related information without having to flip through the books all day to find something. The best reference in my opinion.

Hot Topic: Cause really Harry and Emilia look good in black. . .especially Harry whom has taken the 'Fallen Angel' look and Emilia's own Gothic Lolita style dressing. Black is very in for the Alternative Dimension Travelers.


	6. A bit of truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters, nor anything affiliated with the novels. I am just a working girl trying to entertain my self and other people with something worth reading. I do on a second note own any new characters that are of my creations. Thank you.

**Silver Dunes**

**By; Shinigami-Sama1**

**Beta-ed by: Ominix**

**Chapter Five: A Bit of Understanding in Times of War**

Remus Lupin walked through the door of the little room that contained the cell of one Harry Potter. He had brought Harry something to eat and read. There were those who had watched over him during their shifts and talked shit about the boy whom saved their lives during the battle of April Fools day, yet two days later it was now Remus's turn to watch the boy. Remus was dressed in a simple green jumper with a long sleeved Oxford shirt and a pair of dark brown khaki pants, a set of dark blue colored tennis shoes carried him to the table in the room where he deposited the box of chocolates and books that he carried.

"How have you been Harry?"

Remus voice carried no malevolent wave or anything as to annoy Harry or upset him anyway. It was just a simple question, meant for any person and strangers, a conversation starter. The chair was dragged to the other side of the table where it would be out of harms way from the cell doors and where he could reach any of the items on the table. Remus was the only one who had yet to threaten Harry with death, torture him, insult or had any other evil intent towards him; he only came by when he could.

"Fine Remus. How have you been? You seem to be a bit off today." Harry answered sincere in his response. Harry knew Remus was a werewolf, and as much as he wished he could cure his dear friend he couldn't it would arise too much suspicion and Voldemort would be after him like a bloodhound on a trail.

"Full Moon is past midnight, and I have to go to the Shrieking Shack for my transformation." Remus looked down at his hands and then up to see Harry's tired eyes. "Is there anything you could do? I know that there are things from your world that are different and more advanced than my world, and I just wanted to know if you had anything I could take as a treatment or something."

"I do have a treatment, but Voldemort must never find out about it. You've seen that he hates me, it showed nicely on April Fools." Harry muttered.

"So, in your world there is a treatment for my condition?" Remus asked hope shining through his eyes.

"Yeah of course, I've made the cure to Lycanthropy and for Vampirism and many have been cured already. I can't cure you, Voldemort still exist and then there is the fact that Dumbledore would also use me to help him recruit more people to his lost cause." Harry muttered angrily. "I mean I just figured it all out after reviewing my memories and everything."

"Figured what out Harry?" Remus looked a bit skeptical about what Harry said about Dumbledore.

"I am the only one able to defeat Voldemort and so I was sent here to do so. Funny how things happen when you least expect them." Harry told Remus with an angry scowl.

"But we have Jezebel whom is suppose to be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. Its in a prophesy as Lily and James told us." Remus answered with an angry look. "I know you are powerful but not as much as Jezebel will be when her magical inheritance happens this July."

"Bull shit, I haven't met Jezebel personally but I know for a fact that none can be as powerful as me. Voldemort and Dumbledore are a candle compared to my sun of power. I just like playing with them and trying to be normal though I already learned that wouldn't happen any time soon." Harry shrugged his shoulders then eyed Remus startled face. "You know I should really meet this Jezebel whom is suppose to be my twin I might learn something useful from her, though I highly doubt it."

"So you are saying you are more powerful than Dumbledore? How is that possible if you do not exclude any sign of tremendous power. Sure we saw you angry on April Fools and everything but I'm sure that was just the adrenaline rush." Remus said.

"See my earrings?" Remus nodded. "They are Elven power limiters and so hide my power from others, I have so many because I'm powerful. Dumbledore would be muggle and catatonic if he wore one of my earrings. I also have a Red Magical Suppressor Orb which in itself announces how powerful I am. Dumbledore uses a Blue Magical Suppressor Orb, which is nothing compared to mine."

"So you are very powerful?" Remus asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah pretty much, but I don't like to brag about it because it gets annoying when everyone wants to know about it and want a demonstration of my power." Harry scooted back till his head laid on the cement wall behind him.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you something." Remus said digging through his box of goodies he had gotten. He dug through and took out a sandwich bag and two chocolate frogs. "Have they fed you yet? I mean I don't want to spoil your appetite, then again there was a rumor back in February that you didn't eat and refused all food they had brought in. But that's not true, you need food to survive as such or you would have already been dead. I know that Frank and Alice still bring you something, but Victoria has stopped because of Sirius and his constant ranting."

"Well I haven't eaten yet, and my magic is keeping me alive. That is the main reason I am so powerful and why it really didn't take me forever to get back on my feet after the attack." Harry shrugged at Remus gaping expression. "Tell me about it, I've learned to survive without food, though the repercussions of my decision not to eat have begun to effect me."

"How so?"

"Well . . . I have already dropped weight to the point where I would be considered to be dying to be thin, and then there is the fact that I will have problems trying to eat much. I am now only depending on my magic to keep me alive. Madame Pomfrey from my world would have a field day on the fact that I am so thin and underweight. She'll have me interned on the Hogwarts Hospital Wing and I would be strapped into a bed for a very long time. Neville would be doing worse, he would be following me like a bloodhound and have me watched at all time to make sure I have been eating."

"Wow now that is harsh.. . .Wait you said Neville, do you mean as in Neville Longbottom, Frank and Alice's kid?"

"Yeah me and him like brothers from different mothers like we like to say."

"That nice. He was killed in this world when he was young like. . .uh. . six or seven years old, when Voldemort first returned to this world."

"That long ago he had returned? Wow he has been ruling this second war for a very long time."

"How long has he been ruling in your world?"

"Roughly a year and a half, almost two years. It was worse when he was finally gone, cause the civil war that broke out later was very much more difficult to bring peace to. I did manage to do it though but I had to demonstrate why they shouldn't be fucking around with me." Harry moved to the front of the cell and took the sandwich bag Remus held out to him. "Thanks."

"So anything interesting going on in that mind of yours?" Remus asked full of humor, "You do know your mother would like to see you, something or another about a girl that looks like you. Funny thing is that Sirius and James still think you evil especially now that they know you are connected with Blade."

"Yeah well those two wouldn't know how to get out of a paper bag if they were in it. As for Mrs. Potter trying to see me, I could care less. She is only related to me by blood and I think she'll be just like James horrible and hateful." Harry took a bit of his sandwich, his stomach rumbled a bit voicing its satisfaction of finally getting some food. "Sorry."

"No prob. Look Harry I'm not going to say that Lily would be great with it, but seeing you has brought out the maternal side of her. Besides if she wouldn't accept you, you have grandparents whom would love to be with you and keep you to themselves." Remus leaned back on the chair.

"I have grandparents?" Harry asked awed.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've never seen them. . .even in pictures. No one had told me anything about them except that Sirius moved in with the Potters when he ran away from home when was sixteen. Also that my grandma accepted him like a second son, and that they were killed before Christmas my father's seventh year." Harry looked down to the concrete floor.

"Oh well, Ma Dorea is really nice, but she doesn't like your mother cause they treated Harry bad when he was small and the fact that Jezebel is spoiled. Charlus Potter is really much like your father yet now that I know you I would say he's like you, very calm, nice, yet a storm when he is pissed off, which rarely ever happens. Your grandpa's an Auror and your grandma is a business woman whom owns a lot of stocks in both the wizarding and muggle world stock markets." Remus smiled at Harry's raptured attention. " Dorea was a Black back before she married Charlus, that's why Sirius took to James so easily. Don't worry Ma Dorea would love you she doesn't get along with Sirius anymore, and James doesn't go over anymore except on Jezebel's birthday to say hi and for Jezebel to continue with her rant that Harry is dead and that she is the Heir to the Potter fortune."

"What about Aunt Petunia? Did she marry Vernon Dursley and had Dudley, my cousin?" Harry took to nibbling on a chocolate frog, he had ate only half of his sandwich.

"You know about your Aunt? Well she was killed with her husband, Vernon and their month old son in a car crash the year you were born, maybe a day after or so. So she is alive in your world, do your mom and Petunia get along in your world?"

Harry took a sip of the butterbeer, and then looked at Remus with a stony expression. "My mother died with my father protecting me. October thirty first nineteen eighty one when the first war ended I was sent to live with my Aunt. My Godfather was sent to Azkaban, being accused of killing thirteen people including Peter Pettegrew. Truth was it was the other way around. Peter Pettegrew was the traitor, and my Godfather was framed for something he didn't do." Harry shook his head trying to clear the images coming to the front of his mind. "Ten years living under a cupboard under the stairs, used as a house-elf for the Dursley's till my Hogwarts letter arrived. Third year my godfather escaped Azkaban a supposedly impossible thing yet he did it. Two years after that the prophesy was revealed at the death of my godfather. When my magical inheritance came, I was convinced that there was nothing left for me to do. It was to fight to the death for me, and there was no going back from there." sigh " yet things turn out different and I live with the knowledge of all the people dead and others missing forever from their families. People's lives ruined at the stake of something so trivial as blood purity, I did learn one thing. People follow those whom they think are the strongest and are so easily swayed by the press. Everyone wants a hero without having to depend on themselves for their protection and so they heap the responsibility on those few whom do take action."

"So Lily and James are dead? And. . . so is Sirius?" Remus asked silently.

"Yeah 'fraid so." Harry responded.

"So. . . what is your opinion on the difference between light and dark arts?" Remus asked leaning back on his chair. After an hour long discussion with Harry which was quite entertaining Remus became somber as he reminded himself that he was only taking the morning shift because the night was for something else.

"Well Harry are you going to help me? I'll oblige by any conditions that you bequest me of." Remus held on to the bars tighter when Harry eyed him shrewdly.

"I would prefer that the less people who know about the potion the better. You would have to get the potion from me as I am not going to tell anyone how to brew the potion. I want total secrecy from you about the potion and other aspects." Harry told Remus deadpan.

"I promise to oblige by your requirements."

"Very well then" Harry fidgeted slightly trying to remember the ingredients for the modified Wolfbane potion that Severus had made in his sixth year. "Right does anyone have a pen and paper?" He smiled sweetly at his muggle instruments of writing joke, wizards may be advanced in some aspects but for the rest they were still very much behind, like still using Quill and Parchment, who did that now a days?

"I believe Harry quills and parchments will have to do." Handing over a small stack of parchment and two quial tail quills and a black ink bottle, Remus sat back to watch as Harry took the items with a dissatisfied look. He was starting to see the differences between this world Harry and the other world Harry.

"Well we'll need some potion ingredients that some are going to be hard to find, as well as have to start brewing immediately because it takes a week to brew correctly. The treatment is to take a goblet full once a day for the week before the full moon and during the full moon. Some of the known advantages are less pain during transformation, control over the wolf which means you get to keep your mind, and are less likely to hurt themselves." Harry began writing something on the piece of parchment before taking another piece of paper from the pile and began to write more. "Okay the main ingredients are: Wolfbane, hence the name of the potion and-"

"WOLFBANE!!!!! Are you insane?" Sirius said as he stood near the door, he had arrived thirty minutes before with James, Albus and Mad Eye.

Remus was stark white. His amber eyes glowed with unshed tears, here he had believed to have found something to help him with the raging wolf, now he wouldn't even ask the boy for the dart he had promised. It was probably all poison what Harry had wanted to give him.

Mad Eye was literally foaming at the mouth. "Constant Vigilance is what I tell you. Told you he was trying to kill Remus. Not to be trusted this death eater runt."

Albus still stared at the boy. He couldn't read the boy's mind but he knew the boy was feeling something a kin to disappointment with what everyone was saying. Maybe there were other ingredients which could change the effects of the plant that would cause so much harm by itself. He wanted to hear the boy out, if the potion did what he said it did they could change the tide of the war with it maybe to balance the sides a bit. Besides Harry seem to be able to do the impossible and the potions Harry seemed to carry have helped tremendously so far and they work better than when they have from the resident Potion Master of Hogwarts.

"You can continue Harry. I for one wish to know how you can use Wolfbane, a deadly plant to any werewolf, to help treat a werewolf with their illness. Is there some other ingredient which combats the wolfbane, perhaps?" Albus' voice had Sirius stop for a minute before eyeing the boy a bit more; Remus who was still holding on to the door stood straighter and paid more attention to what the boy had to respond to that question. Mad Eye sat on the chair and crossed his arms, while his electric blue eyes revolved in his socket fixing itself on Harry.

"Well yeah. The potion itself is a walking contradiction of ingredients when in other stances don't do well with each other but brewed correctly can cancel out many effects of the other ingredients much like the wolfbane which may hurt a werewolf BUT if brewed correctly with other ingredients which cancel its lesser desired effects may help in the treatment and later in the cure to Lycanthropy. But if the deal is off well why ask for ingredients which will no longer be needed right?" Harry smiled, he had the same ideals and questioning looks when he first asked Snape how to brew the Wolfbane for Remus back in his world. Took a long time to learn but Harry in the end go it right, and in so created the CURE for Lycanthropy with his acquired potion knowledge.

"What may the other ingredients does the potion need?" Albus smiled as Remus sat on the floor closer to Harry to see what he was writing. Sirius leaned on the door that was still closed for privacy purposes.

"Well there's: Moonstone and Asphodel, Belladonna and Hellebore, Powdered Peruvian-Dragon Fang and Unicorn hair. . .Three drops of Gryffin blood and two ounces of dementor blood, Ashwinder eggs and a Hippogriff feathers. All mixed in water gathered at the new moon from a lake with residing merpeople.Oh and an ounce of Basilisk blood and Phoenix tears." Harry looked up to see many shocked faces of those present, No one it seemed had heard of such a potion before.

"Ar. . Are you sure this will work?" Remus asked, getting over the shock of hearing the ingredients of the potion he was going to depend on till the war ended when Harry will let him get the CURE.

"Of course I brewed it before for you back in my world till I figured out how to cure you. Quite the excitement with a certain pink haired Nymph who couldn't wait for the chance to get her paws on you." Harry smiled at the memory of what Tonks had done to Remus to get them together after Remus had finished his treatment.

"What Pink Haired Nymph? And what happened that had you smiling like that?" Remus asked blushing at the thought of some girl waiting for him to be cured to finally get together with him.

"Oh it's blackmailing evidence for a later date to tell you ALL about that little escapade." Harry smiled wider winking at Remus who blushed harder.

"Well hand us the list Mr. Potter and we will get the ingredients and a cauldron with a burner and other potion lab necessities which will be needed for this little jaunt. Is it possible to make a big cauldron so we may have for other werewolves who are willing to oblige by your rules?" Albus actually smiled. To him everything was starting to look up. If everything worked out great there will be a change in the tides of the war.

"Oh Remus- since it takes a while to brew and the full moon so close, you will need the dart." Harry handed a little thing that looked like a bullet but had red at the back and a needle at the tip. "This dart has a sleeping agent that will put you to sleep for an hour. It is normally used by Aurors for any untreated werewolves during the full moon, which will change them back to their full human form and leave them unconscious. It of course is the CURE for Lycanthropy which merits a different treatment for a full cure. So for a week, when you are suppose to take the second dose and so forth till the fifty second dosage which will mean you are completely cured, you can bite anyone and they wont get Lycanthropy for a WEEK. Very important. The wolfbane potion does not allow that as you can still be affected by silver unlike my CURE. So take the dart either today before the rising moon so it will automatically cure you for a week. It takes an hour to work and you can touch silver after it as it allows you to get started on a LycanMagus life and so forth."

"LycanMagus?" Sirius asked, eyebrow raised.

"It means that the person with Lycanthropy will go from werewolf form to Animagus form. Not really losing the werewolf but making it to a regular wolf, like a natural Animagus without the concentration of meditation and potions needed for the Animagus transformation." Harry nodded to himself before taking what little notes he had and handing the blank parchment, quills, and ink bottle to Remus who accepted them with a hazy look.

"That is very amazing Mr. Potter. Maybe when the war is over we may be able to treat people with your cure and have a better future for many people and children don't you think Mr.Potter?" Albus smiled. It seemed that the future might get brighter.

"Whatever, can I take a nap? All this excitement tired me out." Harry got as comfortable as he could in his favorite little corner of the cell before proceeding to close his eyes and try to go to sleep as the rest took the hint and began walking out. Many with hopes in their head.

* * *

Death Eaters scattered left and right as the stormy figure of Emilia stalked by with a scowl on her face (she was not wearing her mask), those beautiful emerald eyes burning with fury. She stalked down the stairs into the bottom level of the house with the air of an offended cat. Her black boots clicked on the floor and her skirt with the long back side billowed out behind her, her blades clinked where they were strapped to her slender hips. She was healed after the battle, yet her wounded pride made her refuse to leave her room till she heard the order of the Dark Lord pertaining her. Bursting into the throne room she growled out at the Dark Lord which sat calmly in his chair sipping wine.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO TAKE A VACATION?!?!?!"

"Silence is golden Emilia." Voldemort looked at his favorite Death Eater with a bit of worry. "You will take a leave of absence for a week or two, go anywhere I am releasing you of your services till further notice. I will send you an owl when I would require you again. You are dismissed." Voldemort waved his hand in a very dismissive manner that had Emilia fuming with anger.

Turning on her heel she walked out the room in an even bigger rage than before, fifteen Death Eaters that were innocently discussing the events from April Fools had the displeasure of crossing her path. With a growl they met their death in ashes. The next thirty or so that were gathered outside of the house met the same fate, as well as the next hundred inferi that were scattered along the street leading to the apparition point outside of Drows Deep.

"FUCK YOU!!!!" Emilia screamed at the top of her lungs before she apparated away.

* * *

James paced the little living room at Moody's Residence, it's cream colored walls and simple blue couches never drawing his attention. The few portraits on the wall were muttering to themselves as James made his fifty-fifth round on the little living room. His hazel eyes never leaving the floor before him as he thought of what he had heard. Running a hand through his messy black hair he continued to pace in frustration.

Today was Sirius turn with Harry, as guard, and he had no doubt that Sirius would be making light conversation about the events on the yesterday's full moon. The Full Moon had come and gone, and Remus had indeed not transformed. The images where embedded in his mind as the happy look of his friend passed over and over. It was one of the best nights for the true Marauders, and many pranks were pulled.

Flashback

Day of the Full Moon, April 4,1996 12:00 A.M.

Remus paced the little room at the Shrieking Shack, his robes were a bit patched and his clothes were shabby like the rest of the things he owned. His amber eyes strayed to the little dart that laid innocently on the kitchen table by the entrance to the secret door that lead to the Womping Willow and Hogwarts. Pulling a hand through his greying golden-brown hair he stopped to eye the dart a bit more. His fear was that it wouldn't work but a hope of him said it would.

Sirius sat on the wooden chair in the kitchen also eyeing the dart with his blue-grey eyes. He sat with his arms crossed and his top shirt unbuttoned, his robes where in a cabinet so when they transformed there wouldn't be any danger to the clothes. Looking at his werewolf friend he noticed how worn Remus looked, and decided if this worked he would make sure to supply Harry with all necessary ingredients for the treatment that would cure Remus.

James reclined on the doorway towards the kitchen. He too had come to the same conclusion as Sirius, but to him it would mean he would have to accept the fact that the boy wasn't evil and that he was his son from a different world; which entitled him to take care of Harry till he reached his majority in the wizarding world. The thought of telling Lily of what he had done to the boy and his son's genius ways would be both exciting and very painful, if what he guessed was true that Lily's maternally feelings would kick in once she saw the boy again after the April Fools incident. After all Victoria, Harry's Godmother, had brought a bit of food for the boy after she left abruptly before he declared his terms to treating Werewolves.

"Just take it now, so if it doesn't work we could be prepared." Sirius voice interrupted the quiet tension that was creeping up on everyone present.

"Yes, I guess you are right." Remus replied before taking the dart and walking to the second, ever mindful of the rotting steps on the stairs. Getting to the Master bedroom, he got comfortable on the bed and carefully inserted the needle of the dart into his skin. The liquid in the dart quickly dispersed into Remus blood stream leaving nothing in its wake. Remus collapsed on the bed in a dreamless sleep.

"Care for a game of Chess Mr. Prongs? I do believe Mr. Moony is going to take a while to wake up." Sirius pulled up a table and took out a shrunken box that contained his chess game. Setting up he and James both spent an hour trying to out wit the other.

After an hour Remus began to stir in his sleep before blinking unfocused amber eyes. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he eyed the two chess players with a slight smile. Stretching a bit he got up and looked around, to him everything seemed the same except he wasn't tired anymore and felt a bit energetic.

"Anyone care to raid the icebox? I'm feeling a bit hungry." Remus smiled as Sirius head immediately snapped in his direction. It was a known fact that Sirius could eat just about anything and everything and wouldn't even get a pound added to his weight.

James eyed Remus a bit before nodding to himself at that truth that the dart didn't seem like poison or Remus would be dead. . .unless it was a slow acting potion. They walked carefully down the stairs and made their way into the kitchen.

Remus quickly disappeared into the fridge and Sirius towards the cutlery which while he was digging found a silver knife, his eyes widened before he came to the conclusion if the potion worked Remus would be able to touch the knife without burning himself. Nodding to himself he motioned for James to take the knife and give it to Remus.

James eyes fell on the silver knife he held in his hands. Careful he looked for the indication of what it was made of, when it read Sterling Silver he knew it was authentic. Walking over to Remus who had taken the mayonnaise, ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, onions and the bread out. He handed the knife so Remus could take it to spread the mayo on the bread.

Remus of course took the knife without a second thought and began to do what he needed to do, never paying attention to the fact that he was holding silver. His friends had never given him something that could harm him after they found out of his affliction. He made the sandwiches like he knew everyone like theirs: James everything except tomatoes and onions, Sirius everything and he himself liked it without any onions.

Sirius saw how Remus didn't even notice that he was holding a silver knife, and so took out the silver plates to eat out of. His eyes were starting to tear and he couldn't believe the turn of luck they were getting. Sirius swore then and there that he would help Harry in every way he could and even go as far as to try and take him out of the holding cell if Dumbledore permitted it.

"Here you go you guys." Remus smiled and handed each of them a sandwich putting them on the plates they presented and took the plate Sirius gave him. Smiling a bit he took a bite. He was actually feeling very wonderful right now and the full moon had risen not five minutes after he took the dart so now he knew Harry was telling the truth and it was an exciting feeling that was cursing through his blood.

"You do know that plate and knife you are using are silver right?" Sirius asked innocently taking a bit of his sandwich when he finished. He was watching to see the reaction of Remus when the words sunk in.

Remus took another bite before the words sunk in and he eyed the plate he held in his hand, taking his sandwich from the plate he turned the plate over to read Sterling Silverwear on the back with the mark of some company that had produced the set in the Shack. Shrugging his shoulders he took another bite and put his sandwich back on the plate. Taking the knife he examined it too before putting in his pocket for safe keeping. Taking a gulp of his butterbeer he looked at his friends.

"Now we know he wasn't lying about the cure, so when can we start him on brewing the treatment. Sure I can't touch silver with the treatment but I'll keep the knife for the future where I'll be able to touch silver. So he is from a different world, better to treat him like a stranger till we get to know him better." Remus gazed at the cracked ceiling and the spider web filled corners of the moldy kitchen. "I know for a fact that I'll try to help him in the best way I can. I can't turn away from the hope for a Cure for my illness, and the chance to know more of another world where there is peace. . . and I seem to be married." Remus blushed a little at that last knowledge.

Sirius smiled. His thoughts exactly, he was going to feed and smuggle in some reading material so Harry won't get bored while they figure out what to do with him. In Sirius opinion it would be much better if they just let Harry take care of HIM and then they take care of Harry's reappearance in this world and where his godson would stay.

"Totally agree with you there Remus." Sirius sipped his butterbeer with delight. Tomorrow he got to guard his godson, and he would make it a very happy occasion.

"One for all. . . "James started raising his butterbeer as a toast.

". . . And all for one." Remus and Sirius finished clicking their butterbeers together in a Marauders toast.

The Full Moon shone outside and Remus got to walk the moonlight for what little time he had untransformed for the first time since he was bitten, he got to see the Moon in all her pallid beauty. The stars twinkled in the endless blue black light of the night, and many witches and wizards in Hogsmead wondered if the ghosts that haunted the Shrieking Shack had finally rested and moved on. James and Sirius were of course beside their friend in his happiest moment of his life. The night suddenly became their domain and they could do as they pleased... . including raiding the Hogwarts Kitchen and pulling pranks while everyone was asleep. The night was theirs.

End Flashback

James turned to stare at the little package sitting on the coffee table in the center of the room in the middle of all the blue couches. Inside he knew were two meals from the Three Broomsticks that he had ordered for take out. He wanted his son to eat some solid food as he was terribly thin and his bones where beginning to show through his robes which Harry had tried to keep from people from noticing his state of health.

James began to go down the guilt lane as he knew most of his son's health was his doing as he had abused Harry thinking it was his real son who had been a Death Eater. The curses he used were that of a dark wizard and he began to feel disgusted with himself and yet he now knew he had to treat his son better to get on his good side so he could tell Lily and convince her of her son's reality. Smiling a bit to himself he checked his watch. Sirius shift was to end in five minutes and he decided to get going to meet his son and his best friend.

James walked away from the little living room with its cream colored walls and blue couches; with a smile on his face and a bag with food and drinks.

* * *

Jezebel stood near the third floor corridor landing she was hiding in an alcove waiting for her contact. She was to be joining the Dark Lord at the end of the summer, and by Christmas her family would be dead and she would be the sole Heir to the Potter fortune. Her black hair was swept back in a ponytail and her hazel eyes eyed the shadows thrown over everything the light did not touch.

A presence behind her tickled her neck and she leaned back it was him. She had been waiting for him in the shadows less they be recognized. His fingers curled around her waist and pulled her flush to his body. He kissed her neck a silent promise for when the lights went out in the corridors of Hogwarts during the time everyone was suppose to be asleep.

"He has set the task of killing a prisoner of the Order no one really important to the light side just someone who could ruin your plans. You know him from before and he has come back from the dead. Kill your brother, he has returned and so he is the Heir to the Potter fortune by birth and so it will remain so till he is dead." The voice whispered in Jezebel's un-adorn ear. "He must be dead by July when you are to be initiated and so your worthiness would be proven. Then we could tango all we like my dear the world would be ours for the taking."

"As the Dark Lord wishes and so it shall be done." Jezebel turned to press her lips to her lover before he disappeared back into the shadows. "And so it shall be done."

Jezebel walked by the Library for the second time that day, she was looking for Ronald Weasley, they were going to make their relationship official. Sure she was on the reserve Quidditch Team and Ron on the playing team, but that didn't matter. She had the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Dolores Umbridge under control; after all she had her connections within the Ministry of Magic. No one was going to get a higher grade than her in Defense Against the Dark Arts during their OWLS.

She turned the corner to see none other than the resident spoof Luna Lovegood walking away with Ginerva Black who's red hair was much like her mother's yet a bit lighter in color. Jezebel growled, she hated to think what people would say if Ginerva was still considered a sister of Ronald Weasley; as it was she was disowned by Arthur Weasley and adopted by Cassiopeia Black for the fact that she was caught reading Dark Arts books when she was seven. Jezebel smiled she always liked insulting Ginerva Black for she was a Slytherin and Jezebel carried the Gryffindor/ Slytherin rivalry to a T with all those in Slytherin that refused the service of the Dark Lord.

"Oi Black, you and Loony are one for another you pair of lesbians!" Jezebel shouted down the hall after the two girls.

Ginerva, better known as Ginny, turned with an emotionless face, tucked under her arm was her wand pointing at Jezebel whom had yet to notice. "Funny I heard that you're a whore spreading your legs for just about every Quidditch player in the school, including Slytherin. Come Luna lets not dawdle with this trash." tipping her nose up in a pureblood fashion she walked away leaving behind an angry Jezebel whom foamed at the mouth before turning to go outside.

Jezebel exited the corridor and the Entrance Hall, stepping into the cloudy April sky; it was beginning to get cold even though it was spring, but the showers every now and then proved to be troublesome. She looked on with interest as she spotted some of the fifth years boys by the lake throwing food at the tentacle that stuck out of the water. She approached before spotting Ron with Seamus and Dean, whom were feeding the Giant Squid.

"Ron we need to speak, alone if you don't mind." Jezebel aproached the thee guys.

"Sure." Ron smiled, he had wanted to date Jezebel for the fact that she was popular for being the Girl-Who-Lived and being the Potter heir. He wanted the money and the fame didn't matter if he thought Jezebel ugly with her pudgy looks.

Walking a bit off to the side, more to the Forbidden Forest than near the castle. Jezebel pulled a strand of loose black hair behind her ear. "Uh yeah when did you wanted to make it official that we are dating and off limits to others. I mean exams are almost over and then Spring Break so we can go to headquarters and announce it to our parents."

"I think later on in the common room because if we do it in front of the school it might bring the Slytherins to laughter. Besides our house mates have to be the first to find out about us then the school." Ron held Jezebel close, picturing Lavender Brown instead of Jezebel Potter. "It would be better for us and then everyone else. I mean your brother Leo would send a letter to your parents and they would know a bit before we spill when we see them in person." kiss "it would be better this way, I think."

"Yes you are right." kiss "we'll wait till later on to tell the whole Gryffindor Tower. Later luv." Jezebel walked away smiling, she had Ron in her pocket and she was planning on using him to get back at her sibling who she wanted to make look bad again.

Walking away into the castle once again she went to the Gryffindor common room to try and do her homework, though she always received low marks but she could always find something to tell Dumbledore to make them higher. She bumped into Hermione Granger whom was passing by with a stack of books.

"Watch it bookworm. " Jezebel smiled before walking away from Hermione whom sat up on the floor and began to pick up her books. "Life is sweet."

* * *

Hermione Granger waited till Jezebel had left to let her tears show. She had tried her hardest to be a Prefect, she had the grades and the talent yet Dumbledore gave the position to Jezebel and her crazy friend Ronald Weasley. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes moving her bushy brown hair back away from her face. Finished with picking up her books she continued on her way to the Library her only sanctuary from the harshness of the students at school. She was the second least liked student in the school, right next to Luna Lovegood whom was weird. Yet Luna had a friend named Ginerva Black and she Hermione Granger top of her class had no friends.

"I wish someone would be my friend, and like me for me." Hermione entered the Library, nodding to Madame Pince she sat down in a darken corner of the library with her books and lots of ink, quills and parchment. She was doing advanced study and taking every class yet she felt lonely even among her beloved books.

* * *

Hogwarts stood vigilant awaiting the return of her child, her windows cleaned and shining bright with the moon light of the past full moon. Her walls darkened when she felt the part of her child enter the wards of the school, yet she didn't set off any alarms. Her daughter was here to find her brother and unite both souls together again. She darkened the hallways and opened passage ways so none would see the girl, and told the Gargoyle, standing guard in front of the staircase leading up the Headmaster's office, to let her in.

Emilia walked in shadowed steps without a sound being heard from anyone. Her light footed feet carried her across the Hogwarts grounds and into the castle where she felt the welcoming feeling of Hogwarts recognizing her as a part of Harry. She was covered with a figure less velvet cloak in deep emerald green with a black silk trim. The hood of the cloak left her face in shadows, and her eyes were covered with Chanel styled glasses.

Through the darkened hallways she crept, up the staircases and hidden passage ways she glided till she reached her destination: The Headmaster's office. She knew he would know where Harry was and she just wanted to be next to him while she was exiled. Walking up the revolving staircase she waited till she reached the golden colored doors before knocking twice and entering.

Dumbledore's office was lit with many candles floating along the walls there were bookshelves lining the round room and portraits of ex-headmasters hung above the portrait with the sorting hat on top of a shelf. Fawkes the phoenix swerved his head to look at her before thrilling an enchanting note and looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, with a pile of papers to the right side and his bowl of lemon drops to the left. He was reading a report from one of his contacts and was decoding the message as best he could. The knocks sounded and he looked up in time to see a figure in green velvet and black trimmed cloak enter his office. When Fawkes trilled in enjoyment, Dumbledore relaxed. Fawkes had always let him know when someone was here to do serious damage to him.

"May I help you?" Dumbledore asked kindly with his twinkle on. He wanted everyone to think of him like a grandfather.

"Yeah. I need to know where Harry is." The voice of a young girl had Dumbledore looking startled.

"Excuse me miss but I have no idea of what you speak of." Dumbledore was playing dumb, but on the inside he was seething with anger. There was spy in the Order that was the only explanation as to how this person knows of Harry.

Removing her hood, Emilia had the pleasure of seeing the composed Dumbledore loose his composure and stare agape at her with his glasses sliding down a bit on his nose. "I know cause I'm connected to him, and I've seen him at Mad-Eye's residence. I would burst in and steal him away from you guys but Harry had a saving people thing so he would refuse to leave and I would really love to see him and how his health is fairing." Emilia sat down on the chair placed in front of the desk.

"Impossible. Leave before I call the Aurors and have Hogwarts throw you out" Dumbledore's enraged face swam in front of Emilia whom rolled her eyes at the senile Headmaster.

"Not likely. You see Hogwarts acknowledge me as one of her children and so would rather throw you out than me. Two if provoked no Auror would stop me from killing you as I am more powerful than you and Voldemort. Three, I'm on vacation because Voldemort decided I should stop mopping about at his house. So I decided what better vacation than to spend it bugging Harry about his diminishing health and what Madame Pomfrey from our world would do to him about it." Emilia twirled a braid around her finger while Dumbledore tried to process the information. His blue eyes widened a bit and his jaw dropped for the second time that evening.

"You will not enter the Order of the Phoenix headquarters or it will be your death." Dumbledore growled startling Emilia whom looked at Dumbledore like a bug on a windshield.

"Is that so? Then I will find my own way in when the time comes, and who is he who wishes to stop me." Emilia got up and pulled her hood on. "Oh and I would advice against letting Jezebel Potter any where near Harry she was ordered by the Dark Lord to kill Harry as her initiation."

"Ms. Jezebel Potter would never do something of the sort. She is the Heroine of this war and she will be the one to defeat the Dark Lord, what would make you think other wise? She would never betray the light side." Dumbledore stood and leaned on his desk.

"Suit your self but if anything happens to Harry you will be the next one on my hit list, next to that wanna be. Talk to Harry as an equal and you will find some things that might interest you about us. Have a nice evening Headmaster, I'll see you when this is all over." Emilia walked out of the room, closing the golden doors with thud.

Dumbledore sat for sometime trying to get as much information from the conversation he had had with the notorious Blade. His blue eyes stopped their twinkle, there was not a grain of truth about Jezebel being a servant of the Dark Lord. He pulled his long white beard and thought over some things. He needed to find out as much as he could about Harry, and he needed to know why the Dark Lord was after him. There also was the question about knowing Blade, and what type of relationship they had.

"Fawkes what do you think, are they both bad?" Dumbledore asked his phoenix whom sat perched on his bird perch with the ash tray beneath it.

Fawkes looked at Dumbledore with his beady black eyes and trilled, using mind link to talk to the aged Headmaster. //_Look I know you think you are all knowing, but trust me when I say she was just worried about the other half of her soul. I know things that would make the difference in this world but I can not say the happening of the universe. Trust Harry to do the right thing and heed Emilia's warning. . they have seer blood in them and theirs is the strongest.// _Fawkes looked at the startled Headmaster. //_ My brother is in this world and I am a coward not to help him. Mother is most displeased with me, and I fear I will be exiled from the Phoenix society. Help Harry and trust his judgment, he knows things most do not.//_ Fawkes left in a burst of flames, leaving behind a pensive Headmaster.

* * *

Harry waited for the potion to shimmer on the fire before adding the chopped up belladonna. He was sitting in his cell with a cauldron sitting on a cheery fire he was stirring the potion that shimmered and boiled in the cauldron. It was the fourth and last day of the potion, and he was being currently watched by James Potter whom was looking at the potion with interest. Harry narrowed his eyes at the cauldron before lowering the fire bellow it.

He looked over where James Potter sat looking over his Quidditch magazine and then glancing at him, he had begun to get along with James and Sirius since the full moon a couple days prior they had been getting along with each other and so they were no longer enemies. Harry of course didn't trust them but he was hard to trust. Sirius and James like Remus began bringing him something to eat every time they came to watch him which turned out to be once a day for each and every one of them.

"So. . done yet?" James asked from his seat on the chair by the table in the room adjoining the cell. His hazel eyes looked at the cauldron before looking back at Harry.

"Yeah should be ready and perfect. . . any news on Death Eaters?" Harry casually asked pulling on his black locks that hung in front of his eyes. He knew Emilia had gone to Dumbledore he could hear the argument and conversation from the link he shared with Emilia as her double.

"Well. . I don't know if I should be telling you this, but that female death eater you fought was looking to come and see you." James leaned forward. "She entered Hogwarts and talked to Dumbledore. But Dumbledore didn't want you harmed and refused to let her know where you were." James rubbed his messy black hair. "I think she has a thing for you or something the way Dumbledore was describing her request to see you."

Harry rolled his eyes before looking at James. "Nah. Emilia is my double she's spying for me within the Death Eater ranks. From what she mentally told me was that Voldemort put her on vacation and she would rather spend it disturbing my peace than running around the world causing havoc." Harry saw James looked startled at the declaration before narrowing his eyes at him. "She's a good actress when she wants to be. Funny thing is that she is of my blood and that would make her your daughter if you take that into consideration."

"My daughter how so? If you said I and Lily are dead and that you were an only child." James eyed Harry as he thought of all the things he had learned just these past days. His son Harry from another world was the hero who killed Voldemort, had invented a cure to many things and was the best Quidditch player around.

"Well. . uh back in seventh year me and the twins were planning to prank the Slytherins, but the cauldron backfired on us cause we added something we shouldn't have. We ended up turned into girls, but we could turn those girls into separate entities as such we became like twins but were the same person except the opposite sex." Harry shrugged at his father's rising humor. "Don't laugh about it Emilia is a real bitch sometimes and I'm scared of her. There is a downside to that. Whom ever was created can't reproduce so Emilia takes offense anyone mentions that little problem. Though she loves playing the 'Feme Nikita' so she's having fun except for the part that she's on vacation when she could be doing something useful like messing around with the Dementors and the Death Eaters."

"So. . she's like a prankster and was created when you guys tried to prank the Slytherins. So. .she's good?" James asked Harry now sitting by the bars.

"Yeah depending if you consider someone good whom loves to fight and to shop till she wastes so much you can't feel your arms because you are the one carrying the bags. Or that she has the tendency to play dress up but is considered the world's most beautiful woman. Yeah she'll be good. She pranks, she drinks, she parties but she does it all with class." Harry rubbed his hands in his hair. "So will your daughter Jezebel be coming this today to spend spring vacation with you guys or not?"

"Yeah she is. We have a room separate for you on the second floor by the Hospital wing for if you are needed. Lily and the kids are on the other wing of the second floor." James smiled, he had remembered Harry's startled look when he had explained that he had siblings in this world. "I personally say it would be best, I mean you could help those whom are injured and you being in the other wing would be great as you could play babysitter when your mother and I would like to go out for some quality time together." James eyes practically glowed with glee. "That would make you in charge of your siblings and as such you must learn to take care of them got it?"

"I demand a re-vote." Harry raised his hand and looked scared and frustrated for some time. "I mean I can't take care of kids! Remus let me babysit but that was because they were my god-daughters and as godfather I had the duty to do so." Harry scooted all the way to the back of the wall. "I mean I was told many times that I would make a great father and shit like that but I've had enough practice with children to last me a lifetime and as you said these aren't babies and they are troublemakers from what Remus says. They tied him up to a chair and painted the walls and furniture for crying out loud."

"Yeah well they are a bit of a handful but you are their brother so you have to babysit. Besides you mom wants to really get to know you and the twins would really like to see if you are really their eldest brother. You had babysat before you said so yourself and so this shouldn't be that much different." James shrugged and then raised his hazel eyes at Harry. "Besides with your maturity some might rub off on them and then they'll be calmer like you; instead of problematic like your sister."

"Fine, but I have the right to punish them as I see fit. No physical punishment of course but isolation and loss of privileges, it gets to them faster." Harry quickly explained when he saw James about to tell him off. "I'll do my best." Harry got up when James motioned for him as he opened the door.

"That'll do. Maybe they'll learn something from you." James said before walking out the cell door with Harry in tow. He was going to take Harry out meet the people present whom were Order members. It was time he thought, for Harry to meet his siblings and other people whom he should be getting along.

James led Harry up to the next floor and through the hallway and up the last set of stairs to the kitchen. "Just so you know, your siblings have been briefed about you, it might get awkward but try and get along with them. Everyone else has had to watch you as a guard so you can talk to them if you like. The Weasley family will be here too, and uh your sister has gotten in a relationship with their youngest Ronald, try not to tease her about it. Kay."

"Kay."

"Lets go."

* * *

Jezebel walked into the Hogwarts Express compartment with Ron holding her hand, behind them was Jezebel's younger brother a second year named Leonardo Alexander Potter whom looked like his sister. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan both followed with Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, also entered the compartment. The girls held their noses tilted to the air as they took their seat. Jezebel by the window with Ron and Lavender next to her with Pavarti who eyed Lavender with a very serious expression. Leo, Dean and Seamus sat across from them with Leo by the door.

"Good thing we are going home for the spring break, at least we could practice the spells from defense at home. I mean imagine what would happen if we fail Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Pavarti and Lavender nodded with a solemn expression as the rest except Jezebel agreed.

"Well, I feel that we would be doing well on the exams and we do not need to worry about them like those Ravenclaws imagine that sister of yours Pavarti, that Ravenclaw whom all she does is study. Does she do anything else besides that?" Jezebel eyed Pavarti missing the grasping hand of Lavender on Ron's thigh.

"Uh. . .Yeah. No all she does is study her room is so full of books it looks like a library. I never go in there." Pavarti tilted up her nose, glancing from the edge of her eye to see Jezebel turn away and Lavender give Ron a look before looking away.

"Yes I would imagine. Like that Hermione Granger girl the Gryffindor Bookworm I mean, why would the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor if she doesn't have a back bone?" Jezebel shook her hair before looking at the bright country side flashing by. "I would hate to see what house she would have been, I mean she acts like a Ravenclaw but she is also boneless like those Hufflepuffs. I am so happy she wasn't made Prefect like I was; I mean she would think herself all high and mighty, and all that. No it's a good thing."

"Yes it is." Ron said looking at Jezebel caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "I would hate to imagine what our patrols would have been like. . .maybe a lecture and many points lost to all houses not just Slytherin."

"You are right, good thing Dumbledore made you and me Prefects. I would hate to imagine someone like her a Prefect." Jezebel smiled before continuing her view of the countryside.

Ron looked at Jezebel for a moment before slipping his hands to the seat, one strayed to Lavender's rump caressing before stopping less Jezebel's brother figure out his two-timing deal.

Leo stared at his sister for a second he wasn't experienced in the social life of Hogwarts much preferring to be like his father and try to play Quidditch on the house team; but he didn't make it. So instead he did what his mother told him to do and studied which earned him second best to Annabel Smith from Ravenclaw. At least his mother was proud of him though his father was slightly disappointed in him for not making the house team.

"So what do you think You-Know-Who is planning cause it has been silent since Diagon Alley? Do you think he is planning something big to kill all the muggle-borns and the light side?" Dean said looking at Jezebel first before at everyone else whom stared at him.

"We don't know, we just don't know." Jezebel smiled inside while looking solemn, she didn't want anyone to know her plan of joining the Dark Lord and co-ruling the world.

The rest of the ride was silent as they each were lost in their thoughts. The sky darkened outside as the run began to set. A couple hours later the conductor announced that they would be arriving in ten minutes at King's Cross station. Once the train stopped the students got off running to their parents.

Lavender and Pavarti said their goodbyes to Jezebel as did Dean and Seamus. When they were all gone, Jezebel followed by Ron then Leo went to find their parents dragging their trunks behind them. Jezebel hazel eyes showed happiness as she neared her mother whom was talking to Mrs Weasley and Remus whom was talking to both Sirius and Mr. Weasley. Sirius's daughter was already there with her younger brother Jezebel eyes froze as Ron began to walk towards Sirius's daughter like in a trance. It was known that Sirius's eldest had already stepped into her Veela heritage and was considered very attractive by many of the guys in school; those that didn't bat for their own team that is. Jezebel scolded and grabbed Ron's arm pulling him to where their mothers where talking.

Elizabeth May Black stood by her father Sirius Black her brother Alan had gone to stand by her mother. Her violet-green eyes much like her mother's shined with an ethereal glow her cascading black hair had a high gloss to it that made many of the female students in Hogwarts green with envy. Her milky white skin one of the many attributes of her Veela heritage. She saw many of the boys from school ogle at her but she ignored them, when she felt the freezing gaze of Jezebel she turned to see Ronald eyeing her; she hated to make enemies of a family friend but it seemed Jezebel didn't like her much and it was likewise. Elizabeth or Liz didn't quite get along with Jezebel for the fact that Jezebel was very much jealous of her beauty and charm and had taken to snide remarks and insults on her part.

"Father I'm going to see to mother, we are all here it seems." Liz said turning to walk to her mother with the grace only one of Veela heritage could have. Her long black hair trailed behind her and the skirt she wore swung with her hips as well.

Victoria noticed her daughter approach her, her violet-green eyes much like her daughter narrowed in confusion as she watch Molly Weasley's son Ronald stare at her then at her daughter. Raising an eyebrow as she watched Jezebel seem more jealous she waited till her daughter was next to her to swing her blond hair to the side and look her daughter over. Elizabeth was well developed for her fifteen and had a following of all of Hogwarts male population.

"Sweety is there anything you wished?" Victoria asked waving her creamy white hand to motion for her daughter to continue.

"I was wondering when we were going to leave the station. It is very unbecoming for us to be standing in the middle of a platform where any Death Eater could apparate and try to kill us, right?" Elizabeth smiled a sweet smile as Molly and Lily both nodded and proceeded to drag their children to where the men where.

"Sirius lets leave we have things to do and someone that needs to meet everyone." Victoria told her husband of many years.

"Of course Vic, well shall we I have a portkey that could take us." Sirius pulled out a three foot long rope and handed it so that everyone could hold on to it. When they were all set, holding on to their trunks and the rope Sirius muttered "headquarters", and they were pulled from their navels to their destination.

* * *

**Shinigami-Sama1: **Thank you all of you whom reviewed and who have read this story up until this point. I would also like to thank my beta Ominix for doing such a great job of beta-ing for me.

**This chapter's suggested reads are:**

**Adrift in a World** by; **Miss Whiskers**

**and**

**Demon Hunter **by; **Shivakashi**

**Thank you **

**Since When:** Who have read my story since the begining and have been very supportive with the reviews. I do hope you like this chapter, not that Harry forgot what they have done but he would more likely to take out his vengence later more likely after the war or when there isn't that much of a hassle in the world. Thank you for the review.

**Kikilala:** Glad you like it I try my best with my beta Ominix. I would try harder to update sooner byt my beta got to edit it and then I do get writer's block and its hell. But I will try to update sooner. Thank you for your encourage ment.

**Tarnum:** Uh thank you for the review but you could have atleast read another chapter not to just the second one. I know the prologue and first chapter are very slow but I just setting up the situation. Have a nice day.

** Thank you who reviewed and all those who have read the chapter and if you would please. . . **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Thank you.**


	7. Meeting of Siblings

**Disclaimer:**. . . If by this chapter you have yet to read the disclaimer you better go back and re-read them. Its all the same information, I don't own anything Harry Potter related, from the world and universe to the wands and characters, from the timeline and creatures to the places and items, it all belongs to J. K Rowling the all mighty creator of the Harry Potter Universe, but on a side note I do own the characters mentioned that do not exist in the greatest HP website of all Lexicon, and anything else that doesn't seem to originate from the original canon universe. Thank you.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!! Hope you have your resolutions ready for the new year, but If I were you I'll make monthly goals much easier to accomplish than a whole year of failure. Best of Wishes to everyone. Have a nice day.**

**Silver Dunes**

**By: Shinigami-Sama1**

**BETAed By: ominix**

**Chapter Six: Meeting With Siblings**

Once Harry arrived at the kitchen he was greeted by everyone who had guarded him and then he turned to see three who were introduced as Potters and three which were Blacks. Harry blinked twice before being attacked by the three youngest females, two Blacks and one Potter.

"Hello." Harry said un-surely.

"Hi I am Daniel and this is my sister Alice. Are you really our brother?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. . so to speak." Harry muttered the last.

"Really?" Alice asked moving her black hair away from her face.

"Yeah." Harry was relieved when James took the youngest girls away from him robes.

"But what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be dead?" Alexander Black asked he looked at Harry who was taller than him in the eye.

"Well that depends I am from another world and am much nicer." Harry sat down on the chair nearest the door to the dungeon.

"Oh well that's okay I guess." Alex turned to Alice and Daniel who sat down to eye Harry.

"Who wants ice cream?" Tonks asked from the other side of the table down by the far end.

"That's a great idea." James proclaimed taking out his wand.

"I'll do it." Tonks said immediately. She swung her wand and tripped at the same time. The icy blue spell hit Harry with icy creamy and delicious smell.

Harry sat with his three younger siblings, Alice, Daniel and Lily-Anne all whom were eyeing him like candy. The Banana Split ended up covering Harry. While everyone had their laugh Harry sighed and began to lick the whipped cream off himself. The other three used their fingers to help him while Sirius three youngest joined in.

Harry sighed for the sixth time the little girls were delighted to be able to eat off of him and the fact was that James seems to have disappeared and left him to the kids and the Aurors present. He seemed to have gotten along quite well with his younger siblings and he was now waiting for the elder ones that attended Hogwarts to arrive. He brushed some messy bangs from covering his eyes; the youngest Lily-Anne was delightfully licking his cheek with a happy smile.

"Who the Hell is that?"

Harry turned to look at the missing people that everyone was waiting for. He recognized the Potter siblings immediately. They looked like carbon copies of his dad. He saw Sirius missing three as well, most looking like their father except for the female whom was the eldest with her mothers startling violet green eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron whom could not recognize him because the whipped cream still covering his hair and most of his features.

James stepped out of nowhere with boxes of pizza laying them on the table he turned to look at his wife and the rest of the people. He turned to look at the mess that was his first born from another world; he had yet to really get along with Harry. It was just acquaintances that was how they acted. James eyed Jezebel he knew she wouldn't like Harry and from the look Harry was giving her with a raised eyebrow the feelings must be mutual.

"Ah . . That would be your brother Harry, from another world of course." James said before turning to open the pizza boxes, missing the looks of confusion, horror and anger from those whom had yet to be inform of the situation. "Lil you wanted Meat Lovers and a Supreme right?"

"WHAT??!" Jezebel screamed making some of the children crowding around Harry to hide behind him for protection.

Lily and Victoria shared a look they knew what was coming; they had seen Jezebel throw temper tantrums since she was a child. The children also knew what was going to happen and little Lily clung to Harry whom wrapped his arms around her before standing up.

Everyone was watching what was going to happen next with fascination. They had wanted to see the reaction of the second eldest Potter and it seemed it wasn't going very well; and the Aurors for one wanted to see how the first meeting between Jezebel and Harry played out.

"You let this slimy little Death Eater into Headquarters and act like its all good and well? The bloody traitor is going to kill us all in our sleep! I bet you anything that he's reporting to You-Know-Who what you are all stupid enough to do in front of him." Jezebel glared at Harry with the hatred and jealousy. "I mean how stupid do you have to be to let a Death Eater into Headquarters? I demand you take that trash out or kill it! He doesn't deserve to live, not after Darkest Blue."

There was silence after that statement, but those present (except the kids) knew the whole truth and origin of Harry and none liked the way he was so silently taking in the rant Jezebel was spouting forth, his emerald eyes beginning to freeze over with an arctic glare.

"You are going to stand there and let this Death Eater corrupt the kids and my siblings? Has he corrupted you with lies of coming to the light side? I mean someone doesn't just come back from the dead like it's a normal occurrence, he has to have done some dark ritual like You-Know-Who has done so, and you still let him in with open arms and everything. The little shit doesn't deserve anything better than the worst beating and death. The Dementor's Kiss no less!" Jezebel saw how little Lily-Anne stepped closer to Harry and it angered her, she wanted to be worshiped like she deserved and her own sibling was taking sides with the one she hated most. Stepping forward she snatched little Lily-Anne away from Harry by her arm, and stalked to the other side of the end of the table where they were at. "He has already corrupted little Lily with his evil ways and has enchanted her to like him, being as she is still young and easy impressionable she was easy to do in. But the rest of you are a disgrace, I can't believe you have yet to do something about him! I ORDER YOU TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIM!" Jezebel yelled at her father whom stood looking with an expression of unease and not knowing what to do.

Harry stood from his sitting position stretching his back, smirking on the inside as those who have yet to know him stepped back and squirmed under his steady gaze. Snapping his fingers the cream and mess that had covered him cleared off. He stood with his messy black hair falling all over the place but still just bellow his shoulders, his emerald eyes still bright with lightning behind his square glasses. He stretched popping little kinks in his spine and neck. He started clapping smiling when Jezebel looked uncertain about him.

"Bravo, bravo, did you come up with all those ideas to back up your debate? Cause really you don't know me and yet you condemn me for something that hasn't a rats arse to do with me." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose before proceeding. "Now tell me sweety, whom are you to order people around? You aren't a Lord or Lady, nor Mage or High Sorcerer, nor are you a Leader or Minister of importance? So tell me LITTLE girl whom are you to order people around like you own the place, like you have the authority and the power to do so?" Harry stood by the corner of the table with narrowed eyes, in his voice had been a growl of challenge that many could feel.

"I'm Jezebel Potter the Girl-Who-Lived, defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, reserved Quidditch player for Gryffindor and Order of Merlin First Class for my defeat of the Dark Lord-"

"Who? Voldemort?" Harry asked innocently, while everyone flinched at the name and the kids looked at him in awe.

Jezebel scolded, she didn't like Harry one bit, and the way he was acting all high and mighty like that was starting to irk her.

Harry smiled and shook his head in a shamed manner. "Really you guys fear to say Voldemort--" flinch "and here you have the supposed savior of the wizarding world in front of you and she also flinches at the name of Voldemort-" flinch "Quite amusing no? It should since she's raving about the things she had done or yet to do and all the lovely awards she has gotten for many things worthless and so forth. I on the other hand have faced more than the rest of you put together! Go ahead set a Dementor at me and you'll soon find out there are worse things than Dementors. Death Eater my arse, I would rather die than serve a half-blood whom believes in pureblood superiority." Harry rounded the table his emerald eyes burning and glowing. Many people where at the moment reminded of the Dark Lord and his burning red eyes. "It would do well to remember whom you are talking to little girl, less you find I am too much for you to handle." With that said Harry turned and left down to the Dungeons, he needed to cool down less his magic got out of control and did something he will regret.

Back in the kitchen Jezebel stood stock white, she like everyone had felt the temperature drop and the increase in magical waves that slithered through the air a moment before when Harry had been present. She didn't like the fact that Harry had talked back to her, no one has talked back to her and she was damned if it was going to start now. Jezebel glared at the door where Harry had descended into the dungeons and holding cells of Moody's Residence.

"SEE?! You saw what he did?! He talked back to ME? Are you going to let him do that dad?" Jezebel rounded on her father, whom had always let her have her way.

"Uh well. . . Harry has earned the respect of the Order and-" James was interrupted as Jezebel glared at him with malice.

"RESPECT?! I'M THE BLOODY GIRL WHO LIVED I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT DESERVES RESPECT FROM EVERYONE. AND YOU GUYS HAVE THE BALLS TO SAY HE DESERVES RESPECT I-"

"SHUT UP ALL READY WITH YOUR 'I'M THE BLOODY GIRL THAT LIVED, GUESS WHAT? ME TOO, EXCEPT I WAS THE BOY-WHO-LIVED!! I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU CAUSE I'M BLOODY TWENTY-FOUR! And on a side note you shouldn't be talking to your elders like that its rude and ill-mannered." Harry re-entered the kitchen, he had his hands in his pockets and was eyeing those present with a penetrating gaze.

"Yeah right." Jezebel turned away from Harry going to go sit on the table. She saw how everyone had stood up for Harry and she didn't like it how she was no longer the favorite. Her hazel eyes narrowed on her father whom was serving everyone and was talking to Harry all chummy- chummy. When they passed her, her plate she ate her pizza in silent.

Ron was in shock so he couldn't respond to what he had just heard, Harry Potter the Death Eater was engraved in everyone's memories just like the Dark Lord, and here he was very much alive and was very friendly with everyone. When Ron's mother led him to a seat he sat without thinking, he ate without tasting what he was eating. He saw Jezebel glare at Harry and knew he wouldn't like Harry either with his attitude and personality.

Once everyone was introduced they avoided Harry. None it seemed were very keen on talking to Harry whom took it all in stride and stayed silent through the meal except when little Lily-Anne came to him for a hug. The night waned on and everyone who was staying at Headquarters departed to their rooms. Harry stayed by the fire in the living room organizing his mind and planning everything out to a T for the up coming battle, he knew when it was to take place. Voldemort had his inner circle begin preparations for the next battle where he would find out the true contents of the prophesy and show everyone that he was a force to be reckoned with.

Harry sighed he knew Voldemort had underestimated him and had realized the mistake now. Emilia was taken care of for the moment but he knew Voldemort couldn't have her away forever. He trusted her more than those Death Eaters that have been in his service for the longest of time.

"Thinking hard or hardly thinking?" A voice to his right said.

Harry looked to see Remus sitting on the little cream couch next to him. He looked well, and Harry was happy to note that he looked better. His robes still hanged slightly from his frame but he looked healthier than last time.

"Just contemplating some things." Harry turned to look back at the flames twisting and turning in their red, orange, yellow and blue hues. "I didn't think it went well with the meeting of everyone from Hogwarts. Ron looked like he wanted to kill me and so did Jezebel. Sirius's kids looked okay, but his daughter was eyeing me too much. Leo looks good but I'm wondering if the Weasleys' didn't have a daughter by the way? I don't recall seeing the Weasley girl and the Twins, What happened to them? do you know?" Harry looked at Remus whom also was looking at the flames.

"They used to, but then they disowned her for using dark arts books at the age of seven. The Weasleys' are a Light side family and they don't want to be known to have a family member whom had gone dark." Remus sighed before turning to look at the turmoil on Harry's face. "Its good and well now. Cassiopeia Black took in little Ginerva, and since Cassiopeia has an international Wizarding Casino Organization, they get by very well. Little Ginny has yet to speak to her ex-parents on any account. Ron acts like Ginny never existed in their family."

"All because of some dark arts books they disowned her?" Harry asked in a somber tone.

"Well yes." Remus answered.

"What about the Twins, Fred and George Weasley?" Harry asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Well Fred and George where trouble makers from early on, they had just gotten their school equipment and were messing with their potion kit in their room when an explosion was heard. It turns out the kit was sabotaged so when someone tried to move an ingredient it would explode and kill anyone near by. The Weasley's mourned the lost of their twins as they were so full of life. It hit them worse though when little Ginny was discovered with dark arts books as the Weasleys are light and they didn't want to associate with anyone with a dark background and such." Remus shook his head and stayed silent.

They fell into silence as the firewood cracked and the shadows grew. After a while they retreated to their rooms. Harry was near the Hospital wing for some reason while his parents and siblings along with everyone else staying where on the other side of the hall on the second floor or the first.

Harry laid awake for some time contemplating the happenings of this world. His siblings were acceptable all but Jezebel that is. Jezebel had annoyed him and provoked him with her rage and higher than thou attitude, he himself had never acted that way with anyone in his world. He worked for what he had and everyone respected that. Then he questioned the fact that Sirius's kids were very much different than the younger ones. Elizabeth for example had struck him as a very observant and intelligent girl, and Alan was also very interesting, looked very much like Sirius. Harry's emerald eyes narrowed as he watched scenes from the recent Death Eater meeting filter through his Occulmency.

* * *

"_Master, the Order is keeping the Dark Prince return a secret and I thought-"_

"_CRUCIO!"_

_Wormtail fell to the floor withering in pain as the Crutacious worked its intentions. After a moment when all the death eaters present where silent as they watched their Dark Lord punish one of their own, the spell was lifted as the Dark Lord eyed Pettegrew with distaste._

"_No it would be best for the Ministry not to know of the brats return. Severus tell me how goes everything at Hogwarts. Has Dumbledore said anything to anyone about the boy they are holding?" Voldemort eyed everyone his blue pupil-ed red rimmed eyes narrowing on the cowering form of Wormtail._

_Severus Snape stepped forward, his cloak billowing behind him. He knelt and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. "My Lord he has said nothing to anyone. The Attack on the Order was not reported either, as you have well seen. He is keeping everyone quiet, all those that are in his precious circle are quiet. Potter herself seems to know little more than we do, but will report once she has returned from her holidays my lord. She seems so eager to join the circle of faithful followers. The attacks on the Roses and the Woodwork also have many in despair and they want the fighting to end. There are many from the houses willing to join now that it seemed all is being lost. I am suspected to be one of your own my lord, but I have thwarted investigation into my chambers so far." Severus kept his head bowed as he waited for the Dark Lord to dismiss him back into the surrounding Death Eaters._

_"I believe it's about time I figure out what that prophesy said about my and my reign. There has to be something about Harry Potter and his ability of returning from the grave. Its not mere coincidence that he is alive so close to having the world at my feet." Voldemort told his Death Eaters as they fidgeted. "I want those whom have been working at the ministry to see if there is a possibility of us being able to acquire the prophesy. Avery, Rookwood tell me is there any possibility of either of you being able to acquire the prophesy?"_

_Both Avery and Augustus Rookwood knelt in front of their Dark Lord kissing the hem of his robes before stepping back and taking a kneeling position at the bottom of the throne._

_"My lord the prophesies may only be picked up by those which it speaks of. In the case of the prophesy you speak of it must be the Potter child which the prophesy speaks of. There are two Potters so it would be best if you were able to lure one to the prophesy room and make them pick up the glass ball and we take it from the child." Augustus Rookwood's words were heard by many whom agreed whole heartedly with the suggestion. "We may be able to kill them while we are at it. There is a veil in the Tenth courtroom this called the Veil of Death and anyone whom falls through it is as good as dead. One push is all that is needed to get rid of someone. The Ministry no longer uses the veil but we have never discovered how to seal the veil from allowing passage from this world to the dead one."_

_"I am sure I could sneak some of my brethren into the Department of Ministry during after hours. Easy in easy out." Avery mentioned._

_"Very well, we will arrange it for the coming month, but in the mean while let's lay low. I wish to make the Order of the Phoenix think that they have really injured us to the point of recovery time. I would like to see what they are planning and how their relationship with the Dark Prince has progressed." Voldemort dismissed his Death Eaters as they bowed and kissed the hem of his robes as they left.

* * *

_

Harry awoke with sweat covering his body and his nerves on end. He snapped his fingers and a bottle with light blue liquid appeared. He downed the contents of the vial and settled down back to sleep. He massaged his scar that shone with a deep red on contrast to his pale skin. He sighed before lying back on his blue silk sheets, the room had been decorated in red and gold but Harry couldn't stand the red and so it was changed to blue. The whole room was done in blue, gold, cream and green. The furniture was redwood oak, and the rugs were Persian. He laid there for minutes before the conscious world faded to darkness.

Morning found those at Moody's residence waking to the smell of breakfast. Mrs. Weasley whom was supposes to be the one to cook for everyone was startled awake by the smell of a delicious meal. She quirked her red eyebrows high before shrugging and taking a set of clothes to shower and change in to. Arthur Weasley was woken half an hour later by his wife telling him to hurry for breakfast and to get to work.

Lily and James woke to the smell of breakfast as well and got ready quickly as they had work, no matter if they had their children over for the holiday. Brushing her red hair she eyed James whom just ran his hand through his messy hair. His red Auror robes where in contrast to her blue Unspeakable robes. They quickly got out to the hallway to see just about all the adults emerging from their rooms dressed and ready to leave for work, in Remus case to start on another editing job. The kids were still in pajamas and walking like zombies to the stairs.

When everyone entered the kitchen they froze at the sight that met them. The table was littered with plates filled with pancakes of different variety: Blueberry, Strawberry, Banana nut, buttermilk and chocolate chip. Other plates held bacon, sausages, muffins, eggs in scramble, sunny side up, and omlete style. Honey dipped ham and toast of the wheat, white and sourdough variety. Bowls filled with blueberry, strawberry and grape jams sat by the toast. Bowls of butter and syrup next to the pancakes. The table was set for everyone to sit, as jugs of milk, orange juice and pumpkin juice sat every few feet apart.

Harry stood by the kitchen stove with an apron and cooking more bacon. He eyed everyone that entered as they eyed him with interest. He motioned to the three coffee pots with signs on them: Decaff, Dark, and Columbian Roast. At once the people whom drank coffee practically ran to the coffee pots with mugs.

"You made it Harry?" Remus asked taking a bite of the bacon strip he was holding, before closing his eyes and savoring the delicious crisp perfection of a strip.

"Yeah. More bacon?" Harry asked those seated as the kids walked into the kitchen slow like if they were dragging their feet. He slipped the bacon on the plates that raised for it.

"Keh. Finally found your calling as a serving boy or maid?" Jezebel's snide remark had many turning to watch the early morning entertainment. She was dressed in pajamas with bears. Her hair was a mess and her face looked no better. "Get me my breakfast immediately and the Daily Prophet too," She took a seat next to her parents whom where looking at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Self-Serve_ buttercup_, and I have a knack for cooking unlike yourself that needs to be put on a diet you bloody whale." Harry's own remark reached Jezebel's ears whom turned an angry shade of red and began to fume.

"MOM, you see he isn't listening to me!" Jezebel whined to her parents whom looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"What a lovely cry-baby, seriously is Voldemort gonna wait for you parents to arrive so they may scold him? Nah I don't think so, so grow up you spoiled brat!" Harry angrily served himself something to eat and sat next to Remus whom looked like he wanted to be anywhere but near Harry when the shit hit the fan.

"Death Eater!"

"Looks whose talking Death Eater wannabe!"

"Zombie!"

"Walking Trailer Trash!"

"Shit face!"

"Diaper Stain!"

"Dark Wizard Reject!"

"Spoiled Snottish, Lunatic, Bimbo, Walking Skunk Fucking Bitch!"

"MOM!" Jezebel had tears in her eyes it seemed her education didn't include an extended vocabulary.

"HARRY! JEZEBEL! Stop that you both! Behave yourselves." Lily stood up as it seemed her husband was easily entertained by their childish antics. "You are fifteen so act you age for once!"

Both Harry and Jezebel glared at each other before they turned away. Harry returned to his food while Jezebel, with a scold, served herself and sat down next to Ron whom was glaring at Harry. Breakfast continued in a subdued manner, and then everyone whom had work began to depart through the fireplace in the living room. Remus was left in charge with Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry."

Harry looked down to see Little Lily-Anne and Sirius two youngest Thalia and Mary both whom looked just as excited as Lily-Anne. He smiled; he liked kids because he used to babysit for Remus and then the Twins. He knew what was coming up: Dress-Up. He finished his food and cleaned all the plates that had piled up with a flick of his hand.

"Okay what is it? You guys wanna play something?" Harry asked with a humorous tone in his voice. When the little girls squealed he knew he was in trouble as they dragged him to their rooms. They pulled all the accessories they had, ranging from necklaces to scarves and bracelets to rings.

Harry sighed as the girls finished decorating his hair with all types of butterfly clips to ribbons. His hair looked like a black Christmas tree with colorful decorations. He wore all types of beaded necklaces and many bracelets, not to mention they had gotten into Elizabeth's stash of make-up and used much on his now clown looking face.

"Pretty." Lily-Anne declared clapping her hands together.

Mary and Thalia both nodded, before they broke down in giggles. Thalia looked like her mother with blond hair and green-violet eyes, her skin flawless like porcelain. Mary looked like her father with black hair and grey-blue eyes. Her features still held a bit of baby fat but they had all but lost it all. They seemed to have been best of friends with Little Lily-Anne whom was just like her mother with the red hair and emerald eyes. All three giggled as the door open to admit Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh my. . . . Lunch will be ready soon dears. . . best you. . .clean up." Mrs. Weasley was never one to judge people but she seemed to have found Harry's predicament very hilarious even though her youngest was ranting about Harry being a death eater. But seeing how the little girls had spent all morning playing it seemed 'dress up' with Harry and he had yet to kill them; well it must mean Jezebel and Ron where very much jealous of Harry from another world.

"Yeah right away Mrs. Weasley. Kay where does this all go back to?" Harry turned to look at the little girls whom looked like they were about to cry cause Harry was taking their 'decorations' off of his head. Harry sighed. "How about later I'll show you a game in the Living room, a game you are sure to like. Meanwhile I need to clean up a bit."

The three little girls still looked sadden but did help clean up Harry whom with a flick of his hand he had everything back where it belonged, and with another all make-up and any little mess in the room was cleaned. Harry sighed as Mrs. Weasley eyed his wandless ability, but did not comment on it. They exited the room and retreated to the living room where everyone else were doing their own thing. Mrs. Weasley of course went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, refusing Harry's suggested help.

Harry conjured a lovely emerald green couch with gold lining, and parked his self on it. Everyone stared wide eyed for a second before turning back to what they were doing. All three little girls sat on the floor staring at Harry, they were right by his feet. He took out a box before flipping it over. Dolls with all type of hair colors and eye fell from the box, then a wardrobe and other things. The little girls squealed with delight then stared wide eyed as the dolls stood on their own, their fingers and body parts much like a humans except the fact that they were made out of plastic.

"Hi,I'm Barbie do you wanna play?" the blonde doll said.

"Yeah!" The three little girls attacked the dolls and began to dress them and comb them.

"What the hell are those?" Jezebel asked from the table where she sat with charts and books, a quill and roll of parchment laid in front of her. She had an ink stain on her face and her hair was a mess, sticking all over the place.

"Barbie dolls, muggle toys, enchanted to have life like qualities, sold only at Pirate's Booty." Harry answered with a smile before taking out a packed spiral bound notebook. A muggle black gel pen was clipped to the front and some loose paper stuck out from within its bound pages.

"Pirate's Booty?" Jezebel asked skeptical.

"Yeah where it's our duty to do your booty." Harry answered as he conjured a table and placed his notebook, parchment, and pen on it. He ignored Jezebel's questioning glance and began to write in his notebook pausing everyone once in a while to contemplate some calculations on a separate sheet of parchment.

Elizabeth Black just watched the interaction with amusement._ My my if he isn't so full of surprises._ She turned to look at the glaring Jezebel whom was trying to get Ron to pay more attention to her, whom was looking at Liz with a dreamy smile. She sighed and pointed another thing out to her brother Alan about the complexities of Transfiguring out a Toad to a Mirror. She returned to her own studying for the OWLS that were coming up soon.

Leo was utterly annoyed. _Why did Bloody Snape had to a sign an essay on the Identification of Poisonous Plants and Herbs. I'll never be able to finish it! Five feet my rump._ Leo sighed again, he hated the Potions Professor and it was likewise it seemed. He was bloody annoyed, Jezebel couldn't help him as she had just as much trouble at potions like himself and Liz and Alan where busy with their own Homework; Ron was pathetic at Potions so who to ask. Remus couldn't help him, he had to edit the book as a job and. . . wait Harry might be able to help him. He glanced at the silent boy across the room whom was writing something, the three little girls where happily playing with the dolls Harry had pulled out. It was worth a try and he could get to know his estrange brother from another world.

"Lunch is ready dears." Mrs. Weasley announced moments later and everyone left what they were doing and got up to go eat. Harry of course tucked everything away and banished the table. Standing up he conjured a box so the girls could put the dolls away from the moment.

The table was set with sandwiches and juices scattered about. A salad bowl and dressing in the middle. Mince pies and bagels with tubs of cream cheese laid next to it. When everyone was seated Harry noted that the little girls where next to him and Leo was on the other side of him. Jezebel, Ron, Liz and Remus sat on the other side of the table. Mrs. Weasley served the little girls sandwiches and juices before sitting down and tucking in herself.

Light conversation was exchanged as everyone ate their sandwiches. Harry noted the glances Leo was giving him and sighed as he turned and motioned for Leo to talk. Leo of course looked startled but smiled a bit.

"Uh I was wondering if you knew anything about potions?" Leo asked timidly.

"Potters don't know anything about Potions, Look at James and Jezebel. But do try Victoria she might be able to-" Remus was cut off as Harry glared at him and turned to Leo.

"Of course I could help you. I'm a Potions Master, though most of my potions could be bought at Pirate's Booty. Widely used by homes, businesses and hospitals." Harry said with an air, before turning to Leo again. "What's the assignment?"

"To Identify Poisonous Plants and Herbs and their characteristics." Leo answered fully turning to look at Harry. He noticed the black hair was just as messy as his own but he had the emerald eyes of their mother. His face was much too feminine for his liking but it gave him an aristocratic air with the high cheekbones.

"Very easy. I've done that before and I could give you a secret tip that would guarantee an a hundred and ten percent if you do it right. Snape is still the teacher right?" Nod "He can't miss an opportunity for finding something that might have been bothering him in Potions. He'll of course ask where you got the tip, but tell him 'a little bird told me. He'll be pissed out for minutes but he'll get over it." Harry told Leo whom looked at Harry like the next coming of god. "I'll make sure to give enough tips for a good grade, just don't tell everyone or Snape will ignore giving out points and passing your assignment."

"Okay." Leo said turning back to his lunch with a smile he finally had a big brother whom could help him with his assignments and knew what he was talking about.

Jezebel looked on jealously she hated when everyone looked to someone else for answers. She turned to speak to her boyfriend whom was looking just as murderous as she at Harry.

"Don't know what's so great about him, he's a bloody Death Eater back from the dead." Ron said taking a bite from his chicken sandwich. His red hair was combed back and his freckled face was a bit red from staying pissed off at Harry Bloody Potter. He may have been Jezebel's brother but if Jezebel didn't like him neither would he.

"Yeah well tell that to everyone who would believe you now, the Order of the Phoenix has gone to the dogs." Jezebel muttered before turning back to her meal.

"Well it could be worse, he could have already killed everyone and then massacred the whole school or something." Ron said looking at his girlfriend whom looked like she had swallowed a lemon. "It's not like we're going dark and he's light. There will be chances to get rid of him making it look like an accident just you wait Jezz, we'll do something about it."

"Right not like we are going dark." Jezebel smiled for a moment before changing the topic to Quidditch and the likely-hood of Gryffindor winning the House Cup this year.

Remus sighed as he turned the page to the book he was editing. It didn't pay much but it was something. He couldn't really afford to loose the job now, and the hours were very flexible. He sighed again wishing for a different job with a better pay. His hand running through his long honey-brown with grey streaks hair, his caramel amber eyes took in the scene of Harry sitting next to Leo and explaining the concept and theory behind the reasons of being able to identify poisonous plants and herbs. It was interesting how a simple assignment could unite people whom didn't know each other. Remus turned back to the book he was editing, dipping his quill back into the ink bottle he crossed out a word and wrote what it should be.

* * *

As the day waned on people began to pour in from work. Roughly around six thirty Sirius, James, Lily and Victoria emerged from the fireplace one after the other. They shook their robes to get rid of the soot that clung to them like magnets and went into the kitchen to see if anyone had cooked anything. They entered to find the kitchen in chaos with everyone scrambling to fill their plates and find somewhere to sit. 

"Pass the potatoes mate." Sirius told Remus as he sat next to him, James was next to Sirius. Lily and Victoria sat next Jezebel whom was talking to Tonks and Hestia Jones. "So how was it here?"

"Okay I guess." Remus shrugged before passing the potatoes and the buttered rolls to Sirius and James. He had on his own plate a thick stake with country gravy. "Harry was helping Leo earlier with his assignment and he kept the girls entertained with dolls. Everyone else pretty much was doing their thing. It was interesting to see how the younger ones have taken a liking to Harry, though I haven't seen your twins Daniel and Alice for sometime but Harry reassured me they were hanging around because of some prank they pulled on him."

"Hanging around?" James asked a piece of kidney pie hanging out of his mouth. "You know we used to leave dear old Snivellus hanging around for a while back in school, I wouldn't put it past Harry to do something of the sort."

"Hmmm." Sirius nodded eating some of the corn on his plate.

"Talking about me are you?" Harry said as he took a seat next to James and Daniel and Alice Potter both took seats nest to their mother. Thalia, Mary and Lily-Anne tried to hop on Harry's lap but he stretched the table and the bench a bit longer so they could sit down without sitting on his lap.

"Nah Remus was just telling us about today and how everyone behaved. Have fun? Heard you played with your sister and the twins." James said turning to look at his son. He was proud to see him just as handsome as he, not a bit below average like his daughter whom looked more male than a real female, and the weight gain each summer doesn't help much with her figure.

"Yeah well I'm used to taking care of girls, especially that age, what with Remus's twins and the Weasley's twins daughters, and Hermione's own little girl that they made me babysit. I had to deal with too many midget females in my life thank you very much." Harry served himself before serving the three little girls whom were giving him puppy eyes and pointing to the food they wanted to eat.

"Remus's twins?" Sirius nearly choked on his food, and James spit his juice back out.

"Yeah, lovely little girls different as night and day, but very energetic oh how I spent my time untying myself and trying to hide from them cause they wanted to play Indians with cousin Harry." Harry muttered between bites of food while serving some juice to the girls whom wanted something to drink. He turned to look at Remus leaning forward so he could see him better. "I need to speak with you in private Remus, after dinner of course. It's in your interest we talk."

"Yeah sure." Remus said in a daze.

"Who he married? And wasn't the Ministry keeping track of his Lycanthropy or something? Why did they let him marry? Not that I'm complaining you'll make a perfect father someday Remus." James took a bite off his fish strips.

"I can't say cause I don't know if he likes her, and the Ministry couldn't say anything under the new laws and the fact that Remus was already cured helped much." Harry turned away when someone asked him to pass another dish to them.

"Remus was cured? Oh wait you had said something about the LycanMagus potion right, back when you where in your cell." Sirius munched on some vegetables.

The rest of the meal was silent as they finished and everyone retreated to their rooms to sleep or the library to converse in private. When Harry pulled Remus into one of the separate studies, Sirius and James followed with the excuse of wanting to know everything.

The study was filled with bookshelves and books lining the walls a couple of portraits hung on one wall; a landscape and two paintings of waterfalls and a forest. The wooden floor had a blue and cream rug, as the walls were cream with blue trimming. A mahogany desk sat by the far wall with a ceiling high window with blue floor hanging curtains. Three blue back winged chairs with wooden lion legs and armrest sat on behind and two in front of the desk.

"Please take a seat." Harry said motioning to the chairs lying innocently. He began to pace a bit before standing by the window and leaned on the wall by its curtains. With a flick towards the door a blue-silver light touched it spreading through the walls, the ceiling and the floor; making it sound proof and a strong locking charm that would take hours to take down if not knowing the counter incantation.

"So.. . What did you wish to talk to me about?" Remus asked, he was sitting next to James whom had his Auror robes draped on the back of the chair he was sitting on. Sirius was behind the desk with his hands on it.

"I was wondering if you wished to be employed permanently by myself. I find that I am in need of someone to manage my accounts and would be able to blend in with the less than favorable type. I will also need someone whom I can personally rely on, and frankly you were the one in my world so I couldn't think of someone better." Harry turned to look at Remus who had a startled expression to Sirius and James whom looked at him like he was joking. "Emilia or Blade as you call her has already set up one of my accounts under the name of my store Pirate's Boot. I carry my portable home and are more than willing to key you in so you may review my vaults hidden under the manor so we may proceed to invest." When he still had no answer from Remus he sighed. "I'll be paying you ten galleons the hour, plus any expense necessary by your job, including, food, lodging, travel expense and other."

"Ten galleons?" Remus asked with a glazed expression.

"Yeah and overtime would be one and a half of that." Harry rubbed his hair before stalking the room with a cat like grace. "I need my account balanced and investment checked on regularly and I would need to start a list of contacts and everything. I have to build Pirate's Booty from the ground up again and I would need an inventory check for it. I can't do it myself cause I make the products and I spend my time making new spells and other items that could be copyrighted and sold at Pirate's Booty, which if is to open would need a manager and staff for it. And believe me when I say I suck at giving interviews by myself. You were a great manager at Pirate's Booty unless you are different from your copy you'll do great with it. I also need a list of contacts in the muggle world, world wide and I would pay for all your travel time and such."

Sirius and James were in shock with their eyes wide and mouth hanging open. They had yet to twitch a muscle. Remus on the other hand was looking at Harry in a new light, but with a very calculating look on his face. His caramel amber eyes looking at Harry like if it could read him.

"I also have great health, dental and retirement benefits. So what do you say? First to try the LycanMagus in this world. . .after the war of course. It's given to any werewolf under the employment of Pirate's Booty." Harry motioned with his hand and waited patiently for Remus answer.

"So you want him to do your dirty work?" Sirius asked.

"But you will be paying him for any expenses and anything he has to pay for, plus his wages for the time he's taking on doing it." James said looking at Harry with a calculating look.

"And before he agrees where are you getting the money from? Aside from the Pirate's Booty vault which everyone knows since April Fools contains a load of money." Sirius rubbed his chin, before standing up. "I mean the Potters have money but no one is allowed to use it cause Da Charlus and Ma Dorea are still very much the heads of the Potter family."

"I have a large amount of the profits from my world transferred into a box which sends it to my trunk manor. I already checked my trunk manor for the money necessary for me to take Remus and others on any job or expedition. I make millions a month on products from Pirate's Booty cause I'm not limited only to the Wizarding World, I do have businesses in the Muggle world as well."

"I. . . well. . .uh." Remus began to blush, he had no idea of what to do. The job sounded great and Harry had said it was stable and permanent, and he would be getting paid more than just about everyone except the Unspeakables and the Minister of Magic.

"You don't have to answer right away. Give it some thought and let me know the answer." Harry told Remus as he stood up. "I'll give you till the end of April to decide, plenty of time. Besides Emilia is handling opening up accounts and setting money in them for my use. I have a spy gathering information for me, making it easier for me to decided when Voldemort would be taken down. Good evening gentlemen, see you tomorrow."

Harry touched the door, and the light faded from the room, and the door clicked open. He walked through with his head bent. He saw Lily carry Lily-Anne to her room getting her ready for bed. Victoria had one twin on each hand carrying them to their beds. Alex, Alice and Daniel trudged behind their parents rubbing their eyes. Jezebel and Ron passed him, Ron bumping into his shoulder with force.

"Watch it Death Eater." Ron sneering voice said, as he narrowed his eyes on Harry. His red hair was messed a sure sign he had been snogging Jezebel earlier.

"You should be the one to be looking where you are going Weasel who knows what trouble you might get into." Harry retorted, he had been best friends with Ron till the end of the war back in his world. But after that when Ron wanted credit for being Harry's friend and it was denied by everyone; he and Harry had separated. Harry took it to heart that Ron only befriended him to gain fame.

"Don't you talk to him like that." Jezebel stepped in front of the snarling boys. Her face was set in an ugly sneer. "I'll tell Mom, and Dad that you are bugging me. Besides you are only here because we pity you and your situation, you Death Eater scum."

"Funny pig face, go ahead and tell them, I don't care they can't do anything to me anyway. I have no wand but I could kick your arse from here to Russia. Whatever comments you might have about me you could take it up the arse sweety because I have already heard it all from Death Eaters and it doesn't bother me much." Harry scooted till he had his back to a mirror, he knew if he could dodge any spell they threw at him, it would rebound by the mirror and hit whom ever sent it. . .if they weren't fast that is. "And dear little Ronnykins shouldn't really be talking smack cause I have enough dirt on you and your dear old mum wouldn't want you to mess with someone whom is more powerful than you and has more experience fighting Dark Wizards in his short history than Dumbledore."

"You lying sack of shit!" Ron threw himself at Harry and they both rolled on the floor their arms locked and each trying to kick the other.

Harry punched Ron while Ron kicked his ribs. Harry's hand surrounded Ron's neck as he rolled on top of Ron. Harry was entertained by Ron's constant kicking and clawing, but he was not slowed. He grasped Ron's hands and held them over Ron's head with one of his hands and then punched Ron with the other.

Jezebel growled at seeing Ron below Harry getting the crap kicked out off him. She jumped on Harry and dropped him. Ron rolled on to his feet and kicked Harry while Jezebel grabbed at his head. Jezebel bit Harry on his right ear, right on one of his power limiters, she let go when a powerful shock wave emitted from it and shocked her. Ron continued kicking Harry, whom didn't really feel the pain but head butted Jezebel, which broke her nose, and rolled over to stand up. He moved away from Jezebel and gave a flying kick at Ron which hit him on the side of the head and dropped him. Jezebel got up and ran towards Harry whom sidestepped and strikeout his hand which caught Jezebel's neck and dropped her.

The commotion called those that were in their rooms and James, Sirius and Remus whom were leaving the study quickly got to where Harry was cleaning the little trickle of blood from his mouth. Lily and Victoria hurried out of their sleeping kids room and the more older kids stuck their heads out of their rooms.

"What is going on here?" Lily asked with an angry expression at seeing Harry standing wiping some blood and Jezebel on the floor by his feet clutching her throat. Jezebel had tears in her eyes and Harry's own were expressionless.

"Mum. . he started it!" Jezebel declared, as she stood swaying. She help Ron get up rubbing his head. "He picked at fight with Ron as we were passing by and insulted us. Then when Ron asked him to appolagise he refused and attacked us." Jezebel's face was covered in tears and her broken nose was bleeding profoundly.

"Harry how could you do that to your sister, she-"

"Don't even begin with that bullshit, Woman. I had just gotten out of the meeting I had with Remus and was walking towards the hallway to my room, when Ronald here bumped into me and then had the balls to tell me to get out of here and watch were I was going." Harry growled at Lily whom backed up a bit with wide eyes but then the determination set in before she could speak Harry continued. "Jezebel butted in saying she was going to tell you and James, funny how you believe her anything including her lies and then have the balls to scold at me when all I did was defend myself. Ron attacked me and when I finally had him pinned down Jezebel attacked me, a low down dirty trick."

Jezebel glared at Harry for that last comment. "Mom he's lying!"

"Well. I-"

"You think I would lie you little tramp? I've done nothing more than defend myself from your egoisting and dirty ways. I will not explain myself to someone whom is suppose to have brains but yet believes any walking talking bullshit a dirty whore says!" Harry growled at Jezebel whom saw his murderous glare and scooted over to Ron and her mother. "I'll retire to my room, but be warned you little twirp I will kick your arse next time, by the time I'm done with you they'll have to take you back to Hogwarts in pieces!"

Harry stalked away his robes billowing behind him much like Professor Snape the air around him glowed darkly as he passed into the other side of the hall turning the corner.

"Tell me the truth Jezebel, did he do anything to you first, yes or no?" Lily asked with a stern face, her lips thinning much like McGonagall.

"Of course he did! Didn't you hear what he called me? He's a bloody Death Eater and now threatened me and Ron with Death if we cross him again." Jezebel shouted at her mother.

"Jezebel go to your room." Lily told her rubbing her forehead, she was starting to develop a headache.

"What?!" Jezebel stared wide eyed at her mother.

"I said go to your room, there is no negotiation." Lily motioned for her to do as she was told.

"You can't tell me what to do." Jezebel growled at her mother.

"Yes I can and you will do as you are told or I'll drag you there myself." Lily growled back, never had her daughter spoken to her with such sneering anger.

"NO I won't go and that is final, and aren't you suppose to be punishing Harry for being bad or something." Jezebel crossed her arms and turned her back to her mother raising her nose to the air.

Lily had had it, with a growl she grabbed her daughter by the hair and to her daughter's great surprise dragged her to her room. Jezebel of course was whining all the way talking about telling the minister and Dumbledore and that she wasn't allowed to do that to her cause she was the girl-who-lived and so fort. "I don't care Jezebel, we have been very lenient with you, but it stops here. You have been disrespectful one too many times and its time for you to grow up and get some manners and respect your elders."

James just stood in shock as his wife in her anger dragged their daughter by the hair. He was of course on Harry's side for this argument because they had heard the scuffle when they where still in the study. He was though very surprise when Lily didn't automatically believe everything Jezebel had said. He was though proud to say that he at least wasn't the one whom had to do the punishing.

"Well you don't see Jezebel get dragged like that everyday." Sirius said before turning to his wife and motioning for her to follow him to their bedroom. The kids of course having seen the commotion go down went back to bed and Ron left to go explain to his mother about the scuffle he had with Harry. . of course making himself look innocent and Harry bad.

* * *

Harry was in his room fuming in anger how did Lily conclude he was guilty if she wasn't even present when it all started. If she was really her mother she would investigate both sides of the story not just believe whatever that good for nothing spoiled brat had to say and disregard whatever he had to say in his defense. He looked to the mirror and noticed that his hair was getting very untidy by running his hands through it and his glasses where a bit scrapped. He removed his glasses and twirled them as they glowed light jade, getting rid of the scrapes on it leaving it looking new. 

He sat crossed legged and turned to look at the full body mirror handing near the closet he eyed it for a second before the image in the mirror changed. Instead of reflecting Harry it reflected someone else with blond hair with green tips, electric blue-green eyes that were black rimmed with Kohl. He was as tall as Harry with the same cheekbones and figure but unlike Harry he was very filled out not looking starved.

"James."

"Harry."

"I will be needing your help, as I'm sure you have heard we are in a separate world." Harry told the image in the mirror as he paced. The image named James nodded before conjuring an emerald back winged chair with silver lining.

"Yes, and I have." James flicked some blond hair from his eyes. "That Jezebel has angered me to the point I wanna come out and kick her arse. Weasley as well, never had he had the nerve to do shit like that. If Fred and George where alive here they would do the deed of keeping him in check."

"Right about that." Harry nodded before stopping and conjuring a glass with firewhiskey. "The little girls I'm sure you have noticed, are very nice and loving and I like them. Elizabeth Black is an interesting person though."

"Yeah well she'll probably be good for a shag but then you'll have her father and yours after us if we do her up." James told Harry.

"Yeah thought so too. Mum and Dad seem okay though." Harry rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, spif if you like two idiots that worship their own daughter and have no form of discipline for them. But I guess they are doing well for two working parents with five. . er six kids. Same goes for Sirius and his kids." James responded looking at Harry before turning away to examine his manicured hands. "I suppose this wasn't a social call."

"Nope." Harry responded conjuring a red armchair. He sat and crossed his legs. "I need you to take over the Dark Lord job when I kill Voldemort. I will need the Dark Wizards and Families controlled and all the connections in the Ministry that Voldemort holds under my control to implement my laws for a better tomorrow." Harry said looking at James straight in the eyes.

"So. . .I am to take over the dark side and control it, for the sole purpose of bringing peace into this world?" James asked lifting up an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much. I will try to change the views of everyone about Dark and Light like I did back home and I'll put the same curriculum like I did back in our Hogwarts. Of course it seems this Order lacks the spy from our world and Snape is still a teacher at Hogwarts and lean towards the dark side." Harry sighed as James glared at him. "Emilia is convincing him of turning and would be under your command once the war is over. It's your choice if you wish to up one over him about his family again."

"What I do or do not is none of your business." James turned to look at the door before turning to Harry. "I better return least your visitors have something they would like to comment about me." James dissapeared from the mirror which just showed Harry in his red chair whom stood up and banished it.

Harry opened the door to find James, his father, standing outside his door.

"Come in." Harry motioned for James to enter and seat himself on one of the comfortable looking redwood oak chair.

James walked into the room taking in the change of decor. He noticed the blues sheets and green rug, the cream colored walls and gold pillows. He saw the door to the bathroom that he was sure wasn't there before and the window looked very much enlarged as it now reached the ceiling with blue curtains.

"Nice room, didn't remember it being this color or the having an adjoining bathroom." James told Harry as he seated himself on the redwood chair.

"Well I really didn't like the decor so I decided to change it. As for the bathroom I know a spell that could create space where there isn't, so I created the bathroom without cutting into the other room. I'm a genius after all and I do need to keep myself well entertained." Harry responded conjuring two butterbeers for himself and his father. "But I'm sure you are not here to hear me talk about my spell knowledge or the color change of my room, what is it that I may help you with?"

"I needed to confirm the fact that it wasn't you whom attacked Ron and Jezebel." James stated as he watched Harry's eyes darken a bit.

"I was just walking by lost in thought, I saw Lily and Victoria take the little girls to bed and the soon to be Hogwarts students following. Then Ron passed me bumping into me intentionally and then insult me. I don't take insults from weaker opponents happily. Then he attacked me and when I had him pinned, Jezebel attacked me." Harry growled out. "I just defended myself from them. It's not my fault they can't fight."

"Right, right calm down Harry. I just wanted to confirm my theory. I believe you, so does your mother though she didn't show it to you." James rubbed his hair before proceeding. "I'm still very much sorry for how I have treated you and I do hope someday we'll be able to really be Father and Son in a relationship like in the stories and shit like that."

"Right whatever. I have info from my spy that there will be an attack sometime in May I don't know where, but Voldemort is planning something. Something big that would bring this war to the forefront of everyone's mind." Harry motioned to the door." I believe it's getting late and I would rather be getting to sleep. I have finances to go over in the morning and Gringotts would be sending me my account records and keys sometime soon."

James got up and began to make his way to the door, he turned as he grabbed the doorknob. "Oh and thanks for considering Remus as your financial advisor and manager for that store of your's. It would be great if you hire him, he'll have a stable job and income that's what he needs. Well good night, sleep well."

James exited the room and Harry closed the door, He leaned against it as he ran his hand through his hair in a calming manner. He knew his father wanted a relationship with him, but he was damn set not to give in less he get hurt. It took only once to get on his don't trust for shit list, and it'll take forever to get on his trust list. Harry sighed before moving away from the door and walked to the bathroom disrobing on his way.

He stood in all his glory. His alabaster skin glistening in the thousands lights of candles. His muscles showed slightly though his ribs still showed his starvation period, but the six pack and pectorals where of Michelangelo art. His hair hung just bellow his shoulder blades and a trail of dark curls traveled below his navel to his manhood. His rectangle glasses accented his high cheekbones.

Harry waved his hand and the black marble tub filled with scented water from the gold faucets. The walls where tiled a deep blue and the ceiling reflected the night sky. The toilet was the same black as the bathtub and the sink was a large blue bowl on a redwood oak table with a square mirror above it. A stainless steel long necked faucet with hot and cold handles fed the bowl with a connected pipe the water to wash. A towel rack made of the same redwood was mounted by the tub holding big emerald soft fluffy towels.

He stepped in and sighed as the hot water washed over his tired muscles. He closed his eyes and relaxed, as he imagined what he should be doing soon and what he needed to prepare for in the upcoming days. There were still sometime before those that attended Hogwarts had to go back and he wanted to get to know Leo some more and maybe try and get along with Sirius's kids. Jezebel and Ron where a lost cause and he wasn't going to try not after the incident in the hallway, anyway.

The stars sparkled in the night sky enchanted ceiling. The Dog Star stood the brightest of them all.

* * *

The next day everyone awoke to Harry's cooking none complained as it seemed Harry was an artist in the kitchen. Those whom were already leaving for work thanked Harry and left merrily. The kids meanwhile had taken to trying to get Harry to play with them and Leo had followed Harry around asking him for help with his homework in different subjects. 

It was the third day back from Hogwarts that Elizabeth Black asked to speak to Harry, personally, which raised some eyebrows and had many (mainly Mrs. Weasley and Remus) questioning the girl's motive.

Elizabeth Black thought herself as a strategist and tactician in all things that revolved around her. Her lovely black hair fell in a waterfall behind her marble colored skin and green-violet eyes shone like stars in her lovely face. She had reached her Veela maturity and was considered the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. On this day she wore a peasant blouse in the teal color with matching peasant skirt with gypsy coins hanging in rows. Simple beaded teal open toe slip on shoes graced her small feet and her nails were seen to be painted a shell pink. A simple sapphire pendant hung on a gold chain and sapphire tear drops graced her ears.

"Harry, may I have a word with you?" The melodious voice of Elizabeth graced Harry's ears.

Harry turned, he had known Elizabeth was a Veela and he didn't particularly care, as he was left unaffected by her charms. He nodded as she smiled graciously. He wore a set of tight faded blue jeans and a white muscle shirt, he had on some Nike shoes and his hair was as messy as always. Harry followed Elizabeth as she led him away from the three little girls and the three whom had yet to attend Hogwarts. They entered a side room to the left with a set of couches and a bookshelf, a window showed a garden to the side of the house.

Of course as soon as the kids saw Harry disappear into the room they fought to post themselves at the keyhole and on the floor to hear what Elizabeth and Harry were going to be talking about. Remus and Molly Weasley were posted as well but a bit distant but still hoping to hear. Alan, Elizabeth's brother was also nearby acting cool but still very much interested. Jezebel and Ron snorted at the actions of everyone and left to be alone while everyone listened in on what Harry and Elizabeth were talking about.

"I wished to ask you, what are your intentions to my family and the Potters? I've heard the tales about you being from another world and frankly that is some big bull you're talking." Elizabeth's eyes blazed and the green became as bright as emerald fire. "Inter-Dimension traveling is impossible and sot your story is pure bull, plain and simple. I'm warning you if you hurt my family you'll have me to deal with."

Harry stared transfixed at Elizabeth before smiling and clapping. "Very good love but I am from another world and as I've told everyone. Lots of things are supposed to be impossible but I break that rule, the impossible is possible for me." Harry glided beside her. "I wouldn't be threatening me if I were you. . less you find I'm too much for you to handle. I don't plan on harming anyone unless they do something to me that I disagree with. I don't plan on staying in this world. I wish to return to mine with the people I know not their carbon copies."

"Well . . Well I have warned you I'm a Veela and-"

"It matters not if you are a Veela, Werewolf, Vampire, etcetera if you piss me off I'll kick some ass, everyone will soon find out why I'm better as a friend and worse as a foe." Harry smiled and walked to the door. "Oh and be warned I do not like it when people try to act though. You mess with the best, you die like the rest."

Harry opened the door and caught, Alice and Daniel as they fell forward. Leo, Thalia, Mary and Lily-Anne scrambled to get up wide-eyed. Remus and Molly looked at Harry with wonderment and uncertainty. Alan growled at Harry before leaving to the living room to finish his work. When the kids righted themselves, Harry shoo-ed them to the living room.

When evening rolled around Leo was sitting with Harry talking about Quidditch and its brooms. Sirius and James quickly seated themselves next to Remus whom was adding his two knuts to what Harry was telling Leo. They served themselves some steak and country fired potatoes.

"So then the broom handle of the Comet 260 broke when the Ravenclaw member crashed into the stadium. It was hell too. I mean McGiver was pissed and tried to take it out on the poor Hufflepuff team members." Leo was telling Harry, it was a recap of the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw game before the break. "Of course McGiver would have to buy a new broom for the next match but at least they still won. Gryffindor hasn't won since Charlie Weasley had been seeker and the team is pure rubbish."

Sirius and James whom try when they can to attend the Gryffindor matched, nodded in agreement. Remus nodded as well but glanced at Jezebel whom was glaring at them. Ron was turning red from just a few seats down the table, he after all was keeper this year and was embarrassed at how people criticized his team.

"Oi shut up. Just cause we've lost a few games, doesn't mean we wont win the cup this year!" Ron shouted to the small group.

"Yeah, I'm reserve Chaser and Ron is Keeper. We just need to plan out a strategic plan for the game Gryffindor vs. Slytherin." Jezebel agreed whole heartedly with her boyfriend.

"I'm surprised, you play Quidditch?" Harry blinked owlishly at Jezebel whom sneered and answered.

"Of course, I've been reserve chaser since my third year." Jezebel puffed out her chest proudly.

"Oh since third year, well that's nice. I've been on the team, seeker, since my first year. Only lost once and that was because there were dementors on the ground. I've never been reserve." Harry announced proudly before stuffing himself while Jezebel and Ron gawked at him. James puffed out his chest proudly before congratulating his son.

"Well. . .maybe when you go to Hogwarts, next year, you could try out for the team." Leo happily announced seconds later. "I mean if Professor McGonagall would like to win the Quidditch House Cup she'll probably agree if she sees you play. So what type of broom do you have?"

James and Sirius sat up in interest and Remus stopped swirling his food around. Jezebel and Ron turned to listen, and Alan looked at them before leaning forward to listen what they had to say.

Harry shrugged, before picking up his fork. "I have a Firebolt, a gift from my Godfather back in my third year when it came out."

"A Firebolt?! That just came out last month!" Ron blurted out and it had many turning to look at Harry in wonderment.

"Oh well I also have a PB KamiKaze." Harry happily announced.

"A PB what? What type of broom is that?" James asked excitedly. He was practically bounding off his seat, with Sirius doing the same thing right next to him.

"A PB KamiKaze. Or in other words a Pirate's Booty broom. The KamiKaze is engineered to be the fastest broom, hence the name. Its Teak handle polished to a diamond smooth and glossy finish, tail is Bolivian Rosewood with an ending curve. It's built with a comfort spell which the handle would adjust to the user's body contour, with an Anti-Theft, Illusion Charm, built in navigation charm, great for long journeys or if you tend to get lost, gives directions to anywhere in the world. Also with a Weather shield, for those whom fly through the rain, storms or tornadoes. And it has a Catching Spell and Calling Spell." Harry told those whom were listening. "I created the Catching Spell and the Calling Spell. The Catching spell is for those who find it difficult to fly. How it works when it feels you are nearing the ground at high velocity it creates a rotating cushion of air in between the ground and the person. When the person rolls over the rotation helps you to roll back up. Really great for the kids who grab the brooms without their parent's knowledge and get hurt because of it. Then there is the Calling spell, if you have it keyed to you, when you give a whistle or a set signal it appears to you. You could be in Siberia and your broom in Ecuador and you could still call it to you."

"That's. . .fantastic." Leo was drooling on Harry whom moved his hand and wiped the drool from his arm.

James and Sirius where also drooling, staring at Harry with puppy eyes. Remus looked very much impressed and Jezebel had nothing to say about it. She had taken to the idea if she were nice for some time Harry might show her his broom that and she wished to gain his trust for a later appointment. Ron looked skeptical for a second but turned to his food, trying not to feel jealous of the broom Harry was boasting about having.

"SO do you have it with you? Or is it in the other world?" James asked merrily.

"I have it with me, It's shrunk and attached to my charms necklace. I keep that broom with me always. It's custom made and spelled just for me. I have a need for speed that none have yet to match and so its custom." Harry said before taking off the little clip that contained his broom. He enlarged the broom and watched in amusement as James and Sirius ogled over it.

Everyone got nearer to get a good look at the broom Harry had, its glossy finish glittering in the light. James and Sirius refused to leave their seats so someone couldn't get near to take a look at it, Jezebel came up behind Harry but ignored him in the favor of looking at the broom. Ron crept up behind Leo and took a look at the broom before leaving the kitchen to sulk somewhere else. Moody came by to ask Harry something before looking at the broom and leaving to let someone else look at the broom. It was a while later when Harry finally put his broom back on the necklace and accompanied Leo and the kids back to their room for the evening.

Harry retired to his room, with a huge smile on his face. His siblings had taken a liking to him and it seemed Jezebel and Ron would put away their differences for the moment, when the topic of Quidditch was being discussed. He was of course planning on letting the kids try out his broom, under his supervision of course, but was a bit nervous on how to breach the subject to his parents and Sirius.

* * *

When Saturday dawned bright and clear, Harry was relieved. He had gotten into a fight with Ron on Thursday which ended up badly for Ron whom had a split lip, a seriously black eye, dislocated shoulder and broken arm. Of course all Harry got were some bruises, split lip and black eye. Then Friday Ron had tripped him down the stairs for dinner and when Harry had righted himself he had retaliated by throwing Ron across the room, into a mirror. 

Harry had finally agreed to let the younger kids and Jezebel ride his broom. Ron was the only one not allowed on the broom, and Sirius and James had asked for the night shift for Saturday. When Breakfast was served and eaten, everyone scrambled out the back door through a side hallway to the back of Moody's Residence.

The backyard was a total chaotic mess. Weeds grew among the wild roses and berry bushes. Some patches of grass where brown and dead while others were scattered about. An old shed was to the back corner of the fifteen foot tall adobe brick wall surrounding the property. Ivy vines covered most of the wall and some grape vines had taken root to the far corner on the other side of the property across the shed.

"My god, Mad-Eye have you ever heard of gardening?!" Molly Weasley scolded as she saw some Garden Gnomes run across through the bushes and into a hole by the shed. "This place is worse than the Forbidden Forest. We'll have to clean it before the children can ride a broom without falling into a death trap of natural sorts!"

"Keh, I don't use my back yard 'cept for target practice as you can see." Mad-Eye pointed to the pair of mangled dummies near the shed, each with a limp tied with a rope.

"Well We'll still need to clean it! Come on children, The younger ones will have to sit out. Jezebel, Liz, Ron and Alan can start on the thorn bushes. Alice, Daniel and Leo can start on the ivy vines by the shed, and Harry and Alex can try and tangle with the Garden Gnomes." Molly stated. "Sirius and James could help Mad-Eye with the dummies and other training equipment." James and Sirius made a face before they began to argue.

"I don't want to clean!"

"This not my house to-"

"I've don't know what to do with the-"

"What if there are dangerous thing in the-"

"I'll get hurt in the bushes and-"

"It's big!"

"We'll never finish in-"

"The yard needs Days! And-"

"I wanna ride-"

"-too long-"

"SILENCE! Really, some yard work never hurt anybody." Molly stated irritated at how everyone was acting childish. Harry was the only one whom stayed silent.

"I have a solution to this problem." Harry stated calmly. Everyone turned to blink at him like he had just declared he was Voldemort and was joining a cabaret for the tips. "I have a spell that would fix the yard and organize everything without lifting a finger but your wand. Everything would be in order as it should be and the unneeded items would dissappear or put somewhere where it would be no bother to anybody."

"Well genius why didn't you say so before?" Jezebel retorted with an angry but relieved expression.

"Nobody asked my opinion." Harry shrugged.

"Well what's the incantation?" Elizabeth asked irritated, she wanted to try out the broom as well, but she preferred to check out the spells it had, that Harry had mentioned. She was smart sure, but she wanted to know just about everything, the main reason she was aiming to enter the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable.

"AGRÕRUM PRÕSPECTUS ÕRDIÑARE." Harry lazily waved her hand and a clear see through green light fell to the floor and waved out on the ground.

The green grass grew before settling on two inches height. The weeds died and dissapeared and the Roses were trimmed and organized in a lovely circle. The bushes were trimmed square, and the ivy vines where cut and disappeared form the adobe wall that was visible. The grape vines were organized and trimmed to stay on a small place on the wall. The shed was colored red with white roof and from the noise in the from shed signaled that there was major organization going on in there. The Dummies stood and were fixed before hung by the shed ready for practice. The tree that stood by the house was trimmed and watered.

When the green glow faded everyone still stared wide eyed as the garden Gnomes marched out with tags on their ears with a number.

"What the hell are the tags for?" Sirius asked amazed at how a simple spell Harry knew could do everything that would normally take twelve or more hours under the blazing sun.

"Oh I just vaccinated them and tagged them so Moody could know how many they are. They're territorial and if you know which spell to use you could communicate with them. Them little buggers are great for bitting intruders and make a racket when someone enters their territory if the people ain't 'their' humans." Harry nodded to the little Gnome whom flipped him off and crawled back into the hole.

"Really, so do they know that Moody is their human?" James asked interestly.

"Probably, but I rather not find out. They bite hard." Harry told him as another Gnome crawled from behind a bush and into a rose bush. "Well time for a ride, right."

Taking out his teal handle broom Harry enlarged it in front of the excited crowd. He hoped on the broom and took off fasted than a bullet. He was a black blur in the vision of everyone, as he pulled stunts that had all the Quidditch fanatics cheering in excitement and Molly Weasley was wringing her apron in a worried manner. When Harry landed everyone crowded around and they began to try and see whom would be the next one to ride the broom. After much debate it was decided that it would go in the manner of James, Sirius, whom had argued they had to make sure the broom was not going to throw people off it. Alan, Alex, Alice, Daniel, Elizabeth, Jezebel, Leonardo, Lily-Anne, Mary, and Thalia. Ron of course was sulking by the door cause Harry had prohibited him from riding the broom on the account of Ron trying to kill him the day before.

When James hopped on the broom he was exhilarated at how it maneuvered to his every touch, like it read his mind and motion. He was comfortably zooming through the hoops Harry had levitated as an obstacle course for whomever flies to have fun. He zoomed as fast as he could stand doing moves from back in his Quidditch days, enjoying the feel of a broom that it seemed matched his skills. When Harry finally blew the whistle for his turn to change to Sirius, James was very disappointed but when he handed the broom he smiled at Sirius.

"Great Broom I loved it, too bad the store that sells it is in your world and there isn't anyone whom could built a broom like that!" James stood near Harry as he watched Sirius ride the broom like a roller coaster, up, down, left, right, zig-zag and wave like.

"Actually I'm the owner of Pirate's Booty and any orders could be put through me, as I always carry the supply rooms as a trunk. I make everything and my magic is pulled so everything keeps making it self without needing my presence for something to be created." Harry smiled at James Thunder struck expression.

"You. . . you made it? The broom?" James asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yup. A piece of art, the Raptor series and Infinity are some of the more popular models, could be bought in payments or kept on Lay away till it's fully paid for." Harry smiled as Sirius dismounted and passed the broom to Alan whom took it with glee.

"We'll talk later about the broom and how I can go about purchasing one." James gave Harry a serious expression before turning back to look at the kids whom were happily and excitedly awaiting their turn.

At Lunch time they stopped to enjoy some sandwiches and iced pumpkin juice under an umbrella and a picnic table. They happily chatted about the broom and its excellence over the brooms they had come out recently in _Which Broomstick_. By the end of the discussion it was decided that Pirate's Booty's Brooms where the best in both worlds, after of course Harry described every broom on the market in his world. After Lunch everyone strayed to the shade of the wall and the few trees, as everyone whom had yet to ride the broom had a turn.

Dinner was a quiet affair as everyone was reluctant to leave, well except Jezebel and Ron whom didn't want to be near Harry for too long of a period of time. When dinner waned to a close everyone retreated to the Living Room. Just the Potters, Blacks, Weasleys and Remus, Mad-Eye and Tonks whom wanted to join in on the fun.

* * *

**Shinigami-Sama1: **Well this is to be continued cause I wish to make a slight ending to the happenings of the day, besides I think I've already written my share for the day and my muse wishes to sleep. Besides this is just for the establishing of family and how they interact with Harry. 

**Thanks to:**

**Since When:** Thank you for your support and evrything! The best reviewer of them all. I give you special thanks to you, as for the Potters finding out Jezebel wanted to become a death eater well I am trying to redeem her but she's such a bloody B!&$ and refuses to believe anyone is better than her. . . like Dumbledore or Voldemort. Thank you hoped you liked this chapter I do try to make it interesting and to am trying to get Harry to finally feel like he has family and to take up the role of being a big brother. .

**jts360:** Thank you for your review and I am glad you liked it. There are some parts I do use but none are the words for word. I use ideas like twins, family, manipulative Dumbledore, some twisted form of events. I try my best. Thank you very much. Hope you liked this chapter and I am glad to hear what you think.

**Kikilala:** Thank you for your review and your support.

**The Dark RaVen: **Glad to know you like it. Thank you for the review. Though I would like to kill Jezebel I think it would be even better to punish her by making her look bad like she has been trying with Harry. Nothing worse than having your parents take the side of the sibling you hate the most.

**Crazym0i:** Thank you for the review and as I've told The Dark RaVen it would be better to have everyone turn on Jezebel and for her to realise she never really have friends just groupies. Hope you liked this chapter. As for Harry having have forgiven James and Sirius well lets just say he hasn't forgotten about the things they did and when the shit hits the fan better be clear out of the way so to speak.

**Kari:** Harry's in denial about this whole new world, aside from the fact that he is more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort he has trouble realizing his life just got fubar-ed beyond anything he had before and he seemed to be the only able to make things right for everyone. He's a reluctant hero so to speak. Thank you for the review even though you gave me the impression you didn't like the story. Glad to hear your opinion.

**generals tso n gao:** Thank you for the review. I know some people do not believe it but Harry has to worry about the world and could deal with his family on a later date. He hasn't forgotten to what they did to him but that is why he has a Slytherin mind, revenge comes after he conquers the war.

**Bel e Muir:** Thank you for the review. As I've said before some people don't believe he is such forgiving but he'll get them later at the moment he has a war to worry about. Hope you liked this chapter even though I higly doubt you'll read this.

**anonymous:** Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter.

**Spells:**

**AGRORUM PROSPECTUS ORDINARE: Landscaping Order Spell. **_Agrorum Prospectus: _Landscape and _Ordinare:_ to put in order. i made this one up using a Latin/English Dictionary. Thank you very much.

The Next two suggestions for you to read are the best of the best. I've read them a hundred times. . . put together that is and they have been my favorites since I've begun to read them. . . though the authors seem to take a bit on the updating but they are fantastic, a must read for all of those whom think of Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard or has done too many wrongs for the greater good.

**Ascension of the Scorpion Sorcerer **By; **Vorlon666 **This by far is one of the best stories about out there. To give a good short summary about it its like this. Harry very powerful, Dumbledore manipulative and then Harry takes everything into his own hands and Ron and Hermione are idiots and Order groupies. I enjoy everything about this story and I have personally read this like ten times or over. LOVED IT!!!

and

**Harry Potter and the Realization of Fate **By; **meurysan** Okay the Author updated this recently and by far its getting really good too. Powerful Harry who has been in Azkaban. Snape is a SOB and Dumbledore wants control of what he has lost. LOVE THIS FIC!!!!

**Please Review.**

**Please Review**

**Review**

**Review.**

**Thank you very much.**


	8. Life is a Bitch!

**Disclaimer:**. . . If by this chapter you have yet to read the disclaimer you better go back and re-read them. Its all the same information, I don't own anything Harry Potter related, from the world and universe to the wands and characters, from the timeline and creatures to the places and items, it all belongs to J. K Rowling the all mighty creator of the Harry Potter Universe, but on a side note I do own the characters mentioned that do not exist in the greatest HP web site of all Lexicon, and anything else that doesn't seem to originate from the original canon universe. Thank you.

**Silver Dunes**

**By: Shinigami-Sama1**

**Beta-ed By: ominix**

**Chapter Seven: Life's a Bitch**

"So then when the Slytherins realized what had happened it was too late. Of course one would never imagine that Malfoy would make a lovely and shapely blond. I mean the knockers on he/she were wow."

"Harry!"

"Well anyway, Snape was furious and Professor McGonagall couldn't decide either to laugh or give us detention. Professor Snape chased me all over the school but I know of some secret passages even the Marauders failed to discover. I'll tell you he finally gave up, when I threatened to set Jewels on him, of course he doesn't like Jewels cause she slithered her way up his robes as a joke once." Harry was happily retelling his time at Hogwarts back from his world. Alice, Daniel and Alex where leaning forward by his feet in eagerness, as they would be attending Hogwarts next term. Mary, Thalia and Lily-Anne were happily playing with the Dolls Harry had given them. Jezebel and Ron where discussing something in a dark corner and Alan and Elizabeth were seated on a couch each listening to Harry's tale.

"Was that the only thing you pulled?" James asked disappointed, but Lily elbowed him.

"Nah it was a week fo pranks I had six years to make up for you know. I did lingerie the next day." Harry put on a goofy smile and Sirius, James and Remus leaned forward in excitement. "I mean it was pretty hard to pull of but I managed. I snuck into ALL the girls dormitories-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DOING THAT?!" Lily stood shaking a finger at Harry in an angry manner.

"Lily calm down Dear." James said excited at Harry's accomplishment, the Marauders never got to even glimpse a peek at the Girl Dormitories in Gryffindor Tower.

"I was doing a PANTY Raid." Harry smiled as everyone looked at him dumb founded. "A Knicker Raid."

"WHAT?!" Just about every female shouted outraged, while the males had the hugest smiles they could muster at imagining seeing so many panties from different girls in one place.

"Well, anyway I was nearly caught by Filch but I dodged him through a side passage and then I had to do a really quick spell and had them drifting down the ceiling falling on to guys and galls all over the Great Hall, from every house, and some of the much younger Professor's lingerie. It was hilarious to see Snape turn red when a skimpy pair hooked on his nose and another fall on to his plate. Poor Professor Flitwick nearly had a hernia when three landed on his head." Harry smiled at the memory his eyes glowing a brilliant emerald. "Professor McGonagall was foaming at the mouth, for many hours and my ears have never been the same since. She knew it was me, but I still say it was Peeves whom was my accomplice after some fair exchange of course. It took hours for the girls to retrieve the knickers from the guys whom were very reluctant to give them back."

"One could only guess why." Remus muttered but James and Sirius where ecstatic at what Harry had done.

"I was cornered later on by Hermione whom punched me and gave me a black eye, but I managed to fix that after she left. Malfoy seemed to have gotten one of her favorite pair of Knickers and was very reluctant to give it back till she kicked him in the family jewels for it." Harry winced, as did all the other guys. "Malfoy saw Hermione in a new light since then, he was stalking her for a while till I promised to make his corpse worse than Voldemort-" wince " when they finally retrieved him. Malfoy backed off. . .for a while. Okay the anyone wanna hear the third prank of the week?" Harry asked merrily as everyone nodded, or in the Marauders case shouted for him to continue.

"Well after the Knicker Raid I decided it was getting to hot for people. I mean we had finished NEWTS the week before and we were waiting for the Results and our Graduation Ceremony. It was my Duty to lighten the Mood, in the only way I could. So anyway, I created a spelled box named Raging Rapids. It was dropped in the Entrance Hall where it flooded the floors four and a half feet with water. The stairs became water falls, so it was hard to walk anywhere." James, Sirius and Remus snickered as Lily looked ready to murder Harry. The children looked like Harry was the second coming of Merlin, and Mad-Eye looked amused.

"I was happily found later rowing a boat with Neville picking up the first years and Professor Flitwick. Everyone were happy to sit on the tables and eat, Snape looked very sour with a murderous glint in his eyes. He never got the chance to take me on, as Professor McGonagall, whom had changed into a cat and was soaking wet, came after me with a yowl followed by Mrs. Norris." The Hogwarts student hid their laughter with coughs. "I conjured a jet ski and jammed it through Hogwarts hall, with the paintings and students urging my escape from the evil Headmistress. I spent the night making sure everything was dry. I had to do the Dungeons too, but by then while Filch was distracted by Peeves throwing things around on the fifth floor, I had a plan for the next prank." Harry cackled with glee at the memory and Sirius, James and Remus shoo-ed the little kids from Harry's feet so they could sit there. Each with their eyes wide and their face flushed with excitement.

"What did you do Harry?" Remus asked excitement showing on his face as he leaned forward.

"Yeah what'cha do?" James clung to the side of the couch Harry was on. Sirius just nodded.

"Well I thought it was great to prank people with the Knicker Raid which will forever live in the male population of Hogwarts." Harry touched his heart and looked sky ward. "I decided that the girls should have a good memory too,. . .and the homosexual boys as well. So I slipped a spelled potion into breakfast for everyone. I had to seem innocent too, less get a tongue lashing from both Professor McGonagall and Hermione. So. . . What it did that lovely Wednesday morning was disappear all the clothes and replace them. . .ladies check this out. The guys were equipped with a laced corset, a garter belt, thigh high hoses ranging from fishnets to stripped, a lacy thong, mighty uncomfortable at least for my bum, and some high heel either shoes or boots. Then the girls, this is hilarious, were in a white wife beater also known as a muscle shirt and a pair of boxers."

James and Sirius where clutching their chest in pain, as they rolled on the floor laughing. Remus was biting the couch and clutching his sides. Lily and Victoria as well as Tonks had fallen to the floor pounding the floor and locking their legs as they swore they were going to pee. Molly looked scoldingly at Arthur whom was leaning on the wall laughing whole heartedly. Mad-eyes electric blue eye was on a marathon as it spun fast, and his face was in a grothest smile.

"Now one should never have the horror of seeing Professor McGonagall in a wife beater and boxers, but oh my god Professor Snape seemed to have found the corset interesting." Harry made a face, as James, Sirius and Remus stopped laughing and froze with a look of Horror, reflected as well on the Hogwarts students face. "He was checking the lacing before saying in a very loud voice 'Potter, I believe I would have preferred Leather rather than Lace' I nearly had a heart attack. I fell from my seat and scramble to stand up. I had on everything in black with fishnet hoses. But I loved the belted boots they were cool. Anyway, after everyone got a good laugh at what their neighbor where wearing they left to change. Professor Snape was seen later on in the Dungeons with the outfit still on, but no one wanted to confirm the sight. For the rest of the day I spent it exercising running from girls whom wanted to 'Check out my garter belt because it looks good' and Professor McGonagall whom was determined to hang me from the garter belt from the tallest tower." Harry laughed, before wiping imaginary tears. "She never caught me, neither did the girls, . .and er. boys whom wanted a piece of me."

"Snape Likes Leather?!" Jezebel squeaked with haunted eyes.

"Yup." Harry smiled.

"My MIND!!!!" Jezebel screamed and fell from Ron's Lap, they had conjured a couch in the dark corner. "IT BURNS!!!!"

"Tell me a bout it, you haven't seen the worst. But I will never inflict such horrifying images on innocent people." Harry patted his heart.

"Harry how could you do those things! Your Father never pulled anything like that at Hogwarts." Lily reprimanded Harry whom was eyeing his nails and answered bored.

"Well then that only means they had no skills to be the best." Harry's lips twitched at the outraged expressions on the Marauders whom started sputtering in anger and indignation.

"Now on Friday there was a bit of real decision making to be done as I wanted to test out my newest invention called 'The Joker'." When everyone looked at him with a perplexed expression he continued. "Joker is one of the best inventions in pranking history. Now what Joker is, it's a figure that looks like the Joker from a deck of cards or like a jester in the olden days. Joker comes out with a paint brush which allows it to proceed with its magical mischief. Now on that fateful Friday I dropped Joker on the first floor near the Entrance Hall where many would be er. . . accosted." Harry shrugged as Lily looked at him angrily but strayed her tongue. "The walls where painted rainbow and the students where painted different colors, styles and er. . .species. You see Joker works like this. Every time you shoot a spell at it and it touches it recharges it, so you could guess what happened."

"Okay Now the Prank before the Graduation on Saturday was to say the least fascinating." Harry's eyes took a faraway look, his emerald eyes glazing over. James, Sirius and Remus leaned forward and the kids leaned in their seats smiling. Lily and Victoria stood neared Harry to listen better, while Tonks sat on the floor by the kids. Mad-eye still leaned by the fireplace and Molly and Arthur where still in their position by the door to the kitchen.

"It started normal with everyone getting ready to depart on the Hogwarts Express, after Graduation. Breakfast started normal with the owls and everyone talking, then it happened." The Marauders where on the edge of their seats, er bum. "Then the Doors to the Hall bursted open. And the strippers entered the hall. Girls and Guys with tight clothing, the females in really short uniforms that we had a good view when they jumped on the tables. Snape was gone when the girl jumped in front of him and shook her arse up there. Professor Flitwick passed out and Hagrid turned bright red. McGonagall was red and wide eyed as a male stripper took of his shirt and pants in front of her." Harry crackled before continuing. "They were dancing to a muggle song called Barbie Girl by Aqua. It was comical to say the least, many of the girls couldn't form words while the guys happily cheered the female strippers on while they moved like dolls and took their clothes off. A couple of people had to be taken to the hospital wing because they passed out from the excitement. Professor Snape was one of them and so was Flitwick. . .his old heart couldn't take the excitement of the huge assets the girls came with."

James and Sirius saluted Harry while Remus wiped tears from his eyes. Lily and Victoria where frowning but their lips where twitching. Jezebel and Ron where snickering in the corner and Alan and Elizabeth were openly laughing.

"I was of course later approached by Professor McGonagall asking for the number of the stripper. It was disturbing to say the least. Then Professor Snape chased me all over Hogwarts promising pain for the embarrassment. Then when Graduation rolled on, when everyone had their diploma, the parchment turned into howlers saying they failed. Those whom cried got turned into chickens while everyone else where left with a good view as everyone were stripped of their clothing but their underwear, of course I had gone Commando and everyone got a Really GOOD view. The parents present where surprised but took the joke with a carefree manner. After Professor McGonagall pulled the Gryffindor Banner from a wall and threw in on me, saying to have some sense of decency. I had many offers for the evening after that though, someone posted a picture on _Witch Weekly_, which sold out. But my god that was the week of my life." Harry turned to look at the Marauders with out breath on the floor clutching their heart and Lily and Victoria looking amused.

"The rest of my exploits are for another occasion, that was the Great Prank Week by the Pirates." Harry smiled as those present laughed and clapped.

"Pirates?" Remus asked.

"Ask me no questions, I tell you no lies." Harry answered and was saluted by the Marauders.

"Okay time for bed everyone, were have to go to King's Cross Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, to catch the Hogwarts Express." Moans where heard as they were reluctant to leave the living room, but Harry had already stood up and was making way the hallway and the stairs.

All the kids, except for Marry, Thalia and Lily-Anne whom were carried by their parents, trekked upstairs like Zombies, dragging their feet and making moaning noises. Unknown to everyone Harry had a camera going, this scene was too hilarious to pass up. Twice two of the kids looked like they were going to keel over soon, but they made it to the second floor and dragged their feet to their room while Harry waved good night and left to his room by the Hospital Wing.

* * *

When dawn broke, Moody's Residence looked like a whirlwind, as everyone returning to Hogwarts scrambled to gather their unpacked items. Breakfast was eaten in a hurry as everyone tried to get their things. James and Sirius were to return to work once the kids had boarded the Train, and They were happily watching Lily and Victoria hurry their kids while Molly had Ron by the ear telling him off for not packing most of his things the night before. 

Harry was in the kitchen cooking, everyone was ignoring him for the much entertaining view of the kids scrambling up and down the stairs looking for items. He was cooling bottles of Butterbeer, he had made some lunch boxes. They contained a heating charm on the food and it was a chicken pot pie with a fruit salad on the side, with some sort of candy. He had prepared them all for those returning, each supposedly taking three or four boxes for later and their friends. The boxes where hardwood and with elegant design, perfect for the frog cards or for use as other storage compartment. When the plastic eating utensil and napkins where tucked in he levitated the boxes to the hallway where everyone was gathered.

"-and I don't want to hear you are slacking off in class go it-" Lily was reprimanding Jezebel as she made sure the Trunk was closed and locked. Victoria was doing the same for her two children. Leo was standing by his father whom it seemed was trying to get him to prank someone at school.

"There, your trunk is ready." Molly told Ron whom looked still asleep. Arthur had left early to work.

"Hem, hem." Everyone turn to look at Harry whom blushed, much to the amusement of everyone. "I made some lunch boxes with warming charms on them. They have Chicken Pot Pies, my specialty, and other items. You guys shouldn't get hungry on the train, and you can share with your friends." Harry held out the boxes.

Elizabeth neared Harry and looked at the beautiful boxes. Her green-violet eyes wide she asked. "These are Lunch boxes? They look like jewelry boxes." The rest of the girls neared her and nodded in agreement as they inspected the boxes.

"Well you guys should keep the boxes, they won't smell like food once the inside has been cleared and they're nice enough as containers. Thought you guys might like them." Harry shrugged as the boxes were passed out, Ron looked at the two he got but smiled when they were glowing slightly red and the symbols became gold colored.

Jezebel looked at Harry, she knew she wasn't exactly nice to Harry this Easter Vacation but she smiled at the though that Harry was just too nice for his own good. She took a peek inside the box and stared astounded at the really great smelling and perfectly shaped Chicken Pot Pie. The salad to the side also looked great with all the fruits she liked and the chocolate frog to the side was a great addition. She closed the box and waited for Harry to pass out the bottled Butterbeer.

When everyone was ready they left by portkey to the Platform, leaving Harry and Remus behind. Remus retreated to the study on the second floor and Harry left to organize the kitchen. They had taken the little kids so he didn't need to babysit or anything. Harry took out a chocolate frog and opened it, the frog tired to get away but he caught it and ripped its head off. He walked towards the living room to clean the house, all the while enjoying the little pieces of chocolate.

When Molly returned with Lily's and Victoria's kids she was surprised to see the whole house cleaned from top to bottom. Harry was seated on the couch reading something. Molly shook her head before telling the kids to stay out of trouble; she needed to take care of the kitchen.

The rest of the day the kids spent it playing Hide and Seek with Harry whom was more than happy to play with them. At night once dinner was served and cleared Harry retreated to his room with his mind playing out a list of things that needed to be attended to.

* * *

Fawkes reappeared at the top of the Alps Mountains, in the presence of the Ancients that had taken residence in the isolated area where none dared to venture. Three phoenixes all females stood on a rock all eyeing him. One a full ranged green with a gold crown above her and her head feathers forming below her head like hair. A golden necklace graced her neck in the ancient design of the Mayan. Another Phoenix rainbow colored from black to white to blues and reds. She carried her own crown with drops of jewels and a turquoise necklace graced her many colored plumage. The last phoenix a brilliant white with outlined in kohl blue-violet eyes. Streaks of black graced the tips of her tail. 

//_What brings you here brother.//_ The white phoenix said in mind speech.

_// I just wished to offer my services to you in my world. I know where Mr. Potter resides and the best approach to his parents-//_ Fawkes was interrupted by the screech of the green phoenix.

_// Parents?! My son is parent-less in human terms. He cannot have parents they will not know him like I do, and Harry must be understood to be able to see though hit front. I want the information immediately, I will not wait any longer.// _The green phoenix clicked her beak in an annoyed manner throwing her head plumage over her shoulder.

_// My sister is right. Harry must be taken care of properly.// _The rainbow colored phoenix shifted to the side before looking at Fawkes with an unreadable expression._ //You will take us to him, we will explain to the mortals as why he must be treated well.//_

The other two phoenixes nodded and waited for Fawkes to tell them where Harry was and whom was with him. Their beaks clicking in form of anger and agitation.

Fawkes looked at them and then sighed _// He is in Mad Eye Moody's Residence, 1969 May Madness Way by the muggle city of Bristol.//_

The phoenixes bursted in flames, just as the sun illuminated the snow covered tops of the mountains they had gathered at. The sky brightened considerably and yet none where there to see it or the other Ancients that had heard the exchange between the phoenixes. The sky shone bright for the dawning day and those who could enjoy it did so.

* * *

In the darkened room there was a noise like something burning before four bursts of flames appeared out of nowhere. The white bird that appeared flapped its long wings before landing on a redwood chair. The red bird held on to a canopy stick while the green bird landed on the bed and the rainbow colored one on the pillow. Three looked speculating while the other looked sorrow ridden. 

"Harry?"

"Pss Harry."

"Wake up buttercup, rise and shine."

Silence.

"Put a silencing charm dear. . .at a girl. okay get ready to duck. "

"One. . .

Two. . .

Three!!!

DEATH EATERS!!!!"

Harry fell from the bed rolling and waving his hand sending stunners and a shield up as he rolled to a stop his back to the mirror. He was in boxers and his eyes were darting around the room trying to find the source of the unsuspecting attack. His black hair stuck up like he had just been electrocuted. Harry's eyes landed on the Green and Rainbow colored phoenixes that were hiding under his pillows.

"YOU!"

"Now calm down Harry, everyone knows that's how to wake you up when you are dead asleep." The green phoenix stated as if it was obvious, the green mane of feathers that cascaded off its head falling just to the right.

"How are you dear?" The rainbow colored phoenix asked as she groomed her head feathers.

"Fine Aunty Gaia. Mother Chiquis, it's not nice to wake me up that way. It very-"

"Deadly. We know." The white phoenix eyed him before nodding to the red phoenix on the canopy. "Fawkes said something along the lines of you needing help or something?"

"No I don't need help, Yuki. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. . .after killing the Dark Lord for these people." Harry tried unsuccessfully to shoo the two phoenixes off his bed. "I want to sleep it's three in the morning and I need my sleep god damn it!"

"Silence child." Chiquis, the green phoenix said. "As your mother it's my right to wake you up at whatever time I feel like it. Now we must discuss your absence in your world and everything to do with what has happened so far. The council of all has acknowledge that the Time Guardian did you an injustice by sending you here because she pitied this world and-"

"The Time Guardian is the reason I am here?!" Harry shouted at the bird.

"Yes she is Harry and I would be really pissed off if I were you." Yuki nodded her head.

"When I get my claws on that bitch it's going to be hell to pay." Harry growled while his aurora showed and waved around his body.

"Calm down my child. I agree I was pissed off my self at what she did, but one must not get carried away. There was nothing for you in that world, no love, no family, no real reason for you to fight as you were born to do. Here it is all for you a second chance at a new life, a new world of people and a new place where you are needed. Do not be so eager to throw it all away." Chiquis mentioned as Harry laid back down and tried to get comfortable on the bed. "We are here to offer moral support and we wish for you to be a bit more open minded who knows what you would find if you look around a bit."

Harry grunted before closing his eyes and asking the present phoenixes, "And is there any reason why Fawkes is here, other than being a stool pigeon that is." Covering himself with the blue/cream colored comforter he relaxed a bit as he started to fall into the realm of dreams.

"He's here to show us where you were, and to try and redeem himself for not trying to help you before." Yuki tol Harry as she settled to take a nap on the chair.

"Oh... Night."

* * *

When morning rolled in everyone took a surprised when they entered the kitchen for breakfast. While it was no surprise to see Harry cooking as he had been doing so for the past week and all but it was a sure surprise when they saw four phoenixes on perches, one being their beloved Headmaster and leader's own bird. Of course the surprise quality of the four birds being in the same room with Harry wasn't the main reason why many stopped to stare in wonder and shock. No the reason being that three of the birds where talking to Harry in English while the fourth just chirped. 

"-and then there was that incident with May you remember her Harry?"

"Of course he is going to remember her, he shagged her for a month!"

"Harry should really try to pick his bed partners better."

"I am right here and. . . oh. Hi good morning, Breakfast?" Harry asked those whom entered the kitchen, he wore his cooking apron with egg stains and oil splaters all over the 'Cook Now, Shag Later." logo on the apron. Yuki, Gaia and Chiquis turned to look at the new comers before turning back to Harry.

"Aren't you going to introduce us baby?" Chiquis asked with veiled annoyance in her voice, she ruffled her feathers in sign of her irritation of the intruding people.

"Uh yeah sure. Everyone this lovely green phoenix is my phoenix mother Chiquis, to her right her sister and my aunt Gaia and to the left my sister Yuki. You all know Fawkes. Ladies, uh. . .these are the Potters, Longbottoms, Blacks, Weasleys, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Tonks, Mad Eye, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mr. Green." Harry rubbed the back of his head trying to think of the inevitable confrontation between his mother and his phoenix mother. _The shit is really going to hit the fan soon._ "Uh right, Breakfast is ready. Self serve people." Harry quickly filled his plate of food and left to sit near the four birds.

Lily took one look at the green phoenix and she pinned her lips with a thin smile as she served herself and sat next to Harry, making it a show to kiss him good morning on the cheek. She saw from the corner of her eye Chiquis puff her feathers and click her beak. There was going to be war for Harry this morning it seemed and Lily did not wish to let anyone else especially not a bird take over her position as mother for Harry.

"More bacon sweety?" Lily asked Harry as she placed more on to his plate from the center plate.

James and Sirius exchanged looks as they sat right in front of Harry and Lily. The way the green phoenix was glaring at Lily made it look like the creature of light was also a creature of death. They sure as hell didn't want to get on the bad side of the green phoenix as it threw sparks of flames from its beak.

"Chiquis please I'm trying to eat over here!" Harry said irritated from the small spark of flame that fell on to his plate. "Couldn't you try to be civil to my mother or something?"

"YOUR mother! Do I have to remind you baby that your mother is DEAD in another world and that this. . .this person is just a copy. I am YOUR MOTHER Now! and nothing is going to change that." Chiquis puffed her feathers out.

"Oh and who died and made you ruler of the universe, bird?" Lily asked clenching her teeth.

"I am an ancient and it would do best for you. . . insufferable mortal to shut up. Harry is my child, the Phoenix Prince and I am here to lead him as best as possible. You don't know anything about Harry or his world or how he thinks so don't presume airs of being his MOTHER as I have more knowledge of him than you ever could or ever would." Chiquis stated as she leaned forward, she couldn't growl but she could squawk her anger at Lily who leaned back a bit.

"I do know Harry thank you very much. I know he's powerful and that he's related to Emilia. I know that he owns a shop called Pirate's Booty and has been a part time Auror and Quidditch player. I know that he's very close to the Lupins and the Weasleys back in his world. I know he's a genius and he's killed you-know-who back in his world. I know he has pranked and is a genius inventing cures for many things and improving many of the potions we use." Lily growled back at the bird. "I know he liked the color blue and is very good with kids."

"Oh you think you know him by that?. . . Well I have news for you girly." Chiquis leaned forward.

"Please Chiquis not now." Harry said trying to intervene for the inevitable disastrous information about to be shared from the angry bird's beak.

"Not now Harry. You think you know him? We'll guess what, everyone who is a stranger knows what you have just told me. But I know him best. Do you wish to know what I know?" Chiquis asked Lily as the other woman just nodded with a stiff head. "Very well. . ."

"Chiquis, Don't say anything." Harry growled at the bird.

"Quiet, a hatchling shouldn't order their elders around." Chiquis quickly threw her feathered mane over her neck to hang from the other side. "Well. . . do you know he's a Parseltoung? No? Did you know he lived with your sister and was treated like dirt? No? Sad really. Did you know he hates the color red because it reminds him of the blood he had shed in the war? The innocent blood Voldemort has shed and had been too weak at the beginning to stop it? No? Did you know he's only heard but little stories of his parents and he only has pictures and the old invisibility cloak as the only reminder that he did have parents? Did you know that he lost the only girl he truly loved at the hands of Voldemort and has never been in love with anyone else? Nor that he drinks himself to unconsciousness on Saint Valentines Day? Or that he has conversed with High Elves, Dragons, phoenixes, Dwarves, Goblins, Veelas, Unicorn and just about every creature out there in their own language? Did you know he is heir of Hogwarts by blood right?"

Everyone had stopped eating as Chiquis ranted on and had stared wide eyed at Harry who was trying to make himself small and shrinking to beneath the table to be away from the piercing eyes of everyone present. James had gone into a daze as he tried to take in the information being thrown at them in questions. _My son is a parsletongue and Heir to Hogwarts. . . How?_ Lily was sitting wide eyed looking at the bird in horror.

"Did you know he pretty much owns the whole Wizarding stock market and has a wealthy account at Gringotts? Do you know he was accepted in the Weasley family as a family member even if he wasn't blood related? Did you know he treated Molly Weasley like the mother he never had? or that his fiance that was killed had been the Weasley Daughter? or that her burial had been at the Potter's Cemetery because he had loved her with his very soul and the day she died he had lost all love for life? No of course not you don't know anything. You don't know about the nightmares that he's have had that would have put a weaker person in a mental ward nor that he's suffered far worse in his world trying to save it than at any other point in his life. He loves Remus like a godfather and has taken Godfather-ship for the Lupin twins and he treats them like they are his. He loves the Weasley Twins as they have always like joking and have loved him like a brother. He is also Godfather to their little girls. Did you know that he loves Neville. . .He loves Neville Longbottom like the brother he never had and both have been inseparable since Hogwarts, or that Harry thinks of Hermione Granger like a sister and has done everything in his power to keep her happy." Chiquis paused for a second fanning herself with her wing, noting that Harry had finally reached the floor underneath the table and was curled up in a ball. "Did you know a friend was killed in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything to stop it? or that that same night Peter Pettegrew used his blood to bring Voldemort back to power? He was called insane, attention seeking, mental child when he told everyone of Voldemort's return for the next year. He saw his godfather pass through the veil of death and never come out, he saw unimaginable tortures yet he never gave an outward sign of any of it. He learned the values of friendship and the truth behind the saying 'Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all.' You cannot say to know Harry and not know the whole story of his life like his friends do. Of course you do not know Harry or you would know he would do anything in his power to keep those he love alive and if it was between die to save the world or let the war continue he would pick death. There are so many things you do not know about Harry yet you try to tell me you do know him. Pathetic."

"Indeed." Gaia ruffled her feathers while looking at Harry.

Yuki was by Harry's feet rubbing her head on his as she tried to reassure him it was all okay. Harry just curled up tighter and kept his head bent.

"Harry?" Lily asked, her face pale and her eyes shinning a deep emerald. "Sweety its okay really, I don't judge you and I wish to know everything about you, baby. Please come on out no one blames you for not telling us anything." Lily tried to pull Harry out from underneath the table.

"Harry maybe we could have a word later and you could tell me about Neville." Alice supplied drying her eyes, she never wished a worser fate on anyone let alone a person like Harry. "I'm sure you have lovely stories to tell about my little boy. Come on out Harry your breakfast is getting cold."

Harry uncurled himself and crawled back into his seat. He moved his food around in his plate never eating a bite even though his mother tried to coax him to eat something. When everyone left to work except Mrs. Weasley and Remus Harry retreated to his room with a haunted look as he passed them by.

Harry slipped into his room quietly and laid down on the bed tears beginning to fall freely soaking the pillow. He closed his eyes and heard the voices from the past enter his mind as well as the images of the happenings.

//// Flashback ////////////

"Harry where are you taking me?" The sweet voice of the girl he loved asked as the image cleared to show her blindfolded.

"Somewhere, just wait for a bit." Harry smiled. He was leading her by the hand through the small forest on the other side of Hogsmead. Harry had gotten permission from the Headmistress to be out on Saint Valentines till eight o clock in the evening even as far as to be able to take Ginny Weasley out of the castle with him.

"Come on Harry just tell me." Ginny begged.

"Just a moment Love have a bit of patience." Harry checked his time it read five fifteen in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. He was timing everything to a mark, he wanted everything perfect for the occasion. "Just a bit farther now."

"Are we there yet?" Ginny asked in patiently as she stopped when Harry placed his hand on her stomach to stop her from going any further.

"Yeah, this would do." With that Harry removed the blindfold.

Ginny opened her eyes to see a field of melting ice and blossoming flowers and slightly growing grass. The trees still held snow yet the evergreen color held true. She smiled as she looked up to Harry's worried face as he fidgeted on his feet. Holding the white fur lined red robe tighter she smiled at Harry.

"I love it. But why are we here so late?" Her caramel colored eyes bore into his emerald ones.

"I. . .well. . uh. . . "

"What's wrong Harry Cat got your tongue?" Ginny giggled as Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"No. . I just. . . . " Harry took a deep breath _Suck it in man! Are you going to do it or not? Are you a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff?_. "I just wanted to. . . to tell you something Ginny."

"Oh. . What?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow at him, her red lips ever the eye catching pout.

"I. . I love you with all my heart and soul. I know it took me a while to realize that I loved you and that for the rest of my life I wanna spend it waking up to you and your smile. I want to wake up to your beautiful eyes and hair to know that I love you more everyday and I'll love you for eternity and a day more. I have been an arse in the past but you have forgiven me and that I would always forgive you for anything. I need you like the air I breath, the blood in me and the sun in the sky. You are my light and my power. You are my everything. And so I ask. . ." Harry stopped to reach into his robe pocket as Ginny held her hands to her mouth in surprise. Getting to one knee Harry stared into Ginny's eyes and held the little jewelry box open for her to see the ring inside. "Would you Ginerva Molly Weasley do me the honor of being my wife? of becoming someday the mother of my children? My lover, my wife, my friend, my confidant? Would you Ginny Marry me?"

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she threw herself at Harry.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you Harry. I'll marry you!" Ginny cried with joy as Harry slipped the gold ring with a fourteen carat ruby. Ginny held on to Harry as they saw the sun set behind them as they kissed.

Then Ginny gasped and broke the kiss. Looking down she found the culprit of her distress. An arrow was lodged in her body it's point bearly sticking out the front of her form right at her left breast. The robe quickly began to be stained a deeper red as Ginny clung to Harry who was trying not to panic.

"Ginny! Love . . . please tell that. . no" Harry held Ginny as a trickle of blood began to spill from her lips. He fell to the floor clutching Ginny to his chest burrowing his face into her red hair.

"Har. . .Harry. . " Ginny gasped.

"Ginny you can't die. You just accepted to be my wife! and. . . . . .and I couldn't live without you." Harry's eyes filled with tears as he held her close to his chest.

"Harry. . . Prom. . .promise me. . something." Ginny's eyes wavered.

"Anything love, anything." Harry cried.

"Promise me. . . that. . .that you'll get. . .rid of. . Vold. . .Voldemort. That. . . you'll live on. . . and marry. Promise me. . . . Harry. . . promise me.. . . . that. . . that . . . you . . will die fro. . . .from. . .old age. . . not. . . not from. . .a . . broken. . . heart." Ginny held on tighter to Harry, her eyes feverish bright. "Promise. . . me. . . That. . . you'll. . . move on with your life."

"I can't Ginny! I love you and no one else." Harry exclaimed his face in horror and fear.

"Pro. . Promise me. . Harry." Ginny sputtered blood dripping though her robes and down her chin from her lips.

"Ginny. . "

"Harry. . please."

"I. . promise Ginny." Harry held her close as he felt her beginning to fall limp. "I promise Ginny my love. I will avenge you and do as you say. . . but I will never love another woman like I love you."

Ginny smiled sadly as her eyes glazed to a deep chocolate and her head fell to the side limp and drained of all life, the arrow still lodged in her heart.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream was heard through out the little town of Hogsmead and further on out to Hogwarts where the wards revebirated in tune with the agonizing power surge that had many ducking to the floor and cowering in fear. The sound reached farther out to a field of melting snow where many stood in dark robes and white masks behind their snakelike leader of the dark side.

//////// End Flashback ///////////////

Harry dried the tears from his face and rolled on to his back staring at the ceiling which changed to reflect the sunny sky above. He didn't want to remember nothing nor forget it all, yet the fates seemed they hadn't had enough excitement as it was with him. Another image flashed through his mind and Harry tied to close his mind trying to stop the images from reaching the front of his head.

////// Flashback ////////////

"Harry come on." A young girl's voice pierced the haze in front of his vision.

"Harry you must get up."

"Why?" Harry croaked out from between his arms.

"Harry it's raining and you are soaked now. You'll get sick and Neville is going to be pissed off at you again." The girl told him moving some of the brown curls away from her face. "Harry. . . . "

"No, I won't leave her." Harry rubbed his cheek on the marble tombstone. "I love her, I won't leave her."

"Harry please. Madame Pomfrey is going to kill you and Professor McGonagall is going to do worse." The girl took a hand of Harry's robes and pulled with force but nothing happened but mud splattering on her robes and her shoes sinking in the mud. "Harry please, Ginny would not have wanted you to stay at her grave for the rest of your life."

"How would you know?" Harry closed his tear stained eyes feeling the rim of his glasses press against his face as he tried to bury further into his soaked robe sleeves.

"You are doing Ginny an injustice by not living life and moving on. She would not have had you here at her grave crying over the past but have you move on with your life, have children and live everyday like its the last." The girl wiped her own tears mixed with the rain on her soaked sleeve, she sniffled a bit. "I know she wouldn't want you to mourn her for the rest of your life wishing you were able to turn back time and save her. . .no she would want you to continue on with your life as best you could. Think for a second Harry and realize if you love Ginny you'll let her rest in peace and move on with your life."

"Hermione I need. . . to come to terms with this." Harry muttered.

"Come to terms Harry? Come to Terms!! You've had a whole month to come to terms with what has happened. A whole month Harry. You still are wearing the same black robes as you have been for the past month and you are in desperate need of some therapy." Hermione shouted back as thunder rolled above. She pulled her thick coat about her to cover up the chill that still breezed by during the spring months.

"Hermione its difficult for me. You don't know how it feels to lose someone the moment you realize they are your Sun and Moon. When you realize they are your everything and you couldn't pass another sunrise knowing someone might take them away from you. When that person is your only light in the endless waves of darkness. No Mione you do not know anything of how its hurting me, its burning my soul and ripping my heart to shreds. It feels like my whole world just died Mione and I am free-falling into an abyss of chaos." Harry wiped his nose and laid his chin on his arms looking at the headstones behind the one he was clinging to. Names of different Potters blurred as they moved back but three stood out. Two Potters and one Black with names, date and description of them stood out from the hazy rain. _Lily Marie Evans-Potter May 21, 1960- October 31, 1981 The World will never have another like her. James Michael Potter March 17, 1960- October 31, 1981 Prankster, Brother will forever be miss. Sirius Orion Black February 2, 1960- June 24, 1996 Beloved Godfather, Best Mate, Prankster for Life. _

"Then let me help you. Neville and I would be more than willing to help you with anything." Hermione pulled Harry to his feet. "Please Harry you are like a brother to me and it hurts me to see you like this. Ron. . Ron has taken it to calling you things and because I broke up with him he's. . he's been threatening to do something that I'll regret." Hermione held on to Harry as he weakly wrapped his arms around her form. "I love you like a brother so dose Neville and Fred and George even though they don't attend Hogwarts anymore. McGonagall. . I mean Professor McGonagall wants you to know she'll be there is you need her."

"Really? That old cat wants to be friends with me?" Harry asked burrowing his head into her wet hair.

"Yeah though don't call her that she'll skin you alive for it. Everyone misses you Harry and it's about time you go home to Hogwarts." Hermione motioned for Harry to held her hand. "Lets go Professor Snape had a bet that you would do him a favor by killing yourself."

"Keh. Like I would ever do that Greasy Git a favor like that." Harry chuckled but rubbed his nose to wipe the snot dripping. "Shit I think I'm sick Madame Pomfrey is going to have a field day."

"Well get ready to be hounded by everyone wanting something."

/////// End Flashback ///////////

There was a knock and Harry quickly got up wiping all evidence of tears off his face. He waved his hand and the bed quickly fixed it self to perfection. With a snap of his fingers his clothes straightened themselves and he looked presentable. Harry walked to the door of his room with his back straight and an air of indifference that would make a Malfoy proud.

Remus stood waiting for Harry to open while thinking of what he was going to say and talk about with the young boy. He tried to straighten his ragged robe with it's faded brownish color. He was holding a book bag and was twirling his wand when Harry opened the door.

"Remus." Harry nodded for him to pass through the threshold.

"Harry,. . I just wanted to say that whatever that bird said its okay by me." Remus stated as he passed him keeping his head down missing the icy look Harry had on when he mentioned the morning incident.

"It's okay Remus they are just some things better left unsaid in the world and it does us no good to dawdle in the past and forget to live. I've learned a lot and lost more than should be lost yet I still live. Come tell me why did you seek me out? Surely you didn't just want to comment on the morning show off." Harry motioned for Remus to sit on the redwood green chair.

"I wish to accept your offer of employment as being your Accountant and Manager?" Remus lifted an eyebrow.

"Of course. Of course. This is great." Harry smiled as he took out a file filled with paper and a gold key with an emerald handle. "These are the contacts that you will have to contact to get a lease to a building of my choosing. There is the task of gathering financial and economic information from both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. I need to know minimum wages and what benefits should do great and so forth for when Pirate's Booty will be open."

"You did plan ahead didn't you." Remus stated as he flipped through some of the pages in the folder stopping only twice to check some of the tasks he was suppose to do.

"Nope. This was all Emilia's doing, she's a great financial advisor and accountant but she rather have some fun than be stuck doing work." Harry smiled a bit as Remus gave Harry an are-you-serious look.

"Well then I guess I should get started on gathering your information, right?" Remus said as he closed the folder and tucked it in his book bag with the key in his pocket.

"There is one more thing." Harry took out a bag that jingled with coins and a card. "This bag is connected with my Gringotts account and anything spend is recorded on paper, though I would prefer if you record it in your own book for book keeping purposes. This card I managed to get some galleons transferred as muggle cash so you may be able to purchase things with it. Just sign on the back and carry an ID for it. Do keep all receipts of what you spend. Thank you for being my accountant it would make my job much easier if I have someone else handling my account while I worry about the war."

"No problem Harry I appreciate that you gave me the opportunity to work with you. I'll get started on this immediately so Pirate's Booty would be accessible to many people." Remus nodded to Harry and shook hands before exiting the room.

"Are you still mad at me Harry?" Chiquis asked from the mirror where she was perched.

"No. . . I should really tell them everything but I don't trust them enough with the truth yet." Harry sighed and waved his hand to conjure a long perch by the window with an ash tray bellow to catch the droppings and ashes if they chanced to burn.

"You should take out your wand, never want to give up the chance to drain yourself with out it. Besides your wands are a work of art." Chiquis rested on the perch beside her daughter Yuki and sister Gaia.

"Yes, you mother is right." Gaia commented as she preen-ed herself.

"Well. . . I don't know how they'll take it if I just pull a wand out of nowhere and start using it." Harry commented.

"It does not matter what they think Harry just that you start reusing your wand so if you return to Hogwarts you'll be able to seem normal with a wand and everything." Yuki retorted as she hopped from foot to foot.

"Yeah sure whatever you guys say. I need to get on with my inventory check and I also need to plot how to kill Voldemort alone, I had Neville, Fred and George watching my back in my world. Here I only have Emilia as I can't predict everyone's moves and I don't know how they think when they are in deep shit." Harry said as he took a seat at the stationary desk he had to a corner of the room where a window stood. "I also need to check in with the other people Emilia had contacted with for the take over. I mean she had already talked to Selene and Michael so that takes care of the Vampire and Lycan. I need to send a representative to the Giants, Veelas and Centaurs which would make a difference for the future if we made a treaty with them."

"Don't forget the Trolls, Goblins and Merpeople it wouldn't be wise to forget them." Gaia scratched behind her colorful mane of feathers and flicked the dried skin off her claws. "By the way Harry where is Jewels?"

"Er. . .well. . she's uh. . She's still on my back as a Tattoo, I seemed to have lost Ebony and Ivory as they are neither on my arm or leg. Jewels was the only one still on me when I came through to this world." Harry shrugged as he took of his robe and then his shirt followed by his wife beater. There on his back sat a snake coiled with it's eyes closed, its jewel like scales the color of polished Blue Sapphire.

**_// Jewels are you awake?//_** Harry asked in parsletongue.

**_//What do you want Harry, I was having the best dream of my life.//_** Jewels hissed back as she stretched on Harry's back. **_//If this has anything to do with taking to those bird-brains I rather pass.//_**

Harry snickered as the four phoenixes looked offended. "Who are you calling bird-brain you belly-crawler.?" Chiquis retorted back with a sneering look.

**_//Well if it isn't mother hen with the egg still up her arse. Hello Chiquis isn't there an Ancient meeting or something. You should be trying to take my baby back to his world not squawking around like a chicken with its head cut off.//_** Jewels wiggled and then began to make her way to Harry's waistband where a word in wiggly writing stood out with its red letters. From there the head of Jewels popped out then her body slowly emerged till she was completely out and had slithered on to the floor.

"SQUAKING!!!!" Chiquis squawked fluttering her feathers and puffing out. Sparks of green fire jumped from feather to feather around the angry bird.

**_//See, she squawks.// _**The Snake slithered onto the bed before slithering among the blankets till she was buried into pillows and was not noticeable.

"I refuse to engage in an unarmed battle with two untrained idiots." Harry pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "But seriously don't you have to an Ancient Meeting or something, I really need to get going on my list of people to contact."

"Yeah yeah sure we'll go. We'll see what we could do to get you back home or to get your dysfunctional family here." Gaia disappeared in a colorful array of colored sparks.

"Bye baby you keep in touch and use Yuki for any delivery. I'll tell your Drag-Father that you say hi." Chiquis quickly burst into green flames and was gone.

"Need me for anything Harry?" Yuki asked while preening her black tipped white feathers.

"No. And Fawkes I forgive you for not coming to talk to me before. You need to return to Dumbledore everyone has seen you with me and there will be some questions about it later." Harry motioned for Fawkes to leave. With a squawk Fawkes burst into flames and was gone.

* * *

A green field stretched forever as a girl walked by holding a lose deep violet sash tight to her slim form. Her silver hair was tied back yet it floated behind her on an invisible wind. A deep ocean bluish green robe fell from her just below her shoulders to her knees, under which a lilac skirt followed by a pale pink hid her feet and trailed behind her. The robe sleeves fell past her hands and the under robe beneath that had a slender trailing sleeve that reached two meters below her hand. 

The wind picked up sending her sleeves billowing behind her yet she stayed like the mountain unmoving. She floated beyond the bridge that crossed the widely flowing river and on to the courtyard of the two floor Japanese styled house. To one side of the courtyard was a field of cherry blossoms and to the other a tall field of bamboo. A small pond laid among the bamboo and so there the girl fed the multicolored fish crumbs of bread and rice from her sleeve pocket.

"Lady Gin! Lady Gin!"

A young girl in a Japanese kimono came flying out the house her deep golden hair cascaded from her bun. The deep blue of her kimono was deepened by the peridot of her obi and the pink of her sash.

"What is the problem Francesca?" Lady Gin Ryuki Time Mage said as she dusted her hands of the remaining crumbs.

"Lady Gin, there are three phoenixes that wish a word with you." Francesca's green eyes shone with wonderment as she folded her hands in front. She waited for her mistress to direct her as to how she should handle the visitors.

"Take them to the Mirror Room and set the table for tea." Lady Gin began to calmly make her way to the house as Francesca ran on her clogs to lead the visitors to the Mirror Room.

When Lady Gin entered the Mirror Room there was an onyx colored table with cushions scattered around it. Forty two circular mirrors hung from the ceiling and all the sliding doors except those that led to the turning leaves of the outside trees. Lady Gin's steps were silent as she stepped slowly on the bamboo flooring into the room and elegantly took a seat on a golden cushion.

"Thank you Lady Gin for attending to us so soon." Chiquis said from the violet cushion where she was a ball of green fluff on.

"It is no problem, What my I do for you?" Lady Gin's melodious voice floated on the air. Lady Gin raised her tea cup after serving her self and her guests.

"It has come to our attention that you may have something to do with Harry being in this new universe and that he really does not appreciate it when people get into his business." Gaia responded from the silver cushion.

"I would as well like for you to send Harry home when the time comes." Chiquis flapped one of her wings. "He would like to go home to people he knows and loves; not live among strangers for the rest of his life."

"It is as it should be." Lady Gin turned her cup to the side and swirled the liquid within. The cerulean colored shawl that floated around her shoulders floated higher. "I only do what must be done to keep time balanced."

"But Harry didn't have to suffer for it. It is not his fault the Harry from that world died at such a young age." Chiquis said hotly. "I am tired of how often fate has screwed my child over and now you think it's your turn to screw with him now."

"I do not." Lady Gin had her eyes tranquilly closed, her long lashes fanning over her pale high cheeks. Her pale pink lips whispered the words softly.

"A load of bull. He has been in that world for four months and he is looking worse than ever. Those who are supposed to be his family follow an old fool blindly and yet it took them this long to figure out that Harry is not theirs but from somewhere else. The least you could do for him is send him his friends for moral support." Gaia squawked in anger.

"I do not move lightly." Lady Gin said while a wind entered through the opened sliding shoji door. "There are. . . consequences that may change the balance of darkness and light."

"Well couldn't you do something. They are Mages for Merlin's sake, the rules do not apply to them." Chiquis quickly concluded. "They may come as I see it, be it by your hand or by their through the Gate of the Mortal Realms."

"I may consent to them going to this world. There is no conflicting soul but my worry is not about their form." Lady Gin stood leaving behind an empty tea cup. "It is what changes they may bring. They change things quickly the change is swift and efficient."

"Then what is the hold up?" Gaia asked.

"The 'hold up' would be the acceptance of the Mages in a world where there is chaos." Lady Gin whispered as a few golden leaves floated by and her silver hair was mixed with it.

"Is there anything you could do about it? The Mages must come aid Harry, they helped last time and I'm sure they could help now." Chiquis quickly stated.

"I shall see." Lady Gin eyed the clear blue skies.

* * *

"My Lord everything is ready. The Potter girl will invade the Ministry of Magic tonight and will get the prophesy from the room, we are to get there and act out to be attacking and get the sphere. We will get the prophesy tonight and by morning everyone would be reeling about the insecurity of the Ministry." 

"Very well Avery, have the Inner Circle assemble and call Emilia she shall be the one to fight the Order of the Phoenix should they show their ugly face." Lord Voldemort sat on his throne smiling a twisted smile as he watched his Death Eaters whoop with glee at being able to destroy 'Government' property."I want everyone ready soon, we must not keep the little brats waiting now must we?"

"No My Lord." The Death Eaters responded as they slipped on their masks and fingered their wands.

"Good. I will arrive at a later time to duel and make a show of weakness so the cover of our little Gryffindor Princess might not be ruined." Voldemort commented as Emilia walked in strapped to the heels in knives, whips and chains.

"My Lord you called?" Emilia drawled when she stood cocked hip at the bottom of the raised platform.

"How was your vacation Blade?" Voldemort asked casually.

"Oh it was fine I had a great time in the States. Not enough excitement in this place either." Emilia fanned herself with her hand. "I mean plenty of men, cars and shopping centers in the states. Although I did visit Paris and Tokyo but all I got was clothes nothing important."

"I see. Good to have you back." Voldemort said hiding the fact that he was angry at Emilia's answer to what she had been up to.

"Well what's the mission you needed me for?" Emilia eyed her nails before flexing her hands.

"There will be an attack on the Ministry your services are needed for if we are disturbed by a certain organization." Voldemort smirked as he watched Emilia growl before coughing to hide the noise.

"Very well my lord I will be most glad to of some assistance." Emilia saluted the Dark Lord and slipped on her mask.

"Rookwood ready the portkeys to the Department of Mysteries, I want to know who the little Potter girl brought with her to the show." Voldemort rubbed his hands together before standing up and hissing to his pet.

_**//Nagini//**_

//**_Yes my dear?//_** The snake slithered from behind the throne.

**_//Come with me my dearest Nagini. Your job is to frighten anyone not of my followers. I trust you will be able to get a bite in or something.//_**Voldemort waved his snake to Wormtail who shivered as the snake crawled on to his arm. Nagini curled around Wormtail's torso before squeezing slightly to make sure she wouldn't fall off.

**_//Ready my dear.//_**She hissed at Voldemort.

The Death Eaters Inner Circle lined around a rope portkey. The Lestrange where together with Malfoy, Emilia, Nott and the Blacks next. Rookwood, Yaxley, Avery and Wormtail followed farther down. Ivanna the Seer was to stay and the Vampire and Werewolf leaders where unavailable for the meeting. Snape could not leave Hogwarts or it would have drawn attention and that was not what they wanted.

"Power" With a pull at their navel the Death Eaters were gone.

* * *

"Ronald could you make anymore noise?" 

"Oh like I could see in the dark."

"Be quiet I know for a fact that Snape patrols this area very closely."

"Why are we going through here again then?"

"Seamus shhh."

"Lavender please It's to utmost importance that you guys be silent."

"Like the grave?"

"Most likely Pavarti."

"Sure thing Dean."

The six students quickly made their way to the Entrance Hall in the dead of night. Hogwarts had made sure to keep the torches low so they would be their own undoing with the noise level. Yet no one caught them as they mounted borrowed school brooms and took to the sky with invisibility spells.

"Why are we going to the Ministry in the middle of the night again, Jezebel?" Ron asked from somewhere to her left.

"I heard from Professor Dumbledore that there is something that tells of how I can kill the Dark Lord and end this war." Jezebel answered as she passed underneath a cloud. "I heard whispering from the Slytherins that the Dark Lord was planning on having someone steal it but I think we should take it ourselves before the Dark Lord does."

"Totally agree with you there." Dean said from the right followed by the others who voiced their agreement.

"Then what are we lagging behind for lets go!" Ron's voice carried clear across and they each flied their broom to the greatest speed it could go.

They landed on the street where the little telephone booth that led to the Ministry of Magic sat abandoned to the regular eye. The crammed into it punching the numbers to get in.

_// State you name and business.//_ A voice called through a speaker.

"Jezebel Potter, Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Pavarti Patil and Seamus Finnegan. We are here to save the Ministry." Jezebel said looking around at the rosy looking faces.

With a click little tags fell for them to put on. They pinned them to their school robes that they wore and and stepped out the elevator to the Lobby of the Ministry where the Fountain of Magical Brethren stood and the guards station sat abandoned.

_//Thank You for Visiting the Ministry of Magic. Have a pleasant evening.//_

"Come on lets go!" Jezebel motioned to the others to followed her across the floor to the elevator where they took it to the Department of Mysteries. "My mom once took me down here." They stepped into the door to their right. Inside there was a circular room where many doors where ominously illuminated by blue torches. "The room spins if I remember correctly. We need a way to mark the doors so we know which one we've opened." They emptied out their pockets to try and find something. Lavender found her lipstick and it was decided to mark the door with it.

"Okay I'll pick a door first." Ron opened the door to find a tank filled with brains swimming in green water and other tanks with floating objects like eyes and bubbles. In one sat what looked like a dead mermaid but its scales where a deep green and the skin had a bluish tint. It was cut from the stomach and the flood had traces of blood. There was another door to the back but Ron wasn't willing to step in. "Nope doesn't look like anything interesting could be in here." With an 'x' marked on the door they closed it.

The room spin for a few seconds again and then Dean picked the door to the right of them. He opened it to find it filled with jars filled of ingredients and four great cauldrons standing to one side. On a desk laid books opened, empty ink bottles and broken quills. On a wall sat a giant bookcase brimming with books. "Nope looks like Professor Snape's office to me." With an 'x' they slammed the door shut.

The room spinned for the third time and Jezebel chose to door this time. Inside sat shelves and shelves filled with little glass globes. To the right a cabinet with time travel hour glasses and a cauldron with sand in it. A desk held empty hour glasses and notes with an open book. Mirrors hung from the other side of the wall. "I think this is it you guys." Jezebel quickly made her way to the back of the room.

"Which one do we have to take?" Pavarti eyed the glass globes with interest trying to pull on one that didn't budge. "Hey these things are heavy. I can't even move this one."

"I've heard that they have to mention something about you in order to grasp it." Seamus said looking at the little plates in front of some glass globes _Mary Nuz and The Fortune wheel, Frank Burgen and Lord Sean of Wesses._ "There looks to be many of them too."

"Well look for one with my name on it." Jezebel said over her shoulder as she passed another shelf. A glass globe fell and shattered followed by many more before it stopped. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know, they just fell by themselves and broke." Dean eyed the shattered glass as it disappeared into the floor.

"Well keep looking for mine." Jezebel retorted angrily.

Everyone stayed silent as they continued to go isle for isle looking for the prophesy that pertained to Jezebel and the Dark Lord. An hour later Lavender shouted her victory as she pointed to a prophesy to the end corner of the room. It had a glowing blue sheen and the card looked brand new. Jezebel neared the globe and froze on the card. _Dark Lord and Harry Potter, Battle for the balance. LG_

"Harry Potter? But your brother is dead!" Pavarti gasped.

"Does that mean we are doomed?" Dean asked looking paler than a sheet.

"Oh My Merlin!" Lavender covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

Jezebel tried to lift the prophesy but it was extreamly heavy and it wouldn't move. _Damn just what I needed._ Her eyes narrowed on to the ball wishing it would just blow up or something.

"We came here for nothing?" Ron growled.

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

Everyone turned to look at the doorway where Death Eaters waited for them with their wands ready.

* * *

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Thank you all who reviewed or anyone who reviewed. Thank you. Special thanks to my Beta Ominix and his wicked ways of editing. Hope you guys liked the chapter this one was a total bitch to write, it took me forever and a day... I mean it really. +.+ 

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**notBald:** Thank you for your review mate. I have a beta who is really great but even he has trouble. I take to writing in some old style well more like my style of writing now. I enjoy writing this way but I am consideret if someone else would like to beta as well. The more the merrier, besides it means more knut being put into my fic. Thanks for your opinion.

**Soldier2000:** I'm sorry but I had already planned this out but Hermione is going to be given a crash course in flirting and unintentionally playing hard-to-get. Glad you liked it. Thank you for the review. Hope you liked this chapter. More Hermione at a later chapter but she will get some action as soon as the battle happens and we pass chapter one again.

**Kyntor: **Thanks for the review. Glad to hear your opinion.

**wolfawaken: **Thank you for the review, glad you liked it. I try my best I do hope you liked this chapter.

**Intergalactic smart-ass:** Thank you for the review glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter.

**The Dark RaVen:** Glad you liked it so far. I thought maybe there had to be some mutual truce while their parents are around. But just a hint. . . wait till they go to Hogwarts together . its going to be a hurting. Hope you liked this chapter and the next one I am hoping for a couple of reviews before I post it. So. . .Thanks for the review.

**KikiLala:** Thank you for the review. Glad you liked it the idea of the clone, I thought to make her look like Harry but in a more grutest way as Harry has a feminine face well to me he does cause he would look great. I mean can anyone say bishounen?(Hot Guys). If Harry looks more feminine then Jezebel has to look a bit more masculine. . . Thanks for the review and sorry for the rant. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Since When:** Thank you for the review and I am sooo glad you liked it. Its people like you that make this fic worth writing. Best reviewer of them all. Thank you for the support and for your encouragement in this fic. Love ya mate. PS Hope you liked this chapter.

**javacap:** Thank you for the review. Yes Harry will get paired up but on a later chapter. . .and has to earn his right to get together with her. . . He has to work for it. Thanks hope you liked this chapter.

**sihajaa:** Thanks for the review. I was kind of confused by your review but I got the jist of it. Glad you liked it and I hope by reading it you might get a better undestanding of the English language even though most would say I have horrible grammer but I do try to be unique. Hope you like this chapter.

**The Black Lilith:** Thank you for the review. Emilia is the balance between Harry and well his other part James. Emilia is a fun character to write as she can always change her personalities and has the wierd tendency of being mature for her age and/or acting like a spoiled brat when she wants to. But to make it confusing and a simple way to put it Emilia Harry James same soul divided into three entities. Hope you liked this chapter the next is where the action starts.

**pstibbons:** Thank you for the review.I know Harry is a bit. . . mary sue but he is a mage and well that is passable. Hermione will get paired up with someone in the later chapters but I will make it interesting. Hope you liked this chapter.

**zafaran:** Thank you for the review and yes Harry does tend to like to promote his business a bit but that is because he wants to show people that he is intelligent and wants to show off a bit. That and the fact that Harry likes to show of that he is a better pranker than the Marauders. Hope you liked this chapter, explains some of the products from Pirate's Booty.

**MingShun:** Thank you for your review and I am sorry to hear that my standards have lowered but that was added after I had writen it. My beta told me I needed a transition so I had to add something and change a bit to make read a bit well. It was at my betas suggestion. Hope this chapter is better maybe?

**Websites:**

**Harry Potter Lexicon: **** I get most of my information.**

**Suggested Read for this chapter:**

**The Track of a Storm** by: **Lady Taliesin** By far this is the best child Harry gets his father back but after something happens which is by far the best out there. Complete if I remember correctly this story has it all. It makes you cry, laugh, be sad and be happy. Really great fic.

**and**

**Rescued By My Father** by: **HaliJade Snape** This fic I think the last time I've read it wasn't finished but it is a wonderful fic filled with a lot of emotion and everything. Takes place after the Goblet of Fire book. Harry gets his father back and gets a bit of family love going on.

**Thank you everyone for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any comment do review to express yourself I am always glad to hear from the people who read Silver Dunes. **

**Sooooo.. . . . **

**PLEASE!**

**PLEASE!**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**At least to help me get the next chapter up sooner. It would make my day to get atleast eight reviews I'll get the next chapter up in a week or less. Eight reviews isn't much is it? Have a nice day people.**


	9. Fight at the Ministry AKA FFYRTKA

**Disclaimer:**. . . If by this chapter you have yet to read the disclaimer you better go back and re-read them. Its all the same information, I don't own anything Harry Potter related, from the world and universe to the wands and characters, from the timeline and creatures to the places and items, it all belongs to J. K Rowling the all mighty creator of the Harry Potter Universe, but on a side note I do own the characters mentioned that do not exist in the greatest HP web site of all Lexicon, and anything else that doesn't seem to originate from the original canon universe. Thank you.

**Silver Dunes**

**By: Shinigami-Sama1**

**Beta-ed By: ominix**

**Chapter Eight: Fight for your right to Kick Ass!**

Harry had his robe on and his weapons strapped as soon as he was done speaking to Emilia. His eyes where narrowed behind his glasses as he ran a hand through his hair. He cursed under his breath and quickly picked up his pet Jewels who he hid on his arm. He touched the wand holsters and the wands he had there one on each arm and on each leg. Three where custom made and the last was his original Holly Phoenix feather wand.

"Yuki you make sure anyone comes in here asking for me you do not announce the alarm okay." Harry told his phoenix friend.

"Yeah sure Harry. Just be careful." Yuki told Harry as he began to blend into the shadows till he was no more.

* * *

Lady Gin stood on the second floor overlooking the cherry blossom orchid. Behind her stood Francesca and another serving girl with black hair. The two girl held a jar each filled with water. The water of course threw different colors as it swirled in motion to an unseen beet. 

"My Lady?" Francesca asked as she waited for her mistress to say something.

"I will need my thread of time." Lady Gin finally turned to look at the two girls." Nyssandre fetch my thread."

"As you wish my Lady." Nyssandre quickly exited the room.

"May I ask what is thou going to do my Lady?" Francesca asked timidly as she put her own jar on the bamboo floor.

"I am going to help my dear Shadow Lord. Friends he asks for Friends he'll get." Lady Gin announced to Francesca. She held her head high and her nose in the air. Her deep cerulean shawl floated behind her shoulders.

"My Lady." Nyssandre kneeled as she presented the gold thread to her mistress.

"Thank you." Lady Gin grinned. Taking the thread of gold she dipped the end into one of the jars, when she pulled it out three drops of deep silver clung to string. She dipped the string into the other jar and watched as the three silver drops fell into the water and blended into the water.

"As it is so shall it be."

* * *

Ron, Dean and Seamus ran for their life throwing spells over their shoulders. They had lost the girls in the ingredients room and now where in a courtroom from what is seemed like with a veil flapping over a lit doorway. Five Death Eaters surrounded the three boys and they were too scared to think of what they were doing when they began to retaliate with spells. 

"CRUCIO!" A Death Eater to the right fired the spell and soon Dean was under the painful curse. Ron and Seamus where too shocked to retaliate and fell under the same curse from two of the other Death Eaters.

"This seems very easy my dear Yaxley. I fear something might happen." One of the two Death Eaters surveying the surroundings said.

"My dear Regulus I care not what you fear or think." Yaxley the Death Eater holding Ron under the Cruciatus Curse drawled in a bored tone. "The Dark Lord's orders for us to come was a test of loyalty to the cause. We are the best he has and wants to show the Order of the Turkey and the Ministry that they have nothing on us."

"How very muggle. I didn't think you so Egoistical aside from vain." Regulus Black said looking over to the veil as a deep violet light shone from behind it. "I wonder why they have yet to close the Veil of Death? Is the Ministry so incompetent that they could not seal it with a spell or Rune Magic?"

"Probably, Son. Keep away from it dear boy I don't wish to loose another child of mine." Mr. Orion Black told his heir as he watched the doors.

"Do you like that baby?" Evangeline Yaxley asked Ron while he shivered and coughed up blood.

"I'm sure you wouldn't like it if we did that to you."

The five Death Eaters spun to look at the Veil that glowed silver and a figure emerged from behind it.

The three boys sighed as darkness over took them and they fell into unconscious as the figure emerged from the veil wand raised and body blending to the surrounding space.

* * *

Lavender and Pavarti where cornered as they had seen it. The room they where in held no other door but the one to the front of them on the west wall. There were plants everywhere and they had picked some flower looking ones to hide behind of. A desk near the door they had dropped the few papers on there and the book on their scramble to get inside and lock the door. A fountain with buckets to the side provided water to the plants with hoses every where. The ceiling reflected the night sky. 

"What are we going to do Lav?" Pavarti asked her best friend.

"I don't know Pat. I hope everyone is okay, I knew I shouldn't have come but Ron asked me to." Lavender combed her chocolate brown hair to the back with a trembling hand.

"My father works here as an Unspeakable and has never once mentioned anything from work. There are too many rooms and things everywhere its confusing. I'll never ask him another question about work again." Pavarti wiped some tears from her face. "I wish someone would save us soon. We should have told Professor Dumbledore he would have been able to help."

"I know."

BAM!!!

"HMMmm-" Pavarti and Lavender covered their mouths as the door shattered. In came two Death Eaters prowling the room. Their wands pointed in every direction and scanned every visible space.

"Look to the back Rookwood. They must be hiding." A voice from the left Death Eaters said.

"Right Avery. You should have gone with Lucius, it is harder to find someone in the Examination Room then here in the Experimental Herboligy Lab." Rookwood told his companion. The two girls shrunk more against the big leafy bush to the front of them.

"Yeah well I would like a little fun with these girls. I remember when I had attended Hogwarts they were always the most beautiful ones. I hear they are Gryffindors .. even better from my opinion." Avery lewd remark had the two girls silently whimpering.

"Yeah yeah. We need to bind them first, you could do whatever you want with them ONLY if the Dark Lord permits it." Rookwood told Avery as the other fingered his axe. "I personally don't want to get my hands dirty with little blood traitors."

"Suite yourself mate. I would prefer to be enjoying their flesh and show them what a real man feels like." Avery rounded the corner to the table where the big leafy bush sat on. "I bet they had never had a real power between their legs."

"And I'm sure they will gladly appreciate it if they never have an encounter with your slimy self."

Thunder and lightning flashed from the sky above and both Death Eaters jumped back from the spot they had been in. Scorch marks where present on the growing grass. A figure slowly descended from the ceiling as a wind picked up and giant rain drops fell. Power in the form of lightning where present in the eyes of the person and both Death Eaters got ready to do battle.

* * *

Jezebel hated to play the heroine but someone had to do it in her opinion. She was currently running through the ministry into another room trying to get away from the Death Eaters that she hated the most. The Lestrange were what made her really dislike the Death Eaters. Sure they didn't like her but they didn't have to keep on firing Cruciatus Curse like there was no tomorrow. She slammed the door shut as she went in. 

The room was filled to the brim in hospital beds, white sheets and potion cabinets. A door to the back led to a lounge but she was more interested in pushing the beds to the door to block it. The white floor was pristine clean and the white walls reflected the light that had lit once she had run in. Screens were folded beside each bed and tables held empty trays.

"God Damn all hospitals." Jezebel growled as she went into the lounge looking for a way out. When she found none she went back into the hospital room where she got ready to do battle with the Lestrange.

The door was clearly blown off its hinges and Jezebel had to duck as it came flying over her head. The three Death Eaters entered the room in a 'v' formation before blasting the beds apart. They trampled the debris of the doorframe and eyed the room for the person of their conquest.

"Come out, come out little baby Potter we will not harm you." Bellatrix Lestrange sweety said, though to anyone else it would be sickening.

"I'll look in the back. Try the cabinets and under the beds and don't forget behind the screens." The voice to the left of Bella said.

"Right Rodolphus I'll get right to it." Rabastan told his brother.

They spread out Rodolphus to the back and Bell and Rabastan overturning the beds and spreading the folded screens.

Jezebel waited silently beside a bed table her wand hidden by her school robe. She was covered in a white sheet to blend in. She kept her breath steady and her eyes trained on Rodolphus who was nearer. Her father had trained her in stealth for pranks which she never pulled, yet the work seemed to be paying off at the moment.

"Little baby Potter, come out love." Bella taunted as she looked underneath a bed and overturned a bedside table. "Come out and play."

Jezebel grew paler as she watched Bella come closer to her position and Rodolphus enter the lounge. _Okay I am a Gryffindor. I have to face them like one or I'll never live it down._ Steeling herself she squared her shoulders and threw off the sheet.

"STUPEFY!" Jezebel cried taking aim at Bellatrix the most dangerous of the three.

Bella turned and fell to the floor just managing to dodge the stunning spell aimed her way. With a Cheshire cat grin she aimed her wand at the little Gryffindor Potter.

"CRUCIO!"

Jezebel dodged like her father had taught her to do when in a duel. She rolled behind a bed and fired another spell hoping it would hit the hag.

"DIFFINDO!"

"AHHH. MY FACE!!! My beautiful face!" Bella screamed clutching her left cheek. Blood streamed through her fingers and slid down her arm. Her neck had a small trail of blood flowing down the side and into her black robe. "The Little Bitch has scared my beautiful face!"

"CRUCIO!"

"CRUCIO!"

Both Lestrange brothers pointed their wands at Jezebel and she was unable to dodge Rodolphus as Rabastan's spell hit the bed and scorched it. Jezebel withered on the floor and cried out in pain.

"Let me at her!" Bella screeched and threw herself at the withering girl making Rodolphus cancel his spell. Bella scratched and hit Jezebel's face as Jezebel tried to throw her off. They rolled around for a bit on the hospital floor hitting screens, beds and cabinets scratching and hitting each other. Jezebel bit Bella on the ear and Bella punched her in the stomach.

Rodolphus and Rabastan stared wide eyed as their fellow Death Eater wife and sister-in-law rolled around brawling like a common muggle. They were shocked at the violence among women and tried to hide their surprise at the damage done by their nails. unanimously they agreed and pulled the two girls apart.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Bella scratched at her husband's arms that held her back.

"Let me go! Let me Go!" Jezebel screeched as she clawed at Rabastan that held her around the waist.

"Don't think so little girl." Rabastan slipped his wand and pressed it at Jezebel's body. Muttering a binding spell he bound Jezebel in ropes. "What should we do with her?"

"KILL HER!!!" Bella screamed as she tried to claw her way to Jezebel who's eyes were wide and fearful.

"The Dark Lord wants to make her look good my dear. We will leave her somewhere and put a time spell to make the ropes disappear so that she'll be free to run like a hero through the Ministry." Rodolphus thought covering the mouth of his wife so he may be able to be heard.

"Yes I suppose so. Were would we leave her?" Rabastan asked his brother.

"The Prophesy Room would be best. Let's go." Rodolphus dragged his wife who was still trying to escape him and get to the young girl. Rabastan followed carrying Jezebel bridal style.

When the hospital emptied and the footsteps of the Death Eaters disappeared a figure emerged from the Lounge doorway where there was a silvery light. The light receded till there was darkness behind the person.

"What a mess."

* * *

Harry arrived at the corridor of the Department of Mysteries level. He scanned the area with his magic feeling for the traps and doors that had been left or opened. He entered the door to the left into the circular room where three doors where marked with lipstick. The third which had a circle on it Harry went for that door as it seemed whatever the students had wanted had been in there. 

Once entering the room his lips thinned. There were glass globes on shelves and they stretched on going. The Prophesy Room. He carefully walked on with his Cherry Oak custom made wand held in his right hand. He didn't like the feel of anything the hairs on the back of his neck where on end, a sure sign of danger in his experience. Stretching his magic again in the room he felt three presences at the far end of the room somewhere the prophesy of Voldemort should be. Creeping through the shadows he eyed the three Death Eaters that stood at the prophesy.

"You morons keep trying to get it!" The voice he too well recognized said. "The Dark Lord wishes for this little globe and he shall get it! We already tried every spell. Now Victor, Greg use your bloody muscles for Morgana's Sake!"

Harry smiled as he recognized those in front of him. Lucius Malfoy, Victor Crabbe and Greg Goyle. His most favorite er. . .friends. He took out his wand and waved it. The little glass globe in front of the three Death Eaters took flight and landed in Harry's open palm.

Lucius looked to see where the bloody little ball had disappeared and his grey eyes landed on a figure in the shadows of the light. He growled he didn't like to be out-smarted and less by someone he didn't know.

"Who the hell are you?!" His sophisticated voice held malice.

"The name's Potter. Harry Potter." Harry came out of the shadows his expression just as dark.

"YOU!" Lucius paled before motioning to his two comrades to attack Harry. "Get him you idiots!"

"CRUCIO!" Lucius waved his wand as the red light sped towards Harry.

Harry waved his wand in a circle over his head and muttered "Bibere Fides Provincia." and a blue sphere shield appeared around him as the spell his it glowed. The spell disappeared and Harry smirked at the expression on Lucius face.

"My turn blondy. EXTENTERARE!" Harry pointed his wand and Lucius had the uncomfortable feeling of loosing his bowel movement and up turned his nose as he smell Shit and piss. With a vicious smile Harry did the same to the two blundering fools that where Crabbe and Goyle Seniors. "Sucks to be you guys."

"Potter!" Lucius growled and with a cleaning spell fixed his problem. He pointed his wand at Harry and then on began the barrage of spells left and right from both participants. Harry which still had hsi shield on was unaffected but Lucius it seemed couldn't place a shield strong enough to stop the spells being thrown at him.

"Come on Lucius dearest, Its unbecoming of you to be this _Weak_." Harry taunted as another shelf was blasted and more glass flew through the air.

"You are the only weak bastard Potter!" Lucius threw another bone breaking spell at Harry who dodged an it collided with the wall. "You should have stayed DEAD!" Lucius rounded the corner to find no one. Then his eyes went wide when the shelf began to fall on him.

Crabbe seeing his opportunity tried his luck with an acid blood spell. The sickly green curse flew and it hit the shield from behind Harry. Goyle tried the same with a flesh eating spell. Same result and Harry became aware of their ability to actually think.

"You two want a piece of me?" Harry announced as he rounded another shelf to get away from Lucius who was advancing. It would not end well if hit with a spell thrown at close range.

"Come on little Potter show me what you got." Lucius snarled.

"I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty face Lucy. Imagine what your wife would say." Harry pushed another shelf and made for the door. Opening it he was faced with the revolving room. When the door stopped he made for the first door within reach.

The room held a forest and he ran through it blending among the shadows of the trees. He had never checked every door before but it was well worth it to find the what each room held. The forest gave way to a river and he glided on thin air across it and into the trees beyond it.

"Where is he?!" Lucius opened another door. Crabbe and Goyle where opening doors left and right trying to figure out which one it was.

"Did you lose something Lucius?" The voice from the open door said a wand was pointed at the three inside the revolving room. "You are under arrest for trespassing on Ministry property and for breaking and entering without permission."

"Potter! You have nothing on me!" Lucius fired a spell at James Potter.

James rolled to the side and fired a stunner, Ministry protocol. Sirius and Remus behind him hid behind the wall and fired their own spells. Wiping the sweat from his glasses James stood and began to fire spell after spell making the Death Eaters retreat to an open door leading to a forest.

"Give up Lucius and we might have mercy on you!" James shouted as he fired more spells lighting the trees behind Malfoy.

"Ministry order Lucius ain't no way you are getting out of this one." Sirius teased as he fired another spell at Crabbe who it seemed knew a fair amount of dark magic.

Remus was having his own with Goyle who had him under a headlock and was beating the hell out of him. Remus kicked the bigger man and managed to escape before rolling to pick up his wand and fire bindings at the big oaf.

"God Damn it! We need to find the children and fast!" Remus shouted and sent a stunner at Goyle and one at the back of Crabbe who went down.

With Crabbe down Sirius joined James in firing spells at Lucius. James was limping and was bleeding from his face but he held strong in firing spells after spell at Malfoy. Lucius meanwhile was clutching his side and was bleeding from several cuts.

"Look for the kids. I'll finish this." James told his friends who nodded and took off towards the door as the forest burned.

"Think you could take me down Potter? Your son couldn't and he ran for it." Lucius taunted as he moved to avoid a binding spell.

"What? Leo was here?" James shouted and pulled up a shield to block.

"No the oldest. Harry Potter. Brat should have stayed dead." Lucius swirled his wand banishing a burning branch at James. "But I must say I missed the child. Milky white skin, big emerald eyes and the best fuck among the Death Eaters."

"What do you mean 'the best fuck'. Don't tell me you raped my child Lucius or you'll die right here." James angrily retorted and began to fire more borderline dark spells.

"Oh I wont tell you then. Besides don't tell me you hadn't have wanted to fuck the child when he was small? Not saying he isn't quite beautiful now, but then he didn't fight back. Twelve was such a sweet age. Too bad the Dark Lord decided he had lived long enough." Lucius taunted while fluttering his hands and avoiding the spell. "Such a most beautiful child. Yet he had plotted and became a blood traitor. I wonder how he is alive now? What spell made him come to life?"

"None you monster! I once thought Snape the Devil himself but you take the cake now." James fired an enormous amount of spells at Lucius.

Lucius seeing that he was not going to win an battle and he was not going to surrender to the Order of the Phoenix pulled out a portkey from his pocket. "Pureblood." And with a jerk before the spells hit him he disappeared.

"Should have fucken set up an anti-portkey ward." James angrily muttered as he went to the door.

* * *

The Lestrange stopped at the corridor leading to the main room of the Department of Mysteries. There standing were Sirius Black and his werewolf Remus Lupin. Bella's eyes lit with excitement and she took out her wand getting ready for battle. Rodolphus turned to his brother who put Jezebel down on the floor and took out his wand. 

"CRUCIO!"

Bella shouted as she pointed her want at her cousin. She smiled when he managed to dodge the spell and tuned to look at her.

"Siri darling long time no see cousin!" Bella waved at him.

Snarling Sirius pointed his wand and sent a Reducting Spell at his cousin and Death Eater of a long time Bellatrix. His temper rose and with it the malicious intent to do damage to the family members that had belittled him for the house he was in and for not believing in the Black Family motto Toujours Pur.

"Darling why are you so pissed off!" Bella fired a vicious looking yellow spell that hit the wall behind Remus and burned a hole right through it.

"Sirius watch it!" Remus shouted as violet spell hit his dear friend from behind. Remus was dueling Rabastan and had taken his eyes off Rodolphus who had take the opportunity to come from behind.

"My dear cousin seemed to have been struck down as will you wolf." Rodolphus smiled as Bella stood to the other side and Remus had stopped firing and had shielded himself and Sirius.

"What should we do to you werewolf? Silver Arrows? Silver Powder? Take you pick my dear, Sirius would be dead soon." Bella smiled as she watched Sirius wither in pain as his skin started to dry and peal making the exposed muscle to bleed.

"Why don't you three pick on someone with your own skills?" The figure from the end of the hallway said.

All three Death Eaters turned to the end of the corridor where they had emerged minuted before. Their eyes narrowed as the torches threw the person in shadows. The only thing noticeable was the white robe the person wore.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bella screeched and threw a Cruciatus Curse at the person.

"REDDERE MALEDICTUM." With a flick of the Hazel wand the spell rebounded off the shield and came back twice as fast and hit Bellatrix in the chest. Bellatrix began to wither on the floor twisting and turning.

"MAHO KYANSERU." The wand flicked a white beam that hit Bella and stopped her withering on the floor leaving her gasping for breath and shivering in the aftermath of the Cruciatus Curse.

Remus took the time when the Lestrange brothers where distracted to send stunners to the two. They fell unconscious and he turned to check on Sirius who was looking worse with every passing second. He tried a water charm to bring back some moisture to his friend's skin but nothing happened.

"Please Sirius don't. Vic is going to kill me." Remus tried to lift his friend only making him scream in pain as more skin chipped and bled.

"Maybe I could help you Mr. Lupin." The soft voice of the person dressed in white floated from where the two Lestrange brothers where now bound. "I am a healer of great repute. I could save Mr. Black with a bit of raw magic. If you would permit me."

Remus looked over the young man no older than a Hogwarts' student. The white robe accented his slim figure and the dirty blond hair made him look like a fallen angle. The blue eyes clear as the sky rose to meet his amber ones. They held wisdom beyond years and a kindness only found in the purest of hearts and souls.

"May I ask what your name would be?" Remus laid Sirius down and motioned for the stranger to approach.

"Longbottom. Neville Longbottom. Lets see . . .It looks like a Drought Spell, which is okay if you have too much rain but if you point it at a person it could get really bad." Neville said gently touching the chipped and pealing skin. White light flowed from his hands and spread over Sirius' form receding only when the skin was healed and all evidence of injury was gone.

"Neville?" Remus asked his eyes wide. "As in Frank's and Alice's kid?"

"Yup. I'm going to need some help carrying Mr. Black out of the Ministry of Magic." Neville lifted the right side of Sirius Black and swung the arm over his shoulder wrapping his own arm around the waist of Sirius. He was tilting to the side but was still holding foot. "Are you going to help me or what? He is kind of heavy, I suppose I could levitate him but that would make him an easy target."

"Right." Remus cleared him mind of all the things running through it and lifted Sirius' other arm and threw it over his shoulder.

"I think we should head back down that way." Neville pointed down the corridor where he had come out off. "Oh who is that?" His finger pointed to a person bound and gagged on the floor just down the corridor.

"Jezebel?!" Remus asked as he spotted the messy black hair and angry hazel eyes. "Where the hell are the others?" He waved his wand and canceled the spell holding her captive.

"I lost them. We got separated when the Death Eaters attacked and well I got lost running down this hallway." Jezebel dusted herself off. She looked at Neville before narrowing her eyes at him. "If you are Neville Longbottom shouldn't you be dead?"

"Dead?" Neville asked his eyes suddenly going wide. "Oh My God am I really? Then could someone show me the way to the Ninth Hell I'm sort of lost here."

"Very funny who are you really?" Jezebel tilted her nose up in the air.

"Your Daddy. Who are you?" Neville answered. "On second thought lets get out of here I would rather try to figure out the happenings when there aren't any Death Eaters around."

"Right you are Neville. Lets go. Come along Jezebel your father is going to be hell a pissed off at you for leaving Hogwarts." Remus told Jezebel who was dragging her feet after the retreating forms ahead of her.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Lobby just as Voldemort, Malfoy and a dozen lesser Death Eaters showed up by portkey. He blending in with the shadows and waited for Voldemort and Malfoy to dissappear through the elevator to attack the remaining group. 

"Hey you guys missed me?" Harry came out of the shadows looking like the devil himself. Stripes of red colored his hair that was gelled down to cover part of his face and spiked to curve to one side.

"AVARA KEDAVRA!" Many wands flashed with the Killing Curse aimed at Harry but none reached him.

"You guys should really work on your aiming. EXOSSARE DIRUMPERE." Screams where heard as the spell hit the Death Eaters that didn't duck behind the cubicles. Bones stuck out at odd angles and blood bled freely from the wounds where the bones had pierced the skin.

"CORPUS INVOLVERE!" A Death Eater screamed and fired the brownish spell. at Harry.

"REDDERE MALEDICTUM." The spell reflected and hit the caster Mummifying him in the process. "Anyone else would like a piece of me? Throw your wands, On your stomach, hands behind your head and stay." When the command was issued the remaining five Death Eaters quickly threw their wands at Harry's feet and did as he told them to.

"You will wait for the Aurors to arrive and surrender or there will be hell to pay. Anyone gets up and the spell I have activated will slice you and dice you. When the Aurors arrive the spell will cancel but until then, try not to move too much it could kill you." Harry returned to the shadows and disappeared leaving the dead, mummified and surrendered Death Eaters on the floor.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Yaxley asked. She ran a hand through her golden brown hair as she eyed the person emerging from the veil. His figure blended in but she could tell it was male before her. 

"The names is Weasley. George Weasley. I'm here to kick some arse Pirate style." George said his eyes shining with an eerie glow. The robes looked like they were made from Tebo skin but the likeliness of that assumption was preposterous.

"Well Mr. Weasley welcome back from the land of the dead." Mr. Orion Black said pointing his wand at the approaching Weasley.

"You know I really loved that movie it was really great. Though the possibility of the world being dominated by the dead is highly unlikely." George rubbed the goatee he had grown. The Death Eaters meanwhile looked like they got struck stupid. "Right I guess I shouldn't ask you about the greatness of muggle foreign films then."

"Perhaps we should ask you if you would like to experience the powers of a Cruciatus Curse?" Yaxley swayed forward.

"CRUCIO!" Antonio Dolohov shouted pointing his wand at Fred.

"BIBERE FIDES PROVINCIA." George flicked his Elder wood wand. The blue light that surrounded him absorbed the spell and glowed for a second before it disappeared.

"AVARA KEDAVRA!" Ivan McKain a sandy brown haired Death Eater to the right of Yaxley fired.

The spell hit the intact blue shield before it disappeared into thin air. The Death Eaters where stun to say the least as there has been no spell able to cancel the effects of the Killing Curse before.

"How?!" Regulus Black asked his teal eyes showed surprise and fear.

"That is for me to know and you little Death Eating scum to find out." George growled before lifting his right hand and muttering something. A deep light surrounded the Death Eaters before they fell to the floor in a sleep like state.

Turning to look at the three teens before him he levitated them with his wand. Leaving the courtroom through the Brain Room as Ron had called it back in his world he spotted someone walking through the opposite door.

"Harry?"

The person turned, but at once George saw it was not his long lost friend. The eyes where hazel and he wore circular glasses instead of the rectangular his friend favored. The person eyed him and the three forms behind him holding out his wand he asked.

"Who are you? and what are you doing with those students?"

"Just trying to get them out of here, but I want to know who are you first as I am reluctant to know more bloody Death Eaters." George sneered at the Harry look-a-like.

"James. James Potter. I am with the Order of the Phoenix." James told the stranger that resembled someone related to the Weasley Family.

"Oh. .. .as in Harry's dad?" nod "Er. . I'm George Weasley and I'm a friend of Harry's I was just looking for him and I encountered some Death Eaters when I passed through the portal opened for me. Er am I talking too much for you?" George eyed the startled and shocked expression on his best mate's father.

"No. .no hm. I was looking for my son as well. It's kind of hectic at the moment." James told George.

"Right well not to be a party pooper but we should really get out of here unless we wish to be caught by some wandering Death Munchers on the loose." George motioned for James to follow him as they rounded the door into the revolving room.

* * *

Augustus Rookwood eyed the person that had appeared from no where into the Green Room Herbology Lab. Avery was fingering his axe and was more than ready to kill the little shit that had interrupted their hunt for the two girls. Onyx eyes gazed at the changing grey-violet robes that looked like a storm was brewing in it from the swirling colors. The person had red hair just like the Weasley Family and swirling chocolate eyes. 

"Who are you?" Rookwood asked crouching for a good position to launch himself at or out of the way should need arise.

"Your Daddy. Weasley. Fred Weasley. I'm here to kick up a storm with my presence." Fred said as the clouds above him flickered with lightning.

"The only thing you are going to be kicking up would be your grave." Avery launched himself at Fred, his axe raised above his head.

Fred sidestepped and waved his hand as thunder rolled and lightning flashed aiming for the axe in Avery's hands. The lightning shattered the steel and cracked the wood. Smiling Fred turned to Rookwood who threw a Killing Curse followed by a Cruciatus Curse.

"BIBERE FIDES PROVINCIA" Fred flicked his wand erecting an absorbing protective sphere. The curses hit and disappeared much to the surprise of the two Death Eaters and two girls hiding behind the big leafy bush.

"PUSTULA CUTIS." Fred pointed his wand at the two Death Eaters that didn't have time to miss the pale yellow curse.

Rookwood and Avery fell to the floor clutching their arms and face. The skin on their bodies beginning to show signs on blistering as giant blisters formed and popped. They screamed every time a blister bursted on their face.

"Ladies I know you guys are in here. Let's get out of here before more Death Munchers come along." Fred eyed the greenery that was being watered by the rain.

Lavender and Pavarti both nodded before getting out of their hiding place and walking around the Death Eaters on the floor. They approached Fred who smiled at them and motioned for them to exit the room. They did so with Fred following behind. With a flick of his Alder wood wand Fred dried the startled girls.

"I'm sure you guys wouldn't to have wanted to stay wet would you? No didn't think so." Fred led the girls into a room to the right. "We just need to get back to the main floor and the lobby."

"But we still need to get Jezebel and that little glass ball thing in that room." Lavender declared as she brushed her golden colored braids away from her ebony skin.

"Right well. It has to be the person the little glass balls are for to pick it up not us girls. SO lets act like trees and leave." Fred grabbed both girls wrists and pulled them with him through the next room filled with dueling dummies and target practice items. "I think we need to find the courtroom or something. Harry and Neville said about it leading to the corridor on the tenth floor."

"Harry? as in Harry Potter?" Pavarti asked swiping her black hair from her caramel colored skin.

"Yeah you know him?" Fred asked as he peeked into a room with a dead sea creature and tanks filled with items.

"No but he was Jezebel's brother. A Death Eater back then if I am correct." Pavarti said.

"Oh but not the Harry I know. See we are from a different world . . er Dimension and Harry's really nice except when pissed off but he rarely ever gets pissed off you know." Fred went on dismissing the comment about Harry being a Death Eater. "Got sent to this dimension as a curse . . . I mean favor from the time guardian and-"

Lavender made a swirly sign by her ear and Pavarti nodded. _Fred was sure nuts for saying he was from another dimension, how absurd._They kept their mouths shut but both mentally sighed in happiness as they passed through the creepy brain room and into the courtroom.

"This place looks like there has- oh well look at that." Fred pointed to the five withering Death Eaters on the floor encased in a sleep nightmare. "Looks like George got to them, we'll can't say they didn't deserve it."

"What is wrong with them?" Pavarti asked.

"They are in a sleep like spell with terrible nightmares making them feel like everything is happening to them." Fred answered. "Oh look there's the door."

"But how bad is it?" Lavender twirled a braid on a finger.

"Uh lets put it this way, you keep running but you don't move. Any thing and everything is your enemy and you can't defend yourself. A terrible feeling of hopelessness and anguish hits you until you wake up and it's not all real. It feels real and the illusion spell feeds off your worst fear. . . like a Dementor. Now come on lets go." Fred led them to the door where he opened it and peeked outside. "Coast is clear, lets get to the Lobby and get out of here."

* * *

"Voldemort you shall not pass." The grave voice of one aged white haired twinkle eyed Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said from just down the hallway off the elevator on the Department of Mysteries floor. Behind him stood Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Lily Potter, Alice and Frank Longbottom and Kingsley Shacklebolt wands at the ready. 

"Oh how nice. You brought the Order of the Light out to play." Voldemort smiled as he looked on at those standing. Behind him stood Emilia and Lucius Malfoy.

"I see you brought your bitch." Mad Eye took one look at Emilia and his electric blue eye went crazy.

"Yes well we can see that. I'm about to make firewood out of you tree bark." Emilia smiled and fingered her swords. "I have great carving skills you know."

"Enough Dumbledore lets see if you could keep me from what I seek. Emilia, Lucius Get rid of them." Voldemort told the two as he and Dumbledore proceeded to separate themselves for a duel.

"Hi you all I'm Emilia and I will be your torturer for the evening." Emilia smiled as she let a whip roll to full length. "Shall we commence?"

"Hold your own Blade. I will not be saving your arse for anything." Lucius pointed his wand at Mad-Eye.

"Ditto my dear blonde." Emilia's whip flew through the air and scraped Tonks who managed to get out of the way just in time to only get a slash on her leg.

Emilia threw daggers and her whips flew through the air like snakes striking at the opposing side. Alice and Frank threw spells but they dispersed on a blue shield that had surrounded the girl in a spherical shape. Meanwhile Kingsley and Lily took to trying to tire Lucius with their constant attacks from different directions. Lucius was holding his own throwing Unforgivables left and right making those he was fighting have to block with conjured items because they didn't know a spell that could block the Killing Curse. Twice was Lily nearly hit by a Killing Curse just barely ducking in time only to get a few wisps of her hair burned by the evil magic. Kingsley was trying to get close to Lucius to land a hit or a blow with a spell or regular fist fighting. Mad Eye had taken to try and land a spell at Emilia as he was confident Lucius could be taken down by the two.

"Come on girly show me what you got." Mad Eye fired another stunner followed by a blasting curse at the girl he was fighting with while the others recovered from a nasty suffocating gas.spell.

"Grizzly you old coot you can't handle me! CORPUS INVOLVERE! IGNEUS FEBRIS! INFLAMMARE FLAGELLUM!" Emilia slashed the air with a Japanese fan and threw her whip to those standing beside her. Fire covered the whip and lit many a flame and Mad-Eye dodged the reddish green spell but not the brown yellow that wrapped his body in bandages like a mummy.

Lily seeing her friends in danger quickly yelled out "Aguamenti! extinguishing the flames covering her friends.

Frank quickly ran to Mad Eye's side trying to rip the bandages that were beginning to suffocate his friend.

"Diffindo!" Frank cried as the bandages quickly ripped in order to let his friend out of the tight cocoon.

Tonks and Alice quickly attacked Emilia with a rapid succession of spells that dissapeared as they hit the blue sphere around her.

"You little chits think you could take me on?" Emilia asked sweetly.

"No but I can!" Harry came from the shadows of the corridor leading to the elevator. He had a maniacal yet humourus glint in his eyes as he surveyed the way everyone was.

"Harry!" Lily cried as she saw him come out of the shadows.

"Hello dear." Emilia turned her back on the two relieved Aurors and flexed her hand around the whip's handle.

"Let's go." Harry nodded to Emilia as he quickly drew his wand from his holster.

"VESPERTILIO MONSTRUM!" Emilia cried as her fan waved shot out a green grey hex.

"LABRUSCA!" Harry shouted pointing at the feet of Emilia where dozens of vines bursted from the floor wrapping their tentacle like selves around the limbs of Emilia. "MAHO KYANSERU!" The green grey spell heading towards him disappeared in the same colored sparkled before the spell hit him.

Frank, Alice, Tonks and Mad Eye surrounded Lucius who began to pale at the opponents and look for a way out of the mess he was in. Lily and Kingsley stood up holding their wounded sides where slashing hexes had hit them. On the floor blood dripped from their bodies and scorch marks revealed where the missing spells hit.

"Time to give up Malfoy." Frank told the blond.

"Not in a thousand years." Lucius muttered before firing spells wildly around to his opponents who ducked to get out of the way.

After a while Lucius went down from several stunning hexes aimed at him from all sides; meanwhile Harry and Emilia where in a very heated battle for the upper hand.

"GLACIES SAGITTA." Emilia fired while dodging the flaming whip that came at her from Harry's wand. "TORRIDUS CORPUS."

Harry dodged the flesh scorching spell and decided to up the game a bit. " CHALYBS HOMO ANIMARE!"

Everyone that wasn't named Voldemort and Dumbledore stared wide eyed at the figure that formed in self from a steel piece that appeared. Arms and Legs sprouted from the lump of steel as the lump grew in size. The arms and legs thickened to a club like size and the feet looked like tree stubs. The head was small in body comparison but it had two beady eyes that eyed those present with distaste. It grunted like pig for a second before it lunged forward its raised arm transforming into a blade of large magnitude.

Emilia dodged the golem as she tried to keep the surprise from showing in her eyes. _The bloody bastard completed the spell and forgot to tell me. Fuck a steel golem this is going to be some shit today._ Emilia threw her whip at the thing which only swatted it like a bothersome fly. She threw herself at it with a raised sword only to clash with the golem's steel frame causing a scratch nothing more.

"MAHO KYANSERU!" Emilia cried trying to cancel out the magic from the golem. The spell only hit it and dispersed like shattered glass.

"What? DO you think you could beat my Golem?" Harry cracked with glee as he turned his eyes on the dueling leaders. With a quick assessment that the golem would keep Emilia busy for a while he jumped into the foray of the dueling combatants.

Voldemort just all but managed to dodge the blade of the silver sword embedded with rubies on the hilt. His red tinted eyes narrowed on the new opponent that had spiked his hair in a very arty fashion and tinted it red while his eyes where the opposing color of green.

"Potter." Voldemort acknowledged Harry before throwing bone breaking curses and blood curling hexes at the boy.

Dumbledore for a moment looked relieved as someone in that age group shouldn't be dueling with a much younger opponent like Voldemort. He retired to the side where Lily and Alice helped him take a seat on a conjured chair. He was torn in watching the dueling pair or to watch the fascinating conjured golem fighting the tiring Blade.

"CAECITASIATIS!" Harry pointed as the spell sped rapidly towards Voldemort who frowned at the unrecognizable spell. It hit him in the face and he saw nothing.

"What the hell have you done to me?!" Voldemort screeched as he clawed at his eyes.

"Why I though it would be better for you not to see me if I cause you so much distress." Harry sneered at the Dark Lord before proceeding with his barrage of spells. "IGNEUS FEBRIS! CORPUS INVOLVERE! TORRIDUS CORPUS! LABRUSCA! EXOSSARE DIRUMPERE!"

Voldemort managed to dodge the fever spell but was caught by the body wrap, scorched flesh, wild vines and bone breaking hex. His wand hand broke before he was wrapped and had to endure the torture-ish moment as his flesh received third degree burns on his torso and part of his face. The vines held him and pulled him around tearing at the wrapping and harming more the flesh around his chest that bled.

"See if you can't roll with the big boys stay on the porch." Harry pulled on his robes before eyed the golem that had Emilia by the leg. "Oy knock her out god damn it." Harry yelled to the metal beast.

Emilia back flipped away from the golem and crouched. She eyed the beast before her her side was bleeding and she was getting tired. Then with sudden insight she coated her fingers with her blood. Drawing a circle she began to write runes into the circle as the golem approached. Standing up her eyes glowed a deep emerald and light came out of the mask eye holes.

"Madicion del demonio, metal de la tierra regresa al lugar de cual salistes. Del Cielo a La Tierra Amen." Emilia shouted and the deep red light busted from the blood runes. It spread and wrapped around the golem that struggled to get free before it was sucked into the circle and the blood dried as soon as the light faded.

"Nice Blood Magic." Harry clapped before he had to dodge to the side as a whip came into view aimed at him.

"Emilia lets go!" Voldemort just managed to stand supported to the wall. With an angry sign Emilia took her lord to the elevator. The Order decided to rest a bit, they didn't want to get stuck in an elevator with Emilia and the Dark Lord. Harry mean while took the time to shadow port to the Lobby where he would be ready to kick a bit more Death Eater arse.

* * *

Fred looked at George who had three bodies floating behind him and another person who resembled Harry. George did the same to Fred before the two smiled and embraced like the brothers that they were. 

"George!"

"Fred!"

"Oh my god am I glad to see you. Look this is James Potter as in Harry's dad. Isn't that fantastic?" George told his twin who broke into a Cheshire cat grin and eyed the man that was looking at them strangely.

"Really? You don't say." Fred told his twin.

"Yup. Where you heading?" George asked.

"Same place as you-"

"The Lobby." Both said at once before they motioned for the others to follow them.

"How are you guys?" James asked the two girls as they followed the identical Weasleys.

"Fine. Mr. Weasley saved us from two Death Eaters that were voicing their plans to use us sexually." Lavender told James. "Have you seen Jezebel? We lost her when we the Death Eaters tried to attack us and we ran."

"Nope. Hopefully she's okay I would hate to lose her because she decided to cause some trouble." James told the two girls as they walked up the stairs to the ninth floor.

"Why did that room lead us to the courtroom on the tenth floor?" Pavarti asked James. "I mean the Department of Mysteries has their own floor but yet it connects to the next floor too. How is that?"

"Well I uh. . .don't know." James scratched his head. "I'm an Auror not an Unspeakable like my wife."

"Oh. Ok." Lavender said.

The ninth floor held scorch marks of battle but the people traveling it didn't mind. A door to the left opened and out came Remus and Sirius with Jezebel followed by a young man with dirty blond hair.

"Neville!" Fred and George squealed as they ran to embrace their friend.

"Fred! George! You two Wankers!" Neville smiled before being crushed by the two in a three person hug.

"Oh my god Neville where have you been?" Fred asked. "Did you get into something with Death Eaters or what cause we sure did."

"Yeah. I got out of it okay." Neville shrugged before removing the two heavy hands of the twins off his shoulder. "You guys are heavy what have you been eating lately?"

"Uh I had some Hometown Buffet before we got here. Damn great food. Angela liked it." Fred told Neville.

"Uh I was just going to eat, but I'm hungry now and I'm sure I could go for some of Harry's cooking." George stated.

"Well. . . do you know who is in charge of your kids?" Neville asked. When both paled and panicked he amended quickly. "I'm sure Charlie and Bill will be able to care for the two and if not Remus would most likely take them in till they get news of what happened or something."

"Really? Remus would take care of their kids?" James asked as he took the unoccupied side of Sirius to help Remus with the load.

"Yeah. The girls are great friends with the Lupin Twins so they'll think it like a giant sleep over or something." Neville comforted the twins while they went through different scenarios of what could be happening to their little girls.

"Lets just get to the Lobby okay. I want to get out of here." Jezebel sneered at the three people. Turning to look at the two girls she asked. "And did you guys fight? I mean I did and it went well till all three Lestrange got me with spells."

"Uh well no we didn't fight we were running for our lives like logical people would." Lavender told Jezebel narrowing her eyes at the insinuation that they were too weak to really take on a Death Eater.

"Ladies lets go. Don't want to dawdle about down here. Besides we need to split before the Aurors arrive." Fred told the girls before he followed his brother and friend through the creepy marked hallway.

* * *

"Hello Tom thought you were going to be leaving so rapidly after our fight?" Harry asked as soon as Voldemort's eyes widen when he saw the Death Eaters on the Lobby floor.(His eyes having have been repaired by Emilia in the elevator.) 

"I'm ready for another go." Emilia declared as she got ready with her whips and sword in hand.

"I'm not here for you wench! I'm here for Snake Face!" Harry drew his Blackthorn wand. The shiny dark light radiating from it had Voldemort narrow his eyes on it and Emilia widen her own.

"Potter I do not have the time for your petty whims." Voldemort hissed at Harry.

"Yeah right Tommy boy whatever you say. I'll just hand your arse to you then." Harry fired a reducing spell at Voldemort who dodged and launched himself at Harry firing a spell as he flew through the air with an enraged growl. "REDUCTO!"

The spell hit Harry right in the left eye tearing out the fragile muscle from his socket. He fell to the floor with the body of Voldemort on top of his own and Voldemort's hands wrapped around his throat. Voldemort's red tinted eyes reflected insanity and for a moment Harry felt a beast rear in him demanding him to give into the same insanity himself.

"You should be dead! Miscreant, Whore! You should have stayed dead now I will have the pleasure of killing you for the second time around." Voldemort squeezed harder around Harry's throat while Harry scratched at the man's hands trying to pull them off.

"Does this mean that Mr. Potter was not evil as originated?" The voice of someone from the fireplace startled Voldemort into looking up to see who it was.

Harry took the opportinuty and keeled his head forward knocking into Voldemort's jaw making him loosen his hold around Harry's throat. Bringing his knee up to unbalance the Dark Lord Harry quickly rolled away as soon as Voldemort's body tilted slightly to the side. He hit the side of a cubicle and jumped up ready for battle. Flashes drew his attention to the Ministry's public fireplaces to the many reporters and cameramen standing there with quills, parchment and rolls of film.

"Mr. Potter are you fighting the Dark Lord for the Light Side?"

"Mr. Potter would you consider giving the Daily Prophet an interview?"

"You-Know-Who is Mr. Potter a supporter or an adversary?"

"When will the final battle take place?"

"What has happened here in the Ministry of Magic? Was the security of the Ministry lacking in attention? Was it easy to get in to the Minstry?"

"How many have you killed Mr. Potter? How many Death Eaters are in your army You-Know-Who?"

"Is there anyone capable enough to challenge you Mr. You-Know-Who?"

Voldemort stood quickly and growled at the present crowd of reporters. His attention quickly changed to Harry who was paling but when their eyes connected both reflected rage and steel determination to be the victor.

Harry fired a rapid succession of spells at Voldemort. None too dark he didn't want to seem evil to the wizarding world, while Voldemort fired his own spells that hit the blue sphere that broke into existence as soon as Harry started firing the new round of spells.

Cubicles were blown, torn and blasted from existence as the two duelists continued their on slaught against each other to the great glee of the reporters and photographers present. Emilia quickly conjured portkeys and brought the barriers that where erected by the three Aurors who were keeping the people back from the battle.

"My Lord!" Emilia screamed as she threw a portkey at Voldemort.

Startled for a moment Voldemort caught the gold coin in his hand and was wisked away from the Ministry back to Drow's Deep. Emilia threw the rest of the coins to the few Death Eaters that were still alive on the floor. Holding her own she growled at Harry.

"Till we meet again Potter and I do hope you don't die anytime soon, as that will be my right to take your life." Emilia flipped the coin and caught it disappearing into thin air as the elevator doors opened to let out the people whom where still stuck in it.

Harry staggered on to the floor his eye dazed and the side of his face covered in blood. He hadn't suffered much damage for the sphere that protected him had taken the less powerful curses and hexes. His magic was slightly drained and he had trouble thinking as he was loosing blood from the thorn eye.

"Headmaster Dumbledore did you know that you-know-who was present here at the Ministry?"

"Aurors Longbottoms are you going to be arresting Mr. Potter for trespassing on Ministry property?"

"Was anyone killed in this skirmished? Was there prior notice to the attack?"

"Professor Dumbledore was the Order of the Phoenix involved in defending the Ministry this evening?"

"Should this be considered a major victory over the Dark Lord's army? Is Mr. Potter a part of the Order of the Phoenix? Was he really dead or hidden away?"

"All questions will be answered at a later time. Mr. Potter must have medical attention." Dumbledore stepped over to keep the reporters from Harry as the Aurors have given up keeping order.

Alice and Frank quickly took to lifting Harry up and swinging an arm over their shoulders to keep him standing. Lily looked worried as she eyed the torn eye and bruising throat. Kingsley, Tonks and Mad Eye checked the bodies of the Death Eaters to confirm death of being.

"What is the meaning of this Dubledore?!" Minister Fudge came in with his bathrobe and slippers on accompanied by four Aurors.

"It seemed there was a battle here at the Ministry between my organization and the Dark Lord." Dumbledore calmly answered as he kept his eyes narrowed on Cornelius. Dumbledore made sure his purple robes covered Harry from view as he would think the reaction the Minister would have at seeing him.

"Yes well it's not a good time to be woken up at this time." Cornelius Fudge pulled at the tie of his robe. "I will want a word with you and I want the count of how many people died and why was the ministry decided as a good place for a skirmish? The government of the Wizarding World must be respected and as Minister it reflects badly on me if my Ministry is invaded and plundered under my own eyes!" He pointed his finger at Dumbledore. "This is vandalism!"

"I'm sure the money the Death Eaters pay you would cover the damage done to the Ministry." Harry came out from behind Dumbledore his eye glowing a deep emerald. "I'm sure Malfoy would make a great donation to your cause of trying to keep the people from seeing your incompetence at politics and warfare."

"You!" Cornelius stumbled back his eyes growing wide with fear. "ARREST HIM!"

The four Aurors which accompanied Fudge quickly took out their wands and approached. The reporters where writing furiously and photographs were taken many a minute. Dumbledore made a calming motion with his hands. Alice and Frank took out their wands ready to defend Harry. Lily stood closer to Harry patting him in a soothing manner to let him know she had his back. A click of the elevator doors opening announced the arrival of more people from the level bellow.

"-then of course I thought there was going to be some action with the way those two idiots who cornered Lavender and Pavarti but they were easier than pie."

"No shit? I thought so too. Man no even in our war did we get such weak little bastards."

Harry's neck snapped as he turned in the quickness to the voice of those he thought lost. There standing with Sirius, James, Remus, and three unconscious and three conscious students where none other than Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley. His eye shined and tears began to fall as he tried to move towards them.

"FRED! GEORGE! NEVILLE!" Harry cried out.

All three stopped talking about their encounters with Death Eaters and turned to look at who had shouted their name. Their eyes widened before with they broke into grins and shouted before charging Harry.

"HARRY!"

The four embraced in a shower of tears and kisses to the cheek and pats on the back. Harry pulled back to look at them with his eye. He smiled hesantly as Neville narrowed his eyes and grasped his chin to up turn his face for a better look at the torn muscle. Fred and George backed away as Remus and James carrying Sirius came up beside them.

"Are these your friends Harry? They have been looking for you." James stated as he gently lowered Sirius to the floor.

"Uh yeah they are my friends." Harry tried to back away from Neville who's eyes showed a raging storm.

"What happened?" James looked at Harry's torn eye. "You are prone to eye damage aren't you?"

"Uh.. . " Harry suddenly felt a spike of power and cowered a bit in front of Neville.

"How could you be so stupid to get hurt! You have been taunting Emilia again haven't you?! I've told you time and time again not to go poking at a sleeping dragon and not to put yourself in a battle type position! Look at your eye! It's fucked up and bleeding like a wounded animal! What would your parents say?!"

"We are right here thank you very much." Lily and James told Neville who dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"And look a you! You are thinner than a twig and let's not go talking about how you look like a skeleton from the Land of the Dead. I swear to god Harry you are going on a weight gaining treatment. You are looking like Nicole Richie and she got on treatment and looks good now! And don't even start with that crap about you being healthy! I've seen Vampires with better coloring than you and children that weigh more and they are at their healthiest!" Neville grabbed Harry by the ear making a point to capture an earing in his grasp. "Now we are going to find somewhere were I could attend to your wounds and you could update us on the happenings of this place and the life status of important people."

Harry paled for a moment before motioning for the three to get nearer to him.

"Where do you think you are going you monster?!" Fudge grabbed what little courage he had and puffed out his chest.

"Where I'm staying you overgrown mole. And I'm not giving interviews so make your own opinions of me and be done with it!" Harry directed his glare at the Minister, Aurors and the Reporters that were in orgasmic bliss. With that he and his three friends grabbing on to him swirled in a mist of darkness and disappeared into the shadows.

As soon as Harry and his friends where gone the reporters burst into questions and the Aurors were having a hard time trying to subdue the crowd and raging atmosphere.

"Is it true what Mr. Potter said?!"

"Who were the people with Mr. Potter and what side are they on?"

"How was Mr. Potter able to take another means of transport other than the known ones?"

"Auror Potter how does it feel to see your dead son alive again?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore what is your opinion of the possibility of Mr. Potter being a challenge to You-Know-Who?"

"Does anyone know where Mr. Potter is staying at?"

"Minister Fudge are you undermining the government by receiving bribes?"

Cornelius Fudge tried to back away from the advancing crowd of reporters all hell bent on getting answers and having the best story the Daily Prophet has ever printed ready by daybreak. Fudge tried to dodge into a fireplace but was blocked by the many reporters and the Aurors holding them back. Finally he managed to get a portkey from an Auror and disappeared from the Ministry.

Lily and James quickly dismissed themselves as no one really wanted to approach Lily with her Unspeakable robe on and hood covering her face from view. Frank and Alice tried to calm the reporters who began to question them and their involvement in the skirmish.

"Everyone will get their questions answered at a later date." Dumbledore's booming voice sounded over the raging crowd. "I will personally ask Mr. Harry Potter for an interview and everything would be explained as to his revival and those of who he was with."

The reporters parted as Dumbledore and his group of people quickly made their way to the fireplaces.

"As for the moment do try and get some rest. It will not do for us to be drowsy in the morning now would it?" Dumbledore gave a tired smile before stepping into the fireplace.

When the reporters finally cleared off Alice and Frank left, after giving the night Aurors a good berating about not being attentive and drinking on the job as the playing cards and empty bottles of firewhiskey implied, they left after getting everyone's names for probation purposes.

Alice and Frank stared at each other it had finally sunk in who they had seen get off the elevator and leave with Harry. There had been no mistaking the dirty blond hair from Frank and the blue eyes of Alice. With a sob she grabbed her husband and threw herself into the fireplace.

"1969 May Madness Way, Sunflower and Rebel"

* * *

**Shinigami-Sama1:** I would like to thank everyone who have read this story and have given me a review no matter if it had been about it being bad or someone's opinion about the happenings of my story. I would like to thank my beta Ominix who is being the best of the best in beta-ing my story Silver Dunes. 

**Spells Used:**

The spells I have used in this chapter came from a Latin Dictionary and the Harry Potter Lexicon website they are as followed"

**BIBERE FIDES PROVINCIA:** Absorbing Protective Shield. Latin- Bibere Absorb, Fides Protect, Provincia Sphere. Effect: Causes a blue shield in a spherical shape to protect the caster from all angles and 360 degrees.

**VESPERTILIO MONSTRUM:** Bat-Bogey Hex. Latin- Vespertilio Bat, Monstrum Bogey. Effect: Causes the boggers of the victim to enlarge to bat size and tear at the person's inside nostrils trying to get out.

**CAECITAS:** Blindness Hex. Latin- Caecitas Blindness. Effect: Causes blindness for up to a day. can be canceled with a simple finite.

**PUSTULA CUTIS:** Blistering Skin Hex. Latin- Pustula Blister, CutisSkin. Effect: Makes the skin of the victim blister like burned by boiling water.

**CORPUS INVOLVERE:** Body-Wrap Jinx. Latin- Corpus Body, Involvere To wrap up. Effect: Wraps the person like a mummy in a tight wrap. May cause suffocation if left for too long.

**EXOSSARE DIRUMPERE:** Bone-Breaking Hex. Latin- ExossareBone, Dirumpere To break in pieces. Effect: Breaks the bones on the limb that is hit.

**IGNEUS FEBRIS:** Burning Fever Hex. Latin- Igneus Burning, Febris Fever. Effect: Causes the victim to get a high fever to the point of rendering him/her unconscious.

**EXTENTERARE: **Disembowelment Hex. Latin- Extenterare Disembowel. Effect: It makes the victim loose control of their bowel movements. In other words the victim shits and piss themselves.

**INFLAMMARE FLAGELLUM:** Fire Whip. Latin- Inflammare To light on fire, Flagellum Whip. Effect: Can light an existing whip or create a whip of fire from the caster's wand.

**CHALYBS HOMO ANIMARE:** Steel Golem. Latin- Homo Being, Animare Animate, Chalybs Steel. Effect: Causes a figure or being to materialize from an object and be animated to follow caster's instructions.

**GLACIES SAGITTA: **Ice Arrows. Latin- Glacies Ice, Sagitta Arrows. Effect: Creates ice arrows that shoot out of the caster's wand.

**MAHO KYANSERU:** Magic Cancelling Spell. Japanese- Maho Mystical charm or power, Kyanseru Cancellation. Effect: It cancels most spells including unforgiveables. Does not cancel more power ridden spells.

**REDDERE MALEDICTUM: **Reflecting Curse Spell. Latin- Reddere To reflect, Maledictum Curse. Effect: Sends any dark spell back at the caster twice as fast and effective.

**TORRIDUS CORPUS:** Scorched Flesh Curse. Latin- Torridus Scorched, Corpus Flesh. Effect: Gives the skin of the victim a third degree burns.

**LABRUSCA:** Wild Vines Spell. Latin- Labrusca Vines, Wild. Effect: Creates vines to burst from the ground and wrap around anything near them.

**DIFFINDO: **Cutting Hex. Effects: Cuts the victim where the spell hits.

**AGUAMENTI: **Charm that conjures a fountain or jet of water from the caster's wand.

**CRUCIO: **Cruciatus Curse. Causes the victim pain and if the spell is prolonged it would cause insanity.

**AVARA KEDAVRA: **Killing Curse. Kills the person to be hit with this spell.

**REDUCTO:** Reducing Spell. Blasts solid objects out of caster's path. If aimed at a body would blast limbs off or cause serious damage.

**Thank You Everyone who reviewed:**

**MingShun:** Glad you liked the last chapter, hope this one meets up to your expectations abit of action and other but its great.

**Since When:** Thank you for the review glad to see you loved the last chapter. I hope this one is just as good a bit of action though bit it was a bit hard to write till I finally had some inspiration. Thanks.

**Wild Terminator:** Glad you liked it. I try my best. Hope this chapter meets up to what you wish or thought would happen next.

**pstibbons:** Thanks for the review. Yes Harry is a bit boastful but wouldn't you if you could do a bunch of things like those especially if you are telling a group of people who pride themselves in so call being the best pranksters of all time? I would and so Harry is just pretty much saying he is way better than his father and they never had the thought to sell their jokes like he and the Weasley Twins have. Hope you liked this chapter after all Harry needs a bit of friends don't you think?

**nightangelteen:** Thank you for the review. Glad you liked it.

**wolfawaken:** Thanks. I try my best to make the chapters better than the last. Its something to look forward to don't cha think? Hope you liked this chapter.

**chubbychaser:** Err. .. right. Whatever floats your boat mate. Thanks for the review. .

**Tmctflyboy:** Thank you for the review. Glad you liked it I hope this chapter was just as good for you as it has been hard for me to write it. . .literlaly pulled these spells out off my . . .well you get the picture. Spells are really hard to write as you have to get the right translation and it has to feel and sound like a spell. . . Hope you liked it!

**javacap:** Thanks for the review. I tried my best in the battle scenes just for you people and as for the time guardian well. . .sure Harry is third strongest mage or first deppending if you take multiple power into consideration so the Time Mage does have a bigger influence than Harry. Hope you liked this chapter.

**girly man:** I was doing the exact same thing as I wrote it in that last chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**White Itachi:** Er. . .if you haven't seen my spelling has changed from the first three chapters thanks to a reviewer who took note in telling me the exact same thing. I did fixed it if you haven't noticed. Thanks for the review even though it looks like you only made it to the first chapter from the review.

**I would like to thank everyone. Please bear with me I am stuck on chapter eleven with THE battle scene.**

**OMG I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!! x.x It might be a while before I update sooooo. . . . . I'll try to find a way to get rid of it. It's the spells, I am alternating between Latin, Japanese and Spanish for spells and I have to make specialty spells because of the different mages so you could guess what is going to take me so long to do. Thank you all who reviewed. I might be slow in updating from now on.**

**PLEASE!**

**PLEASE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK. . .AND ANY SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS ARE MOST WELCOME.**


	10. Explainations

**Disclaimer:**. . . If by this chapter you have yet to read the disclaimer you better go back and re-read them. Its all the same information, I don't own anything Harry Potter related, from the world and universe to the wands and characters, from the timeline and creatures to the places and items, it all belongs to J. K Rowling the all mighty creator of the Harry Potter Universe, but on a side note I do own the characters mentioned that do not exist in the greatest HP web site of all Lexicon, and anything else that doesn't seem to originate from the original canon universe. Thank you.

**Silver Dunes**

**By: Shinigami-Sama1**

**Beta-ed By: ominix**

**Chapter Nine: Explanations**

Harry, Neville, Fred and George arrived in Harry's room where they threw Harry on the bed to get checked by Neville who had given an eye command to the twins. The twins then went to inspect the rest of the room as Neville waved his hazel wand over Harry and a pink glow ran down his body. Harry meanwhile was meek like a sheep on the bed trying not to move and evoke the wrath of Neville.

"I swear to god Harry you make my life difficult all the time and now look at you! You weigh as much as a first year student. I swear to god when I get my hands on those who have been taking care of you-" Neville turned to the melodious voice by the window.

"It's not Harry's fault!" Yuki clicked her beak while looking at Neville with her sky blue eyes. "Those people from the Order of the Phoenix have been keeping him locked up and tortured him for the past couple of months. They just stopped roughly a month ago. They starved him, cursed him, called him a liar, thought he was brought back from the dead in this world-"

"He's dead here too?" Fred and George asked their eyes wide.

"Yeah well I found out early on. They called him the Dark Prince and he was a supporter of Voldemort. Killed tons of people, joined the Death Eaters at nine and committed a massacre at eleven or twelve I can't remember. But he was killed December twenty first or second after he turned twelve by Aurors from what the Order know but Emilia told me it was Voldemort's doing for plotting to betray him." Harry shrugged from the bed as Neville pulled out potions from a chest similar to Harry's.

"As you were saying Yuki." Neville motioned for Yuki to continue as he poured potions into a glass.

"Well. . .they beat him up, his father and his godfather. Everyone else just kept silent. Then he saved their asses with his potions but they would admit they were wrong and continued with the torture or instead ignored him. Some of the people he saved thanked him by giving him lunch bag and treats so he wouldn't starve to death. His mother and godmother on behalf of their husbands who wouldn't give thanks for anything nor appolagize. Then he saved their arse during April Fools-"

"On our birthday? Harry you shouldn't have." Fred and George smiled from ear to ear as they raided Harry's drawers for the candy they had found there.

""Well anyway they tried being nice and all, then Harry finally got them to believe him when he gave Remus the Wolfbane treatment not the cure of course. When the full moon came and they saw the results well they were more compliant and began to try and get to know him better after all it wasn't their Harry but someone much older from a different world with a more expanded view of society and wonders that they could only imagine." Yuki told them. "He has siblings!"

"What?" All three heads came up to look at Yuki before turning to look at Harry who was sitting up and blushing.

"They are cool." Harry muttered before the three threw themselves on the bed and crowded around him.

"What do they look like?"

"How old are they?"

"Do they have potential?"

"Calm down please. Well I don't like Jezebel she's the eldest and looks like a guy oh my god she's so ugly she makes a bull dog look cute." Sinckers "Then there's Leo he's really good second year and from what he told me Snape's worst nightmare. There the twins Alice and Daniel they will be attending Hogwarts next year. Little Lily looks just like my mother and she reminds me of the Lupin twins with the way she looks at me like I am her whole world and everything." Harry's eyes blazes with a warming fire.

"SO do you know what the difference between this world and ours is?" Neville asked.

"Well. . .Voldemort returned when we were six and Neville died when he was seven from what your mom told me." Harry said.

"MY mum? You mean my parents are alive?!" Neville's eyes went wide before tears began to fall down his face. "My mum. . .and dad too right?"

"Yeah well as I was saying-"

"Harry! You open this door immediately!" The shrill voice of one pissed off Lily Potter interrupted Harry as the other three threw themselves to the floor on the other side of the bed.

Harry with a frightened look waved his hand to open the door for his mother to enter.

Lily stormed into the room with James, Sirius and Remus following behind with their own terrified looks on their face. Victoria with Alice and Frank behind her came in shaking their head at Lily's antics. Molly Weasley having had heard the commotion from her husband and from the noise everyone were making down stairs followed the procession of people to Harry's room.

"Hi mum how are you this fine midnight er morning?" Harry turned to look at Yuki who had taken refuge on the armoire.

"What had happened to your eye?! And where are those who left with you? I want some answers Harry and I will not hesitate to use a good spanking for them." Lily's eyes showed a fiery fury that had Harry shrinking back onto the pillows for protection.

"Well Voldemort threw himself at me and fired a cutting hex at close range and well you saw what happened to my eye. And well those were my friends from back in my world. They have come to help me; thats all nothing big." Harry recoiled forward when Lily brought in air to begin her rant.

Neville seeing his friend was about to take the whole blame for whatever his mother was going to reprimand him for stood up from his hiding spot.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Potter see Harry would have preferred privacy in order for me to attend to his wounds. And there were reporters and photographers everywhere and we didn't want that you know. I am terribly sorry Mam." Neville stated as he took a seat on Harry's bed motioning for Fred and George to stand which they shook their heads at. They weren't about to jump into the fire just yet.

"Who are you again?" Lily growled. James edged away less she takes her frustration on him.

"He's my personal healer and best friend in the universe. Mum may I present Neville Longbottom. Neville my mum Lily Potter." Harry motion to each of them purposely ignoring everyone else in the room.

Lily stared wide eyed at Neville before spinning to look at Alice and Frank who were white with shock. Gulping for her friend's sake she turned to look at James and Remus motioning for them to do something in the awkward silence.

"Uh Harry what happened to the other two friends of yours that left with you?" Remus cleared his throat trying to snap Alice and Frank from their daze.

"Oh they are such good FRIENDS they are hiding and trying to blend in with my room decor." Harry folded his arms over his chest.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier." The twins popped out from their hiding spot startling those present. "We are quite shy you know."

"Yeah right." Harry muttered.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves-"

"I am Fred Weasley."

"I am George Weasley."

"And we are adoptive siblings of Harry. You now can't have him partying without his big brothers and best friends in the whole world." They had identical grins that everyone stared at them for a while trying to decide if they were insane or not.

Molly fell to the floor in a faint.

Fred and George quickly bounced over the bed and fell next to their mother their eyes wide before they lifted her and took her to Harry's bed.

"Move over Harry." George said as he began to lay his mom on it.

"Oh yeah take over my bed why don't cha. What am I a pillow?" Harry gave them a mock glare before going to stand near his parents.

"Neville could you check her or something?" Fred asked franticly.

"Yeah yeah. She just fainted, not gotten hit by a spell or something." Neville gave Molly a through check before declaring her okay and to just let her rest. The shock of seeing her sons must have been great.

Alice was the first to break out of her trance and with a cry ran to embrace her son. Neville turned startled for a second and was caught in the arms of his very much sane and alive mother. Her cried muffled on his white robes and her arms nearly crushing him to her.

Neville stared wide eyed at the woman holding him to her. She was just a couple inches shorter than him and he couldn't nearly make out anything else about her but her blond hair falling straight down her back. He rubbed her back soothingly as he tried to decide what exactly should he do next.

Frank didn't know what to do. Sure he just got his firstborn back and his wife was holding him as she never forgave herself for Neville's death. He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and then slowly approached his wife and child. Throwing his arms over both of them he held them close to him.

"This is cute. Where's the camera?" Yuki asked lifting her tail feathers and throwing them to the side.

Harry scrambled to his bed drawer as Fred and George began emptying their pockets digging for the camera and another addition to their personal journaling album. Harry found his and rolled on the bed to aim his lenses at the scene. Fred and George finally found theirs as Harry took his first shot. They aimed and began to click away turning to take a pic of everyone else in the room including their mother who Harry had used as a barricade.

"Smile Harry." Fred clicked as Harry sat up to look at Mrs. Weasley. After a while they stopped with the pictures and conjured seats to sit or in Harry's case swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit.

"My baby." Alice whispered as she eyed Neville up and down holding him back to take a good look at him. Her blue eyes held tears as she looked at her son with something a kin to pride. She ran a hand through his hair and felt the same texture as Frank and his eyes were as blue as her own but held a wisdom that rivaled Dumbledore's. He was as tall as Frank yet not quite as masculine as her husband not as soft as herself.

"Mum." Neville pronounced softly he turned his head to the side to stare at the face of his father. "Dad?"

"It's okay Neville we believe you are our child and aren't going to treat you bad like James and Sirius did to Harry." Alice turned Neville to Frank so they may look at each other totally missing the darkened look Neville got when he heard what she said.

Harry eyed the twins then Neville who was giving him a look that had his skin crawling.

"So Sirius and James mistreated Harry you say?" Fred and George asked at the same time having everyone stare at them like they were aliens with hula hoops and giant breasts.

"Uh well you see we thought he was a death eater because our Harry from this world was a Death Eater called the Dark Prince. The Dark Prince had done many bad things massacres before the age of twelve and then he had betrayed the family by joining the dark side. He treated Jezebel bad and tried to harm her constantly then one night he up and left the home to join the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. When we saw him we thought someone had practiced necromancy and revived him." James shrugged. "He has forgiven us I think, for all the Cruciatus Curses we put him under since his arrival. I mean I thought I was doing good by treating that way. I had my family to protect and Harry could have been a danger to them. I did what I had to do to keep my family safe."

"I am sorry for what I did to Harry but the same goes for me. My family goes first and Harry could have been a threat to them." Sirius steeled himself for what he thought was going to be a verbal assault from Harry's friends.

Fred and George nodded to one another. Cracking their knuckles they smiled as James and Sirius paled. The Twins launched themselves at James and Sirius who feel to the floor under the weight of those above them. James felt his nose break as one of the twins pounded his face. Sirius received a black eye straight away and then a bruise on his cheek soon after. Fred and George hit the two men with force trying to make up for what Harry had to suffer at the hands of both of them.

Lily and Victoria cried out as they saw their husbands fall to the floor and begin to get their shit straight up beat out of them. They tried to pull on the robes of the Weasley Twins but they could muster enough strength to actually pull them off.

Frank looked at the scene before jumping into the foray to try and save James and Sirius from what looked like getting beat to a pulp. A fist collided with his jaw but he ignored the pain in favor of pulling Fred off of James who had lost his glasses and face was covered in blood. Remus managed with the help of Lily and Vitoria to pull George off Sirius and hold him back while the dimensional traveler fumed.

Harry sat on the bed wide eyed as he saw Fred and George beat the shit out of James and Sirius. He turned to look at Neville who's face reflected rage beyond reason. Harry noticed Alice was eyeing the two men than looking at her son which would be becoming a danger to everyone else soon.

"Neville. . ." Harry spoke drawing Alice's attention to her child who had a stone hard face.

"Yes Harry?" He growled out.

"Don't kill them, they never killed me." Harry sighed as he saw the girls looking at him perplexed and Fred and George smiling like it was New Year.

Neville raised his hand and a deep almost violet blue ball formed. It launched itself at the two and they fell to the floor screaming in pain. Neville's eyes turned a deep navy blue as they darkened in hatred. The storm of magic swirled in his eyes and the tips of his fingers kept leaking out sparks of magic.

"Neville stop it this second!" Alice shouted at her son her own eyes darkening a bit in anger.

"No." Neville curt response had Alice clenching her hands.

"Why not? You are causing them pain and-"

"They hurt Harry. Harry has a kind soul and never hurts people on purpose or for deep revenge. Harry would never hurt them, they are family even if they are just copies of the originals. It's up to me to defend my brother just the way they have treated him." Neville spoke in a monotone voice.

"Brother?" Alice asked.

"Not by blood but by everything else. We are Pirates and we stick together through thick and thin." Neville flipped his hand and the ball receded back into his skin.

"That does not give you two reasons to attack our husbands!" Lily shouted at Fred and George who raised eyebrows.

"We'll take a note of that." Both answered which angered Lily further more.

"It is not up to you if Harry wishes to get pay back for what James and Sirius did to him. They did it under Dumbledore's order of getting information which turned out Harry didn't have anything." Lily huffed as the twins and Neville's heads came up like gophers.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Yes Dumbledore told just about everyone who watched Harry to try and get some information from him. Sirius and James were suggested to treat him like a Death Eater and then Harry began to taunt them and shout at them. . they act too much like children and so they retaliated the only way they know how."

"So all of this is Dumbledore's fault is it?" Neville tilted his head to the side looking at Lily more closely.

"Yeah pretty much." Remus said.

"Then we Pirates have a bone to pick with Dumbledore don't we Pirates?" Neville raised his head as Harry, Fred and George shouted their agreement. "But first. . . that does not excuse the fact that you two really fucked up Harry, and as his healer I have to take retribution for his mistreatment."

Fred, George and Neville launched themselves at Sirius and James for the second time and it seemed to those watching that the two were not going to come out of the fight alive or well. Fists and limbs flew through the air and Remus couldn't decide whether to jump in and help or stay out of the fight.

"Stop that this instant!" Harry shouted as he stood by his mother who was covering her face in shock.

Fred and George turned to look at Harry as Neville stood up holding Sirius by the back of his robes. They stared wide eyed at Harry who had slivers of black, emerald and white light wrapping around his body and moving like snakes up and down criss-crossing around his body. Neville dropped Sirius and backed away slightly.

"Heal them Neville. I'm sure the guilt of what they have done to me have been more than enough." Harry told them with a very stony expression.

"Fine but I would prefer you to kick their arse then. After I heal them of course.Then I'll heal them again." Neville grumbled and waved his wand. A sky blue light mixed with sparkles of white surrounded the two men and all wounds healed to disappear. "Happy now Harry?"

"Perfectly." Harry told his friend.

James and Sirius quickly took to hiding behind their wives who soothingly asked if they were alright.

"Neville you should not be doing that." Alice told her son as she scolded at him, before smiling. "I didn't remember being told you were a healer."

Neville blushed adoringly and mumbled. "I wanted to help people and I have a gift for it."

"Then good job for you son. A star Longbottom for the family." Frank told Neville who blushed darker.

"I see everyone has gathered here?" Dumbledore accompanied by the six students and other Order members came into the room.

"Guilty as charged." Harry muttered and eyed Jezebel who was glaring at him.

Dean, Lavender, Seamus and Pavarti stared wide eyed at Harry then the Twins then at Neville who waved at them shyly. Mad Eye eyed the room muttering about undetectable spells and dimensional traveling idiots and all the paperwork for the night's activity. Arthur Weasley eyed his wife on the bed and then the two twins that looked like they were related to him. . . almost reminding him of his own lost children.

"May it be best to take this business to the kitchen where it would be most comfortable. And where explanations and introductions are best to be accountable for." Dumbledore turned on his booted heel and walked out of Harry's crowded room. The six students followed with their heads down in shame and everyone else followed eyeing each other or in Harry's and his friends case whispering and snickering every two seconds about something or other.

When everyone was seated Dumbledore stood to the head of the table. Professor McGonagall stood next to him her lips thinned and pierced with the suppressed anger she felt over six of her students out of bed and out of bounds. The six students in question bowed their heads in shame. Lily and James stood by Harry who had taken to sit beside Fred and George who were across Arthur Weasley and Mad Eye. Neville stood next to George and beside his parents Alice and Frank.

"I would like to get all points of view regarding the battle that took place this evening. Especially what drove six students to leave the safety of Hogwarts and to enter in a very dangerous situation with the Dark Lord's followers." Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. "I would like to start with Miss Potter."

"Miss Potter?" Fred whispered to Harry.

"Suppose to be my twin." Harry told the twin who passed it down George to Neville who eyed the black haired chick shrewdly.

"Well you see. . I over heard Malfoy talking about something happening at the Ministry this evening and well I know I have to face the Dark Lord and decided to take it upon myself to establish the battle ground. Everyone else just followed me to watch my back and for moral support." Jezebel sneered at Harry before turning away with her nose in the air.

"Actually she told us that there was something in the Department of Mysteries that she needed to recover. It had something to do with all the time she spent practicing spells that are deemed Ministry approved for her." Ron held his tongue in giving Jezebel a lashing for lying to the Headmaster. "Jezebel deemed it important that we come because we were her friends and she told us she had yours Professor Dumbledore's, permission to help her in any way possible."

"Ron is right, Headmaster. Jezebel lead us recklessly out of the school telling us it was of utter importance that we help her." Lavender shouted pointing at Jezebel her face was getting a reddish tint. "I agreed after all we are her friends and we have been together since first year, but to think she would endanger us just for a glass ball that had the name Harry Potter on it not Jezebel really did it for me."

"Me too. I don't want to be the friend of a conceited little bitch who thinks she owns the world." Pavarti sneered at Jezebel. "Jezebel led us because we were her friends and we should help her, but it turns out the murdering bitch just got us in trouble and could have gotten us killed!"

"YOU'RE the Bloody BITCH!" Jezebel shouted before throwing herself at Pavarti and Lavender who were glaring at her.

The three girls rolled on the floor pulling hair and slapping each other. Dean, Ron and Seamus stepped away shock written all over their face.

"Bitch Fight!!!" Harry shouted and jumped on the table to get a good view of the battle between the three girls.

Fred and George yipped and jumped on the table following Harry's example encouraging the fight with cheers and hollers at the fighters. Neville just stood back and watched he wasn't about to get involved or heal anyone without considering the pros and cons about how they got hurt.

"Stop that this instant." Lily shouted but was ignored over the shouts of encouragement of the three boys on the table.

Jezebel had Pavarti under her by the hair and scratching her face while Lavender was recovering from a hit to the side of her face which gave her a busted lip and a bruise on her cheek. Lavender getting some courage grabbed Jezebel by the hair and hauled her off Pavarti who got up and slapped Jezebel as both Pavarti and Lavender jumped Jezebel. They rolled on the floor for a while as Jezebel tried to get the other two girls off and try to beat her point across.

Ron grabbed Jezebel as Dean got Lavender and Seamus Pavarti holding their arms behind their backs. The girls glared at each other well more like Lavender and Pavarti were glaring murder at Jezebel who glared back.

"I believe I've heard enough." Dumbledore stated as he watched the three girls glaring at each other. "You will all receive a month's detention, I hate to say this but Mr Weasley, Miss Potter I will have to revoke your Prefects privileges. Give your badges to your Head of House. I am ashamed of the way you have conducted your selves this evening and I am most ashamed that if it hadn't been for Harry and his friends that you would have all died or had been captured by the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters."

"Do we get to say something?" Dean asked on behalf of himself and Seamus who nodded.

"I'm afraid Mr. Thomas but everything has been said." Professor McGonagall glared at her students. "And it hurts me to see shame brought on to our greatest house of Gryffindor by my own good students. I will be taking the badges and would have to find suitable candidates for replacement."

"Glad to see her so calm." Neville whispered to George who nodded.

"You can't take away my badge!" Jezebel shouted clutching in her hand the badge with the 'P' shining in Gryffindor colors. "I'll. . . I'll. . .you can't take it away. I am the Girl-Who-Lived and Savior to the Wizarding World, you can't take my badge away as I got it from Dumbledore!" Jezebel stepped away from Professor McGonagall.

"Actually I assign the badges to the Prefects and the Headmaster assigns the Heads for the year. So it is of my right to claim the badge back for my choosing." Professor McGonagall summoned the badge out of Jezebel's hand. "It would do best to remember you have broken too many rules this evening and the decision is mine to make as to the Prefects places."

"Tough." George whispered.

"Brutal." Fred eyed Jezebel who was clutching James' robes and crying uncontrollably.

"Deserving." Harry finished with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Now as to the battle between Mister Potter and the Dark Lord, I would like to ask what were you thinking and how have you known of the battle before anyone else? And do please introduce your friends." Dumbledore motioned to the three conspiring heads.

"Well you see. . .I should start the introductions first, right?" Harry smiled as the guys let the girls go and Lavender edged closer to Ron. "This fine Healer here is Neville Longbottom, best of the best. Let me introduce you to my very much partners in crime Fred Weasley Master of Storm and then there is George Weasley Master of Illusion. I can fight Voldemort as I please. He sees me a real challenge rather than yourself, did you see? I put in more damage on him that you had during your battle with him. Lets not get started on Emilia who I managed to keep entertained."

"You and that Death Eater whore are allied I know it!" Jezebel screeched at him before throwing herself in a fury at Harry.

Harry fell under the weight of Jezebel and had the shock of feeling a fist hit him on his cheek sending his head twisting. But when a hand grabbed at his hair and pulled and a knee come up to slam at his ribs Harry had it. He grasped his hands together and slammed them over Jezebel's head and he brought his knee up to collide with her stomach.

Jezebel fell to the side clutching her stomach and gasping for breath, shock written over her face and reflected in her hazel eyes. She felt her head go up as Harry got a better grip on her hair. She tried to scratch him but couldn't think right to get a good grasp on him. Her face slammed into the tile a moment later as Harry pushed her face down.

"I am tired of your traitorous ways! Pathetic little whore. You attack me without just cause and think everyone should take your side in any argument but guess what? This world does not revolve around you nor would it ever will. You claim to be the Saviour of the Wizarding World but guess what you are not that powerful nor will ever be. No one will take your side with the way you are acting!" Harry lifter her head again before slamming her face back into the tile. Harry backed away as Lily took hold of her daughter's face to inspect it for grave damage.

"Harry!" Lily reprimanded just out of not being favorable. She muttered healing charms on Jezebel's face before helping the weeping girl stand.

"You . .you. . Sniff. .see.. him. Wha. . What he did. . .to me." Jezebel cried clinging to her mother.

"You should not have attacked Harry, he is older than you. Second, they are right Jezebel Harry had been fighting the Dark Lord at every chance we might win if he gets the opportunity and you will no longer be able to claim the Saviour of the Wizarding World title." Lily tried to reason with Jezebel who stared horrified at her mother before turning with a pleading look to Dumbledore.

"Is it true? That . . that Harry could defeat the Dark Lord?" Jezebel asked her eyes pleading with Dumbledore to prove it false.

"It is true and this war might be over soon." Dumbledore responded.

"What about the prophesy?" Jezebel asked in shock.

"It is most likely nulled unless Miss Potter was able to acquire the ball from the Department of Mysteries." Dumbledore said.

"You mean this?" Harry took out a little glass ball making it roll on his arm and shoulder returning back to his hand again.

"You acquired it?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yeah when I was making a fool out of Malfoy my hand slipped." Harry shrugged. "I be Pirate."

"Then lets see what it says!" Victoria who had been next to Sirius eyeing the scene expressed herself.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"What is wrong afraid it would say something you don't want to hear?" Jezebel growled still sniffling.

"You know what maybe I should break the ball to hear what is has to say as it would be really nice to see the state of your pit bull face when you hear what it has to say." Harry growled back at Jezebel before throwing the ball in the air.

The ball spun in the air a silvery light inside of it glowed as the candle light hit it at an angle. When it hit its peak it began to descend much like in slow motion twirling its way down. It glowed blue as it landed on the table before the ball shattered into a million shards.

A figure in a flowing Chinese dress her hair flowed behind her and her eyes where closed as she tilted her face upward. Her arms folded in front of her as she gave a serene smile and spoke with the tone of centuries of calm thinking.

"_The one with the power to bring balance to the Universe will arrive, At thirteen after seven wrapped in time of space. To destroy the Dark Lord that wished to thrive, From Shadows to Light all will be placed. Balance in a world where there is none, Restored levels as it should have been done. Three to each side he wear, Two to men and one to female. The one with the power to bring balance to the Universe shall arrive, At thirteen after seven wrapped in space and time."_

The little silvery figure turned into smoke and disappeared.

Everyone stood there in shock and confusion. . .that is except Harry, Fred, George and Neville who were eyeing the glass shards in wonder. Dumbledore had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Jezebel was horrified in shock.

"It seems the prophesy has changed." Dumbledore stated pulling on his long beard.

"No shit sherlock." Harry stated in anger. "It all happens to me and this time it was a fellow mage!"

"This is going to get really good." Neville whispered as Harry disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Where did he go?" Lily asked her eyes wide.

"To deal with the one who made the prophesy of course." Fred stated like it was obvious.

"Who is this LG?" Jezebel asked in a squeak.

"That would be Lady Gin Time Mage or Time Guardian as most tend to call her. I don't think he would get far with her she tests everyone's patience. . .especially Harry's." George stated.

"Is there anyway possible for my self to be presented to Lady Gin. I would like to have a world with her about this prophesy." Dumbledore told the three travelers.

"Sorry Mages only. Unless she herself chooses to present herself to someone not of the Universal Council of Power but that rarely ever happens." Neville responded.

"I am sure Miss-"

"Don't start it's not worth it and besides you are too low on the food chain to demand anything or suggest that someone should allow you access to the Shangri-La. It is forbidden unless sanctioned by the higher of the highest Mages which by my knowledge none would like to meet you." Harry appeared next to Neville with his robes in disarray and his eyes glowing brightly.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked as he eyed the robes state in distaste.

"Oh well, nothing much."

"Yeah right he got down with Lady Gin and she slowed down time so they could enjoy what time they had together." Neville said turning to inspect Harry's clothes. "And she didn't even give you time to rearrange your clothes to seem like nothing happened."

"Well it was just a quicky you know." Harry shrugged at the gasps around the room.

"Harry James Potter how could you be soo. . ." Lily began her face blushing crimson at the thoughts of what her son could have been doing.

"Sexy?" Fred asked.

"Animalistic?" George guessed.

"Beastly?" Neville supplied.

"Soo. . .You are grounded!" Lily shouted at last.

"You can't ground me!" Harry shouted stepping away. "I am not your child as he had died some time ago."

"The hell I can ground you! You and Jezebel will be grounded come this summer, no broomsticks, no going out, Grounded in your rooms!" Lily pointed at both Jezebel who looked baffled and Harry who glared back at her. "I am sure we could arrange something for your birthdays but other than that you are to stay in your rooms once vacation starts."

"Mrs. Potter could I ask you something?" Lavender asked nicely eyeing Harry with interest.

"Go ahead Miss Brown." Lily glared at Harry who shrugged and turned away to talk to his friends.

"How is your son Harry Potter alive?" Lavender asked while Dean and Seamus straightened up.

"Mister Potter came from another universe and has been here since January. His other friends seemed to have arrive just recently. But we did checks on everything and we are now sure this is not our Dark Prince but Mister Harry James Potter defeater of the Dark Lord in his world and renown Businessman." Dumbledore responded his eyes twinkling again. "And it seems he is the one to be killing the Dark Lord in this world as well. Now as for you students I would advise secrecy as most would think you insane."

"I already do." Dean muttered.

"And Misters Potter, Longbottom and the Weasley Twins existence are to be kept under wraps for the moment for safety precautions. Now follow your head of house she will take you back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished as McGonagall led the six students, Jezebel sulking, to the Floo network where they were going to be taken back the Headmaster's office.

"Well that went well." Harry muttered trying to fix his appearance.

"Yeah right." Fred shouted and jumped on top of Harry dropping him. George and Neville smirked and jumped on top with a cry of "Dog Pile!"

Lily and Alice gasped as they saw Harry at the bottom of the pile and Neville sitting on the top of the two Weasley boys calmly eyeing the pile bellow him. James and Sirius were gaping wide eyed at the pile before them and Remus had an amused smile as did Dumbledore who had his bag of Lemon Drops out sucking on one. Arthur Weasley eyed his twins and sighed for a second before turning away and heading up stairs presumably to check on his wife.

"Get off! You guys aren't pixies!" Harry grunted trying to push up.

"But Harry!-"

"We are pixies!-

"Just beautiful-"

"More like handsome dear brother-"

"Handsome and honorable-"

"My Arse!" Harry grunted.

"Of course your arse is lovely but as we were saying-"

"honorable and good looking fairies!"

"Though hung like a centaur-"

"But that is passable." George finished patting Harry's head.

"Get off you hippos!" Harry shouted.

"I am not fat!" Neville shouted jumping off the pile and want to stand next to his mother who patted him.

"We are not hippos!" Fred exclaimed.

"We are. . . .-" George started looking at his brother for encouragement.

"Sexy!"

"Beast men!"

"Born to-"

"Shag like never before!" Harry shouted and turned into black mist to drop the twins on the floor. His form materialized seconds later next to Lily who pulled on his ear with a scold.

"When were you going to tell us that you could do that?!" Lily pulled one more time before pulling on James's robe collar. "Did you know?!"

"No. No Lily love calm down." James raised his hands in a placating manner.

"You could have left anytime during your stay why didn't you?" Lily turned back to Harry who backed up to stand next to Fred and George.

"Well firstly I didn't know this world and I would have liked to be somewhere where everyone wasn't a complete stranger. Secondly, I had no where to go who would have wanted me once I found out what my self from this world had done." Harry shrugged before taking a seat. "I know I could have escape but i chose not to as I needed to gather information and get my bearing about this world. It took me a while to figure it out but I did. I am here to kill Voldemort and put everything to rights as it has been proven by Lady Gin's prediction."

"So you didn't escape because you had no where to go?" Victoria asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No more like I needed the information and if I escaped you guys would have never trusted me. I needed for everyone to understand I am not evil and that what I do is for the best." Harry told them stone faced. "To sound like Dumbledore 'It was for the greater good of the Wizarding World'"

"Does Dumbledore really say that?" Sirius asked looking at the aged headmaster.

"Of course! My life was fucked up for the greater good of the Wizarding world. All because Dumbledore thought it was best." Harry growled out sneering at Dumbledore. "Well I'm going to sleep."

"Hey Harry could we crash in your room?" Fred and George asked immediately.

"Sure I'll set up some beds for you guys." Harry walked out the kitchen door followed by two bouncing twins and Neville who was followed by his parents.

"Well then good evening to everyone and Mr Potter." Both Harry and James stopped to blink at him. "Mister Harry Potter, I would like to speak to you about an interview with the reporters. It would ease the people's minds if they had hope for a lighter day in the future. Good evening then."

"Keh whatever. In the morning." Harry huffed and walked back up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Jezebel was not having the best day of her life. First of all Dumbledore had the balls to take her Prefects badge away from her and Ron who had canceled their relationship as of last night. Secondly, she was made a fool of by Harry and his newly arrived friends. And the last thing that made her day the worst was the front page of the Daily Prophet announcing the return of her sibling and naming him a reluctant hero. Jezebel silently sneered at Hermione Granger who was reading the Daily Prophet just a bit down from her. Turning she watched as many pointed at her and turned to their neighbor to whisper.

"He'll get his even if I have to forfeit my inheritance from my family." Jezebel growled under her breath. Her hazel eyes burning in anger.

* * *

Snape glared at the photo of the revived Potter even though the boy was covered in blood and looked worse for wear yet he was still the spiting image of his formal rival. He had not received a calling from the Dark Lord for a while but that had been expected as he was still brewing a potion to make the Dark Lord stronger. He discreetly looked at Dumbledore before folding the newspaper and continuing with his breakfast. _I'll deal with the little bastard later, as Lady Emilia pointed out we needed him alive, but I wonder what will happen now that the new player has been introduced in this bloody war and it would seem everyone is going to have a heart attack when all this is over._Snape smirked mentally as he imagined students keeling over in the corridor and the joy of not having to endure another potion exploding by the idiot Weasley boy or his chit of a girlfriend Potter.

"Severus would you pass the potatoes?" Minerva asked her fellow colleague.

Snape took the bowl closes to him and passed over to the Head of Gryffindor. Minerva took the bowl out of hand with a 'thank you' He chose to ignore the giant Hagrid sitting just to the right of him who was talking to the ever attractive Professor Selene Sinatra, The Astronomy professor. Flitwick was to the other side of Minerva McGonagall. The bell rang and the professors at the Head Table rose to leave while listening to the chattering of the students they had in their classes.

". . I mean could you believe that! You-Know-Who being able to enter the Ministry and.. ."

". . Thank Merlin he was there to save the day er evening. I mean able to take on the Dark Lord from the look of him it was really bad."

"I would hate to get on his bad side I mean I hope this was his good side don't you?"

"At least this would knock Jezebel down a peg or too, keep her from claiming what she has yet to accomplish."

"I wonder what the Slytherins think of this development. I mean their parents support the Dark Lord and then Harry shows up and bam it's all falling apart."

"Did you see that? That Blade person managed to get the Dark Lord away in time so that Harry couldn't kill him. I mean we could have won last night if it wasn't for that bitch escaping at the time."

"Hmm."

"I wonder what Dumbledore thinks about everything?"

"I would suggest you all get to your lessons." Professor Snape sneered at those milling about in the corridor he walked through. "Less you wish me to deduct points from your house?"

The students quickly picked up the pace and disappeared leaving only the Professor sneering at the retreating backs of the robed figures. He quickly made his way to his dungeons as the bell rang his robes billowing behind him like bat wings.

* * *

"Now Mister Potter would you begin with the explanation as to what were you doing at the Ministry of Magic two weeks ago on Wednesday May first nineteen nighty six?" The reporter asked his deep brown eyes narrowed on Harry who was sitting behind the table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor enjoying an overly large banana split.

"I had received information that there was going to be an attack at the Ministry." Harry licked the spoon clean before stabbing the green ice cream scoop just as his line of vision. "I mean sure I can take on Voldemort" flinch "So I decided to see what his group of Death Munchers were up to. Turns out they wanted to take a prophesy from the Prophesy Chamber at the Department of Mysteries."

"A Prophesy pertaining what Mister Potter?" Rita Skeeter pushed her glasses up her nose, her eyes like a hawk eyeing him behind the mountain of ice cream.

"Oh well it was about me, that's why my sibling wasn't able to take it and then it was about Voldemort" flinch "and how he was going to be taken down. Sure I'm handsome and hot." He gave the photographers a bright smile. "But hey I am armed to kill I just wish there was an alternative rather than death."

"You do not like to kill Mister Potter? I have it on known fact that you were the cause of Darkest Blue and that you had been killed three years ago by Aurors." The reporter from the International Seer said his long face was upturned making him look more like a bird with the long nose.

"I have heard that but you guys want to know something?" Harry's eyes glowed a deep emerald. "Something that is sure to make anyone have a seizure?"

"Of course Mister Potter." Skeeter told him her acid green quill writing on the parchment in front of her.

"Well. . . " Harry leaned forward to draw suspense as the reporters did the same. Dumbledore was trying to catch his eyes with a look of disapproval in his own blue ones. Lily and James figited at the bar where they kept an eye on Harry and their other children eating ice cream.

"I am from a different universe." Harry leaned back as he watched the reporters look around confused.

"But there is no such thing as other universes. That is something a muggle writer would say or write about. It's all ficticious. Everyone knows that time travel in the essence of years or that inter-dimensional tavel are impossible even for us wizards." A reported stated his dark brown dread locks held back by a multicolored bandana.

"That is where you are wrong in some situations and instances." Harry stated. "First of all a wizard may not travel to another dimension unless certain requirements are met."

"How so?" Mr. Eddie Lovegood asked.

"Well the first requirement is that no wizard may pass to a world where they are alive unless there is a significant difference such as in one is a wizard while the other a muggle or if the one entering is Mage where certain rules do not apply to. Then there is the one where no may interfere with the course of the dimension entered unless specified by an Ancient or the Time Mage which is why I'm here. My favorite rules is the one that tells if it's a parallel universe for a significant event change in this case the Potters are still alive and have children. I was the last Potter in my Universe but I look at them here and I wonder what the hell blood is blood so they are family." Harry smiled at the stunned faces of the reporters.

Dumbledore stood up and motioned for the Potters to stand. The three youngest Potters stood with their sundae cones dripping ice cream. Harry eyed the large pile of ice cream still left to go and shook his head to say he wasn't leaving yet.

"Come on Harry lets go." Lily told her son under the scrutinizing stares of the reporters and photographers.

"Mrs. Potter how long have you known your child to not have been the original one?" Skeeter asked her hawk-like eyes narrowed on Lily.

"Well. . .it was maybe after the Diagon Alley attack but then it was confirmed on a separate date." Lily shut herself about April Fools as none that were non-Order members knew of the attack by the Dark Lord at Moody's Residence.

"And what pray tell was your reaction before and after?" The long faced reporter asked.

"I was first skeptical about him then very much grateful he was far kinder than his double." Lily smiled before trying to get Harry's attention away from the giant ice cream bowl in front of him.

"How about you Mr. Potter?" Skeeter directed her gaze at James who was standing to the other side of Harry.

"I well. . ." James rubbed the back of his neck and began to sweat bricks.

"He was the cruelest baster you could ever imagine." Harry licked the spoon clean. "He tortured me and tried to get me to tell him things I had no idea what he was on about. I mean I had just arrived in this world and next thing I know I'm the bloody prisoner of the Order of the fried turkey and was being questioned for things I had nothing to do with."

James dropped his head in shame and Lily fidgeted as the photographers took pictures and muttered something or other. Skeeter has a sadistic smile on her face as she watched her green quill write away on the parchment.

"Have you forgiven him then Mister Potter?" Eddie Lovegood asked rubbing some sweat away from his blue eyes.

"Well to an extent. We are trying to know each other like strangers and at least he is making an effort in trying to make up for what he has done. I would have done the same if some impersonated one of my parents and I had a suspicion of foul play at work." Harry told him.

"I see Mister Potter. Another question, are you going to be working with the Order of the Phoenix or the Ministry of Magic? We know for a fact that your sister Jezebel is working with the Order of the Phoenix in defeating You-Know-Who and-"

"Defeating?! That bitch can't even wipe her own arse for heaven's sake! I've met her and to me she is nothing but a spoiled, stick up, conceited, pampered little pussy which cant find her way out of a paper bag less take on Voldemort who is more powerful than her. Chances are she'll break a nail and start crying about one thing or another. I happen to know she has yet to fully confront the Dark Lord and battle with him, but I on the other hand haven't been here more than half a year and already am putting more damage in Voldemort's forces than the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix combined in the First War and then since the Second War began." Harry's eyes glowed deeply emerald his hair stood on end showing the burning thunderbolt on his forehead to the reporters and the public gathered around.

"I'm _Sure_ Mister Potter that there is no need for such violent gestures." The silky voice of Lucius Malfoy standing near the Minister of Magic which had arrive moments before his outburst.

Harry narrowed his eyes and stood on the chair he decided to climb. Most people around eyed the silent exchange between the Lobbyist Malfoy and Mister Potter the hero at the battle of the Ministry.

"Death Eater!" Harry shouted and before anyone could react had launched himself at Lucius who tried to block the oncoming body with his hands and cane. Harry landed and knocked Lucius Malfoy down and had his hands holding the Senior Malfoy's hands over his head and had thrown Malfoy's wand away to roll under a table. "You Bloody Good For Nothing Death Eater Scum!" Harry punched Lucius giving him a black eye, busted lip and bruised cheekbone.

"Get him off him!" Cornelius Fudge shouted to the pack of Aurors behind him for protection.

The four Aurors quickly took Harry off Malfoy and held him.

"I want to press charges!" Lucius shouted pointing at Harry who growled at him.

"Like Hell! Check his left forearm he's a bloody Death Eater and he's paying the Minister not to do shit so that Voldemort could win!" Harry shouted while his eyes showed glee at the way Fudge was squirming and the reporters where eating everything up.

"Mr. Malfoy your arm." James told the blond.

"I will not be treated as a criminal." Lucius tried to turn away but Sirius and Mad Eye had blocked his way in red Auror robes.

"Let me go!" Harry yanked his arms away from the two Aurors restraining him. "Would you please grab Mister Malfoy and restrain him while I show you how to do it right. I was a part-time Auror back in my world and I know protocol."

The Aurors seated Lucius who was turning pale and glancing around for an exit at a table near the reporters. Fudge was then seated next to Lucius and kept under watch by Dumbledore and the Potters right next to him.

Harry lifted Lucius Malfoy robe sleeve and took out the wand he had in his holster. Pointing the cherry wood wand Harry smirked as the white mist gently removed concealing charms and other dark concealing spells. Harry watched in satisfaction as everyone present gasped at the reveled skull and snake brand on the forearm of Lucius Malfoy.

"ARREST HIM!" Mad Eye screamed and the Aurors that had followed the Minister pounced on Lucius throwing him to the floor and handcuffed him at the same time. Lily and James turned to look at Harry who wore a sly grin on his face as he turned to look at Cornelius Fudge.

"Now Minister I would like to know if you ever planned on telling the press that you received bribes to keep some of the most notorious Death Eaters from prestigious families out of Azkaban?" Harry practically glowed with glee at seeing Fudge look around for support but finding none.

"I. . .well. .they were just fund to the Ministry and-"

"That went into your pocket of course and none were recorded for future references except by the Goblins in charge of yours and Mister Malfoy's accounts." Harry eyed the reporters and watched as they demanded things from the Minister and then asking for more information.

"I will be leaving for the moment and would be glad to answer questions at a later date. I suggest you put Fudge on probation." Harry grabbed the large container where Florean had stashed his ice cream for the trip to headquarters. "Good day madams and sirs."

* * *

Neville sat with his grandmother Augusta Longbottom and his siblings Anna and Richard both who were eyeing him with interest. He was in the kitchen with Fred and George across him with their mother. Neville sighed as his grandmother gave him another one over with her hawk like eyes.

"Do you eat enough?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

"Yes, Gran, I do. How have you been by the way?" Neville took in the big red purse and vulture hat plus the satin magenta robe.

"I been fine Neville dear. I would like to know how you gotten to know that Potter child?" Augusta gave a cookie from the plate to Anna who smiled at her grandmother.

"Oh well. . .Harry and I met at Hogwarts both Gryffindors though everyone thought I was going to be a Hufflepuff but the hat picked Gryffindor. We really started to become friends in fifth year when Harry was teaching the DA and helped me with my spells." Neville smiled. "Then sixth year when we got our magical inheritance boost well. . lets just say we became almost brothers though Harry refused to call you gran and tried to keep away because you always smacked him on the head with your walking stick."

"So. . I treated him like a grandchild?" Augusta asked her piercing hazel eyes narrowed on him.

"Well for the most part but not really. That title was reserved for Professor McGonagall who really became his grandmother, calling on him for tea or berating him for something he did." Neville smirked. "He was always dragged up to the Headmistress office for the pranks and for serious talks with Professor McGonagall. Harry was always afraid of her and called her 'Grandma Minnie.'"

Fred and George snickered as they heard what Neville was saying. Molly was asking them about their lives so they had taken out the photo album they had accomplished to accumulate photo throughout the years. They had newspaper clippings and notes, letters and cut out magazine photos aside from the photos with notes and other written items. They had their third year photos where they were caught trying to send Harry a Hogwarts toilet seat that was confiscated by a scolding Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh yeah Grandma Minnie sure as hell had Harry in check remember Professor Snape's wedding?" Fred told Neville cheerfully.

"Snape got Married?" Remus asked from the far side of the table.

"Oh yeah he met some muggle girl and fell over heels for her." Fred said.

"But she was more interested in Harry's store than Snape. .. " George continued.

"He tried to send her flowers and other items but-"

"She sent them back mentioning she didn't need items like those, she was a student at a Muggle University-"

"He finally sent her a History of Magic and Hogwarts, A History and presto!"

"She was now interested in him and he invited her over during vacation-"

"Harry catered and next thing you know-"

"They became deeply in love and got engaged-"

"then the wedding day came and Harry had to cater again. . "

"The cake-"

"The Cake was the best!" Fred exclaimed.

"Harry can cook but his cakes. . .they are a masterpiece no one has been able to match not even the cake chefs that work at the best restaurants." Neville nodded to George.

"It was a replica of Snape Manor complete with the Labyrinth and lake." George told them.

"The attention to detail was astounding! And the icing marvelous." Fred nodded.

"But the best part was that he made the whole cake look like it was and exact picture of Snape Manor with everything looking alive like the Whomping Willow by the lake and the birds that were made of icing singing." Neville motioned with his hands. "All it took him hours to make and he had assistants to help him!"

"Wow." Remus looked at them.

"Really he makes cakes for our birthdays and he always does something different." Fred said. "We got pictures to show every year cake for the many people he has made cakes for."

"Yeah but he has a cake album if you ask him I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind showing it to you guys." George turned back to his mother. "So anything else mum, I'll lend you our album if you want to see your granddaughters."

"I have granddaughters?" Molly asked.

"Hell yeah what did you think we weren't going to get any?" Fred and George exclaimed their faces looking hurt and they were holding their hands over their chest. "Blasphemy if we didn't have kids!"

"Oh where are they?" Molly asked.

"Well I think Remus is babysitting or something maybe they went with Bill and his family. We don't really know. We are sure though that someone is taking care of them as was stated in our will updated every year." George told his mother turning the pages of the photo album till he reached the near end of it.

"Oh they are lovely who did you marry?" Molly looked at the two girls each with Weasley red hair but one a shade darker than the other and one with the skin lighter than her cousin.

"I got with Angelina Johnson." Fred said.

"Katie Bell lovely girl." George muttered.

"But what happened dear? I don't see them with you or your daughters. I only saw them in your Hogwarts pictures." Molly turned the page to glimpse at a three year old red head pulling ribbons from a gift.

"They died during child birth." The Twins muttered.

"Oh." Molly looked at her sons then at her grandchildren. "So how old are they and what are their names?"

"Angela Francesca Weasley and she is currently six born July seven nineteen ninety eight." Fred said.

"Katherine Gisell Weasley and she is six years old one month younger than her cousin born August eight nineteen ninety eight." George told his mother.

"They are very beautiful they almost look like twins except for the shades of their skin and hair." Molly smiled at the girls waving at her from the pictures. "Is there any way possible for you to bring them here? I mean I would love to meet my granddaughters and I'm sure you would love to have them here."

"We need to talk to Harry about that. Rules bend for him not really for us. If anyone could get our daughters to us it would be him." Fred said.

"And besides Harry is the loving godfather. He has so many god-daughters most would think him insane." George laughed.

"How many god-daughters does he have?" Remus wrote something on the piece of parchment in front of him.

"Well there's Luna Lupin and Rosa Maria Lupin your little twins six years old. Angela Weasley and Katherine Weasley. Eileen Snape three years old and Clarissa Malfoy, Hermione's daughter." Neville counted on his fingers.

"Wow that many?" Remus looked up to the three sitting at the other end of the table.

"Yup they drive him insane when he has to babysit or when they want something and their parents won't get it for them." Neville said then smirked when Harry walked into the room followed by his parents and his siblings. "Hey Harry we were just talking about you."

"Oh yeah about what?" Harry took a seat next to Richard and pulled Lily-Anne on to his lap and gave her a cookie.

"About how many god-daughters you have." Fred bit into the cookie chewing steadily before saying. "Hey Harry why don't you make something I hate to say it but these cookies suck!"

"I made those." Molly frowned at her son.

"Sorry mum but it's been too long since I've tasted your food and Harry was the one that always cooked and he cooks great!" Fred said.

"I know I've tasted it." Molly turned to see Harry blushing and biting a cookie.

"Yeah well you are still better than the house-elves at Hogwarts." George took a cookie and bit it.

"What about Harry's god-daughter?" Lily took a seat next to her son while Alice and Daniel took a seat closer to Remus still eating their sundae from a bowl.

"Oh we were just discussing the many god-daughters of Harry." Neville waved his hand in a dismissal manner and turned to Anna who was pulling on his robes. Picking her up he settled her on his knee.

"Really? How many god-daughters does he have?" Lily asked brushing some hair away from Lily-Anne's forehead.

"Uh six but two of them are conjoined with me. Those would be the Weasley girls." Neville told her.

"Really do you mind me asking how did you guys got to this topic?" Lily asked politely.

"Well we were discussing if it was possible for our girls to get here-" George said.

"And we said the only one able to bend the rules of time and space is-" Fred continued.

"Harry and we were just waiting to ask him to see what he could do." They finished together.

Harry looked the Weasley twins and shook his head. "Not at the moment. There is a war going on and I highly doubt it you would like it if they got killed by bringing them too soon. You know how they are, they prank everyone!"

"And you just happen to be their favorite subject." Fred and George smirked.

"What?" James asked looked at them with surprise.

"Yeah they _Love_ their God-Daddy Harry." The twins snickered and turned back to watch their mother flip through the album touching the faces of her granddaughters on the pages.

"That's nice." James turned away from them and continued to talk to Remus who answered something back and continued scribbling on the piece of parchment to the left of him before writing something on the one in front of him.

* * *

Emilia held her hood closer to her face shielding the light of the street lamps on the streets of Douglass on the Isle of Man. The small town was comfortable enough during the day but the streets emptied during the night. She eyed the few drunken men that passed her but made no move to intercept their trip. She pulled her black cloak around her and exited the alley where she had apparated she was to meet her contacts in the underworld of the Hanged Man's Alley behind the Galley Pub.

Once entering the pub she nodded to the barman and took a seat to the back of the pub among the darkened walls and broken lights. Her quarry entered moments later both dressed in black leather from head to toe, yet those present where more interested in their drinks than in a couple of foreigners in leather attire.

"I am a ship lost at sea." The voice of the woman with dark hair and hazel eyes spoke in a whisper.

"Seek Sirius the Dog Star." Emilia responded.

"Good evening to you Emilia." Selene said as she took a seat across the emerald eyed girl.

"Selene, Michael a pleasure to see you both well." Emilia nodded to the sandy haired wirery gentleman with the blue eyes who sat next to Selene.

"We have what little clans we could convince to join our side at ready." Selene told Emilia.

"Yeah well there isn't going to be much needed to be done. Everything is falling into place and all we need you to do is take over the other clans." Emilia said eyeing the patrons of the pub. "Two leaders must be taken out for you to replace. Fenrir Greyback and Amelia Valevich."

"Amelia Valevich?" Selene asked.

"Yes. Lord Reeshib Viewdale would be rising in months and Lady Elena Clearsky in a couple of centuries. They must be taken out. They may be elders but they could be taken out easily or just laid to rest for eternity." Emilia eyed Selene who nodded with thin lips.

"Fenrir Greyback?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He likes to bite children at the full moon and turn them for the fun. Ruthless and blood thirsty he must be annihilated. Easy for a hybrid." Emilia took out some notes. "Take these they would lead you to some which you must converse and to Harry who is the one you must speak to personally for anything regarding your mission. He funds it all and would gladly supply you with weapons that would be needed and get your a cure to the sunlight Selene. Imagine becoming a Daywalker not needing blood but for once a week or a month, would you like that?"

"That would be nice. You say Harry could supply me with what I need?" Selene gave Emilia a speculating gaze.

"Of course just tell him Emmy sent you. He'll be glad to meet you. I've sent a message telling him of your decision to join in his cause for peace." Emilia stood and shook Michael's and Selene's hands. "Till we meet again my friends and do not worry you don't have to do much but take over the leadership of the covens and clans."

"So easy." Selene muttered as she left with Michael in tow.

* * *

**DAILY PROPHET: MORNING EDITION**

**May 19, 1996**

_**Greyback found dead near Black Forest!**_

_Dear readers I am glad to announce that Fenrir Greyback the notorious Werewolf that has bitten and cursed many of the children of the wizarding world has now been declared dead. From what the Ministry tells us it looks like Greyback got attacked by an unknown creature as none of the wounds were made by any muggle weapon or spell._

_"The wounds were inflicted by an animal as all are claw marks and teeth bites. The neck was clawed at with razor sharp nails and his eyes were clawed out." The Ministry Autopsy Specialist told the reporters. "There are wounds that indicate a Vampire incident."_

_The Ministry is quite glad that the notorious werewolf has been killed as that problem seemed to have been solved. But worry has amounted to that of who would be taking over the leadership of the werewolf clans under the control of Fenrir Greyback and under the fellowship of the Dark Lord._

_"I hope they just kill themselves over the leadership." Misses Gracie Greenriver said. "They would save us the trouble and worry about having them curse our children just like that mongrel."_

_There are reports by the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures that there has already been a claim to Leadership of the Lycan Clans here in the United Kingdoms and the European Lycan Clans. The Leader has yet to be identified and the rumor has yet to be confirmed by the Ministry._

_"I think this would be a great impact on You-Know-Who's forces." Minister Fudge said at a press conference."This would put his position within the Lycan communities at an all time low as he was allied to Greyback and was supposed to guarantee the safety of Greyback in exchange for an alliance and more warriors for his battle. This would teach those to think who they ally themselves with."_

_I can't agree more. Always on top things in the world we would keep you updated on the war against the Dark Lord._

_Rita Skeeter._

* * *

**Shinigami-Sama1:** I would like to thank all those who have read this far into my story. I am trying my best and this chapter took forever to write as I took a bout of writer's block and had taken to trying my hand at a different fic but that is for the end of this story. I would like to thank my BETA Ominix for being the best around catching mistakes and for telling me when I'm confusing things or when I need to explain something. The Beginning is almost close. You have all read the first chapter, ever seen Swordfish? Well I decided minus just start with the middle end of the story and start from there to get back to there. My friend one told me she always reads the end so if something was to happen to her she would know how the story ended in this case you all know how the battle ends but its the telling of how to get there that really matters.

**Special Thanks to all my Reviewers:**

**MingShun:** Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter. I know you liked the last chapter and the spells were very hard to write and so it will be again for the battle scene.

**Since When:** Glad you liked the last chapter and hope this chapter satisfies you to a certain point. Thanks for the Review!!

**RexMyno:** Er. . . right. Arabic neads special lettering and so does Chinese to a certain point and most online translators only translate to the writen characters not what is called romaji which is the lettering I am using and every english speaking person uses with the twenty six letters and certain add ons like numbers and symbols. As for Ginny. . I liked her to a point, sure she is a slut but hey she was raised with six older brothers and at some point she must have seen something to make her like that.. . . I liked her but she has to be changed from my point of view and she isn't a nice little girl like everyone would like to think. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Echo: **Thanks for the Review. And yes a lot more fun and action from the four Pirates. .

**Anon: **Thanks for the veiled insults. . .I know many people Hate Ginny but I would prefer Ginny rather than Cho Chang or the Remelia or whatever her name was that was trying to hit on Harry. As for leaving Hermione behind if you read this chapter you would see why she was left behind. . .She has children to look after and had another problem but that would be explained later. Ginny as JK. Rowling portrayed her was a little spoiled, snottish and unsofisticated bitch even for a pureblood. Ron I do not like for being a complete utter jealous, fame-seeking bastard and an idiot. Have a nice day.

**Laimei:** Glad you liked it. I know the first couple of chapters are dull but I am trying my best and My beta is helping ever so much. Thank you for the Review and I hope you like this chapter.

**javacap:** Thanks for the review and your suggestion. The spells took me forever and so are the spells I am going to use next as they are specialty spells. . as you've noticed there are four different mages in this story and Harry has an extra mage power soo all must be attended to. Thanks for the review and for continuing to read this fic. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Johnny Higurashi:** Thanks for the review and this was one of the type of fics I would like to see too around but then again most people get stuck somewhere or it all falls appart. I try very hard with Emilia as she is THE type of person I would like to be should I look like that or be in the Harry Potter stories. Thanks for the Review and no to many things just wait for the outcome you'll probably like it.

**Fire Dolphin:** Thanks for the Review and I am glad you liked it. hope you liked this chapter too. As for Harry's Grandparents not yet. . it'll probably get them killed or worse give Harry a major heart attack. . .then again he can't really die so it would be multipul heart attacks till he gets familiar with them but not now.

**Nigh7:** Glad you liked it. Thanks for the Review. Hope you like this chapter. . . I try really to get reviews but most people just click to add me never to drop a little note with a 'good', 'nice' or 'update soon.'

**chaosmagez:** Thanks for the review and I am glad you liked it. . . . I think harry should have his own side of the war, I mean you have Dumbledore the light side and Voldemort the Dark why not Harry the middle and trying to kill two birds with one stone so to speak. . .three if you count the Ministry of Magic.

**Wild Terminator: **Thanks for the Review, glad you liked it and I hope you liked what happened in this chapter.

**A-man:** Er. . .Thanks for the reviews and comments to just about every chapter of my fic. It warms my heart to hear the critizism of my fellow readers. I know my grammar sucks and who doesn't unless you are a sixty year old English College or University Professor I highly doubt you have perfect grammar right? As for the Mirror James and Emilia it will all come to light soon or when I tie up the loose ends sometime in the future. I know I give thanks for the corrections to my BETA Ominix.

**Cogster: **Thanks for the Review glad you liked it. As yes Ginny well you'll have to wait till the next chapter. . you'll love it! . As for the Twins you can't live with them you can't survive without them. Hope you liked this chapter. Later.

**NoName:** Thanks for the Review and I am glad you liked it. I am trying to bring some humor into the story because a story shouldn't just make you feel bad about things, happy about reunions, cry about the cruelty it should also make you laugh and imagine the real drama behind the stories everyone has to share. . . besides it time the Marauders learn the next generation can beat the old farts to the floor jokes down.

**Thanks you all for the review and reading this story. I am just waiting for my beta to get over with my next chapter. . . . I am still working on a later chapter, writer's block has yet to really led up.**

**Thank you!!!!**

**PLEASE!**

**PLEASE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I would really love to hear your opinion. THANK YOU!**


	11. Preparations and Some Fun

**Disclaimer:**. . . If by this chapter you have yet to read the disclaimer you better go back and re-read them. Its all the same information, I don't own anything Harry Potter related, from the world and universe to the wands and characters, from the timeline and creatures to the places and items, it all belongs to J. K Rowling the all mighty creator of the Harry Potter Universe, but on a side note I do own the characters mentioned that do not exist in the greatest HP web site of all Lexicon, and anything else that doesn't seem to originate from the original canon universe. Thank you.

**Author Note:** SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY For the super Long Wait. I really am. I am looking for a BETA cause well no one is perfect in this world but God and I aint him. So if anyone is interested in becoming my beta I have a Live Journal account and a MySpace and well talk to me people. I have the story semi-planned out. I really hope I managed to keep up to your expectations. Thank you and please read on. Ps Excuse my spelling before hand and if anything doesn't sound right.

**Silver Dunes**

**By: Shinigami-Sama1**

**Chapter Ten: Preparations and Some Fun**

One week after Harry's interview with the Daily Prophet and three days after the death of Fenrir Greyback the sky broke into tears even though it had been terribly hot all week entering summer. Rain poured like a dam had broken and many eyed the weird occurrence as an omen of misfortune yet to come.

Everyone that were staying at Moody's Residence were either at work or sitting by the fireplace in the living room drinking Harry's special Hot Chocolate. The little girls, Lily,Anne, Mary and Thalia in a circle by the fire wrapped in fluffy blankets and Anna sitting on Neville's lap, were happily drinking from sipping cups as to not burn themselves. Harry and the Weasley twins sat together hunched over a table filled with parchment, ink bottles, quills and books. Remus was sitting by himself to a corner with an accounting book, notes, a pen and large cup of hot chocolate. Molly had taken to viewing the twins album over and over again looking at the pictures of her granddaughters. Alice, Daniel and Alex had taken refuge in Harry's room where a Television set with a large audio speakers where placed for their entertainment. They were watching 'Hoodwinked' and eating popcorn on bean bags.

Knock. Knock.

Harry looked up meeting eyes with Remus who stood up with his wand drawn. Remus neared the door and asked with suspicion clearly coating his voice. "Who is it?"

"I am ship lost at sea." A clear feminine voice responded from the other side of the door.

Harry, Neville, Fred and George sat up. All four eyeing each other with wonder as to who know of their code of friendship. The code was written in many passages stating different levels of relationship, yet the code was only among the Pirates and their merry mates that were suggested for acquaintances or alliances.

"Seek Sirius the Dog Star. Open the door Remus who ever it is is a friend." Harry nodded to Remus who looked at Harry with suspicion. "It's a code Remus only known to Pirates and as such it means that you are a friend seeking another friend. Open the door Remus."

Remus sighed and opened the door to the storm outside. There stood two people dressed in leather trench coats with buckled boots. One has a feminine figure and the other was more broad shouldered and taller with a distinctive masculine frame. They stepped into the room and took of their coats.

Remus hissed and stepped back holding his wand ready to defend himself. The stench of vampire was most profound as the coat was off. The female he did not recognized but he could tell she was a vampiress as for her companion he smelled more like a Lycan but there was a distant smell of vampire which seemed to raise the hair at the back of his neck.

Harry stood looking over both figures that had entered the room. The female had her raven hair down to her shoulder and hazel eyes that looked more green than brown. She was tall but not too tall and slim with a figure many would kill for. The man had dirty blond hair and blue eyes with a square jaw. He looked fit for battle and yet Harry tried to piece the faces with names. It clicked a moment later.

"Selene, Michael a pleasure to see you on this rainy day." Harry smiled kindly. "Please take a seat or would you like to speak privately?"

"Privately if you don't mind." Selene told Harry.

"Harry who are these people?" Molly Weasley asked patting Remus on the shoulder trying to settle him back down.

"Oh this is Selene a Vampire Ex-Death Dealer in the Corvis Coven and this other is Michael Corvin hybrid Half-Vampire Half-Lycan. They will be helping me with the Voldemort situation. Fred, George, Neville coming?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Count me in."

"Do you mean the Psycho Vampiress who killed an elder in the Romanian Carpathian mountains. Then her hybrid lover killed the first Vampire and Werewolf. These is who you are associating with?!" Remus turned on Harry with a growl. "Your parents would be ashamed and horrified!"

"Remus CALM!" Harry growled back his eyes glowed completely emerald and a deep scent of wolf radiated from him. Remus balked and tried to show his dominance but before he knew it Harry was on him holding him down his nose pressed to Remus. "You Obey or else." Harry growled again. Remus eyes widen before he bowed his head in submission.

Harry stood up and motioned for Selene, Michael, Fred, George and Neville to follow him. Anna, Thalia, Mary and Lily-Anne watched the gathered go before turning to look at their babysitters.

"I think it would be wise to warn Professor Dumbledore. I would hate to see Harry do something that would belittle the Order of the Phoenix and may cause an upheaval in the Ministry." Molly told Remus who just nodded in a haze.

Molly kneeled before the fireplace and threw some floo powder in. "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore sat on his high backed red chair behind the desk filled with papers and a bowl of Lemon Drop candies. Fawkes was hunched on his iron perch eyeing the aged headmaster with one onyx pebbled eye. His red and gold feathers a bit unkempt but still looking good.

"Headmaster!" The head of Molly Weasley popped into existence in the fireplace.

"Is there a problem Molly?" Albus Dumbledore asked the matriarch of the Weasley clan.

"Uh Harry just received some visitors and from we are told they are the Vampiress Selene ex-Death Dealer and the hybrid Michael Corvin Half-Vampire, Half-Werewolf. They went to the study to talk. I thought you might like the chance to talk to them. I don't know what you think if Harry is on our side, the Ministry, the dark side or on his own like he claims." Molly told Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"I see. Then I'll be right over." Dumbledore lost his twinkle and got up from his seat as Molly vacated the fireplace.

"1969 May Madness Way, Lemon." Dumbledore stated into the fireplace as it burned emerald.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"So you have already established peace among the clans?" Harry took note on a sheet of paper. "That is great. They aren't going to get involved right? Okay."

Fred and George sat on a sofa they had conjured and happily eyed the decor of the room. Neville sat by the high window on a roll able chair he had conjured for himself. Harry sat behind the desk of the table while both Selene and Michael sat in the front of it drinking something Harry had served them.

"Amelia would be next on our list. As an Elder she is powerful but not as strong as Michael. I can control the covens if I must but I need something to give them. Emilia told us you have a cure to make vampires daywalkers? They would seek it and grant you what you will if you let them walk the sun again." Selene stated. "You can turn the tides without killing anyone by giving them what they want."

"I know but I need someone to present them the options without Amelia knowing and reporting back to Voldemort. Tell them I would give them a seat in the new council when I fix the ministry and the chance to walk the sun if they join me." Harry stated. "It would be dangerous, but I could supply you with what you need. Clothes, jewels, the potion and weapons so you may enter like a representative of mine into the coven with elegance."

Knock. Knock.

Dumbledore entered the room to find everyone staring at him. With his eye twinkling he conjured a seat to the right of Harry and parked himself to talk with those gathered. Harry glared at Dumbledore and nodded to Selene and Michael who stood.

"Very well then. We'll see you again later." Harry shook hands with Selene and Michael as everyone stood.

"I would like a word with you two if you please." Dumbledore motioned for Selene and Michael to sit.

"I'm sorry but our business is only with Harry no one else. Would you excuse us Harry we have businesses to run." Selene stated her eyes changing from their hazel to electric blue of her vampire kin.

"I am sure it would be beneficial to talk to ME, rather than just take the bones Harry throws at you." Dumbledore stood the air around him clattering with his magic. "After all I am the Chief Warlock at the Wizengamot! Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and a Grand Sorcerer. I am more qualified to make arrangements that Mister Harry Potter is in any case."

"That's cute but they are making deals with me because I could promise them things that will come true unlike you who lies and manipulate people to do your bidding never really fulfilling your promises." Harry sated calmly. "Selene, Michael Neville would accompany you to the door. I'll expect movement on the date given to you by HER. Thank you very much for coming if anything call me I'll supply you with what you need. Have a nice day."

"Now wait just a-" Dumbledore's mouth moved but no sound came out. He looked over at Harry who smiled at him waving his finger in a scolding manner.

"I believe its time you and I have a long chat about who has more authority than the other and for laying down bare our thoughts of one another." Harry took a seat on the desk. Fred and George straightened up to better hear the conversation.

"I believe so as well Mister Potter as it's becoming irksome to see you sticking yourself where you are not wanted." Dumbledore lost his grandfatherly persona and sneered at Harry. "I for one think it would have been better to have your sister as the savior. Sure she maybe stuck up and spoiled but she is fit for greatness. I am a Grand Sorcerer for a reason not just for show and I could take you anytime you like."

"Sure you may have taken me out anytime years ago but not now. You may be a Grand Sorcerer but guess what? I'm a Mage, Shadow and Light Mage you can't compete with a mage not matter how hard you try." Harry sneered back looking at Dumbledore's blue eyes with determination.

"You lie. There is no such thing as Mages." Dumbledore stated.

"As there is no such thing as inter-dimensional time travel? Really for one who believes he knows just about everything about magic you are quite stupid and ignorant about things. Mages do exist and so does the Council of the Universe, which myself, Fred, George and Neville are members by magic. Lady Gin is also a member and as you might have heard she is the Time Mage and the second powerful mage." Harry smirked as he looked at Dumbledore's slaking face. "That's right grandpa I out class you in every aspect of life. I could have you executed for thinking you could rule over me and for thinking yourself better than a mage!"

"Hell yeah!"

"You tell him Harry."

"I know every move before you make it the same with Voldemort. You guys are so far out of my radar that I don't have to know you to have you killed for insulting me. There are people that say its bad to get on my bad side but if you want to find out how bad it is try it. I want you to leave me alone I know what I'm doing. I had to lead the Order of the Phoenix when you died and the war was still raging." Harry said his eyes emerald steel.

"Now Harry. . . I'm sure your sister could-"

"Don't begin with that bitch. She will learn her place soon. The reason I have yet to kill her are my parents, they wouldn't like me killing my sibling even though she deserves it. You may think she has potential to be powerful but you are just fooling yourself and others with it." Harry told Dumbledore with a sneer.

"Yes well even if that is the case I have more sway in this world than you. Beside that fact you are not from this world and should not be using those abnormal powers here. People would come to think you are a monster." Dumbledore stated.

"That's cute I guess you would be the one spreading rumors as soon as possible right? first that I'm working with you and then now that I'm probably working with Voldemort or I wish to replace the Dark Lord? I've heard all of those none are true but I would be kicking you out of Hogwarts soon." Harry smirked.

"Oh how would you be doing that?" Dumbledore frowned.

"None of your business but remember there are spells and enchantments that allow Hogwarts to take over herself and her children. She was created foremost to protect her heirs then to serve as an establishment of learning not the other way around." Harry got up and left the room followed by Fred and George who sneered at Dumbledore.

"We'll see who has the last laugh." Dumbledore growled before leaving the room with his twinkling eyes and grandfatherly persona on full blast.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emilia paced her room at Riddle Manor also known as Slytherin's Den. She had conversed with her allies about the plans and had rehearsed their cover up for the ministry once all hell broke loose. Fenrir was gone and Voldemort was furious though Emilia thought she heard him mutter that he thought it was Harry's doing. Of course the missing Death Eaters that never made it back to meeting or their homes were blamed on Harry which seemed to be to blame for anything gone wrong. . . Like the death of the Seer Ivanna.

"Emilia a word." Voldemort stated as he entered her room.

"As you wish My Lord." Emilia bowed, she never would lower herself to kneeling and kissing his robes.

"I would like to know if you are prepared for battle?" Voldemort took in the doll collection to one wall and her weapon collection opposite that.

"I am ready when you ask it My Lord." Emilia responded.

"Good. I received a letter from our Mister Potter." Voldemort passed Emilia the letter to read.

_Tom,_

_I think its time to decide who has the bigger balls on this playground. I wish to do battle in an open space north of Aberdeen next to the Grampian Mountains. The Best place to meet. It's just going to be you, your Death Eaters, my friends and I. No Aurors. No Dumbledore. No Order of the Phoenix. Anything goes, battle to the Death. I will wait for you if the deal is broken then I'll make sure to fuck you over ten ways to Sunday. The battle for the right of the war starts June sixth at dawn till death do us part._

_Harry Potter_

Emilia Looked up to the stoned face of the Dark Lord. "I think we should accept any other way we would loose or there are chances of failure. We may have lost the Werewolves but we have more than enough with the Vampires, Trolls, Giants and Banshees to over take the little bastard. Besides he only has a limited amount of allies and the Ministry wouldn't put their feet into this one if the deal stays. And why does he think we will only have the Death Eaters? Peh! He really doesn't know how we Dark Wizards work."

"I think so as well. We have less than two weeks to gather our forces and prepare portkeys and other items for the battle." Voldemort nodded to Emilia who saluted him. Voldemort walked out the room closing the door.

Emilia stood for a second contemplating the letter and then the plans. Harry had twisted everything so there wouldn't be a battle at Drow's Deep but somewhere were there would be open space. _What are you thinking Harry to decide such a place as the battle front of the war?_ Emilia bit her nail before turning to the assortment of weapons she needed to sharpen for the up coming battle.

The hours later many people in cloaks piled into the library of Slytherin's Den with Emilia closing and sealing the door from eavesdroppers. She wore a long flowing Roman gown that tied at her waist from a ribbon that wound about her abdomen. It fell in a trail with a silver shoulder wrap around her torso. Her hair fell in curling snakes down her back as silver clasps held her hair away from her face which she only had painter her eyes with black kohl and her lips with ruby red lipstick.

"Welcome to this meeting." Emilia walked around the room surveying the gathered.

Regulus and his father Orion Black sat on a couch by the windows. Severus Snape sat behind the stationary desk eyeing everyone with distaste. Bellatrix Lestrange sat with her daughter Delia in her lap on a reading couch by the far wall near the tall shelves of books. Narcissa Malfoy sat next to her sister on another couch and was sipping wine from a glass.

"I do not know if you are privy to the information about Harry asking the Dark Lord out for battle. The Dark Lord has accepted and we must rethink our strategy for getting out of it." Emilia walked by the windows before back into the middle of the room. "The best choice of action would be to disappear for the battle and come back out once it's all clear."

"How can that be done? Chances are that the Dark Lord would have cursed the marks to kill us if he dies and so even if we are on the other side of the world we would drop dead and die." Regulus asked arching a black eyebrow.

"True but Harry has a potion that would clear the dark mark making it impossible for the Dark Lord to summon and kill us." Emilia smiled at everyone. She reached into her shoulder wrap and withdrew a bottle with emerald liquid. "This my fellow traitors would be the potion to get rid of the dark mark. I must first ask permission from Harry if we may borrow his trunk manor for safety. Severus must take a leave of absence from Hogwarts on some errant or other and Narcissa must mail her son to keep silent till everything is over."

"I am sure I could ask a leave of absence after all I am over due for some vacation time." Severus sneered in a friendly manner.

"I will write Draco immediately or. . .Severus could you personally tell him? It would do best if that toad of a woman wasn't reading my child's letters." Narcissa asked Severus.

"Of course. He is my godson after all." Severus answered.

"The Blacks wouldn't be noticed gone, as they are presumed dead for a number of years now but Bella. . .that is where the problem lies as well as my disappearance because I myself can't leave the battle. I need to fight next to Harry. I'll get you to safety with Delia and keep the ring where you can't find it so it won't call to you." Emilia nodded to Bella and Delia.

"Okay as long as I am with my sister and my daughter take me where you will." Bella said with determination.

"Good we'll clear your name so you may have the Lestrange fortune and Narcissa could look after the Malfoy fortune while her son reaches his majority." Emilia nodded to them both in turn.

"I already sent word to the Giants and Trolls which don't seem to realize that if they follow the Dark Lord it means immediate death, but the Veelas and the Centaurs have accepted to remain peaceful and neutral till Harry reaches them. The Merpeople have also been briefed and so have decided to ally themselves to Harry." Emilia smiled. "Amelia will be taken care of soon enough and Fenrir is gone. The new leaders will follow Harry and only Harry as will everyone else. Lord Bolt would fight in the up coming battle but Harry would be the one to kill the Dark Lord."

"Will we get to meet the new Dark Lord then?" Bella asked with wide violet eyes.

"Yes. He would be making sure every Dark Wizard knows their place and is protected from the Ministry and their judgmental tendencies." Emilia turned to the door. "Now the meeting is over. I want everyone to report here June fourth for your departure, Delia would be sent by portkey on the day of the battle and Bella would arrive with her. When the battle is done and won I will retrieve you from the place where you would be staying. Have nice day gentlemen. . Ladies."

"Yes Lady Emilia." Everyone bowed to Emilia as she left the room and followed later to run errants and get everything ready for their departure from the battle and war for some time being.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry sighed for the ninth time as Lily and James continued with their meal. He could feel the tension in the room and knew many where looking at him with distrust. Dumbledore it seemed had thought it sinful for him to keep Selene and Michael to himself and so had retaliated by having an emergency Order meeting, excluding the mages, and told everyone the happenings of earlier in the day. Sad really when everyone he had to know as family shunned him and his friends.

"Nev pass the Ranch." Harry told Neville who was seated across from him. The bowl filled with herbal white Ranch dressing passed into Harry's hands and was poured on to the salad that Harry was dressing.

"Soooo. . . Anything good Harry?" Fred tried to break the awkward silence at the table, ignoring the fact that none was talking to the four on the end of the table.

"Good meaning I am pressed to find someone else because I am loosing trust in Remus or anything meaning have I gotten laid recently which is a no." Harry shifted his salad around before stabbing the green vegetable and eating the fork full.

"Hmm. . .That bad hu?" George asked chewing on his steak.

"It could be worse." Neville told them. "We could have been kicked out of Headquarters or put in the dungeons."

"Been there done that got the t-shirt." Harry muttered and the other laughed shakingly at him.

"Anything new regarding spells?" Neville took a sip of his Coke. They had snuck out to buy junk food while everyone was at the Order meeting. McDonald's seemed the closest fast food restaurant.

"I am working on another shielding ward to protect against some elemental spells. You know the cancellation spell only works with some and then the absorbing sphere can take the unforgiveable but not the ancient type." Harry waved his fork around talking. "I am working on a rune based shield, but I have only gotten as far as the equation not the full fillings of it."

"Oh that good. I mean I am still learning my magical capacity and the many forms of healing. I haven't gotten to the real raw magic of it, unlike you. That was the last time I let Harry talk me into just using raw magic on a patient." Neville told them.

"We are working on something new." Fred and George said. "Something more Pirate related."

"Oh and what would be considered Pirate related?" Lily turned to the four boys at the end of the table.

"Anyway I was thinking of expanding Pirate's Booty to the mainland as I am having trouble establishing ground here." Harry ignored Lily. "I would make a tremendous profit in the Sates if I start there and I know that Paris is also a great place to establish a location. So far Emilia established ground in Asia and South America."

"I want to know what you are talking about this instant." Lily narrowed her eyes on the four boys while James and Remus who was seated next to Neville eyed them.

"Does anyone hear something?" Fred asked rubbing his ears.

"Nah dear brother it's just a fly." George smiled at Harry.

"Just a fly!" Lily took out her wand but as she aimed it at George who was seated net to Neville it flew out of her hand to land in Fred's.

"No my dear, it's un wise to point things at us." Fred warned. "We might take offense."

"Give me back my wand." Lily stood as did Molly Weasley who walked over to her children.

"Give Lily her wand Fred." Molly had her hands on her hips and a frown marred her face.

"Fine. But she is bothering us." Fred threw the wand at Lily who managed to catch it before it fell in her plate.

"It's unwise for you to misbehave and deny an interview that might benefit the Order." Molly scolded. "You do not know how ashamed I am to know that you two threatened Professor Dumbledore and then didn't dispersed the information of what went on in that room."

"It wasn't our information to give." Fred and George bowed their heads.

"The same goes to you Neville. I can't believe you." Alice scolded. Neville laid his fork on the place, looked down at his hands that now rested in his lap.

"Harry there are things that must be shared. If you are making dealing we must know what they are! They might endanger our standing in this war." Lily told Harry frowning.

"You know what? I'm not hungry, I'm going to go to my room and rest." Harry sneered at Lily with a steel edges gaze. He stood up followed by Neville, Fred and George who didn't look up at their parents. Turning to look at the table he caught Remus' gaze. "I need a word with you after you are done." The four left the dinning table with everyone looking at their retreating forms.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus entered Harry's room to find all the boys in there in boxers and pillow fighting. He smiled sadly at them because he knew how everyone shunned them for their refusal to submit to Dumbledore and his information seeking ways. He cleared his throat and was surprised when spells appeared out of nowhere to hit him and bind him to the door.

Harry stood stretching his abs and scratching his stomach walking towards Remus. His emerald eyes held amusement while his lips where set in a thin line to make McGonagall proud. Neville sat on the bed and Fred and George lounged in front of the television set by the fireplace. Each only wore boxers of different colors and designs.

"Ah yes Remus glad you could make it. Sorry for the spells we are always prepared for battle and we don't like surprises." Harry smirked. His smile turned serious after a minute. "The reason you are here is because I fear you might be leaking information about Pirate's Booty to Dumbledore."

"Harry you must understand that Dumbledore must be kept up to date with whatever you are doing. There might be things a foot that could endanger the little balance we have with the light and dark forces." Remus stated pleading for Harry to understand. "He must know where the power is heading so he could calculate if its a danger to the light side or not."

"That is what he keeps telling you guys but its not true. I know for a fact from the goblins that Dumbledore has been trying to get his claws on my gold, which isn't going to happen while I'm alive. I will level down the Order first and foremost if I smell someone trying to fuck me over." Harry growled approaching Remus."I am sorry. If I can't trust you then who can I trust in this world. I tired giving you a chance at a good life but you sold me out to Dumbledore as such I ask for your resignation till further notice. I can't have you divulging secrets of my finances to a man I do not trust."

"Please Harry. . ." Remus hung his head as he saw Harry's piercing glare. "Very well then let me gather the books and papers. I finished the book keeping of all the interest you have earned in the Wizarding Stock Market."

"Good. Give me your work table so I may pay you. When the war is over maybe I could trust you enough to re-hire you to Pirate's Booty as an Accounting Manager." Harry waved his hand and Remus was let go from the door dropping him on the blue rug. "I would like to review everything before you are given your pay and dismissed."

"Yes Harry." Remus said sadly as he walked back out the room.

Remus walked resignedly to his room the hallways looking dimmer and dimmer as he walked. He stopped twice to stare at a mirror on the wall. _I shouldn't have told Dumbledore anything, Harry was going to cure me and now I'll have to wait and just take the treatment for the up coming months till Harry decides otherwise._ Remus stopped by his door wiping away the tears. He could hear Sirius and Victoria across his room and James and Lily a bit farther ahead.

He walked into his room gathering the accounting books and notes that clayed on the desk. The book bag that held everything from the bag, keys and files Harry had given him was filled now with what he had gathered. He walked back out of the room going back to Harry's room.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Morning everyone woke to empty silence and no one in the kitchen. Lily and James which have always woken early to talk to Harry found him nowhere in sight. Nothing was cooked and Molly took the task of cooking again in a hurry for those going to work. Many sat in the kitchen wondering where Harry was and why hadn't he woken up to cook for them.

"I wonder where Harry is?" James asked Lily while moving the food in his plate around. "I hate to say it but Harry's cooking is better."

"Right there Jamie my little boy. Wonder where Remus is too?" Sirius asked taking a bite of the sausage on his fork.

"I haven't seen him since last night when Harry told him he needed to talk to him." James told the others as Victoria served her children some breakfast and handed Thalia to Sirius to hold.

"True." Sirius muttered.

"'arry bye bye." Lily-Anne said smashing her hash browns mixed in with ketchup. She had a sad face but was trying to act normal.

"How do you know that Lily sweety?" Lily asked her daughter.

"'arry went bye bye with birdies." Lily-Anne looked up to her mother. "I tink Fred and George go with 'arry. Neville too. I don't know why did I do something bad?" Lily-Anne eyes shone with tears.

"No no sweety. It wasn't because of you Harry just didn't want to keep us informed about what he was thinking that is all. He'll be back just wait." Lily soothed her daughter while she looked at everyone else for support.

"Don't worry my little flower, Harry will be back he just needs to think that is all." James smiled at the youngest while Alice and Daniel who were seated next to Alex shook their heads.

"Hello." Remus sat with a dazed look. He filled his plate not looking what he was serving himself. He ate without tasting anything.

"Remus? Are you okay?" Sirius asked patting his friend. "What did Harry tell you or did to you?"

"I got laid-off." Remus told his friends. His eyes turned a watery amber. "He knew I gave Dumbledore information about his Pirate's Booty account."

"But we needed to know that!" James told him. "We needed to know how much influence he had over Gringotts he must have understood that."

"He told me he received a letter from Gringotts telling him that Dumbledore was trying to take money from the Pirate's Booty account. Something or other of trying to get his claws into the money of his business, but the Goblins know not to let anyone anywhere near his vaults unless he has given them permission and only with identification and key." Remus sighed taking a sip of the coffee he had served himself. "I gave everything back. He paid me with a hefty bonus and told me he might hire me if I prove my trust after the war but not earlier because of Dumbledore."

"You are kidding me, Dumbledore wouldn't try to steal what is not his." Lily told Remus her eyes shone disbelief.

"I don't know. Dumbledore seemed very interested in how much Harry was making and everything about his accounts in the meeting." Victoria told them moving her golden hair away from her face. "And remember he was trying to get Remus to give him the key Harry lent him."

"That's right." Sirius eyes widen. "He did asked James to see if he could get into the vaults as he was Harry's father."

"But why is he trying to steal from Harry?" Lily asked them.

"We have to talk to Harry and ask him as I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to dismiss us on a conspiracy theory or something." Victoria told them. "Remus are you going to be able to babysit? Molly has to go meet with Charlie who will arrive at the Burrow sometime around noon."

"Of course, I have nothing else to do." Remus replied.

"Don't worry Remus we'll get Harry to give you your job back. We'll just find someway you could work for him without having to see his accounting books so that Dumbledore can't ask you anymore about Pirate's Booty." James patted Remus and continued to eat not really caring what he was eating.

Once everyone departed to their work and Remus was left with the children, Molly Weasley left through the fireplace to meet her child all the while worrying about her twins which have disappeared.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry sighed as he rode the black stallion on the sandy beach of Rosarito as the moon rose over the hills. Neville, Fred and George each rode their own horse rented for the evening. They had taken their robes off and were riding in the moonlight with their white muscle shirts, faded jeans and sandles or tennis shoes. Music from the clubs drifted to them as they robe by the sea.

"Sooo. . . Where are we going next?" Neville broke the silence as the sea glowed silver under the moonlight. Waves crashed going from silver to black along the sea and sand.

"I don't know. . ." Harry said his eyes locked with the sky as he maneuvered his horse forward with the reigns.

"We could go to Las Vegas or something." Fred told them.

"Or New Orleans." George commented.

"I was thinking more along the lines of off-roading to relax." Harry told them.

"Then Buttercup it is." Fred said turning the reigns of his horse to make it turn back to the clubs.

"It's May you idiot do you know how hot its going to be out there?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Oh well then. .. .Where do you prefer we go to? Rosarito's sand dunes or San Quintin's beaches?" George growled at him irked.

"I rather be here in Rosarito than San Quintin the drive is murder." Harry turned to them. "How about we go to the Rosarito sand dunes, I have my sand rail and some quads. There are taco shops by the toll-free road and I know for a fact that the beach is just down the dunes."

"Okay I'm in." Neville told them.

"Oh and what about the thieves that wander at night into the campsites?" George asked as they rode back slowly.

"Ever heard of Anti-Thieves Charm?" Harry batted his eye lashes at him.

"Smart ass." George grinned. "Are we going clubbing?"

"You bet cha arse bubba. I feel like a bit of flirting and some drinks." Harry said with a smile.

"We are fifteen except for these two." Neville pointed to Fred and George."It seems highly unlikely that they'll let us in."

"Money talks Neville." Harry said with an air.

"Bullshit walks Harry." Neville responded.

"Got you there Harry." George smirked.

"Yeah. Yeah heard that one before." Harry muttered as they dismounted and handed the horses over to the men they had rented them from. They walked a bit up the paved streets to the lines of the clubs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's been a week!" Lily shouted at James as she paced the study they were in. Sirius, Victoria, Remus, Alice and Frank Longbottom and Molly and Arthur Weasley. "My god what if something happened to them."

"Lily love calm down." James took hold of his wife holding her in his arms. "I am sure they are okay don't worry Harry is powerful if he can take on Voldemort and only come out with scratches. He's okay I swear."

"I wonder where they are." Alice asked holding on to Frank.

"I just pray my boys are okay. I can't believe they followed Harry, he is such a bad influence on them." Molly said holding the hand of Arthur.

"What do you mean my son is a bad influence on yours? I believe your children are old enough to decide if they want to follow Harry or not." Lily turned with a glare a Molly who stood up with an equally angry scold.

"From the moment of the arrival of your son there has been nothing but trouble. It's like death follows him and I don't want my children to die no matter how powerful your son is he is nothing but trouble to the Order. In times he is worse than You-Know-Who, even though he has healing potions." Molly shouted back at Lily who was being held back by James.

"Well at least my son does something to fight this war unlike you! You worry about your children as do all but hasn't your son gone to the Ministry out of bounds and after hours? He could have died if it wasn't for Fred and George coming to this world. Why did they come, have you forgotten? Because of Harry MY SON!!" Lily shouted back her temper boiling.

"IT MATTERS NOT WHY THEY CAME! YOUR SON COULD GET MY TWINS KILLED!" Molly shouted back and before anyone could blink they had gotten loose from their husbands and attacked one another.

Lily scratched Molly as Molly latched on to her hair pulling. Lily was on top and punched Molly in the face to the horror of those gathered. Molly rolled and pinned Lily bellow her and took a swing that bruised Lily's cheek and jaw. Lily kicked and threw Molly off her. Then she jumped on the much older woman and began scratching and pulling on Molly's hair. Lily punched Molly in the stomach as Molly kicked her off. They rolled on the floor for a few more minutes before Remus and Arthur pulled Molly off Lily who was held back by James and Sirius.

"My god have you two lost your minds?!" Alice asked her eyes wide. "My son is with yours and yet I do not fight because I have confidence my son will return to me. As for you, you blamed them for not telling Dumbledore about some things like Harry's accounts but what interest is that to him if it's not his account? Or blame Fred and George for not letting Dumbledore question the Vampiress and the Hybrid if they only had business with Harry but Harry had let them in for the meeting."

Lily and Molly looked ashamed with their heads bowed.

"I trust my son but it goes to show how you trust your own. They are grown men let them make their own mistakes." Alice glared angrily at them. "They know what they are doing, so just let them be and wait till the dust settles who knows if what they are doing could end this war or not. It is about family here and because you have let Dumbledore into your family affairs he has turned it all to mud for you. In a moment of weakness I let the Order sway my behavior towards my son and see what's it got me? My son hasn't written to me or anything. I scolded him for his loyalty to his friends, which I am ashamed of my self for my behavior."

"Are you saying Dumbledore is trying to separate us?" Arthur asked raising his head.

"More than likely. The boys are powerful so they are a threat to him and his status as the most powerful next to You-Know-Who." Alice told them. "He would want them out of the way or under his control. Aside from that Harry is making gold beyond anyone's dreams and in a far lesser time than any business wouldn't you want a piece of that given half a chance?"

"He has begun to separate your families. Remember before the boys left you have scorn them for not letting Dumbledore put his prints in anything they did. Harry fired Remus because Dumbledore wanted to go behind him to get gold from his accounts for Merlin knows what." Frank looked at each of them in turn. "I think they left to keep their ideals and plans clear, not because they have joined the dark side like Dumbledore claims."

"I guess that makes more sense than what Dumbledore is spewing." James rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Molly."

"As am I Lily."

"All better now?" James asked. Lily just nodded.

"We have better come up with a plan to find Harry, Fred, George and Neville before something happens to them." Victoria announced. "The problem being we have no idea where to start."

"I know where you can find them." A white phoenix with sky blue eyes appeared in a burst of white flames.

"Yuki right?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Right." Yuki nodded her long white feathery mane falling to one side of her face.

"What information do you have for us."

000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore entered Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley with an air of importance as he looked for a free teller. His eyes twinkled as he looked at all the wizards present most had attended school while he was Headmaster so they greeted him. Young children clung to their parents hands and robes staring in awe at the wizard who lead the light side, the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He saw to his dismay that all the wizards present where either in the Order or of no affiliation, no dark wizard that he knew of was present.

"Next." A goblin to the right at the far end mentioned in his grizzly voice.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the teller when he walked up to the counter. "Yes I would like to speak with the Director of this brach of Gringotts."

"Oh. And you would be?" The goblin whose name plate read Taloneye asked with narrowed eyes.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I wish to speak to the Director about a potential student of mine." Albus smiled.

"Just a moment." Taloneye wrote something on a spare piece of paper and slipped it into a box. Moments later a letter appeared and Taloneye took it from the box. "Hmm. . . Director Ragknot will see you. Gradd escort Mister Dumbledore to the office of Director Ragknot."

"Follow me sir." Gradd said as he led Dumbledore though doors and hallways. At last they reached a gold door adorned with jewels and done in the fashion of Goblin Metal work. Knocking they waited.

"Enter." A voice from within the room told them.

Albus entered the room where behind a huge marble desk sat the Director of the London branch of Gringotts Bank goblin Ragnot. He walked up to the high back royal blue lion feet chair taking a seat he cleared his throat. Alubus looked Ragnot over, he had seen many goblins in and out of Gringotts. Curse breakers employed by companies to bankers, tellers and accountants. Goblins known accuracy with number being recognized world wide. Yet, Ragnot seemed a bit too calculating by the steely eyes and the many wrinkles on his face. A beard stretching to his stomach and fine clothing gave an impression of old world.

"How may I help you, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore?" A creaky voice much like that made by an old house on the verge of collapse asked.

"Director Ragnot I have come to inquire about an account a student of mine has here at Gringotts." Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye yet no hint of friendliness in his voice. "I have concern he might be using his gold to fund illegal activities and I would like to ask for his bank statements and other information regarding his account."

"Oh and who might this student be and why aren't the parents here to ask for the information themselves?" The voice gained a steely note.

"The parents aren't here because they have asked me to inquire, they have enough work at the Ministry as it is. Harry James Potter is the student I wish to inquire about and his account named Pirate's Booty." Dumbledore told the goblin.

"I am sorry but information about that account can't be given without prior authorization." Ragnot shuffled some papers on his otherwise pristine desk.

"What do you mean I need prior authorization? I am Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards You cannot deny me information that I seek you insufferable creature!" Dumbledore stood up with a thunderstorm clouding his face, magic revolved around him showing his power to the goblin.

"Gringotts is separate from this war which has nothing to do with us. Wizards trust us with their gold and we take care of it and invest it to the benefits of them. Information is not given without prior authorization as is rule here at Gringotts. You must leave now or we shall sever all ties to the Dumbledore vaults and your account will be canceled if you continue with this course." Ragnot stood his golden green eyes shone like gold, his sharp teeth bared in a snarl. "Leave Gringotts!"

Dumbledore sneered at the creature before him. "I will not leave without the information I seek."

"Then you will have to face the new wards of Gringotts courtesy of Pirate's Booty." Ragnot sneered making his face a mask of such horror that had Dumbledore sweating for a second. "You Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore are as of here banned from stepping into Goblin Territory till the Council of the Goblins decided it otherwise. So Mote it Be!"

A green light surrounded Dumbledore who had his eyes widen at the touch of magic. Before he knew it he was sitting outside Gringotts bank being stared at by those wizards who have decided to visit Diagon Alley that day. He frowned standing up and was preparing to march into Gringotts and demand an explanation but when he stepped on the first step leading up to the golden doors at the entrance a force threw him back several feet to land on the floor again in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Are you well Headmaster?" A man in his late twenties asked.

"Perfectly fine Mister Droog." Dumbledore responded politely. He turned to the Apparation Point by the bank and left with a frown marring his face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry, Neville, Fred and George where in shorts driving around in quads. Harry was grinning madly while being followed by the other three who were shouting at him. He had one of the other boys boxers up like a flag and was jumping over the dunes in Rosarito with ease avoiding them.

"You'll never catch me!" Harry yelled fixing the goggles on his face keeping his vision clear. He swung the quad to the side as he saw a tire in the sand. He went down the hill leading to the beach followed by Fred and George, Neville in the back trying to keep the bandana around his mouth.

"Get back here you little rodent!" Fred yelled waving his fist in the air.

"Take it like a man!" George fell behind Fred as the waves crashed closer.

"Harry I swear you are going to get it!" Neville huffed from the back.

"HAHAHAHA." Harry laughed his emerald eyes dancing as he rounded a group of girls in bikinis and went up the hill leading to the campsite.

"Wait till we get our hands on you!" Fred shouted as he busted a wheely going up the hill.

"You'll wish you have never been born!" George came over the hill rubbing his eyes as he had forgotten his goggles at the campsite.

"HARRY!" Neville yelled.

"I'm hungry who wants tacos?" Harry asked as he finally stopped at the entrance to the site.

"I do."

"Agreed."

"Count me in. . Who's paying?" Neville asked looking around.

"I am. I invited didn't I? I still have some cash on me." Harry told the other three as they all stood together. "Let's go." He rode the Quad up to the paved street and took a right to where the street led to the toll-free lanes. Making sure no vehicle was coming he cross to the right side of the lanes and rode for a quarter mile before stopping to the little stands beside the road selling food.

"I want some Birria that thing was great." Neville smiled as he parked his quad next to Harry's in front of a red stand with the Coca-Cola logo.

"That one is to the side. I'm having Carne Asada tacos with everything." Harry smiled at the twins as they decided what they wanted.

"Tres tacos de Carne Asada con todo, por favor." Harry told the man at the gill behind the counter. The man nodding began to cut the long piece of meat to little pieces.

"Dos de adobada y uno de carne asada." Fred approached Harry. "Neville and George are going to ask for Birria tacos. They'll be back in a moment."

"Okay. Keep an eye on the bikes we don't want someone to try and take them now do we?" Harry looked over to the four bikes sitting innocently in the shade of a tree.

"Yup." Fred smiled as the man placed a plate of tacos in front of him, grabbing lemons he squirted the juice out of them on to his food and asked the little boy cleaning the counter for a coke.

"I wonder how everyone is at headquarters?" Harry asked before taking a bite out of a taco. He motioned for the boy to bring him a coke while he stood around throwing looks at the biked and then concentrated on eating.

"We already paid." Neville told Fred and Harry as he and George arrived with paper plates filled with birria tacos with cilantro and onion.

"Oh." Harry smiled at them as he took a drink of his soda.

"Did you see them chicks at the beach?" George smiled at Harry.

"Which one, the one that lost her bra or the one that was waving at us with a smile?" Harry asked leaning on the counter to the little shop.

"Both I guess. They looked great." Fred turned to look at the American Tourists walking out of the little store just down from them. "I wonder if we could get some in before we go."

"Unlikely." Harry muttered taking out colorful bills and placing them by the plate where the waiter took them and their plates. "Keep the change." Harry walked away to the quads.

"Lets go we need to get going. I want to stop by to gather some of those mirrors they sell, I'm going to make a room like Lady Gin has that allows her to keep an eye on everyone." Harry told them. "I also need to get back so I may have Pirate Potter's Private Paradise ready for those Death Eaters that are going to be staying there for the battle or something."

"Right."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Professor." The blond youth looked at the dark haired man before him. His grey-blue eyes showing confusion while his facial features stayed mask like. "I don't understand."

"It means Draco that I am going to be leaving for a few days and I need my Slytherins to step in on my behalf. You cannot know where I am going and for the reasons but come next week I am gone." Severus Snape eyed his godson for a second before continuing in a soft tone. "Your mother is going with me for safety reasons. She doesn't want you to join the Dark Lord comes the summer so we are doing this to keep those whose life will be ruined if the war continues as it has. Respect her wishes and you will see everything will turn out fine."

"Why Uncle Severus?" Draco Malfoy asked his face breaking in fear. "If my father finds out. . ."

"He will not find out. We have taken every precaution to ensure our safety and of others that think like us. Your mother wished to write you be fears the letters intercepted. I was to deliver the news of our departure and to keep your wits about you. No one must know of what is going to happen." Severus told his godson. They were in his private chambers in the living room with the fireplace blazing and the black couches being in use. "The final battle is to take place soon and when the dust clears only those who are loyal to Lady Emilia and Lord Bolt will survive."

"Lord Bolt? Is he to be the new Dark Lord?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Yes and thanks to him we will rise from the mud we have fallen into. Dark will be recognized for what they are just a form of magic not the personality of a person and their intentions." Severus patted Draco on the shoulder. "We will speak on this before I leave again, to pass any last messages from your mother."

"What about Aunt Bella?" Draco asked staring into the fire.

"She will survive as will your cousin Delia. Lady Emilia will provide a portkey for their safety before the battle commences. Everyone who was forced into the service of the mad Dark Lord will be redeemed in front of everyone and their names will have standing." Severus opened the door to the corridor. "Now behave yourself and keep and eye open and an ear out for anything."

"Yes Professor."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore sat down at his desk rubbing his face and then with out a warning he threw all the papers, files, knick-knacks and other items to the flow with the sweep of his arm. He yelled and took out his wand destroying many of his things and some of the shelves on the walls. Fawkes stared and then blew in flames disappearing out of harms way. The portraits of the past headmasters were destroyed but not before the inhabitants had fled.

"Are you mad?!" Phineas Nigellus Black shouted before exiting his portrait fleeing for his life.

"Shut up you fool! It's all your fault!" Dumbledore shouted destroying more windows and the rest of the furniture in the room. He finally sat down on the floor and thought. After a while he waved his wand a couple of times and mostly everything repaired itself. The few metal items refused to mend and Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the pensive in pieces on the floor.

"It took me forever to get that." Dumbledore called a house elf. "Clean the rest and I want no evidence of what happened to be found got it?"

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore sir." The little house-elf bowed and waited for the headmaster to leave before she looked up. "Mistress Leila not like Dumbledore's behavior but Tweek can't do nothing about till Master comes home." Tweek tilted her head up as if listening to something. "As Mistress Leila wish." Tweek cleaned the room leaving behind nothing that could implicate the headmaster in having lost control. The ex-headmasters and headmistresses was another question for as soon as Tweek had left they burst into conversation.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A lone red head crept through the library eyeing every isle she passed and stopped every time she saw movement. She brushed some of the red hair away from her face and continued on her way holding her wand inside of her robe sleeve. At the far back of the library she saw her friend, a misunderstood blond with radish earrings and a butterbeer bottle cap necklace and her wand tucked behind an ear.

"Hi Ginny did you find anything?" The blond asked her sky blue eyes shining with mischief.

"No Luna, what I did find was that Potter girl with someone I am sure if Gryffindor knew they would throw themselves out of their tower." Ginerva Black told Luna Lovegood as she took a seat across from her.

"Oh who was she with?" Luna asked.

"Charles Warrington." Ginny leaned forward and whispered.

"What? Oh she must have gotten a case of Stupidentia, affected by the hormones dispersed from the armors lying around like art." Luna stated with glazed eyes. "Or she took a sip of the Great Lake after the squid came out for sun and the merpeople decided to steal the flushed water from the restrooms."

"Yeah I am sure that is it." Ginny smiled despite herself. "Okay back to business, I have the calculations to potential shielding spell but it still needs work, what have you found?"

"I took to asking one of the younger muggleborns for information, bribing them with the chocolate you gave me for Christmas. I'll have you know that Fudge put something in them to control everyone who eats them." Luna scolded at Ginny. "I am disappointed you haven't been listening to me about what Fudge has been up to."

"Of course I have! That is why I don't go near Moaning Myrtle's restroom because as you say she died while on PMS, which I do believe you might be right about that one." Ginny scrunched her face up in disgust. "But did you get the information about muggles I needed?"

"Of course I'm good for it. Did you get the pictures?" Luna asked.

"I asked a friend of mine to do the honors." Ginny took out an envelope and passed across the table.

"Hmm. . They look good." Luna smiled looking at the pictures. "How much do you think they'll give us for these?"

"I don't know its worth something to have a picture of Slytherin Prince, the Shadow Prince and the Silent Prince all in the shower like that. Hell even I have copies of them." Ginny smiled. "I'm going to use them as blackmail if they try something."

"Hmm. . . Too bad there isn't someone hotter." Luna mused.

"Luna! I can't believe you. I mean I know you are a dealer in the underground cult but to try and find someone to your liking its. . .its blasphemous!" Ginny clutched her hand to her heart and leaned back with her eyes wide. "I though you weren't really interested in boys not interested in what you liked? Or have you changed your requirements?"

"No. I. . oh Hi Hermione." Luna smiled at the brunet that turned the corner browsing the shelves.

"Hi." Hermione blushed. "Luna Lovegood right?"

"Yes. Did you know you have Dreprix around you?" Luna asked tilting her head to the side to get a better view of Hermione and her giant book bag.

"Oh, nonsense." Hermione returned back to her browsing.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me Miss Granger?" Ginny asked with a stony face.

"I don't associate with Slytherins." Hermione told her as she took out a huge tomb from the shelfs.

"Oh you mean you don't associate with anyone other than your books? I mean that is just about all the friends you are going to have aren't they?" Ginny sneered before turning back to Luna missing Hermione wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Don't listen to Ginny she's having trouble with Muggle Studies, but as a muggleborn maybe you could help her. . .in exchange for say Ancient Runes and being friends?" Luna smiled as both girls looked at her like she was insane. "I mean we are all house rejects, right? No one in Ravenclaw likes me, no one in Gryffindor likes Hermione and no one in Slytherin likes Ginny so what is the problem?"

Ginny turned to look at Hermione noting the busy hair and slightly larger teeth. Her robes were ink stained and she had took many books sprouting from her book bag. Her clothes were organized and in pristine order but she had a very conservative style going on.

Hermione looked at Ginny with a calculating gaze. She took in the slightly long and wavy/curled red hair and the caramel color eyes almost amber. The way her robes were of the highest quality much like the rest of the Slytherins and her attire was much like the latest fashion of smaller skirts, tighter shirts and hoses instead of socks. She had freckles much like her ex-sibling Ronald Weasley but her posture exalted authority and elegance even for a fourteen year old.

"Fine. I'm okay with it." Hermione stated looking at Ginny for her decision, hoping beyond hope that might have finally found friends.

"Okay but here there is no house loyalties and everyone speaks their minds. Foremost nothing that happens or is discussed among us is spoken to anyone else." Ginny looked at Hermione in the eyes challenging her to refuse the rules.

"Sure. I mean I'll probably get killed in Gryffindor if I said I was being friendly with you of all people." Hermione smiled shyly at Ginny who grinned and turned to Luna.

"Show her pictures to see what she thinks if we could get some money out of this or not." Luna passed the envelope to Hermione who opened it and took one look at the first picture and dropped in on the table blushing red.

"Oh my god where did you get those?" Hermione looked at Ginny then at Luna.

"Oh I asked a friend to take them. You are dealing with dealers of the underworld of the school. From here pictures, clothing and other items from people pass into the hands of fanatics." Ginny smiled. "Gossip costs a pretty knut and many are willing to pay for the dirt on people."

"Oh so you are saying you are violating the privacy of people just to make money?" Hermione scolded at the two.

"Pretty much." Ginny smiled.

"It helps get all those rumors out and helps to pass the days not being bored." Luna inputed taking the pictures back and slipping them into her bag taking out a stack of papers. "Here's all the information I could get about Muggle household items."

"Yeah yeah." Ginny reached across the table to take the papers. "They better be correct."

"I could check them if you like." Hermione told her and for a second she thought Ginny was going to refuse.

"Thanks." Ginny smiled.

"You know about Ancient Runes?" Hermione asked shyly while she over viewed the material in front of her.

"Yes. My mother Cassiopeia has taught me the value of learning runes." Ginny smiled at Hermione's puzzled face. "There is magic to be done using only runes. You could ward a house if you can combine the right runes together and the magic will hold for eternity unless someone more powerful than the caster can counter the rune. Most people don't even realize they could use runes to lay down magic for time. Ancient Runes is just the theory you really have to be a pureblood to know some runes but my mother took it upon herself to teach me all that she knew and acquired books so I may learn the latest."

"Wow. I didn't know that. Why don't they teach it here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked interested.

"Because it is considered ancient magic and as such prohibited to use or cast but for purebloods our roots extend father back than the Ministry as such we ignore their rules." Ginny brushed some of her hair out of her face. "The old mansions hold magic that shields the Ministry from knowing if underage magic is being used as such they label us dark because we are embedded in the olden days."

"So because you know more about ancient magic than anyone else you are considered dark?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Ginny looked at her, Luna was humming to herself while looking at the pictures with a glazed look.

"That is hyprocosy as it means anyone with ancient knowledge is dark just because and not dark because they have done something bad or killed someone." Hermione said out raged.

"Shh. .. Madame Pince is going to get us." Ginny pulled Hermione to a chair.

"Sorry but that is just wrong." Hermione stated.

"I know and so is the theory that Slytherins are evil and Gryffindors are good." Ginny told her.

"But that is true." Hermione told her but her eyes held doubt.

"No. I know for a fact that there are many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that are Death Eaters and on a side note have been a witness to seeing Gryffindor's Princess Potter kissing a Slytherin known soon to be Death Eater." Ginny looked Hermione in the eyes. "Keep quiet about it or you'll disappear like Donna Draken."

"I though she switched schools." Hermione furrowed her eyes brows in confusion.

"That was the cover-up. Professor Snape made the letters and had her parents sign them as they were neutral. No one really knows what happened to Donna except for the Slytherins who witnessed it and it stays in the house that is house loyalty." Ginny told her. "We watch our backs because no one else is going to."

"Oh. . . Then it doesn't matter because I have no one to discuss it with." Hermione smiled sadly.

"Oh but now you have us." Luna smiled with a bit of drool. "I mean we are now friends and you could now dicuss problems and theories with us. . .and share information about Gryffindor tower just like we share information about our houses."

"Luna." Ginny rubbed her chin motioning for Luna to clean the drool off her face.

"I'm sorry but they were really great pictures. . .lots of flavor in the mix." Luna smiled with glazed eyes.

"Okay remember I get seventy five percent cause I have to share with the photographer and pay up for the potion they get reveled in." Ginny told her.

"Okay." Luna got up and left discreetly.

"Look if you ever want to talk bump into us. That way everyone would think you got some balls and are willing to start a fight with us. We are going to have to keep up this charade for a while so you are going to have to come up with insults, come backs and some fighting moves because I can fight and so can Luna. You got to learn to have everyone respect you for your bravery which is just a show." Ginny smiled friendly and shook Hermione's hand. "Glad to have another someone to talk to."

"Yeah. I know Tae Kwon Do." Hermione smiled at Ginny as she stood up.

"Oh and don't go into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom because Luna came up with the theory that she cries a lot and changes mood swings because she died while on PMS." Ginny smirked at Hermione's paling face. "I know. Later.

"Bye."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jezebel moaned as the lips on her went down her throat and nibbled on her neck. Her arms were around her lover as her skirt rode higher due to his hands exploring her. Her eyes glazed over when he bit a spot and then soothed it over with his tongue.

Their robes were off and his shirt was unbuttoned as her was in the process. The darkness of the broom closet a comforting shadow as they only could see by touch and what good touching that was. Her vest was taken off as her shoes were abandoned on the floor when her feet decided they would like to curl around his body.

"Charles?" Jezebel's breathless voice spoke.

"Hmm?" Charles Warrington moved to a spot just bellow her collar bone but above the swell of her breast.

"Has the Dark Lord mentioned any new plans?" Jezebel tilted her neck to the side.

Charles lifted his head his eyes held annoyance not that Jezebel could tell in the dark. "No the Dark Lord has not dispersed any plans as to the future. It is rumor that the Dark Lord is deciding on a final battle but that is just speculation as it is assure we will win and many will die from the light side. It is just a rumor and nothing has been decided."

"Oh. Well I am going to join come this summer. Thank god we only have to wait one month and a half for the summer to begin." Jezebel smiled before the door was opened.

"Well Well look what we have here students out of bounds." Argus Filch smiled a crooked grin and pulled them out. There was a flash from two sides but when he turned there was no sign of anyone. "Anyone out my precious?"

Mrs. Norris the bane of many students adventure seeking years meowed in response.

"You sure my precious? You don't smell anyone?" Meow. "Okay. As for you two it's to your Heads of House to decided."

Argus Filch pulled the two slightly undressed students who stared at him in horror. There were a couple flashes but to his dismay Mrs. Norris clearly said there wasn't anyone around. Argus dragged the two protesting students to Professor McGonagall's office on the first floor.

Mrs. Norris groomed herself while Argus disappeared around the corner heading towards the stairs. She stood and stretched walking over to a nitch in the wall she meowed. Instantly the same spell was cast twice and two girls appeared with wide eyes and cameras in hand.

"Oh my god Luna did you see that?" Ginny asked as she turned to make sure no one was around.

"I am not blind. They were trying to preform the battle ceremony of the Pixies versus Fairies. But they didn't get to finish." Luna actually sounded disappointed.

"Well we got some good pictures and by tomorrow everyone is going to want evidence and we are going to hit it big." Ginny smiled.

Meow.

"Oh right your pay." Ginny reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a bag putting on the floor she gave the cat a crooked smile. "Best cat treats Magical Menagerie can provide for you. Tuna, chicken, liver and sea food. Pleasure making business with you."

Mrs. Norris picked up the slightly heavy but small bag and trotted away with her head held high lifting the bag off the floor. She went down to the ground floor to wait for her master to return from punishing errant students that didn't make deals with her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So. When do you think they are getting here?" James asked Lily as they laid down for bed.

"I don't know James. You ask the same thing every night. How should I know?" Lily turned to face her husband, her emerald eyes clashing with hazel brown.

"You keep company with Yuki. She HAS to have told you something." James responded before yawning.

"She only said to watch out for the sixth. It would be the sixth hour, sixth day, sixth week, sixth month, sixth year-"

"Yeah I get it. *sigh* Well. . . . . At least we know he is fine wherever he is."

"Do you think he'll forgive us James?"

"I don't know Lily, I don't know."

"I mean it was bad enough OUR son became a Death Eater and hated us but to have a very loving an accepting child hate us. Our second chance gone down the drain. I don't like it when Dumbledore hints at having Harry arrested and thrown in Azkaban for something or another."

"I know 'failing to aid the Light Side' and 'Aiding and abetting the enemy'. I mean you told me Emilia is a part of Harry and I believe you cause she looks like a female Harry part the designer clothes and attitude. I wish Jezebel was more like her."

"Yes. Jezebel. . . . .Well she always was one to stand in the spot light and to see Harry stepping up I think she's a bit jealous even though she had always been our favorite."

"I think we spoiled her too much."

"Should have listened to your mother, she has always posessed a sixth sense of things."

"Yeah. . . Goodnight Lily Love."

"Goodnight James."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Everyone ready?" Emilia turned to look at those present. Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy and the two Blacks nodded. "Good. I have the potions." Emilia handed out the potions to the three soon to be ex-Death Eaters the emerald green liquid swirled in the bottles.

"Cheers." Regulus Black quirked his lips as his eyes shone fear.

"To Life." Orion Black raised the bottle. Everyone raised their bottles and toasted drinking afterwards the tasteless liquid.

"So where are we going to go?" Narcissa sat from the chair in the living room of Severus Snape's Spinners End rented home. Everyone's carrying bags where by the door and all where waiting for the time to leave.

"A trunk manor." Emilia told them when they just blinked she sighed and began explaining. "Its a manor inside a trunk expanded to cover space where there is none. Seven stories high with fifteen towers, thirty acres with a part being sea. There are over twenty bedrooms, studies, laboratories and other random rooms through out the house much like Hogwarts like it was designed to imitate by changing rooms and others."

"So you are saying this trunk manor may be able to house us?" Emilia nodded to Narcissa who spoke. "For how long?"

"As long as necessary. There is a house-elf by the name of Dobby who does the whole property. He is a freed elf-"

"A free elf? That is absurbed." Regulus told Emilia who stopped to glare at him.

"Yes well Dobby is an unusual house-elf who gets paid, vacation and gets to decided what he wishes to do or not to." Emilia smirked as she watched everyone stare at her in horror. "He is very nice and has accepted to accommodate and protect you."

"Protect?" Severus sneered.

"House-elf magic is powerful especially when those put under their care are threatened. If say the Dark Lord was to enter the manor chances would be he would get kicked out by Dobby and the wards on the property. House-elves are underestimated by wizards which is the main reasons they make the best spies and allies give them what they want and they will do all in their power to keep you safe and happy." Emilia smiled and turned towards the door. Opening it she was greeted by four people dressed in black. "Hello Harry."

"Emilia." Harry entered the room to see everyone with their wands raised and trying to back away.

"Fred. George, Neville." Emilia let the others in before closing the door and going to Harry. "Got your trunk ready?"

"Of course." Harry smiled and unclipped a trunk charm from the necklace around his neck and threw it to the floor. The little charm glowed and began to grow till there was a full sized three by two by four foot trunk in a mahogany wood polished to glow.

"The trunk belongs to Potter?" Regulus asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah who did you think it belonged to Big Foot?" Harry quirked an eyebrow before opening the trunk reveling stairs leading down.

"Come on you idiots don't you guys want to disappear before Thursday?" Emilia shouted at them as they looked at her then at Harry. "He is a part of me and is also Lord Bolt though I highly doubt James would be interested in you guys this early on."

"He isn't going to massacre us in there right?" Regulus asked while picking up his luggage bags.

"Of course not. If he wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be alive this minute so get moving or I'll kill you myself." Emilia helped Narcissa carry her bags down the flights of stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs stood two giant metal doors made from Mithril embedded by colorful stones and opals. The edge was covered in gold with runes carved into the mithril and gold surrounded by the many sparkling jewel dust. On a pedestal a clear sphere held by extended claw of the dragon sprouting water on to the basin bellow it glowed and swirled with colors.

"It requires a drop of blood for you to enter." Harry got closer to the dragon pedestal which the scales instead of being painted where real amber and rubies. "It measures if you have no real ill will towards me and lets you enter as a sanctuary for many."

"I will go first if you don't mind." Narcissa stepped forward her head held high. She placed her hand on the sphere and felt a prick on her finger then the light within the sphere changed to reflect a bright green color and the door glowed blue for a second as a click was heard.

"You may go in. The sphere approves you as a guest to my house." Harry smiled and motioned for Emilia to lead Narcissa into the house.

Severus Snape sneered at Harry but placed his hand on the sphere and waited as the light turned a golden color much to the charing of the Potion Master. He grabbed his bags and went inside the doors.

"I'll go next dad." Regulus steeled himself and walked forward. Placing his hand on the sphere he waited as the liquid within the globe swirled before it settled on a deep violet. He stared at the color for a second before turning to look a Harry who smiled at him. "What does the color mean?"

"It means many things but it represents the characteristics of your soul and magic. Violet is a good color success, wisdom, and power plus a sense of psychic awareness follow the color purple." Harry told Regulus who nodded. "Go inside I am sure you'll have to hunt for a good room."

"Hunt for a room?" Regulus turned to stare at him.

"Everyone has their taste, and so the rooms represent a different part of the world or a combination of many. You just have to find one you like for your stay here. Have fun."

"Mister Potter I thank you for what you have done for my family and I." Orion stepped forward and placed his hand over the sphere. A deep blood red filled the sphere and Harry looked over to Orion before shaking his head and motioning him to go it as Harry brought up the rear with Fred, George and Neville arguing about the benefits of a raising their own herbs to that of store bought.

"Would you three please be quiet for a second I need to talk to them for a second." Harry entered the living room.

"Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby shouted jumping Harry's legs. He bounced around for a while pulling his ears. "Dobby thought Master Harry Potter not come back to apartment then knew Master would go to Manor if given chance so Dobby come here."

"That's good Dobby you have been informed of what is expected of you during these people stays, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course Master Harry Potter Sir. I is to make breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper then give refreshments if they wish or tea. I is to clean bedrooms and make sure they not go to the dungeons or the caverns bellow the floor. They may visit the gardens but make sure they not get hurt by Old Man Willow." Dobby pulled on an ear thinking. "I am not to let Mister Snape harass the animals and plants and keep them from taking any books from the Great Library. I have to try and get information about the old Harry from them with innocent questions."

"Atta Dobby. Thanks for taking on the job." Harry told Dobby.

"I is knowing Master Potter not do anything without his Dobby." Dobby smiled then disappeared with a pop.

"That Dobby got you wrapped with his psychology." Neville smiled before the four refugees came into the room to take a seat on the couches and lounge chairs.

"Any questions before I give out the rules to my house?" Harry asked looking around. Narcissa raised her hand. Harry nodded for her to continue.

"I was wondering why is there almost no red in the house? We have presumed you would be a true Gryffindor with the colors and everything that had any relation with the lion house. What house were you in if I may be so bold to ask?" Narcissa eyed Harry with her blue eyes.

"Gryffindor but I detest red. I use more calming and warming colors. Blues, greens, golds and creams I like most." Harry told them. "Besides I seem to have developed a great taste in decor haven't I?"

"Of course I love the colors and the textures." Narcissa quirked her lips. "I didn't know anyone could combine such colors and make it look beautiful than that of a muggle child's finger painting."

"Why do you dislike red?" Regulus asked. Fred, George and Neville glared at him.

"It reminds me of blood." Harry's eyes glazed. "The blood I had to shed to end a war. The blood shed to start a war and to continue war for ideals that benefit no one just a mad man who wishes for more blood. I've seen too many deaths and taken too many lives all for the sake of peace and war."

Regulus stared before his father frowned at him and he lowered his head. Narcissa stared at Harry with wide eyes before leaning back and slipping her expressionless mask over her shock. Severus stared at his hands as if seeing the blood marring them and the many lives he had taken intentionally or by accident.

"Too true." Emilia walked back to the main lobby. "Lets go. I need to get back to Slytherin's Den before I am missed. Bella and Delia will arrive in two days they will already be admitted because I placed their blood on the wards."

"The rules are simple and easy to follow. Keep out of rooms that are locked and don't take anything that is not yours. Dobby is serving you as a favor not by requirement so if he decides he doesn't want to serve you anymore you will have to figure out living how you are going to make do without house-elves. Another, there is an old Whomping Willow which protects some of my plants and I suggest you keep away from him and his little girls. There are herds of magical creatures roaming my territory keep out of their way they live here permanently and you do not. " Harry looked at everyone before continuing. "I can't give you a tour but the portraits will give you directions where ever. There are five green houses four are in towers and the other works as a courtyard with in the castle walls. Ten studies and five libraries are hidden behind doors but only three are accessible to you. The lower levels of my house are out of bounds to you all unless you wish to encounter the violent wards keeping those levels sealed.

"Very well then. When this is over be expected to be put on probation for the crimes committed and your wands monitored for some time." Harry told them his eyes turning an artic green. "I will not tolerate people who switch sides to save their arses not to improve themselves and move forward with an open mind."

"Of course this has to be some Gryffindor noble deed." Severus sneered but was startled to see Harry smile at him.

"Oh but it would be best to move forward. You have a little girl, Eileen Snape, who just happens to be my goddaughter in my world. A prodigee in potions just like her father but she is just turning four. She is the reason I would prefer you to keep you comments to yourself. Clarissa Leilani Malfoy just happens to be Draco Malfoy's daughter but you, Narcissa, had killed yourself and never got to see your first grandchild. The Black line ended when Sirius died so in a sense this world is better with your family Regulus." Harry turned to stare straight at Severus eyes.

//// Memory ////

_"Now uncle Harry I would like to get my potion ingredients if you don't mind." A little girl no older than three stood in front of a much older Harry. She had a pale complexity but not as pallid as her father and remarkable blue eyes as light as the sky mixed with a tint of green as light as the grass. "My daddy said I must get back by Lunch time."_

_"Okay Eileen, I'll go get your ingredients. Anything else?" Harry walked down a crowded passage as people slipped into some of the doors with their bags of purchases._

_"Hmm. . . Can I get some phoenix tears? And a new robe?" Eileen Snape asked smiling at her Godfather._

_"Uh sure. We'll just got to-" _

//// Memory end ////

"What was that?" Severus asked dazed.

"Your daughter, but enough time with the chit-chat. You will stay here till everything has passed and everyone has calmed down chances maybe a month but your subscriptions to the Daily Prophet will come true but any letter that might contain spells and enchantments will be disposed off." Harry turned and left the room.

"Bye you guys." Fred and George saluted everyone and left smiling.

"Don't worry much. All will turn out well, enjoy the acomodations." Neville smiled and waved exiting.

"What did you see Severus?" Narcissa asked immediately.

"A little girl." Severus stared in a daze at the burning flames in the fireplace.

"What did she look like?" Regulus leaned forward on the couch he was sitting on.

"Slightly long black hair, blue-green eyes and from the looks of it very intelligent because she was asking Harry Potter for some potion ingredients and other items with a clear voice and good vocabulary for a three year old." Severus leaned back and stretched his legs out. "When this is over I am going to get the whole history of my self from his world out of him."

"I would like to know how we died." Regulus looked around the room.

"Then we will have to wait till the dust settles and we see the ruins of the war."

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Shinigami-Sama1:** I hope you people loved this chapter its almost there!! OMG 0.0 and from here on out there will be action there will be power there will be more witty remarks from the Pirates! There is a reason why I called them Pirates. I mean we all know Harry's a booty pirate, looking like a mortal god with the sexiest body well in my imagination at least but you people get what I'm getting at right?

1.) Selene and Michael are just here as background for the later chapters. Besides I think uniting both Vampires and Werewolves are a good thing, less blood lost and more teamwork.

2.) I like Dumbledore a bit on the side of evil, cause by human nature no one is good nor is anyone evil. . . unless they lost all sense of humanity then they can be considered evil. Dumbledore was portrayed as always right and never did anything bad, but I don't think soo. . failed to inform Harry in the Canon about his heritage and his holdings and what happened when his parents died plus the fact that he left him at the Dursley's well not that great in my books. Besides everyone is making him into the next messiah, come on get with the program there has to be something he's hiding!

3.) Didn't expect that from Ginny and Luna right?

4.) Didn't see that one coming from Mrs. Norris. One of the reasons Jez hates Gin. Jezz always in trouble while Ginny. . .there is nothing on her.

5.) I am not sure if anyone has notice but I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!!!!!! Cause Ominix split on me. . :( So I am in the market for a new Beta to edit this.

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS IT GIVES ME THE REASON TO CONTINUE WRITING AND IT LETS ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
